Crossfire: What Happened Next (1 of 2)
by desktop dragon
Summary: With the wait for book 4 still ongoing and no visible sign of release, this is my version of what happens next in the Crossfire Story. Following on from the end of Entwined with You (book 3) - tying up all the loose ends that were left unanswered. What follows has come directly from my imagination. I DO NOT OWN THE CROSSFIRE SERIES OF BOOKS OR ITS MAIN CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Originally posted on the site in April 2014 and completed in May 2014.**

**Since I realised how appallingly riddled with typo's my crossover story '**_**Fifty Shades of Crossfire'**_** was, I have decided to go through ALL my complete stories and give them an overhaul. With this one I have removed typo's I missed the first time around and condensed chapters but I have also incorporated the story '**_**Happy Anniversary**_**!' (Originally posted on the site between July &amp; September 2014) within this one as it never really seemed to sit right as a stand alone story.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Crossfire – What Happened Next (1 of 2)**

**A while ago I became acquainted with the Crossfire Series of books by Sylvia Day, at first I thought they were just a cheap rip off of FSOG – someone jumping on the bandwagon and following the trail blazed by E L James. After reading them I was converted and when I came to the end of book 3 (Entwined with You) I was surprised but pleased to discover that this wasn't the end. Nearly two years down the line and I along with many other Crossfire fans are still waiting for book four to appear, so with no visible release date visible, I have decided to have a go and tell my version of what happened next...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I look up into those amazing blue eyes, and I see sadness and fear, I know Gideon doesn't want me to go to California without him. He insisted that we took his plane, and as we stand here at the airport, I am thinking I want him with me too. I explained to him why I wanted to go alone with Cary, how I am planning on telling him we are already married, and how we want to see Dr Travis, how Cary needs me, and how I am going to confront Brett about this whole video thing, he knows why he shouldn't be there but it doesn't stop him needing to be there.

"Call me when you land ok?" he says staring into my eyes, I nod and press a small kiss to his lips, immediately I am pulled into a passionate embrace and Gideon takes over. I wrap my arms around him and let him; he devours my mouth, and pulls me to him. We are panting as we break apart, and he rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm not happy about this Angel; I understand what you have to do but the fact that means we have to separate for a whole weekend doesn't do it for me one bit". I reach up and touch his face.

"I know, I'm not ecstatic about it either but I have to do this, and you have to trust me, I'm your wife, I love you, I choose you every time".

Gideon smiles and nods at me. I break away and head towards the steps of the plane where Cary is leaning waiting for me. Gideon follows and looks straight at Cary.

"Take care of her" he demands sharply and he stares at Cary looking for his response.

Cary wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Goes without saying" he says with a grin. He turns to me, "Ready baby girl?" I nod and with one last look at Gideon we board the plane.

An eternity later we land in California, as we leave the plane, I see my dad waiting on the tarmac, I run to him and he picks me up and swings me around. He shakes Cary's hand warmly.

"Hi Victor" Cary says as he picks up our bags, my dad takes mine and leads me to his car.

"How did you manage to park here?" I ask looking at the prime spot my dad was parked in

He shrugs, "I have no idea, Cross called me and asked if I was meeting you, I said I was and he told me you were coming in on his plane and to meet you here, so he must have arranged it".

We climb into the car and head to my dads house, Cary is itching to get to see Dr Travis and to be honest so am I, we have strayed so far off track since we arrived in New York its unreal and now we need to put things straight. First of all I need to tell my father and Cary my big secret.

"Dad, Cary I need to tell you both something, and I don't want you to be mad at me, I will explain why we did it and I hope you understand"

My dad takes a shot look at me and Cary leans forward a worried expression on his face.

"Baby girl what are you saying?" he asks resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Eva start talking now" my dad demands

I take a deep breath, "Last weekend, Gideon and I got married in the Caribbean" I stop and wait for the reaction, my dad immediately pulls over and Cary gasps in disbelief. I continue before they have chance to respond.

"We did it because we wanted something just for us, just me and Gideon, no press, no people who would be making trouble, no nothing, I know it also meant leaving out the people closest to me, but we wanted it to be just us, we are doing it again for everyone else, but we needed it to be just us, do you understand me?" I know I am rambling and repeating myself but I need to make it clear why we did it the way we did, I stare at my dad and then Cary, Cary looks at me and smiles.

"I understand baby girl, with the crazy stuff that surrounds Cross the press and everything I can understand why you did that, with your mom and the press the wedding at the end of the year is going to be a three ring circus, I get it" I smile I am so glad Cary gets it, I knew he would, but my dad hasn't said anything yet. I reach out and grasp his hand.

"You still get to give me away daddy, and I have taken your name too, when I married Gideon, I became Eva Lauren Trammel Reyes Cross"

My dads head whips round and he stares at me "Does he love you and make you happy?" he asks his voice thick with emotion. I nod.

"Yes he does" I state firmly.

He nods his head, "then I'm fine with it, I understand why you did it, that guy picks his nose and it makes the evening news, I can see why he did it, does your mother know?" he asks

I shake my head, "No, things haven't been great between us lately and she might take it the wrong way that I left her out on purpose, she won't see it like you guys have".

My father nods, "so is this our secret than?" he asks with a smile.

"For now yes, I will tell her but I wanted you guys to know first" I look from Cary to my dad. My dad starts the car and pulls back out and we drive in silence to my dad's humble little home. I love it here and I can feel myself becoming more centred as I return to my old room. I sit down on the bed and call Gideon. He picks up almost immediately.

"Hi" I say

"Angel" he responds I can hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry I haven't rung sooner, I am at my dads now, I have told my dad and Cary about us being married, and they took it really well"

The silence comes to me "Are you there?" I ask

"Yes... they are really ok with it?" he asks incredulously

I look up and see my dad gesturing toward my phone, "yes they are fine, erm...my dad wants to talk to you, and he is here now" I say

"Shit...ok put him on" he says, he sounds nervous, I hand my father the phone.

"Be nice" I say to him and he grins at me.

"Gideon, how are you?" my father says, I see him press the speaker button so I can hear the whole conversation.

"I'm good sir, how are you?" Gideon sounds all business.

"I'm fine, I am a little surprised to learn my little girl is a married woman, I need to ask you some things, I know we spoke when I was in New York but I need to hear it again, do you love my daughter with all your heart, will you respect her and cherish her?"

Gideon responds immediately and his strong confident voice comes across the line "Yes I do, she has had a profound effect on my life, for the first time since I was a very small boy I feel happy and that I have a place in the world and that is down to your daughter, I love her with all my heart, but the word love is too insignificant to describe the feelings I have for your daughter" my dad looks at me, but Gideon continues, "I swear it is now my honour to be everything your daughter needs and wants, I will do everything in my power to protect her and love her and give her everything she deserves in this world".

My dad smiles and nods, "Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear, but believe me when I say, your billions don't impress me, or intimidate me, if you hurt my little girl, you cheat on her or disrespect her in any way I will find you and I will hurt you, are we clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear" Gideon replies

"As long as we understand each other, so I guess I'd better say congratulations to you now and say, welcome the to family"

There is a silence for a moment and when Gideon replies I hear the emotion in his voice as he mutters "Thank you sir that means a lot"

"I'm going to hand you back to Eva now" my dad says as he presses the speaker button again and hands the phone back to me.

"Gideon?" I say as I take the phone back.

"I'm here Angel" he says

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes I am, I'd be better if I was with you but what your dad just said to me means more than he could ever realise" I know it did, it means Gideon has been accepted and for someone like him who felt he never belonged to his own family, to be readily accepted into someone else's is huge for him.

"Listen baby, I am going to go now" I say not wanting to go at all.

"Alright Angel, what are your plans?" he asks

"I am going to go and see Dr Travis today, with Cary, he needs to talk and I think I want to as well, we are just going to hang out at all our old places and then tonight when Brett gets into town with the band I am going to confront him about that video, I know you don't want me seeing him again, but I have Cary with me and I need to do this, I need to know if he knew about this".

"Ok Angel, I'll call you later to see how you are" he says.

"Ok, I love you Gideon" I say

"Crossfire...Mrs Cross" he replies. I smile and hang up. I turn and see Cary leaning in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask

He shrugs "All of it, you seriously think I wouldn't eavesdrop when Victor is laying down the law to Cross, come on?"

I giggle and walk into Cary's arms, "I'm glad you are ok with me being married" I say; he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"Baby girl all I ever want is for you to be happy and the marathon man seems to do it for you so as long as he treats you right I'm happy too, now can we go and check out the neighbourhood see what's happening?"

I know Cary is desperate to go and see Dr Travis so I take his hand and nod "Lead on" I say. My dad appears in his uniform, he looks at us and smiles.

"I have to go to work now, so see you guys later for dinner?" he asks, I let go of Cary's and hug my dad tightly.

"Sure, say 7ish? Be safe daddy" I say

He nods "Always" he replies and with that he is gone. Cary and I head out to see Dr Travis, as we get closer I feel Cary getting more and more tense, I run my hands up and down his arm to calm him and we take a deep breath and walk through the doors.

"Eva, Cary how wonderful to see you both" Dr Travis says as he turns and sees us.

"Dr Travis" I squeal and run to him he hugs me tightly and Cary saunters over and shakes his hand warmly.

"So what brings you here?" Dr Travis says looking closely at both Cary and me, he knows something is amiss but he needs us to open up and tell him in our own way and in our own time, this is what I love about him, he get us.

"We are in town visiting Eva's dad and thought we'd drop by" Cary says breezily

Dr Travis looks at him and raises his eyebrows. "Don't bullshit me Cary, this is me you are talking to, remember I get pissed if you lie to me"

Cary's shoulders sag and to my amazement he breaks down completely, I rush to him and wrap my arms around him and Dr Travis leads us to a cluster of sofas. This is our safe place, we knew anything said here would be confidential and we could just let it all out. I look at the sofa's and remember breaking down here and telling Dr Travis about the abuse I suffered with Nathan and how he helped me put myself back together. I turn my attention back to Cary.

"Oh god where do I start, I've fucked up so bad" he sobs

Dr Travis reaches over and touches Cary's shoulder, "Take your time Cary and tell me everything from the beginning and however you want, ok"

Cary nods and sniffs loudly, I reach for a box of tissues and hand it to him and he smiles gratefully. He blows his nose and takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"I met someone, Trey he is wonderful nothing like anyone I have ever met before, he is gay and he wants me to be gay too but you know me I love the ladies too and I started seeing this model I work with - Tatiana and she is a bitch she is as fucked up as I am but she gets me she expects nothing and she is just so...well you know, but shit, she told me she was pregnant and its mine, I'm cool about the baby part, but not with her, she isn't mother material, she doesn't even know if she is going to keep it and that takes me back to my mom and the way she behaved and I am so confused, I don't even know if the baby is mine, then Eva is getting her shit together with Cross and I feel I am losing her, they say I will still be a big part of their lives and I am not going anywhere but she won't want me hanging around with her and then if Trey finds out I'm going to be a dad, he is the best thing in my life I love the dude but if I tell him I'm having a kid with Tat he will leave me its all pretty shaky and then I really fucked up a few weeks ago, I organised a gang bang and Eva walked in on it and she was pissed and we talked it through, but I have to stop behaving like this but I don't know how and I am so confused and just ...just seem to sabotage everything that is good in my life and I keep fucking up and I ...I don't know what to do" he stops, Dr Travis and I sit with our mouths open at Cary's rambling outburst, he sighs again and looks up at us.

"Well..." Dr Travis starts, he shuffles closer and leans towards Cary, "One issue at a time, first of all Trey, you love him and you feel this is the real thing?" he asks Cary nods, "But you also have feelings for this girl Tatiana" Cary shrugs.

"Not feelings as such, she was just there as a workout to start with, but now she is possibly having my kid, I'm fond of her but I'm not in love with her or anything, the kid part is quite cool but I would never have chosen her as my baby's mama" Cary stares at Dr Travis "I don't know how it happened I always suit up I'm religious about it always have been"

"Are you sure the baby is yours?" Dr Travis asks

"No, if she goes through with it I will demand a paternity test but she is still deciding at the moment"

Something occurs to me after my conversation with her when she was wandering around my house butt naked, I lean forward, "Are you sure she is really pregnant?" I ask I regret saying anything as soon as the words have left my mouth, Dr Travis looks at me.

"What makes you suggest that Eva?" He asks carefully.

I sigh and feel uncomfortable, "What do you know baby girl, you have to tell me" Cary says urgently.

I look up a him and explain the conversation I had with her when she was wandering around naked, and also how she behaves when we are all together wanting to keep Cary to herself and how she behaved the night Trey caught her, I also mention for good measure how she flirts and throws herself at Gideon at every possible opportunity when she thinks Cary isn't looking. Cary looks shocked, I grasp his hand.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want her to accuse me causing trouble, and put you in the middle and make you have to chose, I love you Cary you know that don't you, I just want what's best for you, and I think you deserve more than her, and I honestly think she is trying to trap you"

He looks at me and nods, "yeah I know and to be honest baby girl she has made me feel something similar for a while, she always tries to separate me from you guys and she talks about you as if you are the enemy, I tell her you are my best friend in the world and nothing will ever change that but she doesn't get it that I don't want to bang you, but to say she is pregnant, how would she get out of that, I mean being pregnant means a baby at the end of it...what, I mean how?"

"Very easily, she has three choices, one she loses it" I say putting my fingers up in quote marks around the word loses, "two she decides not to go ahead with it and three she tries her damnedest to get herself pregnant" Cary stares at me in horror.

"Oh my god, she said now she is pregnant there is no point in me suiting up, I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I believed her"

"Cary listen to me, how many times have you had sex with her with no protection?" I ask I pull out my phone and call up Gideon's number.

"A few times" he mutters he looks thunderstruck, "What are you doing baby girl?" he asks staring at me.

"Getting some back up" I say and dial the number.

"Angel what's wrong?" I hear Gideon's concerned voice.

"Gideon I need your help, well Cary does, we are talking with Dr Travis and we have a theory that Tatiana has been lying about being pregnant, if we give you the information you need to track her down can you find out for sure for us somehow?" I ask.

"Sure of course I can, I'll get Raul on it" I nod at Cary.

"Ok I'm putting Cary on to tell you her information what he knows about her" I hand the phone to Cary and watch as he answers Gideon's questions about Tatiana, he thanks him and hangs up, handing the phone back to me.

"Right that's that part sorted, we will know for sure what we are dealing with on that respect and we will face that when we know for sure" I look at Dr Travis who is frowning at me.

"Eva who is Gideon?" he asks

"Gideon Cross...my...my..." I stop not sure what to say.

Cary wraps his arm around me, "Gideon is Gideon Cross the gazillionaire who has had his world rocked by Eva and who has asked her to marry him" he stops and looks at me, everything he has said is the truth, just not the whole truth.

I nod, "and I said yes and we married last weekend in the Caribbean" I add, "he is my husband" I confirm, its the first time I have said that out loud and it feel s good to say it. I smile at the thought and Cary grips my hand.

"I see" Dr Travis says.

"Yes" I confirm, "we wanted it to be just us, we are doing it again for everyone else in December which will be a media feeding frenzy, so we wanted it to be our time just for us" I stop staring at Dr Travis.

He smiles, "I can understand that, congratulations Eva" he says, I sag with relief I didn't realise how much it meant to me to have his approval.

"Thank you, you will get an invite" I say firmly.

Dr Travis laughs and thanks me, and then turns his attention back to Cary, "So Cary, lets get back to you now, it seems the whole pregnancy issue is now being handled, I won't say how you are going about finding out is a little worrying to me, but I can see it is your only way to find out the truth, now shall we address your feelings about your relationship with Eva".

Cary looks startled, and then smiles, "Eva is my best friend in the whole world, she gets me like nobody else does, her mom treats me like a son, I feel wanted and accepted, and I'm just worried now she is with Cross, I will lose that feeling she won't want me around, I feel her pulling away I know she needs to spend time with him and everything but I need her too" he glances at me and I feel tears trickle down my cheek.

"Cary, you know I love you, Gideon has offered you the apartment next to the penthouse, and you know I am serious about that foundation I want to start I want you to be the face of it, we know better than anyone about abuse and how it affects people and we can really do good, I need you as much as you need me Cary, you get me like no-one else, when things are not right between us I scatter, and I hate it, Gideon gets that you are important to me, hell you are the only man he lets within 20 feet of me!" I grin at Cary and his face breaks into a beautiful smile.

"I love you baby girl you always know how to make things right between us" he says.

"Right back at you Taylor" I say.

Dr Travis, looks at us both, "it seems to me, all you two needed was to talk to each other rather than fly out here and talk to me, I am a little concerned about your behaviour of sabotaging your happiness though Cary, I thought we had worked through these issues with you, I know sex is your cure all but it really only creates more problems in the long run"

Cary looks down at his hands, he knows Dr Trav is right, but it just hurts hearing it.

"Cary do you love Trey?" Dr Travis asks suddenly

Cary's head whips up and he thinks, a slow smile washes over his face, "yeah I think I do" he says, he looks at me and I nod, this is a huge thing for Cary to admit to.

Dr Travis turns to me, "so Eva what about you, it seems like you have accomplished a lot in your short time in New York"

I nod and spill my guts telling Dr Travis everything how I met Gideon and how I fell in love, our split, not going into details for obvious reasons, and then finally telling about our marriage, I talk about Nathan's appearance in new York and how people had tried to keep it from me, and I talk about my mom and my issues with her, and her over protective stalking, how she put tracking devices in my phone, my compact and my watch and how that made me feel and how when I try to confront her about it she turns it all around and how now I feel there is that crack in our relationship which will never heal. Dr Travis listens and nods at intervals.

"Does your mother know you have married?" Dr Travis asks

I shake my head, "no, but will do soon" I say.

We talk and Dr Travis offers words of advice and talks us through our issues, we leave feeling much more centred and feeling much better as we head to Pete's bar my phone rings, I glance down and see Gideon's name on the display.

"Hi" I say with a smile.

"Hi Angel, can I talk to Cary?" he says, I frown.

"Sure thing" I say and hand the phone to Cary, he takes it and I see his face widen with shock and then fury, I wait for him to respond.

"Thank you Gideon, I owe you one" he says and hangs up, handing the phone back to me.

"What did he say?" I ask

"You were right" he says, "She isn't pregnant, she hasn't been to the doctors at all she told me she went to see her doctor twice, there is no record of a pregnancy on her US medical records, I have no idea how Cross found all this out, but he said that she was taking me for a ride, he said she is married and when she was out of the country when I had my accident she was visiting him...her husband".

I wrap my arms around Cary and pull him into a hug, I don't say anything and I know he appreciates that, I have no idea what this has done to his state of mind but I am determined to be there for him while he works through this.

I watch as Cary pulls his phone from his pocket, he makes a call; I stand a watch in silence.

"Tat, its over" I hear him say firmly and he hangs up, then he makes another call, "Trey, its me Cary, I just called because I need to tell you two things one, I have ditched Tat, she is no more second...I love you baby" I see a huge smile cross his face and I know Trey is saying something to him, Cary glances at me, "yes we are in a bar in SoCal...yes she is...I will bye" he hangs us and looks at me again, "Trey says hi" he says, I know from the tone of Cary's voice Trey also said many more things but I won't pry, I line up two more drinks and my phone alerts me to an incoming text, I open it up and see it is from Brett.

_**Hi Eva, just landed, can I see you? B x**_

I show the text to Cary and he nods, "Let's get it over with" he says in a firm voice. I nod and send a text back.

_**Sure, am at Pete's available till 6:30. Eva**_

"Does that sound ok?" I ask as I show Cary the text and when he nods I send it, I quickly text Gideon and tell him about the text from Brett and my reply and assure him Cary will be with me, his reply is almost instantaneous.

_**Ok be careful, I trust you but I don't trust Kline. Crossfire G xx**_

I smile and close the text and stow my phone in my pocket. I look at Cary, "I suppose now we wait" I say as I sit back down on the bar stool.

About half an hour later the door opens and Brett enters the bar, I look up and see him staring at me, he frowns when he sees Cary but walks over. He puts his hand on my shoulder and leans in for a kiss I turn away and stand up.

"Did you know?" I hiss at him

"Know what?" he asks looking confused

"The tape" I say I stare into his face and I see the reaction I am looking for, it is there only for one second before it is gone, but I saw it and I know, my heart sinks.

"You fucking bastard" I snarl, "You knew, what did you think it would do, sell a few more downloads for you; make Gideon leave me in disgust?" I look and see the look in his eyes.

"You did didn't you, you knew about it and you did it to try and split me and Gideon up, do you really think I would come to you?" I stare at him, I have never felt so betrayed in my life, in the last few seconds any feelings I ever had for Brett Kline have vanished, I am shaking and Cary wraps his arm around me.

"Come on baby girl you have your answer" he says

I shake his arm off, "No not yet, I want Brett to answer for his actions I need to know the truth" I say.

I see Cary fiddling with his phone but I ignore him, staring at Brett, he sighs and waves his hands in the air.

"Ok yes I admit I knew about the tape, Sam put it together, it was never going to be released, I wouldn't do that to you, I agreed for Sam to put it out there about it, to try and split you and Cross up I want you back Eva, I love you"

"You have a fucking funny way of showing it" I snarl at him, "and just so we are clear, you never thought it was going to be released, so explain why Gideon had to put in place an injunction to stop any distribution of the tape and a journalist knew that there was going to be an auction for it?" I stand my hands on my hips glaring at Brett.

He blanches and shakes his head, "Honestly Eva I know nothing of that, believe me, Sam assured me he wouldn't release it, it was just something to stir things up a bit, I had no idea he was actually planning on selling the fucking thing". He looks angry now and pulls his phone from his pocket, "Yimara, what the fuck are you playing at, you assured me that tape would never be released?" he listens and sighs and closes his eyes. "Right ok, well I want it plus any copies, tonight I'm back in town right now I'm at Pete's, I have a gig later so get a move on" he says.

After he hangs up, he looks apologetically at me, "Honestly Eva I never realised he was planning to do this" he says. I shake my head.

"I don't care Brett the thing is you knew enough and you were prepared to use it to try and split me up from Gideon – that is low Brett, I don't ever want to see you again" I go to walk away and he grabs my arm.

"Eva baby, please, I'm sorry really I am, but what we had it was special" he pleads

I shake my head, "No Brett I was a convenient quick fuck after a show, if I wasn't there to put out someone else, anyone else would have done, you made it sound all romantic in Golden, but the truth wouldn't have made such a good love song would it?" I yank my arm away and walk out of the bar with Cary at my side.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I am shaking as we hit evening air and I feel my legs buckle, Cary grabs me and leads me to a wall I sit down on it and look up at my best friend there are tears in my eyes and I feel wretched I just want Gideon to hold me and make everything alright.

I see Cary sending a text and pushing his phone back in his pocket. He wraps his arm around me I cling to him letting the tears fall.

"I feel so dirty" I say between sobs.

"No baby girl, you shouldn't, you were a different girl back then, and they took advantage of it, I'm shocked I always thought Brett was a good guy but this ...well its low" Cary shakes his head and rubs his hand up and down my back comforting me. "well look who the cat just dragged in" he sneers.

I look up and see Sam Yimara arrive in his car, he doesn't see us and enters the bar with brown paper bag under his arm, as he does so I stand and follow him in. I am ready to fight I have never been so pissed in my life. As I walk in I hear Brett shouting at Sam.

"You bastard, how could you do that to me, I was trying to get her back you dumb fuck, by actually trying to release the video, you have alerted her to it and Cross has had to put in place injunctions to stop it, you do realise this could jeopardise our contract, Cross owns our label he could drop us just like that and no other fucking label would touch us, what the fuck were you thinking man?!"

"Yes Sam what the fuck were you thinking?" I shout both men spin around and stare at me, I am shaking with anger, I stride up to Brett and snatch the bag from his arms, I glance inside and see DVD's a number of ancient VHS videos and a couple of memory sticks. "Is this everything?" I ask Sam who looks thunderstruck and nods absently.

I hand the bag to Cary and I don't think twice I punch Sam in the face, "That is for violating my privacy, and trying to make money out me – I am not a fucking whore" I turn to Brett, "You ever come anywhere near me again and I swear to god you will regret it" I say. I leave with my head held high and my knuckles throbbing.

We get back to my dads and wipe all the DVD's and video tapes, I delete all the sticks then we head out the back and I grab my dads huge lump hammer and smash everything to smithereens.

"Feel better now Angel?" I almost drop the hammer at the sound of that familiar rasping voice, I spin around and see Gideon leaning, his arms folded across his chest against the wall in the failing light.

I run to him and leap into his arms. "What the hell are you doing here? When? How?" I ask he laughs and holds me to him.

"I followed you out in another plane" he says, I have been tailing you all day, I went to see Dr Travis myself, he is a good man, I asked him not to mention I was in town, but he talks sense, I think I will make more progress with him than with Dr Petersen" I pull away and stare at Gideon in shock.

Cary steps forward and hands his phone to Gideon, "Here this should tell you everything you need to know" he says, I realise he recorded my conversation with Brett. I watch as Cary goes to leave us alone.

"No Cary, don't go" I say, I pull away from Gideon. This was meant to be our time and now Cary feels he is getting in the way. Gideon realises this too I think as he presses a kiss to my forehead and goes to leave.

"I'm heading back to New York now, I have a plane on standby at the airport I just needed to see you, to make sure you were ok, and I'll see you tomorrow night when you get back ok?" I nod and with that he is gone.

Cary grins and shakes his head, "That is so over the top, flying out across the country and back again just to see you" he says

"Hey, I'm worth it!" I say sarcastically and flutter my eyelids at him, he bursts out laughing at me pulls me into a hug.

"Yes you are baby girl" he says.

My dad gets back from work and he looks tired I hug him tightly, "I'll cook" I say, he shakes his head.

"No way, I'm taking my girl out for dinner" he says, he puts me down and heads to his room to shower and change about an hour later we are heading out.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"A little place that was recommended to me" my dad says I look at Cary and he shrugs.

We pull up outside a really expensive looking place and I see the look on my dad's face, he checks his phone and says quietly, "This is the place"

I realise immediately Gideon has had something to do with this, I don't say anything and follow my dad in he looks concerned as he walks up to the desk, "reservation in the name of Reyes" he says carefully.

The man beams at him, "Mr Reyes please come this way, your table is waiting for you and your guests" we are shown to a secluded corner at obviously the best table in the place, a waiter comes up and shows my dad a bottle of wine.

"Compliments of the owner sir" he says.

My dad looks at me carefully, "Excuse me" my dad says to the waiter, he immediately turns and smiles. "Would that be a Mr Gideon Cross?" the waiter nods enthusiastically.

"Yes Sir, he came by today, he wanted to personally make sure everything would be perfect for you all, the bill has been taken care of as you know and you are to just enjoy your evening".

I smile at the thought of Gideon arranging everything, but I am worried that my dad would feel usurped. I touch his hand, "If you want to go its ok, Gideon will understand" I say.

My dad shakes his head, "No, he called me and asked me if he could do this for us, he said it was his way of saying thank you for the way I responded to you guys being married already, he said it would be his honour to stand his father in law dinner and he was sorry he couldn't be here to enjoy it too, I never in a million years expected to be here though, I drive past this place when I'm on duty but never did I ever think I would be related to the guy who owns it". I feel tears prickling in my eyes, the way Gideon handled this was brilliant, he knew my dad would be uncomfortable at accepting a handout so he made seem like my dad was doing him the favour.

Cary sits and looks at my dad, "Just go with it Victor, Gideon is a good man, he treats Eva well and he wants to do this, so let him" Cary picks up the menu and looks at it carefully frowning slightly, I watch him for a moment and then glance over my menu to see my dad's eyes widen at the prices.

"Stop looking at the prices and pick what you want, not what you think you should have" I say firmly.

My dad relaxes and nods, "yeah I'm going to make the most of this" he says. He pours some of the wine out and tastes it, he looks at me, "wow you gotta taste this wine, its unreal" he says. I smile and offer my glass for him to fill it.

"I'd better go steady though, I'm driving, but you kids enjoy it" he says as he says this I see Angus wander up to the table.

"Angus what are you doing here?" I gasp.

"Good evening Mrs Cross, I just thought I'd make myself known to your father, I will be driving you home this evening, I will be waiting outside when you are ready to leave".

My dad sits with his mouth open, I remember my manners, "Dad, this is Angus, he is Gideon's personal bodyguard, driver and he was a witness at our wedding, he is very important to Gideon" I stop and look up at Angus and smile at him.

"Very pleased to meet you sir, and thank you Mrs Cross for your kind words Gideon is very important to me too" he says, my dad stands and shakes his hand and with that Angus disappears out of sight.

"Who was that guy again?" my dad asks.

"Angus, has known Gideon since he was a boy, he used to drive him to school, when Gideon was able to he hired him away from Chris Vidal, I don't know the story there, but Gideon trusts Angus with his life, he made sure he was there at our wedding, to be a witness, and if Gideon can't be there for me personally he always sends Angus and makes sure I am safe with him".

My dad nods, "Does that mean Gideon is still in California?" he asks. I shrug.

"Probably" I admit.

"Then why didn't he join us?" my dad asks,

"Because I asked him not to, I told him I wanted to spend my time here with you and Cary on my own" I say.

"But he still takes care of you even though he wasn't invited... I like that" he says.

"He's taking care of you too dad" I point out "He's like that, that's why I love him" I say.

We enjoy our meal, Cary is the life and soul as usual, cracking jokes and ribbing my dad, as the evening wears on my dad relaxes more and by the end of the night I think he had a really good time. My dad enjoyed his meal, he is so like me when it comes to food, he will clear his plate and savour every mouthful, and the look on his face when he was tucking into his steak was a picture. We are left alone for the most part, until it is time for us to leave, the manager comes over and smiles at my dad, "Mr Reyes, Mr Cross wanted you to know, that you have a standing reservation here all expenses paid at any time and as many times as you wish to use it" he hands my dad a small card with a reference number on it and then leaves, my dad stares at the card, I see something written on the back in Gideon's handwriting. I take it from him and read it.

_Thank you for giving me something so precious._

I swallow deeply, I know he is referring to me, I look at my dad and he nods but doesn't say a word, he takes the card from me and slips it into his wallet.

As we leave I spot Angus waiting by my dad's car. I grin at him as we approach, my dad climbs into the passenger seat and Cary and I get into the back, my dad looks a little surprised as Angus holds the door for him to climb in.

"He does that, it's his thing" I say with a grin. I look up at Angus, "Isn't it Angus?" I say cheekily

He smiles at me, "Indeed it is Mrs Cross" he says.

We arrive at my dad's house and I see another car parked there, as soon as we get out Angus parks up my dads car and clambers into the parked car, he raises his hand and then he is gone.

"You have picked some husband there" my dad whispers to me as we go inside, I nod.

"I love him dad, and he knows what its like to be ..." I stop I can't reveal Gideon's secrets, but my dad realises what I was going to say.

He pulls me to one side "Gideon has been abused?"

I pause and then nod "Please don't repeat anything I am going to tell you or let Gideon know I have told you any of this he would never forgive me, I am the only person he has ever trusted with this information, when he told his own mother when it happened, she didn't believe him".

I sit with my dad and I tell him everything, Gideon's night terrors, everything that happened to him, and how a paediatrician lied to protect his brother in law, how his own brother maintained nothing had happened, it's a relief to talk to someone about it actually I tell him how I have confronted his mother and how she could prove to be a problem, as she won't admit what she did was wrong, my dad just sits and listens, when I have finished he looks carefully at me.

"Sweetheart, he sounds pretty broken I am worried about you sleeping with him if he has these episodes, what if he attacks you?" something must flash across my face as he leaps to his feet.

"He has attacked you hasn't he?" he says.

"Daddy listen please" I beg I stand and grasp him "yes he did but he was so shredded over it when he realised what he had done, he is seeking help and he takes medication now and we sleep in separate beds, he is having his penthouse remodelled so that we are in separate rooms but joined with a bathroom so that there is no specific doors between us only archways, when we married we spent our wedding night together, and everything was fine, I am helping daddy please believe me, and he helps me, he makes me feel beautiful, he erases Nathan's violence and makes me feel clean".

I start to cry and my father wraps me in his arms, "Oh sweetheart" he moans.

"Please daddy, he loves me, I love him and we are healing each other" I say between sobs.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, I trust you to do the right thing, and everything you have told me will stay with me you know that don't you?" he looks at me and I nod, confident that my dad won't break my confidence.

"Please never let slip I told you any of this" I beg

"I won't" my dad promises.

oooOOOooo

We arrive back in New York and waiting for us is Raul, we climb into the back of the Bentley and sitting there is Gideon I fling myself at him and he kisses me violently, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his knee and against his erection. When we finally come up for air, Cary looks at us both with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh so you remembered I was here then" he says

I giggle and slap his arm. When we arrive back at the apartments Gideon almost drags me inside, Cary laughs and heads back to our apartment as I go next door with Gideon. He kicks the door shut behind him and carries me to the bedroom, he throws me on to the bed and starts tearing off my clothes I pull him towards me and start removing his clothes as I pull down his jeans and boxer shorts his erection springs free and I grab it with both hands and wrap my mouth around him, I have missed our raw frantic sex and as I hear the growl come from Gideon I know he is feeling the same way. He pushes me off and immediately dives towards me and buries his face into my sex sucking and licking until I explode around him, he pushes his fingers inside me and rubs gently I am moaning and begging for him to take me, and when he finally leans over me I can't restrain myself any longer and I grasp his ass and pull him towards me, as he enters me I gasp, and he gently manoeuvres so I can accept all of him, then he starts to move, thrusting deep and setting a punishing pace, he grunts on every thrust and then as he builds he feels me coming with him, "Come with me Eva" he rasps and I explode moments later he stiffens as he finds his own release, he pulls out of me and flips me over and drags me to my knees, then he is inside me again, he grasps my hands in one of his behind my back, I am face down on the bed and he rams into me over and over, he moves his hands to my breasts and pulls on them roughly, there is a neediness there, and I close my eyes and go with it, when he comes again I feel him pulsing inside me and I tighten around him milking him until I have taken all he gives me.

He collapses next to me on the bed, and pulls me into his arms, "Thank you Angel, I needed that" he says as he buries his face into my breasts. I wrap my arms around him and settle quietly next to him.

When I wake up Gideon is lying next to me propped up on one elbow staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Just looking at my beautiful wife, wondering how I ever got to be so lucky" he says.

"I'm hungry" I say and lift myself up.

"So am I" Gideon moans as he wraps his lips around my breast and torments my nipple.

"For food!" I say, he looks up and grins at me.

"Ok" he says and sits up pulling me up with him. "What do you want to do?" he asks

I grab a shower and then get dressed and go back next door to grab my purse, I hear noises coming from Cary's room, and I listen until I hear Trey's voice, I smile and quietly leave. Gideon is waiting for me.

"What's so funny?" he asks

"Nothing, I'm just happy, I just heard Cary he is with Trey" I say

Gideon nods and leads me downstairs, "oh by the way thank you for last night, my dad really enjoyed himself" I say as I grasp Gideon's hand.

"Good, I like him" Gideon says

Raul is waiting outside and Gideon takes me to Tableau One, as soon as we enter Arnoldo comes to greet us he slaps Gideon warmly on the back and then takes my hand and kisses it.

"How good to see you again Eva" he says, I smile but I sense he still doesn't really like me, after my performance with Brett which caused Gideon to lose it and beat Brett up its hardly surprising. But I smile politely as Arnoldo shows us to our seats.

"I hear congratulations are in order to you both. The word is you are going to make an honest man of Gideon" Arnoldo stares at me straight in the eye.

I swallow and nod, "yes Gideon asked me to marry him and I said yes" I hold out my hand to show off my beautiful ring.

Arnoldo smiles as he admires the ring, "I hope you make each other very happy" he says still looking directly at me, I nod at him.

"It is my intention to keep Gideon happy for the rest of his life" I say sincerely and Arnoldo beams at me, Gideon is watching the exchange closely and after Arnoldo leaves he leans close to me and whispers in my ear.

"He has forgiven you there is no need to try and persuade him of your feeling for me, he knows" he kisses my cheek and moves away.

After a meal which is out of this world, I feel drowsy and sluggish. But my attention is soon sharp when Gideon's phone rings he looks at it and then frowns and rejects the call.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Corinne" he says shortly and I see from the expression on his face he has shut down and doesn't want to discuss this.

"You are not taking her calls?" I ask carefully

"No, she knew and she still did it, she was trying to manipulate me" he says quietly.

I reach across and grasp his hand; he looks up in surprise at my reaction.

"Lets get out of here, this has obviously upset you" I say gently

I am surprised when he nods and follows me out like a child. Raul is waiting and we climb in the car and head back to the apartment in silence. I sit with him and hold his hand and he reaches for me and pulls me close but he doesn't say a word until we are back at the apartment, as we reach the front door, I hold up my hand, and point to my apartment, I quickly enter and see Cary and Trey on the sofa watching TV I smile, at the contented and loving pair.

"Hi guys just checking in – everything ok?" I ask

"Hey baby girl you been next door all this while, it's a wonder you can still walk!" Cary grins up at me.

I shake my head at him, "actually we have just got back we went out for dinner – if you need me I'll be next door" I say and Cary raises his hand in the ok sign, Trey just grins. I turn and see Gideon lurking in the doorway, he has shut down completely since Corinne's call and I turn to him and he leads me back next door in silence.

As soon as we enter and the door is shut I turn to him and hold him tightly, "Talk to me Gideon, tell me what this has done to you, tell me what she said to you".

He sighs and sits down on the sofa in silence, I sit down beside him and grasp his hands "Talk to me Gideon" I urge.

He looks at me, and suddenly he lays down and rests his head in my lap, like a small child wanting comfort, I am surprised at first, but then I remember how he put his head into my lap in the bathroom when he told me about what Corinne had done, when he asked me if he was cursed. I gently touch his hair running my hands through it willing him to speak to me, he wraps his arm around my knees and squeezes, I will him to start talking to me but it has to be on his terms and in his own time eventually after what seems like an eternity he sighs deeply and begins to speak.

"I went to see her, I needed to know if she knew about the baby, and if it was an accident or if she meant what she did, she was pleased to see me at first, made all the right noises about it being a terrible mistake and she had no idea how many tablets she had taken and then she asked me about you, if you knew what she had done, I told her you had accompanied me to see her the night I was told, she looked taken aback by that, she said that you had turned up at her apartment and badmouthed her and it had upset her deeply so I said you had told me everything about how she had tried to make her think I was there and she had just slept with me, and how she had done it before at the Crossfire. I told her that it was a cheap low trick to pull, she asked if it was true that we were engaged, I told her no, it wasn't true" I gasp that he lied denying us and stiffen, he holds tighter as he continues, "I told her I had married you, and that you were now my wife and you were the best thing that ever happened to me and that you would never pull such manipulating schemes I saw the look on her face as soon as I said it, it was there and I knew straight away that she had done it to try and get me back – she had threatened to do it when I spoke to her over the phone, the day I was talking to her when you told me that your dad had found out about Nathan".

My mind immediately goes back to that day when he was in his office he had told her he was still friends and he couldn't give her what she wanted from him, then he had suddenly turned icy and his words he spoke as I went to him resound loudly in my ear – _stop this isn't the tack you want to take with me Corinne. _

_"_Did she really threaten suicide that day?" I ask, I feel Gideon's head move in my lap he doesn't say a word but slowly nods his head. Anger surges in me and I grip him tightly to me. How could she do that, surely she would know what would do to him.

I realise Gideon has started speaking again, I pull my attention back to his words. "I asked her straight out, if she had overdosed on purpose, she started to cry and said it was the only way to let me know how she felt about me, I asked her if it was worth killing an innocent life for ...and she...and she...she said it was the only way she could think of to get my attention, he buries his head in my lap and clings to me I grip his shoulders and hold him rocking gently as I feel his muffled sobs. I speak in a firm voice trying to cover my growing anger, "Stop it Gideon, I won't have you feeling ashamed and guilty for this, this is all on her she has to live with this, I told you this before, this had nothing to do with you, you had moved on with your life, just as she did when she married Giroux she couldn't just waltz back into your life when hers fell apart and hope to pick up with you, her manipulation of you was sickening, worse than what your..." I stop dead I had nearly let slip my altercation with his mother, Gideon swings his head up to look at me and he sits up and stares at me all vulnerability gone.

"What were you going to say, you said than what your and then stopped, my what?" he asks staring at me.

"Nothing" I say

"Eva tell me" he persists

"No, I don't want to come between you and your family" I say and I close my eyes, Gideon grasps my shoulders and shakes me.

"Tell me Eva who said what to you" he demands.

I open my eyes and see his have turned to stone, I have to tell him now so I close my eyes again and say quickly, "your mother, I saw her at the gala and she had some choice words for me, but after our previous encounter it was hardly surprising, I did chew her out before for not believing you when you were a child and told her about the abuse" I look up at him.

"I had heard about that" he says with a hint of amusement in his voice, "tell me what she said to you at the gala" he adds with no amusement in his tone.

"I bumped into her when I went to find Cary she grabbed my arm and told me that I was wearing her ring, she said that's mine, I pulled my arm away and told her it was mine now and that you had given it to me when you asked me to marry you, she said she wasn't going to let me take you away from her and that I was filling your head with lies, I told her that she had it all wrong and that I wanted you two to get back together and that the next time you told her about what happened to you she was going to believe you and say so and make things right and make things easier for you to bear, she wasn't keen on that idea and she said she knew about me and Brett and that she was on to me, I asked her if she had confronted you about what I had previously said to her about you and she basically said fuck you to me" I stop and look up into Gideon's face, I see the fury rippling from him, he stands and holds out his hand to me, I stand and take it and we leave the apartment and he takes me to the parking area and holds the door open while I climb into the DB9. He slams the door and climbs into the other side and roars out of the parking lot. It doesn't take me long to realise where we are going, as Gideon grabs his phone and calls his mother.

"Mother, I want to speak to you, make sure you Christopher and Chris are there when I arrive" he demands when she answers.

"What a lovely surprise darling of course we will, is everything alright?" she says in a pleasant tone, her voice coming over the in car speakers.

"No mother its not, just make sure you are all there" he hangs up and roars towards his mother's home. As we get closer I feel his tension rising and him getting more and more on edge, I grasp his knee and squeeze, he looks at me and smiles.

When we arrive, Gideon rounds the car and opens my door and helps me out, I grasp his hand tightly as he marches towards the house.

As the door opens Elizabeth Vidal's face falls when she lays eyes on me, she looks from me to Gideon, unsure of what to do, Chris appears with a genial look on his face and leans forward and embraces me giving me a small peck on the cheek, Gideon immediately pulls me to his side and wraps his arm around my shoulder. He walks in without acknowledging anyone and heads straight towards a lounge to the right of the front door. He is trembling and his breathing has increased and is fast and shallow, sweat beads are appearing on his face, he is in severe distress at entering this room and it occurs to me he has picked this room on purpose, this is where the abuse happened, I hold his hand tightly and gently rub his arm he looks at me the love evident in his eyes, until the moment when his mother, step father and brother enter the room and then his face immediately hardens. He grips me so tightly it hurts as he begins to speak.

"You owe my wife an apology mother" he starts, the gasps from around the room fill the air. He ignores them, and continues, he straightens his back and clenches his fist but the look on his face is heartbreakingly vulnerable for a second until he puts his mask back in place. "Eva has seen the night terrors from the abuse which happened to me, the abuse you refused to acknowledge, the abuse which happened in this room, where that...man touched me... and raped me, that man who was the brother in law of Terry Lucas - the paediatrician you took me to who lied to you about the results to cover for him". He stops he is breathing heavily and everyone is looking thunderstruck, he stares around the room, and continues, "Eva believes me, she has seen the legacy of the abuse I suffered but she knew before it got that far she knew and she loves me and believes me and yet all you can do is verbally berate her when you lay eyes on her, and tell her that the ring she is wearing is yours, well its not, its hers I gave it to her the day I married her on a Caribbean beach a couple of weeks ago, we are going to marry again in December for the press and for family but I swear to god you won't be there if you do not accept my wife and apologise to her". He turns to Christopher, "Eva has a past with Brett Kline and that is exactly what it is - the past, if I find out you were part of the plan to release a secretly filmed sex tape made without her knowledge I will dismantle Vidal records first thing in the morning". Christopher's face is a picture and it is all the answer Gideon needs, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the phone which Cary gave him, and plays the conversation between me and Brett to the stunned gathering, "Now think carefully how you answer this Christopher, did you encourage Yimara to release the tape?" Christopher looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

I step forward, determined to have my say and show my love and loyalty to my husband. "Come on Christopher you used and screwed Magdalene to try and get at Gideon, an old family friend - this would be nothing to you" Christopher stares at me in disbelief, and I continue, "plus you lied when you were a child you knew something happened to Gideon didn't you but you were so eaten up with jealousy over him that you lied, you were a small child in a dysfunctional household so cannot be held totally responsible for that time" I take a shot look at Elizabeth Vidal as I say this "but you have continued to lie and take sibling rivalry and jealousy to the extreme", I pull out my phone and play the conversation I had with Christopher when he took me to lunch, it makes for uncomfortable listening hearing his bile infused words and pure hatred towards Gideon and Christopher Vidal's face contorts with rage as I stand and stare at him my eyebrows raised defying him to try and deny anything. Gideon stares at me with unconcealed pride on his face. I look at Elizabeth Vidal and Chris Vidal who both stand there with their mouths open and shutting like a pair of goldfish.

"Well?" I ask staring Christopher down.

"Yes I lied ok but I didn't know what was happening, but I heard Gideon screaming and crying out for help when he was a child in here with that man, but I had no idea what was happening I thought Gideon was just throwing a tantrum" he puts his head down "yes I encouraged Yimara to release the film, I had heard him and Kline talking about it and Kline's plan to try and split you two up and I stepped in and took it further"

Gideon steps forward and punches Christopher, I pull him back and try and stand in front of him, "No Gideon he's not worth it" I say.

Christopher looks up blood pouring from his nose, "You broke my nose you fucker" he snarls in a thick voice, as he lurches forward I turn and I punch him, sending him to the floor. Gideon snorts with laughter and pulls me to him and kisses my head. He remembers his mother and step father, and turns to face them.

"Well?" he says addressing his mother

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Gideon, I am so sorry, you were telling the truth and I failed you, I am so sorry Gideon, I believe you, Gideon I believe you" she holds her arms open and Gideon looks at me his face transforms at his mothers words and he walks into them and breaks down on his mothers shoulder, I step back and watch the emotional outpouring in front of me, as Gideon gathers himself he turns and grasps my hand pulling me into their embrace.

"Mother you owe my wife an apology" he says firmly

Elizabeth Vidal hesitates and then sags "I do" she says finally, "I am sorry Eva, you obviously love my son very much"

I nod at her, and she awkwardly embraces me and air kisses my cheek.

Chris Vidal has remained silent throughout the whole exchange, he now steps forward and embraces Gideon, "I am so sorry too Gideon, I should have seen the signs, I should have noticed, I knew Christopher was jealous of you but I had no idea it ran so deep".

Gideon nods and says nothing. "What are you doing about Kline and the band?" Chris asks awkwardly.

Gideon looks at me, "What do you think Eva?" I gape at him, I was expecting Gideon to make the decision but he is clearly deferring the decision to me, he continues "it is you he wronged, if you say Vidal records should drop them I will terminate their contract tomorrow" I feel everyone's eyes on me.

I look at everyone and then up at Gideon and slowly shake my head, "No Brett's only fault was his infatuation with a memory which wasn't quite as he portrayed it in Golden, he knows I love you and he knows that I will never want anything to do with him, but the band don't deserve losing their chance because Brett was thinking from between his legs" I see Chris sigh with relief and Gideon nods. He turns to his step father.

"Sixth Ninths stay with Vidal, but keep them the fuck away from me and my wife" he says firmly, "and make sure Kline realises he is on shaky ground, one move towards my wife and they are gone" Gideon sweeps his hand emphatically to emphasise his point. He turns to his brother, "As for you, try anything and I mean anything and I will not be held responsible for my actions, you have tried to take and use every single woman I have had, what you didn't realise was the majority didn't mean a damn thing to me, but you crossed a line with Eva and Magdalene, Maggie is an old family friend and Eva is my wife, if you try anything again with either of them, believe me I will make you wish you had never been born" I shiver at the menace in Gideon's tone. Christopher nods in silence. I am so glad I thought to tape the conversation I had with Christopher that day, so everyone could be aware of the extent of his jealousy.

Gideon looks at me, "Ready?" he asks with a smile, I nod and as we turn to leave Elizabeth reaches for my arm.

"Eva, I am truly sorry" she says. I nod and smile at her. As we leave the house I feel Gideon's demeanour has altered significantly, he is no longer edgy and up tight, it is as if he has exorcised some of his demons tonight.

When we get home, we spend the rest of the evening participating in the activity Gideon likes best, he devours me physically, his sexual appetite knowing no end he touches me constantly wanting his hands all over my body and his mouth caresses my breasts and then moves south finally he takes me and he makes sweet slow love to me and then pounds into me driving me into the mattress I am completely spent by the time Gideon has had his fill and collapses beside me. I glance down and smile as I see that even after the amount of times he has already come he is still semi hard.

Gideon follows my eyes downwards and grins at me, "you see what you do to me Mrs Cross" he whispers in my ear.

I giggle and push him away "Stop it now, enough you fiend" I say.

The next morning I am awakened by Gideon kissing me and pushing a mug of coffee into my hand, I smile and sip it eagerly. As we get ready for work I notice Gideon is very quiet, "Are you ok?" I ask gently.

Gideon looks at me and nods, "I feel different, it's a good different, since last night, since everything came out, I feel there has been a release" he smiles at me and I pull him to me and hold him tightly in my arms.

"Good" I say and kiss his chest.

After our shower I dress and get ready for work, Gideon frowns as he picks up his phone, he turns to me and immediately I am on alert.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Corinne she has gone to the press" he says quietly, he turns to me and shows me the message.

It is a gossip page article stating that I had taken Gideon from her and he had used her to make me jealous and that now he had married me in secret and that she believes I am pregnant. I immediately spring into action. The press are going to be all over this.

"Gideon you need to make a statement to the press to refute this, I sit and quickly draft out a statement for him as I do this my phone rings I close my eyes I know it is my mother and I look up at Gideon and he grabs my phone and answers it.

"Monica, good morning...yes I have seen the news...yes we are preparing a statement now Eva was going to tell you and I am sorry you had to find out this way...yes ...we are planning to tell the press we are engaged, there is no need for anyone outside the immediate family to know the truth, yes...yes she will...goodbye"

He grins at me, "Your mother is hurt you didn't tell her but excitement at having me as a son in law has over ridden that somewhat" he says. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

I quickly finish the hurried statement and hand it to Gideon for him to look at, "What do you think?" I say nervously.

"This is excellent" he says he wraps his arm around me and kisses me, "I really want you at Cross industries" he adds looking directly at me.

"Not now Ace" I say as I finish my coffee as we leave the apartment we are besieged with paps and reporters, Gideon wraps his arm around me and guides me to the waiting Bentley. Once we are inside, he makes a call.

"Put out the message a statement will be made at the Crossfire in 45 minutes, nothing more, I have the statement prepared already...yes, stop speaking, and just do it" he hangs up.

When we arrive the press pack is unreal, Gideon looks at me and grasps my hand, "Ready Mrs Cross?" he asks I nod my head, and we step out into a storm of flashbulbs.

When we get inside Gideon finds a spot he likes and turns to the waiting crowd of media. Security are on alert and Gideon pulls the papers from his pocket and begins to read.

_Good morning everyone, thank you for coming here today. I would like issue a short statement with regard to the allegations in the press by Mrs Corinne Giroux. I would like to first take this opportunity to formally announce my engagement to Miss Eva Lauren Trammell-Reyes the wedding will take place in December of this year. The venue and date are yet to be confirmed. It is correct and public knowledge that Mrs Giroux is my ex fiancé but I would like to put it on record that the relationship was ended by Mrs Giroux when she met her current husband, 5 years ago. She has recently returned to New York and we have been socialising as old friends and nothing more. I am saddened that Mrs Giroux finds it necessary to start untrue rumours regarding my relationship status with her and involving my fiancé but at this sad time I feel it can be excused, and I forgive her as she is obviously very distraught over the break up of her marriage and the recent loss of her husbands child. I wish Mrs Giroux no ill will and hope that some day she will once again be as happy as I now am. Thank you._

With that, Gideon turns and grasping my hand leads me to the nearest elevator, he hands me a key and gestures to the panel. It looks newer than his and when I push it in all the lights on the board go out except floor 20, and the elevator car begins its assent when we arrive and the doors open, Gideon accompanies me inside I glance at Megumi's desk she still isn't there I shake my head, I wonder what has happened to her. Gideon walks me to my desk and cups my face in his hands planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you later" he mutters and turns to leave. As I watch him go I am aware of Mark at my shoulder.

"Congratulations" he whispers in my ear, "I heard the statement being read, but I already knew – after you told the directors at the gala it has been somewhat the hot topic this morning" I cringe.

"Shit" I mutter.

"What?" Mark looks at me in surprise.

I shake my head, "I don't want to lose my job" I say

Mark snorts with laughter, "Eva, you won't be losing your job any time soon, they are anxious to hang on to you now, you are hot property" he raises his eyebrows and hands me a mug of coffee, I take it gratefully and sip it thinking about what he has just told me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My morning flashes past in a blur of campaigns and meetings with the creatives, Mark is on fire today and we are bouncing different ideas off each other for new contracts. I am shocked when I glance at the clock and notice it is nearly 12:00 I stretch and feel hungry. I notice movement out the corner of my eye and see Gideon striding towards me. I immediately stand as he stops in front of me and kisses me gently.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"That's nice, I come to take my wife to lunch and am greeted with what are you doing here, I'm wounded" amusement flashes across his face.

"Ok" I say and grab my purse.

I am surprised when the elevator car goes up I look up at Gideon but he gives nothing away. Scott beams at me when he sees me and as Gideon looks at him he says "Everything is ready Sir".

"Thank you, hold my calls" he says.

"Yes Sir, erm...excuse me but may I offer my congratulations on your engagement Miss Trammell" he says smiling at me.

"Thank you Scott" I say as Gideon drags me into his office.

As we enter, I see my mother and step father sitting on Gideon's plush sofa the smile on my mothers face is one of ecstatic joy, Richard is slightly more reserved and he stands as we enter.

"Eva love" he says as he steps forward and kisses my cheek.

"Hi Richard" I say and I turn to my mother, "Mom" I say

"Oh Eva I am so happy for you" she gushes.

"Calm down mom" I say gently.

Gideon gestures to a seat and I sit and he sits beside me grasping my hand. I am surprised he is nervous about this, my confident force of nature is actually nervous. I spot a catered buffet laid out on Gideon's enormous desk. I glance around and see he has frosted the glass to give us privacy.

Gideon takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "I'm glad you could join us here today, firstly I want to apologise for the way you found out about what we did, Eva had every intention of telling you personally but unfortunately my past got there first, we want you to know that it was nothing personal against you as to why you were not included, nobody was, we just wanted it to be us, no press, no intrusion from the outside world, just me and the woman I love" he glances down at me. I feel my heart wrench at his words. "We will of course be doing a whole public wedding which is why we have called this an engagement, as we feel it is nobody's business but ours, but there appears to be a certain amount of public interest which surrounds me, and as such I know that there is the possibility that the wedding planned for December will degenerate into a circus. I hope you understand our reasons behind what we did?" he stops and stares at my mom and Richard.

My mom clasps her hands together, and starts to speak, "I won't lie I was a little upset when I heard, but now you have explained everything I totally understand why you did it, but we need to start organising if we are to have a wedding in December that is no time to arrange everything". She stops.

Gideon holds up his hand, "Which is why I am turning over the arrangements totally to you, to do as you see fit, you will liaise with Eva and comply with her wishes but apart from that, you may have free reign to do as you wish".

My mother looks stunned but I see her mind starting to work and churn over ideas, I decide to step in I have already had my perfect day on a beach in bare feet and a rose in my hair, I don't care about anything else except for one thing. "Mom, I want my dad to give me away, no offence Richard, but he is my dad and it is his job" I stop and my mother nods in agreement.

"Of course he should" she says "But aside from that, is there anything you particularly want?" she asks.

I shake my head and grip Gideon's hand, "I already have everything I want" I say.

"What about the guest list?" my mother asks

"I'll send you a list of everyone who should be invited from my side and then the rest I will leave to your discretion" Gideon says, he turns to me," I would like Magdalene and Ireland to be bridesmaids Magdalene is one of my oldest friends and Ireland as you know is my sister" he stops

I nod in agreement, "I want Cary and Trey as groomsmen so that's fair" I say, "and I would like to invite Dr Travis...he helped me a lot and I know Cary thinks a lot of him too" I say, Gideon nods and turns to my mother.

"Are we clear on everything?" Gideon asks, my mother beams at him and nods. "Right I suggest we eat now then" Gideon says standing and gesturing toward the buffet. The atmosphere is light as my mother is in her element I know she will go over the top, but I intend to tell her to keep it down as my dad will insist on paying his share and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. I decide I will do it now while I have witnesses to back me up.

"Mom there is one thing" I say carefully

She looks at me, "I don't want anything too lavish and over the top, my dad is going to insist on paying for part of this, and I don't want him feeling like the poor relation, or feeling uncomfortable on the day itself" I say firmly.

My mother nods, I look at Richard who smiles, "I wouldn't dream of stepping on your fathers toes, he is your father and we should respect his wishes". Richard says, I take a shot look at my mother wondering how she is going to handle this Richard has no idea she messed around with my dad when he was in town last, or of the electricity which arch's between them when they are in the same room.

"I will call your father and keep him included in the decision making" she promises.

I glance at my watch, "I have to get back to work" I say as I see the time, I kiss my mother on the cheek and Richard steps forward and hugs me, I am a little shocked by this as he has always been a little awkward around me.

"I will escort you down" Gideon says standing, immediately he turns to my mother, "if you will excuse me a moment, please help yourself to some more lunch I will be back shortly and I will let you have the list of guests, if you wouldn't mind waiting".

My mother nods, Richard glances at his watch, "I have to go, I have a meeting in 35 minutes so I'll head off" he kisses my mother tenderly on the cheek and shakes Gideon's hand, he presses a small kiss to my cheek and I watch him head out. Gideon grabs my purse and hands it to me, I turn to my mom.

"Bye mom" I say, she smiles and grabs some water from the table.

"That went well I think" Gideon says as we are in the elevator.

"You've got her eating out of your hand" I say with a grin.

I arrive back at my desk with moments to spare, and immediately get stuck in to my work, my phone rings and I reach for it.

"Mark Garrity's office Eva Trammell speaking" I wait.

"Mademoiselle Trammell" I hear, and I know it is deliberate he called me Eva last time he called me.

"Monsieur Giroux, what can I do for you?" I ask

"I would like to speak with you if I may?" I rub my eyes, I really don't want to speak to this man, but I know if I am to get him out of our lives I have to, plus I have a few home truths I want to put to him and tell him to stop blaming Gideon for his failings, I sigh.

"I am working Monsieur Giroux when do you suggest?" I say in an irritated tone.

"If I may speak with you at the end of the day I would be very grateful to you, I will come to your office and wait, you finish at 5pm?"

"I do yes" I say with a hint of resignation, "Alright Monsieur Giroux I will see you then". I hang up without saying goodbye and return to my work. Before I know it 5:00 arrives and my phone rings the temp who is covering Megumi informs me Mr Giroux has arrived. I power down my PC wave goodbye to Mark, grab my purse and head towards the reception.

He stands as I approach, "Eva, I am glad you agreed to see me" he says as he kisses my cheek

"What do you want now?" I ask bluntly.

He looks startled by my to the point question, I gesture to the seat and he sits down. "I wish to speak with you about your ...fiancé's press statement this morning, were you informed about it before he released it?"

I stare at Giroux, "Yes I was because I wrote it" I state, this takes him back somewhat, I am glad and I continue while I have the upper hand.

"Monsieur Giroux, I am not exactly sure what I can do for you or what I can say but as I told you before, Corinne told me you were indifferent to her and your appalling behaviour to date confirms that fact for me, you are not willing to accept the fact you may be partly to blame for any of what has happened" I raise my hand as he opens his mouth to speak and he shuts it again "I believe that you have spent your time here sitting back and blaming Gideon for the failure of your marriage instead of pulling your finger out of your ass and fighting for it, you should be showing some backbone and shouldering your portion of the blame for being indifferent to your wife and thinking about the causes that made her leave you in the first place and return to New York and chase after Gideon. Corinne obviously saw something in you to want to marry you, in the first place you need to find what that was and put up a fight, if you want her. I know that she is a manipulative bitch, she tried to make me think she had screwed Gideon - twice, and she tried her very best to split us up. I want to be very clear on one thing though, SHE made the decision to overdose to try and get his attention, which was unforgivable as if she knew Gideon at all she would realise how a stunt like that would affect him, with his history, but this is not his fault he told her repeatedly in my presence he wanted to be friends with her but nothing else, he never gave her any inclination there was any more on offer", I know that is not totally true but I say it anyway and continue "if she thought there was then that was in her head and she needs help for that but that isn't Gideon's fault either and I won't have the blame in this whole situation being transferred to him, the blame in my opinion is firmly at your and her door, yours for making her feel unwanted, unhappy and willing to travel half way around the world to try and recapture a relationship that was over – that she ended, hers for marrying someone when she was possibly in love with someone else. Lets be very clear about this Mr Giroux I am sorry her actions and decisions have lost you a child, but it was Corrine who took that overdose knowing she was pregnant, and that is unforgivable, more than unforgivable its sick and she has to live with that and its consequences for the rest of her life, Gideon was honest and straight with her he made it clear he had moved on and was happy with someone else, none of this is his fault he didn't force the damn tablets down her throat. If you want her fight for her, and pack her up and take her back to France with you, if you don't well" I shrug, "just leave Gideon and me alone to get on with our lives in peace" I stand, and as I do so I see Gideon standing in the entry to the reception.

"Everything alright Angel?" he asks quietly

I smile and walk towards him planting a kiss on his lips, "Yes it is I am just telling Mr Giroux some home truths, if he wants to accept them is another matter" I say firmly.

Gideon kisses me passionately and wraps his arm around me and steps towards Giroux, "I will say this once, leave my fiancé alone and stop harassing her, I am not interested in your wife, we have history, but if you recall she left me for you. I have moved on and I am happy with Eva and we are getting married"

Giroux looks up at Gideon and then at me, the fight has completely left him, he sighs, nods and leaves without a word.

"I think he got the message" I say quietly as I watch him go.

Gideon lifts up my chin with his finger, "I heard everything, I heard you fight for me, and stand up for me, it felt ...nice, thank you" he says.

I grin and shrug, "No problem Ace, you're worth it!" I kiss him again and he grabs me and pulls me to him and devours me.

"Are you ready to leave?" I ask gasping as we part, he shakes his head.

"No I am waiting for a conference call to be set up, I saw Giroux arrive and come here so I came down while it was being set up, and I have to get back". He looks at his watch, "Give me another hour or so and I should be done" he says with a frown.

"Ok" I say

"Angus is waiting to take you home" he adds, "I'll see you in a while."

I plant another kiss on his lips and head to the elevator, we part as he takes one and I take the other.

I head downstairs and as I do so I decide I need to head to Brooklyn for a Krav Maga session, I am feeling in need of a work out. I text Gideon quickly and tell him there is no rush as I will be going to Krav Maga, he replies almost immediately acknowledging my comment.

Angus drives me home and I grab my work out clothes and I head out to Brooklyn, it feels strange having Angus take me rather than Clancy, my step fathers bodyguard and driver, but I tell Angus I will ask Clancy to bring me home so he is free to take care of Gideon.

I am on fire as I get into my session, I work out all my anger and frustration over the past few days against all the people who are trying to destroy what Gideon and I have. Parker comments on my improvement and seems pleased with my progress. I am taking a breather and hydrating when I see Clancy arrive and slip inside. I frown, he doesn't normally come inside for me, he waits in the car, he watches me as I continue with my session and as it comes to an end I wander over to him.

"Hi Clancy" I say looking closely at him

"Eva, you were fantastic" he says with a note of pride in his voice.

"Thank you" I say, I pull my phone out and notice a text from Gideon.

_**I know who saved me**_

I nearly drop my phone and I feel my knees buckle, Clancy grabs my arm and leads me outside; he takes my phone from me and reads the text, he quickly deletes it. He helps me into the car and climbs into the front, I am desperate to get home to Gideon but Clancy isn't going anywhere. He turns in his seat and faces me with a serious expression on his face.

"Eva, I need to speak to you, I need to tell you something about Nathan Barkers death"

My head whips up to face Clancy and immediately I know.

"It was you" I whisper staring at Clancy

He nods, "Yes" he says.

"But how?" I ask

Clancy sighs, "If I tell you this has to stay between you and me, Cross knows, I have spoken to him and my reasons and he asked me to talk to you as we know each other, he agrees that what we did must never ever be spoken of again and now hopefully you can put Nathan Barker in the past and get on with your life, congratulations by the way on your engagement".

"Thank you" I mutter.

Clancy looks at me and begins to speak, "The night Cross killed Barker, I was out keeping tabs on him, Barker that is, when my scanner picked up the call for the fire at Cross' hotel, I knew he had an event on there as well that night so I was surprised when I saw Cross hot footing it to Barkers hotel. The man was on a mission, it attracted my attention, so I followed him and I saw him kill Barker, it was quick, clinical and to be honest very well executed. I saw him leave. I was glad that fucker was dead, I won't lie he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as everyone else after what he did to you. I took the bracelet as it had caught Cross' arm when he stabbed Barker and so it would have his DNA on it, I was going to dump it but when the police started sniffing around I knew I had to help and divert attention somewhere else, they were circling around Stanton and I was worried they would try and pin it on him somehow, and the man was totally innocent so I did what I did out of loyalty for my employer, but it also had the side effect of helping you and Cross which I am also totally ok with as I told you before, you are more than a job Eva. I had gathered the information and photographs I needed from Barker's room, I got the bracelet and cleaned it and planted them on Yedemsky I won't go into how I knew him and how I knew he was going to be taken out, but he was the perfect fall guy, he would be dead and unable to defend himself, the cops would leave Stanton alone and Cross would be in the clear, a win, win all round".

I sit stunned, I really don't know what to do or say. Clancy seems to realise this.

"I'll take you home now, we will never speak of this again, I know its a lot to take in but the only people who know the truth are me, you and Cross, I went to him when I got word that his man Raul was sniffing around trying to find out who was responsible for getting him off the hook, I didn't want anyone else involved as it gets risky the more people who know, Cross understood that, and was on board with me approaching him, he was surprised actually as he was expecting to be blackmailed or something, so it came as a pleasant surprise to him that I wanted nothing from him, except an invite to his wedding and possibly a dance with his bride". Clancy grins at me trying to add a little levity to the situation. It's the first time I have ever seen him smile and he looks years younger.

I smile back, "Clancy I would be honoured to have a dance with you, when I get married only I'd better save my first dance for my husband"

Clancy drives me home without another word being spoken, Gideon is waiting for me in my apartment, as I open the door he stands up and looks hard at me.

"Where's Cary?" I ask looking around

"Out with Trey, Tatiana came by and it got a bit ugly, she admitted she was lying about the pregnancy, she was basically jealous as fuck over you Angel, I was here waiting for you and then Trey arrived, we helped Cary get rid of her and I don't think she will be back, and Cary went out with Trey he said to tell you he may be back later he may not".

I nod, I quickly text Cary telling him I hope he is ok, he sends one back telling me not to worry about him and to tell Gideon he was fabulous tonight I smile and walk towards Gideon. I show him Cary's text and he laughs.

"Good to know" he says, he looks hard at me, knowing what I am about to say.

"Clancy told me" I say

Gideon nods but doesn't say a word, but the relief on his face is visible.

"I don't ever want to talk about Nathan Barker or what he did, or how he died ever again" I say firmly.

Gideon nods again, "I'm good with that" he mutters

I walk into his arms, "So that's four down two to go" I say ruefully.

Gideon looks at me questioningly.

"Situations we are involved in, Brett and that damn tape, your family - in particular your mom and brother, Corinne and the mess she caused, and Nathan Barker, are now pretty much sorted". I say calmly.

"And the other two?" Gideon asks

I sigh, "Terry Lucas and his wife, if it was her who came on to Cary she is obviously up to something, and then" I wrap my arms around Gideon, and squeeze "Our wedding, the whole three ring circus clusterfuck that it will be" I pause, "make that three things, as I don't trust Deanna either"

Gideon laughs and pulls me close, "you are not going to be content until every person who has wronged me feels your wrath are you?"

I look up at him, "Damn straight mister, nobody hurts my man!"

Gideon throws his head back and laughs loudly, "I love you so much Mrs Cross" he says, I look at him I have never seen him looking so carefree it's a beautiful sight.

The next day Gideon takes me for lunch at the Bryant Park Grill I have been feeling off all morning with stomach cramps and nausea but I was feeling a little better by the time lunchtime came around that is until I see a familiar face sitting at another table I grimace.

"What's wrong Angel?" Gideon asks

"Our favourite reporter sitting at a table behind you" I say

"Deanna?" he says

"The very same" I mutter, as I look I see another familiar figure arrive and sit with her, I nearly choke on my drink, I can't believe what I am seeing, my mouth drops open.

"Angel?" Gideon says

"Megumi, I don't believe it" I say continuing to stare openly. My mind continues to work over time, her constant probing for information about Gideon and myself, pumping me for the latest gossip, I need to know if she has been feeding information to Deanna, it all fits if she has, I stand and walk over to their table.

"Megumi, how are you? I thought it was you" I say loudly Megumi looks at me in surprise.

"Oh Eva hi, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls I have had the flu" she says I nod offering what I hope is a concerned look. I turn to Deanna.

"Deanna, fancy seeing you here, how are you?" I ask trying hard to keep the sarcasm to a minimum

Deanna nods and says hello, I continue, "How do you know Megumi?" I ask directly and l look from Deanna to Megumi and back again, I see the uncomfortable look on both their faces and it tells me all I need to know. Deanna has been paying Megumi for information about me and Gideon.

"Well I am guessing that now you are well again you will be returning to work?" I say looking at Megumi, she nods in embarrassment.

"I have been so worried about you, we will have to catch up" she nods again and I turn to Deanna, "Why don't you join us Deanna when we do, as it will save you the bother of having to pay her for her information" I lean down to her and whisper in her ear, "My fiancé is just over there if he was to find out about your little thing going on here your nice fat exclusive on our wedding photo's may just be given to someone else" I raise my eyebrows and look meaningfully at her she immediately gathers her things and stands to leave.

"I thought so" I say and walk away back to Gideon.

I feel used; Megumi has been pumping me for information to spill to Deanna and that is why she never answered my concerned calls when she was ill. I have been so stupid. I realise I have to be careful with my friends as anyone could be persuaded to talk for the right price. I was naive but I won't make the same mistake again, I had had the notion about people using information about me and Gideon, and was cautious to begin with but I trusted Megumi.

I quickly outline to Gideon what I know and he shrugs, "you will learn Angel, everyone has their price, you just have to learn that if they don't have the information they won't get the money"

I shake my head it has made me feel sick, in fact I suddenly feel really ill, Gideon looks at me, "are you ok Angel you look really sick" he stands an puts his hand on my face, "you are clammy and cold" he immediately stands and calls a waiter he quickly pays the bill and leads me away, as soon as we are at a discreet distance he wraps his arm around me and lifts me into his arms, we reach the Bentley sitting discreetly waiting and Angus quickly comes to meet us with concern on his face.

"Eva is ill" Gideon says anxiously, Angus opens the door to the Bentley and Gideon lays me in on the seat, he quickly runs to the other side and gets in beside me I lean on him as we head to the hospital, I protest that I don't need to go but Gideon isn't having any of it, when we arrive he strides in with me in his arms. As he sets me down I quickly put my hand to my mouth and rush to the nearest toilet. When I come out I am feeling wobbly and light headed, Gideon is on the phone to Mark telling him what has happened and that I won't be in this afternoon, we are let into a side room and I get this piercing pain in my side, I gasp and Gideon is immediately beside me.

I see the fear in his eyes and it destroys me, I manage a weak smile and then rush to the nearby sink and start vomiting again. As I do so a doctor enters, he frowns as he sees me. He quickly examines me and decides I am suffering from an acute appendicitis as I am prepped for theatre Gideon grips my hand tightly. He looks directly at me "Don't leave me Angel" he whispers in my ear. I smile.

"Never" I whisper back.

I open my eyes and Gideon is sitting next to me, holding my hand, the relief on his face is evident as I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Hi" I croak

"Angel" he breathes, and immediately smothers my face with kisses, I touch his cheek and try to sit up.

"Wait" he says in panic and presses a button on the side of the bed, which lifts the back up so I am sitting without any effort. A nurse enters and beams at me.

"How are you feeling, its all over now, do you feel well enough to have some visitors, there are a few people outside waiting to see you?" I nod and the nurse leaves the room, almost immediately the door bursts open and my mother, Stanton and Cary burst in. My mother is wringing a handkerchief in her hands and is crying, Stanton has his arm around her, I look at him and he smiles at me. I think he is here more for my mother than for me, but at this moment I love him for it. I turn to my best friend in the world.

"Hi baby girl!" he says with a wicked glint in his eye.

I look at him affectionately, "Hi" I say as he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"What do you think you are playing at worrying us all like that" he scolds

I snort, "Yeah that's your job isn't it!" I retort.

"Damn straight, I'm the drama queen here and don't you forget it" Cary says

Gideon watches the exchange but doesn't let go of my hand. My mother sits on the bed and looks at me through tear filled eyes.

"Jeez mom get a grip, It was only appendicitis I'm not terminally ill or something" I say irritably, her hysterics are the last thing I need right now.

Stanton pulls my mother up and whispers in her ear and rubs her arms gently, she nods.

"I just needed to see you were alright, I was so afraid when Gideon called to tell me" she says in her usual breathy voice.

"I know mom" I say gently, "but as you can see I am fine, so stop with the tears ok?!" I say.

She nods, Stanton leans forward and kisses my cheek gently, "I have to go now, I'm glad you are alright Eva" he says

"Thank you for coming, Richard – I appreciate it" I say sincerely, he nods and then is out the door.

"I'll be going too now baby girl, now I know you are ok" Cary stands and hugs me.

"Thanks for coming" I whisper to him.

He smiles and turns to leave. My mother looks uncomfortable and kisses my cheek, "I'll be going too now" she says, she picks up her purse and teeters out of the room. I turn to look at Gideon who is watching her go. He looks down at me and smiles.

"You had me worried Angel" he says quietly

"Just keeping you on your toes Ace" I say flippantly

A reluctant smile crosses his face and he shakes his head, he pulls his phone from his pocket and sends a text.

"Who are you texting?" I ask

"Your dad, he was on duty when I called him to tell him, he asked me to text when you came round and it was all over, I said I would.

My face falls, "What?" he asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head, "You weren't to know" I say gently and touch his hand.

"What?" he says

I swallow, "My dad and I have this understanding, I don't tell him until its over, he doesn't want to be worrying about me when he is out on the job" I say Gideon looks at me guiltily, "but don't worry, you did what you thought was right, you didn't know" I add.

"I didn't think, I was so worried, plus I'm pretty sure the press got wind of this the way we left the Grill the way we did, I didn't want him finding out in the gossip columns". He says.

"Hey, you were wonderful, don't beat yourself up about it" I say, "This relationship thing is still new to you, you did nothing wrong Gideon, you did what you thought was best and I love you for it" I say.

He leans forward and kisses me, and then groans pulling back almost immediately.

"What?" I ask

"I'm hard and I can't do anything about it" he mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The weeks seem to pass in a haze of work and wedding plans, I quickly recover from my appendectomy and return to work, my mother keeps her promise to keep it down and keep my father involved and I am happy with the wedding plans. Gideon has offered to pay for most things but as I said to him – it isn't his place, I had teased him about the fact he would get to pay when he has a daughter who got married and I was shocked when he pulled me into his arms and told me seriously he looked forward to having children with me. As the wedding crept closer the more relaxed Gideon got and the more uptight I became, I was shocked how laid back he was about the whole thing, he was actually looking forward to it. I realised that he was looking forward to the fact that he could announce to the world that I was his wife. We were constant features on the gossip pages rumours that we were marrying because I was pregnant, they particularly amused Gideon, and every shop I went into someone was there to photograph me and speculate whether it was something for the wedding.

I am sitting at my desk when Mark comes in and drops a small envelope in front of me, I pick it up and open it inside is a wedding invitation, I look up and grin.

"I'll be there boss!" I say I look at the date and my jaw drops open.

"Three weeks time!" I say incredulously

Mark nods, "Well we wanted to get it over with, we talked about it last night and Steve has everything in place now so we called City Hall and this was the date they gave us".

I smile as I see my name and the words Plus one. "I'm sure Cary will love to accompany me" I tease as I hold up the invite. Mark laughs.

"Subtlety isn't one of Steve's strong points, he wanted to address it to you and Gideon, until I pointed out that it was inappropriate" he says rolling his eyes.

I sigh, "I will ask Gideon if he wants to accompany me, but he may not want to partly because you are my boss and the whole work thing, with the Kingsman account, and partly because of the press intrusion which follows him everywhere, he won't want to subject you guys to that, its your day, but those parasites always make him the centre of attention". I look up at Mark and he nods.

"I understand, but he is your fiancé, he should accompany you but I do understand if he doesn't" he says.

"Well there is only one way to find out" I pick up my phone and call Gideon's cell phone.

"Hi Ace" I say as he picks up.

"Angel, what can I do for you?" he asks

"We have had an invitation to Mark &amp; Steve's wedding on October 2nd, will you accompany me, I am definitely going but if you don't want to we will understand, and I'll take Cary with me" I am rambling

"Stop" he demands, "Of course I will go with you, you are my wife, ok everyone thinks we are just engaged but it will be my honour to accompany you to your bosses wedding, What's the date?" he asks

"October 2nd" I reply smiling down the phone, I hear tapping and there is silence.

"There sorted, I have cleared my schedule that day I am all yours" he says.

I smile widely and look up to Mark giving him thumbs up. "Thank you it means a lot to me" I say

"Anything for you Angel, you know that" he says, "Listen I have to go now I am about to go into a meeting"

"Ok Bye Ace" I say

I hang up and Mark looks at me "He has rearranged his schedule and will be there" I say.

At lunchtime Mark takes me out for lunch and we meet Steve, Shawna is also there and they are ecstatic that I am going to be accompanied by Gideon. Shawna has been a good friend since the whole Megumi thing, I told her what had happened and she was disgusted that someone could do something like that. Megumi is back at work but I don't talk to her now, it makes me sad as we could have been really close but she chose to jeopardise that in favour of making some money. Her room mate Lacey called me to tell me she was sorry about what Megumi had done, she is still happy with Martin and I had told him what Megumi had done, to warn him in case Lacy was in on it, the whole thing had made me a little paranoid that people only wanted to be my friend because of Gideon. Ironically I have become quite close to the one person I would never have dreamed would be a friend - Magdalene, Gideon insisted he wanted her as a bridesmaid and she had called me to ask if that was really ok with me, we had had a long talk and she had told me she was happy for Gideon and I was good for him and she could see how good we were together, she was now happy with Gage and had moved on. I knew she would never speak to the press about Gideon as I also knew she loved Gideon as much as I do.

As we are talking and laughing my phone rings, it's a number I don't recognise so I send it straight to voicemail. Moments later it rings again, I frown and answer it.

"Eva darling it's Elizabeth" I nearly drop the phone as I hear Gideon's mothers voice, Mark and Steve stare at me in concern so my face must look a picture.

"Erm...hi, what can I do for you?" I ask

"Darling, it's Gideon's birthday on Sunday and I was hoping you could persuade him to come over for dinner?" I close my eyes and grimace. Things have been better between Gideon and his family since the confrontation, but he still hates going to the house it holds too many bad memories for him. I sigh.

"I will talk to him, but I can't promise anything" I say, "you know he won't be moved once he decides something" I add.

"Thank you" she says warmly

I feel bad, I know she is desperately trying to make up for all the years where she disbelieved him but making him return to the place where the abuse happened isn't going to do anyone any favours.

I think for a moment, "Why don't you arrange something at a restaurant? I ask "I know places have private rooms for groups and I'm sure Gideon would feel more comfortable in that kind of setting" I try to get my message across without letting on to everyone around me what I mean. There is a silence as Elizabeth mulls this over.

"That is a fantastic idea, thank you Eva I will get right on it, also would it be possible for me to have your mother's number I would so love to meet your parents before the wedding?" I smile

"Of course" I say I quickly give her my mother's number, "Obviously my dad won't be able to come" I add flippantly.

"Oh?" she asks surprised.

"No, he lives in California, he is a cop" I say

"Oh" she says again, "Yes, Richard Stanton is my step father" I explain.

There is another deathly silence, as she takes this news in, I start to feel uncomfortable, "so I really have to go now, I am at a business lunch" I say to break the silence.

"Of course dear, sorry to have bothered you" I don't fail to notice that her tone was considerably cooler on that last sentence as she hangs up.

"Great" I mutter as I push my phone back into my pocket.

"Problem honey?" Steve asks

I plaster a big bright smile on my face "No, just the future in laws" I quip.

Steve laughs loudly. I have suddenly lost my appetite and can't wait to get back to work, as we enter the crossfire and step into the elevator I turn to Mark, "I will be back in a moment I need to talk to Gideon" I whisper.

He smiles and nods, "I thought you might after that call" he says, "Take your time" he adds as he pats my arm.

I head up to the top floor and as the doors open I see Gideon with a group of men in business suits talking, waiting for the elevator car. He turns and his face breaks into a huge smile which falters slightly when he sees my face.

"Excuse me gentlemen" he says as he walks towards me, I see them all staring intently at me which makes me uncomfortable.

"Angel what's wrong, you're upset?" he asks, his concern evident.

"I need to talk to you, but I can see you are busy" I mutter, I can feel tears starting to build in my eyes; I know the Elizabeth Vidal thinks I'm not good enough for her son.

"No you need me Angel" he states firmly. He grasps my hand, and gestures to the entrance. I walk in and I see him making his excuses, the men enter the elevator and the doors close. Gideon strides through the doors and places his hand in the small of my back and guides me to his office. As soon as the doors shut he frosts the glass and turns to me and takes me in his arms.

"Talk to me angel tell me what has upset you" he asks

I quickly outline the call to his mother and what was said, and her attitude when she realised Richard Stanton wasn't my father. Gideon's face hardens dramatically.

"Damn that woman" he says as he spins around and slams his hand down on the table. I jump and he turns and pulls me to him. He lifts my chin up so I'm looking directly into his eyes.

"You listen to me and you listen good angel, I love you, nothing my mother says or does makes any difference, she thinks everything is alright now, since she apologised for ..." he stops.

He wraps his arms around me so tightly I can barely breathe, "You are the only person who matters to me, I don't care if you were the daughter of some homeless tramp who lives in a subway, its you I love, not your damn background and pedigree" he starts to kiss me furiously, I respond and I pull away and get down on my knees, and undo his trousers.

"Fuck Eva what are you doing?" Gideon gasps

"Loving you" I say as I pull his now erect cock free, I take him in my mouth and he groans, he places his hands on the side of my head and gently starts to thrust, slowly fucking my mouth.

"God Eva you suck me so good" he moans I move my lips faster and lick him gently savouring his taste and the feel of him filling my mouth, I keep sucking hard until I feel the salty taste of pre cum in my mouth and I know he is close I start milking him with my hands as well as my mouth and I feel him tense as he comes viciously down my throat, I struggle to swallow and choke slightly. Gideon pulls me to my feet and kisses me roughly.

"I can taste me in your mouth" he moans and I can feel him getting hard again.

"Thank you for helping me clear my head Ace" I say

Gideon is quickly pulling himself back together, and he smiles at me as I say this. "Any time Angel" he says, "Don't worry about my mother when she calls me I will talk to her, I'm sure she will say something and I will put her straight" he says firmly.

"Thank you" I say and turn to leave. As I go to open his office door, he slams his hand on it and turns me around, "Eva, believe when I tell you, you mean more to me than anything or anyone" he says earnestly, I gaze up into his eyes and touch his face.

"Crossfire" he whispers to me, I plant a kiss on his lips

"I love you too Ace" I say.

Angus is waiting for me when I finish work; I climb into the car gratefully.

"Hi Angus" I say kindly

"Mrs Cross, Gideon has asked me to take you to the Penthouse, he will be joining you there shortly, with Mr Taylor, and the designer who will be remodelling"

"Oh ok" I say, as we pull up I see Cary lounging around outside.

I climb out and hug him tightly, "Hey Cary" I say

"Hi baby girl, I think I could get used to living here" he says with a grin. I laugh and grasp his hand,

"You wait till you see inside" I say as we go in. I wave to the guy at the desk who knows me; he looks at Cary and stands up so I wander over to him.

"This is Mr Cary Taylor, he should be on your list as a visitor for Mr Cross" I say, the middle aged man quickly scans the list as he does so I feel a prickle at the back of my neck I turn and standing there is Gideon.

"Is there a problem Angel?" he asks stepping beside me and putting is arm around me.

"No, just checking Cary is on his list" I say

Gideon gently moves me to the side, "Is there a problem Gordon?" he asks icily

The man blushes bright red and looks embarrassed, "Erm no sir, I have his name right here" he blusters.

Gideon looks at him carefully, "When my fiancé personally brings people here you are to assume that I have cleared them, she will be living here after we marry and I do not want her or her guests to be inconvenienced, do I make myself clear?"

Gordon nods emphatically "yes sir, sorry sir" he stammers.

Gideon turns, "Cary come and see the apartment" he gestures to the elevator. Cary raises his eyebrows and gives me a WTF sort of look"

Cary's eyes get bigger and bigger the more of the building he takes in and as we reach the foyer of the penthouse, he gasps in shock.

"Holy fuck" he whispers as he steps out of the elevator.

Gideon points to the door adjacent to his own front door, "That would be your apartment if you want it, you have your own front door and your own space" Cary nods and Gideon wanders over and unlocks the door to the apartment, he pulls the key from his key ring and hands it to Cary, "Take this and go and have a look around, it's not as big as your place obviously as it is only one bedroom but its comfortable, you can make it how you want it".

"Thank you" Cary says sincerely as he takes the key from Gideon.

I look up and smile at Gideon, "I'm going for a look too" I say, "I'll be in, in a moment"

Gideon nods and disappears into the penthouse. I turn to Cary, "well are you coming then?" I ask as I push the door open.

"Wow" Cary says as he enters the wide space, it is a beautiful room with a breathtaking view over Central Park, I move into a small but well designed kitchen and Cary takes the opposite door into a reasonably sized bedroom. I follow him and through into a small but adequate bathroom.

"What do you think?" I ask as Cary takes everything in

"I love it" he says, "I hit the jackpot the day you decided to be my friend" he adds pulling me into a hug.

"Right back at you Taylor" I say. "Gideon says you can change anything you want to" I say

Cary shakes his head, "I love it as it is, but it could do with a lick of paint, the colour scheme isn't quite my thing" he says warily

"It's not mine either, but I didn't bother with it as I don't use it" we turn to see Gideon lounging against the doorjamb with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"When can I move in?" Cary says with a grin

"Whenever you like, but I was thinking, we get the renovations complete, on the penthouse and redecoration done here, and we all move at the same time".

"I'll need to get some furniture that could take a bit of time" I look at Gideon and he looks at Cary.

"You are welcome to anything in the apartment I am using next door to you we won't need it when we move here, the offer is there" Cary's mouth drops open.

I step forward, "Cary, I have spoken to mom, and we are selling everything in our apartment too, and the money is going towards the foundation I am starting, so help yourself to anything from there too" Cary's mouth opens and shuts and tears appear in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say" he says, he quickly pulls himself together, "you guys" he adds in a playful tone. "Seriously, thank you, Gideon, there aren't many men out there who would tolerate the fucked up bisexual best mate of their wife anywhere near them, let alone giving them somewhere to live, you are a good man" Cary is completely overwhelmed and I wrap my arms around him.

"Its ok – Gideon gets you" I say

"Shall we move next door the designer will be here shortly" Gideon says he is a little embarrassed by what Cary has said. We move next door and Cary's jaw drops as he takes in the penthouse.

"I've changed my mind I want this place instead!" he jokes; Gideon laughs and throws some menu's at Cary.

"No chance, here pick something" he says and disappears into the bathroom for a shower.

We are sitting in the penthouse eating Chinese food, it is relaxed and good humoured, the meeting with the designer went well and the alterations will commence within the next week. We are laughing and joking when the banter is interrupted by Gideon's phone, he picks it up and looks at me and then answers it with a curt greeting.

"Cross" he says and listens

"Mother" he says

The atmosphere plummets as I stand and move away, Cary looks at me and then at Gideon and stands to follow me into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I quickly outline the call I got from Elizabeth Vidal today Cary puts his hands on his hips.

"So basically she thinks I'm some kind of gold digger who wants her very own billionaire just like her mommy" I say.

"Baby girl he won't let her think that" Cary says gently.

I nod but I'm still upset. I hear Gideon raise his voice, it very rarely happens and I walk straight back into the sitting area.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, WHAT DID YOU SAY?...YOU LISTEN TO ME, EVA IS A RICH WOMAN IN HER OWN RIGHT, SHE IS NOT INTERESTED IN MY FUCKING MONEY BUT IF SHE WANTED IT I WOULD GIVE HER EVERY FUCKING DIME" I feel tears brewing, Gideon is standing looking out of the window his feet planted wide and his fist clenched.

"No mother you will listen to me, Eva loves me unconditionally, she does not care about material gain or social status, she believed me unconditionally too, she didn't need proof, her father has accepted me and he is the most genuine and honourable man I have ever met, I will be proud to call myself his son in law, but right now I am ashamed to be your son, until you stop behaving like a fucking snob I don't want you at my wedding" he hangs up and throws his phone down. He turns and moves towards me and pulls me into his arms and kisses me fiercely.

Cary appears and coughs discreetly, we break apart and Cary shrugs apologetically. "Erm I'm going to go, Trey just called" he says, he hands Gideon the key to the apartment. Gideon nods, and calls Angus. He turns to Cary.

"Angus will take you back to your place" he says

"Thanks Gideon" Cary says gratefully, he turns to me and hugs me tightly, "see you baby girl" he says and presses a small kiss to my head; he shakes Gideon's hand and quickly leaves.

"She thinks I'm a gold digger doesn't she?" I ask

"Yes" Gideon says shortly.

I laugh mirthlessly, "Wait till some reporter digs up stuff about my past, and splashes all the ugly details everywhere" I turn and head into the bathroom and lock the door; I sit on the edge of the bath and start to cry.

I hear Gideon banging on the door, "Eva open this damn door now" I don't get up straight away, and I hear him pacing outside, "Open it or I will break the fucker down" he demands, I get up and open the door.

"I don't want to come between you and your mother, you have just reconciled after so many years" I say

"Stop right there and shut up, you are not to blame, she is the one with the problem" Gideon states as he holds my shoulders tightly.

He leads me back to the sofa and as I sit down I hear my phone ringing, I absently answer it.

"Hello" I say, as soon as I hear Elizabeth Vidal's voice I put the call on to speaker.

"Eva, I'd like to have lunch with you, just you and me so we can get to know each other properly, after all the unpleasantness I think we need to talk and put things behind us properly". I look at Gideon who shakes his head.

I think carefully, and hold out my hand to Gideon, who takes it and grips it. "Sure why not, I only get an hour though for a lunch break so it would have to be somewhere close to the Crossfire".

"Marvellous, I will come and collect you tomorrow and perhaps we could have lunch at the Bryant Grill or something?" she says

"Sure sounds great" I say trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Excellent, I'll say good night then" and with that she hangs up. I throw my phone on the table and put my head in my hands. Gideon sits down beside me and pulls me close to him.

"You have nothing to prove you know" he says gently.

I lean into him and feel his warmth against me and I let it soothe me.

oooOOOooo

I exit the elevator and see Elizabeth Vidal standing waiting in the lobby, as I walk towards her I hear a voice call out my name.

"Eva" I turn and see Gideon striding towards me, he embraces me and kisses me passionately. I know his mother is watching and I feel a little embarrassed. I know he is proving a point.

"I have a lunch date with your mother" I say loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

Gideon walks up to his mother and kisses her stiffly on the cheek as she touches him he freezes and then moves out of her touch. He glares at her, and then turns to me and smiles.

"I'd like a word with my mother Angel, will you give us a moment" he grasps his mothers arm and pulls her to one side, I don't hear what he says but his demeanour is intimidating and I shiver.

He turns back to me, and kisses me again, "Enjoy your lunch Angel" he says and disappears to the elevator. I look up at Elizabeth and gesture to the doors.

We head to the Bryant Park Grill and sit in a quiet corner. The silence is uncomfortable, and I am not sure what to say to her. In the end I decide to take the bull by the horns.

"So, did you get hold of my mother?" I ask

"Yes I did, we had a pleasant chat she seems a lovely lady" Elizabeth says

"She is" I say with an automatic genuine smile as I think of my mother.

"I hope you didn't mind my flippant joke yesterday, I didn't realise you didn't know about my dad" I say trying to open up conversation.

"No, not at all, I just assumed Richard Stanton was your father that's all" she says, I see her thinking and then she leans forward, "How long have you worked at your current job?" she asks, I know exactly where this is heading.

I think for a moment "Since the end of May I think something like that" I say with a shrug. She looks startled, I can see what she is thinking, its September now, and yet Gideon told her I was rich. I look straight at her and wait.

"Why?" I ask

"Curiosity" she says

I can't stand it any more, "You want to know if I am after Gideon for his money, don't you?" I say.

I watch as she chokes on her drink and shuffles uncomfortably in her seat. "Well he is incredibly wealthy and as his mother I am concerned when..." I hold up my hand and cut her off.

"You are concerned when a young girl comes into his life who you think is the daughter of a billionaire turns out to be the daughter of a California beat cop" I raise my eyebrows and she has the grace to look uncomfortable.

I lean forward, "I don't make a career of being a trophy wife, I am not interested in Gideon's money I have my own considerable wealth which I am planning on using to set up a foundation to help abused children, Gideon had to chase me, not the other way around, I made it clear to him from the start his wealth did not interest or impress me"

"Did your step father help you get your job?" she asks

"Nope, I did it all by myself, he was pissed at me if you must know he wanted me to capitalise on his name and get a position higher up the food chain with his contacts, I wanted an entry level position and work my way up on merit, which is what I am doing, Gideon has offered me a position at Cross Industries I have repeatedly turned him down, I don't want to be beholding to anyone or using anyone's name to get ahead" I stop, I feel my anger rising, she is judging me I can feel it.

Our food arrives and we start to eat in silence. Elizabeth looks at me and I can see her choosing her words carefully.

"When I saw you at the gala you said I had got it wrong and that you wanted us to get together and everything in the open"

I nod, "That's right, and I thought we had done that, you also said I was filling his head with lies, what did you mean by that?" I say and take a bite of my salad.

"The rumours I had heard about you and that lead singer, from Christopher, which of course were exaggerated, I never realised he was so negative about Gideon"

"Yeah well sibling rivalry's a bitch" I say flippantly

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asks, I shake my head.

"No just me"

She sighs, "listen Eva, I want us to be friends, I love my son, and you love my son, I have been wrong about many things over the years and I have just got my son back, thanks to you and I don't want him to get away from me again"

I nod, "That's what I want too, but why do you have a problem with me being the daughter of a California cop?"

She shakes her head, "I don't, I came from humble beginnings, and I married Gideon's father the wealth was overwhelming, but very addictive, then one day it was all gone and I felt my life was falling apart, I married Chris quickly as I needed the money and the security it gave me it seems that need made me neglect my sons needs and made me blind to the abuse he suffered taking place in my own home".

I swallow, those words hit a little too close to home, and they are similar to what my own mother had said to me when she found out about the abuse I had suffered at Nathan's hands. I close my eyes and turn my head away.

"Eva are you alright?" she asks, I nod and force a smile on my face.

"Elizabeth, I love your son, and he says that I know him better than anyone else, and that he has opened up to me more than anyone else ever, and he knows things about me which aren't pretty, but that is what makes us strong, we know the worst of each other, I have seen his night terrors where he begs for mercy, and I want him healed and whole, and I think you have to play a part in that, you have made a huge start by finally believing him and telling him you are sorry, but you have to build on that and don't give up on him" I stop.

Elizabeth stares at me and then slowly nods, "you understand him don't you, you want him for all his faults, and love him anyway...you seem to have an in depth understanding of what happened to him...has something happened to you?"

I hesitate, and then nod, "yes, but I don't want to talk about it" I say firmly

"I understand" she says

"Maybe some day when we know each other a little better" I say carefully

She nods again, and then surprises me when she grasps my hand

"I'm sorry Eva, Gideon loves you and I can see why now" she smiles at me and it's a genuine kind smile. "You are very protective of him aren't you? you were very intimidating when you confronted me, you will fight for him"

I nod, "I will, I will fight for him, protect him and stand by him, because he deserves to be loved and he is just beginning to realise that".

I glance at my watch, "Shit" I gasp as I see the time, I quickly gather my things, and get my money out to pay for my share.

"No, allow me" Elizabeth says kindly and puts her hand on mine, I hesitate and then smile.

"Ok but lunch is on me next time!" I say

She laughs "deal" she says.

We hurry back to the car that quickly gets me back to the Crossfire. Elizabeth gets out of the car with me and as I turn to leave she hugs me tightly "thank you" she whispers. I nod and hug her back, before I disappear inside.

As I settle myself at my desk my phone pings with a text, I quickly look at it.

_**So my mother is re invited to our wedding then? **_

I laugh as I read it and send a quick reply

_**Well I want her there! **_

My phone pings again.

_**Ok then if that's how it's going to be**_

I quickly respond

_**Well you did say I own you so yes that's how it's going to be**_

I wait and there is a delay before I receive another text.

_**Well I expect you to make full use of me tonight then**_

I smile and respond with

_**Better believe it ace! Now go away I'm trying to work, think of what I am going to do to you xx**_

The reply is instant

_**Shit I'm hard now!**_

I put my phone down and shake my head and get on with some work.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I am lying on the bed, sated after another toe curling orgasm. I turn and look at Gideon who is lying naked beside me, he looks at me warily as if he wants to say something. I sit up and turn to him.

"What's wrong Ace?" I say gently

"Nothing, I was just wondering, when we went to the Caribbean...and we...you" he stops and reaches into a bag beside him and pulls out a tube of lotion, "I'd like to do it again, if you want to"

I smile at him, I hadn't approached this since I'd had doubts about whether or not I'd done the right thing to push him that day, I thought I'd leave well alone. "Of course we can if you want me to" I say. I take the lube from him and place it on the bed beside us. I scoot down and he watches me, I take his balls in my hand and gently massage them, he closes his eyes and groans, I run my hand up and down his thickening cock and get him nice and aroused. I feel him stiffen as I move my finger closer to his rear entrance and I stop.

"Are you sure?" I ask, he nods but doesn't say a word.

I continue to stroke his big beautiful cock and gently run my fingers down his balls; I notice his breathing getting faster and shallower. So I gently talk to him.

"It's ok Ace, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to love you and make you feel so good" Gideon looks at me and nods, I reach for the lotion and gently lube up my fingers, I caress him gently and wait for him to push out for me as he does so I gently insert my finger, he moans loudly, its not as gut wrenching as before, but I can tell he is still afraid, I take his cock in my mouth and gently start pushing my finger in further caressing him gently. I stop sucking him and start running my other hand up and down his cock as I do so I talk to him.

"I'm inside you baby, you are so scorching hot, feel me in you I'm going to make you feel so good"

Gideon is writhing and panting "Suck me Angel" he demands.

I do as he asks and as I suck I push my finger further in and press gently, Gideon moans and bucks wildly, thrusting his cock deep to the back of my throat. I keep sucking and licking his cock and run my finger over his prostate gland, I press gently as I suck and I hear him moaning, not in fear but in pleasure, I continue at a steady pace and build a rhythm of pressing inside at the same time as sucking, Gideon moves with me his big body flexing and relaxing. I keep going until I know he is about to come, I press inside in the place which I know drives him wild and suck hard, and as he arches his back and stills he climaxes violently and calls out.

"Fuck Eva, oh Christ" he yells, I gently pull my finger out of him and sit up, I see him staring at me, no tears this time, just an intense look of love he pulls me to him and holds me close. "You complete me and your touch heals me" he whispers in my ear.

"You did so well, was it easier this time around?" I ask gently, running my hand up and down his strong back.

I feel him still as he contemplates my question, and silently he nods against me.

"Good I'm glad, I will never hurt you Gideon, I just want to give you pleasure, pleasure that you want, consent fully to and enjoy" I say.

Gideon moves me to his side and looks down at me, "Do you remember what you said to me, that time, you said you believed my touch could erase Nathan's?"

I nod, wondering where he is going with this, he continues staring straight at me, "I am beginning to think there is something in that, your touch is so beautiful and pure, it destroys the memory of ..." he stops and I reach up and hold him tightly.

"Its ok baby" I say gently, "I get it"

We lie like that for what seems like an eternity, until we drag ourselves up and go for a shower. As the water cascades over us we gently wash each other, worshiping each others bodies.

"Will it always feel like this, will we always be this much in love?" Gideon asks me suddenly

I stare up at him and smile, "It better do" I say sarcastically and wrap my arms around him. I giggle and then more seriously I touch his face, "I know it can't get better than this, and I want this feeling to last for ever" I say

"Me too" he says and pulls me to him.

We are lying together on the bed, "Well have I used your body enough tonight?" I ask

I hear Gideon laugh softly "well I suppose you'll do" he says and kisses me then sighs. "I need to go to bed I'm crashing hard" I groan and try to hold on to him. "No Angel let me go you know I can't stay" he says, he kisses me one more time and leaves me.

I close my eyes; at least we are both in our apartment, so we are in the same place it doesn't feel as bad as when, I am sleeping next door.

I wake up with the pressing need to pee, I look at the clock, its nearly 3am, I pad quietly to the toilet as I am returning to bed, I hear moaning coming from the other bedroom, I quietly enter and see Gideon moaning and writhing, I go wake him when I notice he is not covered ins sweat, and he isn't pleading for mercy, I frown wondering what is happening then he speaks in his sleep "oh god Angel that feels so good" I smile, he is having an erotic dream, I am so pleased he is not only having an untroubled sleep but he is remembering something pleasurable instead of pain and fear. I slip quietly away back to bed and let him enjoy his dream in peace.

The next time I open my eyes Gideon is sitting beside me dressed for work with a mug of coffee for me in his hand. I take it from him and sip it eagerly. "You had a good night last night" I comment.

He raises his eyebrows, "So did you" he says

"No you misunderstand me" I say, "I woke up to go to the toilet about 3am and you were moaning, I came in to you as I thought you were having a nightmare, but it turned out you seemed to be having a really nice dream about me" I shrug and I see Gideon's face turn a little pink.

I touch his face, "it's a good thing and nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about" I say.

oooOOOooo

The weeks pass and we are getting things complete and in place for our wedding, I am looking forward to Mark and Steve's wedding, I had asked them what they wanted as a gift but because they have been together for so long they don't really need anything, Mark was still having difficulty finding somewhere for the honeymoon he had narrowed it down to three places so I had a quiet word with Gideon and as usual he came up trumps. He told me to let him know that when they decide he will give them the honeymoon suite at one of his hotels in the area. Mark looked gobsmacked when I told him this, he called Steve immediately and the squeal which came down the phone was audible by me. Mark held the phone away from his ear dramatically and I giggled loudly.

Mark came to me and told me that they had decided on San Francisco I called Gideon and 5 minutes later a Scott arrived with details listing Gideon's hotels in that area. Mark met Steve for lunch and when he came back they had made their decision, I gave Gideon the name of the hotel and 30 minutes later details of their booking was sent down in an interoffice envelope. Mark is getting more and more on edge as the day progresses, it's hardly surprising, considering in two days time he will be finally getting married.

The events of the day today get me wondering on what we will do for our honeymoon. So that evening when I arrive home from my Krav Maga session I find Gideon waiting for me with dinner.

"A girl could get used to this" I say as he hands me a glass of wine.

"I live to please you" he says

"Well in that case Ace you can answer a question for me" I say

"Ok" he says looking at me carefully

"When we get married again are we going on honeymoon?" I ask

Gideon looks at me incredulously, "Of course we are" he says

"Oh, so you have thought about it then?" I ask

"Yes, I have thought about a number of places but I narrowed it down to three I particularly would like to visit, but we will go wherever you want Angel"

"Where do you want to go?" I ask

"I thought Europe or an African safari or Australia" he looks at me carefully

"Europe?" I ask eagerly

Gideon smiles, "I thought you might go for that one, I was thinking a couple of days in London, followed by Paris, Rome, Berlin and then Salzburg and maybe a few days in the Swiss Alps, what do you think?"

I squeal clapping my hands together and fling myself at him, "you spoil me" I say excitement coursing through me.

"You are so worth it Angel" he replies and kisses me soundly.

oooOOOooo

We are sitting quietly in a large pleasant room in City Hall, Gideon is gripping my hand tightly and his public persona mask is firmly in place. As we expected the press got wind of the fact Gideon was attending Mark and Steve's wedding. It wasn't a hard leap of judgment really considering the fact Mark was my boss, and I had been seen out having lunch with Mark and Steve on numerous occasions, so it was reasonable to assume I would be attending, and therefore as Gideon's fiancé it was just as reasonable to assume he would accompany me as my plus one. Gideon had curtly informed two over zealous photographers that he was not the groom, and only a guest so to put their damn cameras away. He had been equally brusque with a couple of people who had tried to speak to him. Informing them that he was here to attend a wedding not to talk business. They had immediately melted away. The room was quickly filling up and I glanced around, I knew nobody other than Steve, Mark and Shawna and obviously they weren't here yet.

As I sit, I look up at Gideon and he feels my eyes on him and he glances down at me, "What?" he asks.

"Not long till this is us" I whisper

"No, I'm looking forward to it" he says amusement appearing on his face.

"Hi baby girl" I spin around at the familiar voice, to my left I see Cary, I immediately stand and fling my arms around him, he is with Trey and he lets go of Trey's hand to grasp me as I fling myself at him.

"Cary what are you doing here, I didn't know you knew Mark and Steve?" I say, Gideon stands greets Trey and Cary warmly.

Cary and Trey take the two seats beside me, "I don't" he answers "Trey knows Steve from way back" he explains.

"Really?" I ask leaning towards Trey.

He nods and smiles at me, "Yes we are really good friends, I met him when I first came out and he was so kind to me and we have stayed in touch ever since".

"Wow, small world" I say.

We watch as more people arrive, I find it amusing that the only people I personally know are sitting around me, but everyone is staring at Gideon and me and whispering as they know who we are. I find it a little uncomfortable but realise this is part and parcel of Gideon's world and its something that I will just have to get used to.

I see Shawna arrive with her arm linked in a tall blonde man's, she spots me and waves and nudges the man and whispers to him, he turns, nods and smiles. When Steve and Mark arrive there is a huge round of applause, whooping and cheering. I look across and meet Mark's eye and smile, he winks at me. He looks so happy he is holding Steve's hand, Steve looks in his element, they are wearing matching white Tuxedo's, with red bow ties, red button holes and red cummerbunds. I snap a few pictures on my phone of them.

It is a short but beautiful service, they are so in love. The vows bring a tear to my eye they are so heartfelt, Gideon looks at me and whispers in my ear, "If you think that's good wait till you hear what I say" he says.

I panic slightly at his words, I thought we would just use the vows we used in the Caribbean, I look up at him and he sees my panic.

"Haven't you written your vows yet?" he asks, I shake my head.

"I've known since the moment I met you what I wanted to say" he says.

My breath catches at his words and he wraps his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me to him. I feel Cary squeeze my knee and I know he has heard our little exchange.

The wedding reception afterwards is lovely, both Mark and Steve make speeches thanking everyone, Gideon and I get a mention for Gideon's generosity for the honeymoon and Mark tells me he expects me to hold the fort at work while he is away. When all the official stuff is out the way and everyone has eaten, the ritual cutting of the cake is performed, and then the room is cleared for everyone to have a dance, Steve and Mark take the first dance and they dance to Annie's Song by John Denver, as I listen to the words I realise how in love they are. As the dance floor fills Gideon stands and holds out his hand to me. "Dance with me" he demands. I grin and take his hand as he leads me on to the floor. I see Trey and Cary dancing and I hope that Cary will not screw things up again with Trey.

Gideon presses his cheek against mine, "I can't wait until this is us, and I can tell the world I have a beautiful wife" he whispers.

"What will our first dance be to? We haven't really got a special song" I say

Gideon shrugs, "we'd better get one then" he says.

I grin at him "How about Ugly Kid Joe, I hate everything about you?" I tease

Gideon snorts with laughter, "It would be a show stopper" he says

I look up at him, "Have you really got your vows written?" I ask.

He nods and reaches into his inside pocket and pulls out his wallet, "I keep them here – close to my heart" he says as he pulls out the folded pieces of paper and shows them to me.

I swallow hard and stare at the paper in his hand, he carefully pushes them back and returns his wallet back to the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Can I cut in?" I hear Cary and turn to him, I glance at Gideon who curtly nods and steps back.

As Cary takes me in his arms, Gideon leans forward and says "One song only, she's mine"

Cary laughs and nods, he looks at me "Come on Ginger, I only have one song lets make it good, and show 'em how it's done!"

I nod and Cary sweeps me around the floor effortlessly. We know each other so well as we took dancing lesson together and we move as one. As the song ends we see people applaud us, I look for Gideon and see him talking to Mark. I wander over, and Mark greets me enthusiastically. Gideon immediately pulls me to him and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"So boss any last minute requests or orders you want to give me" I say playfully

"Nope, I don't think so, I have full confidence in you to hold the fort till I get back, there isn't anything which should crop up as we've gone as far as we can on the campaigns we have".

Gideon is listening carefully to the exchange, and I know he is thinking about me working for him again.

As the evening wears on people start to drift away, Cary wanders over, "When are you guys leaving?" he asks

I glance up at Gideon, "soon" he answers, Cary nods.

"Can I hitch a ride?" he asks, "Trey has gone as he had a class so my ride has gone too"

"Sure" Gideon replies, he turns to me, "Shall we go now?" he asks

I nod, my feet are aching and I am feeling tired. We walk over to Steve and Mark who are holding court, I embrace Steve warmly, "We are going to head off now" I say, "it was a lovely wedding" I add.

"I'm so glad you both could make it" Steve says sincerely, he shakes Gideon's hand, "It was so nice to finally meet you personally" he adds.

Gideon nods but doesn't say anything. Mark nudges Steve and Steve looks at him and nods back and smiles, they remove their button holes. Mark turns to me.

"We don't have a bouquet to throw, but as you two are the next to be married we want you to have these Eva as they are the next best thing". I gasp as they hand me their buttonholes. Tears come into my eyes.

"Thank you" I mutter as I take them.

Steve thanks Gideon profusely for the honeymoon gift and we finally manage to get away.

oooOOOooo

For the next week I am so busy at work, taking care of all Marks things as well as my own work, I get frequent visits from the partners checking that I am coping ok, and I think I am until I get an unexpected new client file on my desk I question what is going on.

I open it and see a brochure detailing a restaurant chain, it looks a brand new venture as there is no name and I look to find out who owns this and I nearly drop the file when I see the name Cross industries.

I am pissed, I reach for my phone and call Gideon, and I don't even wait for his greeting.

"What the fuck do you think you are playing at?" I snarl

"I take it you have received the file regarding my new venture?" he says calmly.

"I have, why now when Mark isn't here?" I ask

"Because, Angel, I know you did the majority of the work on the Kingsman campaign, and I want you to shine with your bosses, you are capable, more than capable and if you won't work for me then I feel it is my job as your husband to help with your aspirations of rising within the company you are working for, you can do this Angel, I asked for you personally, do your best, your initial meeting will be with my people tomorrow, I won't influence their decision in any way, they are from this company and know nothing about you, this is your chance to shine, take it" with that he hangs up and I am left with my mouth open. I quickly set to work preparing an initial display of idea on how to market this chain of diners, I notice the guy I will be meeting with is called Derek Langley and the words Del's Diner pops into my head, I quickly prepare a presentation with ideas for target market, and how the company is going to present itself to attract customers in an already overcrowded market. I have a wobble half way through and call one of the other Junior Advertising Executives for their feedback, and when I show her the work I have put together she looks astounded, I am immediately worried thinking I have done something wrong and she shakes her head.

"Eva this is outstanding work" she says, "you are a natural at this, it is seriously good" she leaves and about ten minutes later Christine Field appears and asks to look over the work I have produced for the presentation, I am concerned she might not agree with what I have done, she doesn't say a word, but when she has finished she looks at me carefully.

"Eva you have surpassed every expectation with this, When Mr Langley rang asking for Mark Garrity and his team after a recommendation from someone who had worked with you both on a campaign, I was reluctant to grant the request in view of the fact Mark is out for the week, but this is outstanding, may I ask why did you join the company at entry level?" she sits herself down on the edge of my desk.

"Because I wanted to progress through my own merit, my step father offered me chances to work for some of his contacts and to cash in on his name and he was pretty pissed when I refused, but I want to get recognition for my hard work not my name"

Christine nods and smiles, "Who is your step father?" she asks

"Richard Stanton" I reply, her mouth drops open but she recovers quickly.

"And you are marrying Gideon Cross" she states.

"I am" I say, "and at the moment I am having an on going fight with him to retain my independence, he wants me to go and work for him at Cross industries and I've said no...repeatedly, he said it wasn't over, I want to stay here and continue with my career" I add firmly. She looks at me closely.

I continue, "Just because my surname will be Cross doesn't mean I expect to be treated any differently, just as I would expect Gideon to chose the best advertising company for any contracts he wants handling, and not to automatically give them to us because of me"

"What position does Mr Cross want you to take within his company?" Christine asks casually

"PR and crisis management" I say.

She raises her eyebrows, "and you turned him down?" she asks incredulously.

I nod emphatically, "I told him I don't like PR its too much like propaganda, at least with advertising you know the bias, and as I told him how many crisis' does he have in one week to warrant me joining him as I'm sure he has an already competent team".

"How does he know you would be good in this area?" she asks.

I quickly call up Gideon's website, "I helped him overhaul his website, as a favour to him, it needed to be done quickly and I worked on what the weaknesses were over the period of a couple of hours one Sunday morning and by Monday morning he had the new site up and running" I quickly point out all the changes I made and the Bio I wrote for him and the cross references to the Crossroads Foundation, and the overhaul of that webpage, detailing what they were and what they did.

"And you did this in a couple of hours?" Christine asks

I nod "Give or take" I say, I started about 8:30 with a shed load of coffee by 11am all the coffee was gone and I had all the information ready for Gideon to give to his tech guys"

I wonder where this conversation is heading, and if Christine Field knows that this company is actually a subsidiary of Gideon's and he was the person who recommended us and in particular me, as this would blast everything I have just said out of the water.

"Where are you meeting Mr Langley" Christine asks I pray it's not at Cross Industries as I rummage through the file.

"Here" I say in a surprised tone, "he is coming here tomorrow, I look at the notes – it appears it is a brand new venture" I say as way of explanation.

"Then make sure you have presentation room F1 booked, that one is the best" Christine says as she stands to leave. I nod and mutter a word of thanks, I immediately go to the booking room and write down my name and Mr Langley's name for room F1 and book it for three hours.

oooOOOooo

The presentation goes well, I think, I am nervous as hell, but Langley seems impressed by my concepts. When it is complete, I can't resist asking him why he asked for me personally.

"The guy who has just bought into our company said you and Mr Garrity were the best" he says with a shrug, "he said he had used you, and had no complaints and so put your name forward as a good place to start, but I have to say, Miss you have blown me away with this it must have taken you a while to put it all together"

"It was interesting when it came through" I say honestly, "Mr Garrity is out the office this week and I was left to work out a presentation and the concepts on my own without help so I can say it was very interesting, but also incredibly fulfilling to get it done" I smile

"In that case Miss you have blown it out the water" he says sincerely.

"That is very kind of you to say so Mr Langley" I say.

We tie everything up and he assures me he will make a decision on which concept he will go for after he has spoken to his boss, he tells me he realises that this is not the usual timeline but he said he didn't want to wade through different companies and proposals he was the sort of person who went with word of mouth and that was good enough for him and I had really impressed him.

I thank him and see him out.

I sink into the seat and sigh deeply.

Moments later Christine Field enters, "You did exceptionally well Eva" she says.

I frown, how the hell does she know, she wasn't in here?

"I have a little confession to make", Christine says with an apologetic smile "I told you to use this presentation room as it has a viewing gallery the other side of this mirrored wall, I have been watching you, we generally use this room for training purposes, I didn't want to unsettle you by being present or make you think I didn't trust you, but I'm sure you understand I had to make sure you were going to be ok, I had someone on standby to step in and help you, but you handled the presentation beautifully, I am incredibly impressed"

"Thank you" I say I can't think of anything else.

When Mark returns from honeymoon the following week and brought up to date with the developments, which have happened during his absence. He says he is proud of the way I handled everything, but I can't help but think he is a little put out to have missed the new client. I put it out of my mind and we get down to work. Christine comes down and Mark immediately stands, thinking that she has come to see him, and I see the look on his face when he realises it's me she is here to talk to. I feel uncomfortable and I resent Gideon a little for putting me in this position. It crosses my mind he has done this on purpose to make it easier for me to accept his offer to leave and go and work for him, but I put it out of my mind, I'm just being paranoid.

As the week progresses I feel more and more uncomfortable, I have come to the conclusion Mark is jealous of me and the impression I have made I find it really hurtful after the excellent working relationship we had before. By the end of the week I can't stand it any more and I confront him.

"Mark can I talk to you" I say gathering all my courage up.

He looks up at me, "Sure" he says and gestures to the seat.

I walk in and instead of sitting I stand and put my hands on the back of the chair.

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask

"No why?" he says looking at me

"I can't help but notice an atmosphere this week and I'm wondering what I have done?" I say I don't want to come out and ask if he is jealous.

He sighs and stands and rounds the table.

"I'm so sorry Eva, that presentation you did I looked through it and it was outstanding you came up with concepts which I would have never have dreamt of – you were so good, and it has brought you to the attention of the partners"

"You're jealous?" I gasp

"No, god no Eva, I'm scared, you and I work so well, I don't want to lose you, if you get promoted which you so deserve after that work I will lose you and your talent"

I open my mouth, I had never thought of this option.

"Oh" I say unable to think clearly

"Eva I'm sorry, if you get promoted you deserve it, I'm just being selfish" he shrugs.

Nothing more is said and I continue as Marks assistant. Things return to normal and we head on the slippery slope towards Thanksgiving, as it approaches I get more and more anxious as this means our wedding is also getting really close. I have had fittings for my dress, Gideon insisted I have whatever I wanted, I told him I loved the dress I wore when I married him on the beach, but he made a very good point when he told me that that would not be suitable for a cold December day. My mother had very definite ideas, and basically no daughter of hers was doing to marry Gideon Cross in front of the worlds press looking anything less than totally spectacular. I have to admit though I do like the dress, I have managed to get my way with a lot of it, it is simple and elegant, but still completely fulfils the totally spectacular brief that my mother wants.

Thanksgiving this year is going to be a huge affair for both of us. My dad is flying in from California; Gideon had managed to persuade him to use one of his personal jets, to save him the hassle of flying commercial. After much protesting my dad had finally seen sense and how it would give him more time with me and less hassle. He is being taken straight to my mom's and we are meeting him there and then he going back to California tonight, he need to do this so he can fly back in a couple of weeks for my wedding. I am not sure how he has managed to get so much time off, but I'm pretty convinced Gideon has had something to do with it. My mom is in her element she has all the wedding arrangements complete and everything is going to be unveiled at a family dinner with Gideon's family on thanksgiving. I was shocked when Gideon told me he has always previously spent Thanksgiving alone in his penthouse or working in his office, I realise how much I have changed his life in the short time I have been in it.

Thanksgiving day arrives and we are all ready for the day ahead, I have been watching Gideon carefully, I have asked him numerous times if he is ok with everything and he has always said he is fine, to which I promised him next thanksgiving we would spend it just the two of us, the smile he gave me was breath taking.

My mother is hosting Thanksgiving dinner; Stanton has gone all out it seems to make my father comfortable while making Gideon's family welcome as well. Gideon and I head over in the DB9, Cary is taking Trey and my mother has sent a car for them. The drive over is a silent one, Gideon is very quiet today and it is worrying me.

When we arrive we are met by Stanton who looks relaxed and cheerful, I hear Cary's voice and I immediately relax. Gideon places his hand at the small of my back and escorts me in. Cary is joking with my father who is looking relaxed with a bottle of beer in his hand, my mother had insisted on casual dress and I know this was for my fathers benefit. She is purposely keeping out of his way and letting Cary monopolise him. I know this is so that the obvious attraction they have for each other doesn't become apparent to everyone in the room. Gideon strides over to my dad and greets him warmly and then there is the ritual back slapping between Gideon and Cary, it warms me how Gideon has taken to Cary and treats him like the would be brother he is to me. Trey looks a little nervous and I make a point of talking to him, I confide that I am nervous about my dad meeting Gideon's family.

We hear the unmistakable sound of Elizabeth Vidal's voice, we all turn and see Elizabeth and Chris breeze in, she makes a beeline for Gideon and hugs him, he is still a little off with this sort of greeting from his mother, and doesn't hug her back. He introduces my father and Trey, he reintroduces Cary as it is a while since she last met him. She turns to me and hugs me and air kisses me. Chris steps forward and shakes my dad's and Trey's hand. I spot Christopher in the doorway looking sulky and miserable. I make a point of walking over to him and wishing him a happy thanksgiving, he looks at me and nods but doesn't say a word, a moment later Ireland barrels in and flings herself at Gideon, his face breaks into a huge smile and he picks her up and swings her around, she squeals and when he puts her down she hugs Cary, Trey and me, and she spots my dad and surprises me by hugging him warmly too.

"Ireland calm it down" Chris says laughing at his daughter.

"Sorry I'm just so excited, thanksgiving with my big brother for the first time I can remember" she says, her eyes shining.

My dad looks at me in surprise and I whisper that I will tell him later.

Thanksgiving dinner is animated and seems to go without a hitch, my mother holds court explaining everything that has been booked and goes into detail about where, when and how everything is going to happen in two weeks time. She has planned everything with military precision and Elizabeth Vidal looks impressed. When she has finished she looks at Gideon and then me.

"Have I missed anything?" she asks.

Gideon shakes his head and smiles, "no it all sounds wonderful" he says. I know this has been huge for him, to hand over control like his and let someone else take charge on what will be his big day as well as mine.

My mother beams at him, and Stanton looks at her indulgently.

I see Chris Vidal and my father in deep conversation and I am pleased they seem to have hit it off. I am concerned about Christopher, he is sitting near the end of the table, Gideon has ignored him completely and I am waiting for some comment which is going to ruin what is a lovely day. Thankfully it doesn't come. My mother nearly puts her foot in it when she asks Gideon who his best man is going to be.

"Gideon, who is your best man, your brother?" she asks innocently.

I am just taking a drink of wine at the time and nearly spit it all over the table. Gideon turns and taps my back "Ok Angel?" he asks clearly amused by my unladylike outburst.

He takes a shot look at Christopher and shakes his head, "No, Angus has agreed to be my best man" he says politely. I beam at him, it was only ever going to be Angus, I see his mother frown slightly but she doesn't say anything.

My father is watching and I know he has picked up on the open hostility between Gideon and Christopher.

After a huge thanksgiving dinner we all mill around talking and drinking. I go outside to get some air and my father follows, Gideon watches me go and smiles at me.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on in there, the tension between Gideon and his brother is unreal and what was with the comment Ireland made?"

I glance around to make sure nobody hears what I am about to say, "Gideon has been estranged from his family for years, his mother didn't believe him when he told her he'd been..." I fade off as my father looks horrified. "Don't dad, they have only just reconciled recently, we all had a big confrontation and stuff came out, Christopher admitted he had heard Gideon being abused when he was a child, but lied and said he hadn't, Christopher has taken sibling rivalry and jealousy to a whole new level, dysfunctional family doesn't even begin to cover it. They are all trying to put the past behind them but there are some pretty big wounds that are healing".

"Well, I won't say I'm concerned about you getting involved in all this, but you have a good head on you and Gideon has really grown on me, considering he is so damn rich he doesn't rub your face in it like..." he stops

"Like mom and Stanton" I finish, my dad shrugs and smiles.

"She likes the good life, I can't compete" he says sadly.

I hug my dad tightly, "Yeah well it's her loss" I say.

"Eva" I turn and see Gideon striding towards us.

I raise my face and he leans down and places a small kiss on my lips, "Can we go?" he whispers.

I laugh, "has your hospitality and sociability run out?" I say looking up at the man I love.

He shrugs, "Something like that" he says. He turns to my father, "you are welcome to join us if you want to spend some more time with Eva?" he says.

My father beams at him, "That sounds good, I don't feel real comfortable here" he says. Gideon nods and pulls his phone out. Cary and Trey wander out to us.

"If you guys are going soon can we tag along?" Cary asks.

Gideon nods.

About 20 minutes later Angus and Raul arrive, Raul drives the DB9 and we all clamber into Gideon's limo.

"Hi Angus, happy thanksgiving" I say warmly.

"Thank you Mrs Cross and happy thanksgiving to you too" he says.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_Two weeks later..._

I wake up, with a start, Cary is sitting on my bed, smiling at me, and I hear my mother's voice in the other room. I groan and roll over.

"Hey baby girl you got to get up, you are running 5 minutes behind schedule" he grins at me.

"Is she that bad?" I say

"Worse" he states.

"I can't face that without being caffeinated" I moan

Cary produces a mug of steaming coffee, "well it's a good job I brought this for you then" he says.

My phone buzzes. Gideon is getting changed at the Penthouse, all the renovations have been completed, and he is leaving from there. I pick up my phone and smile as I see a text from Gideon.

_**Are you ready to marry me again?**_

I quickly text back a reply.

_**You are disturbing my coffee; you know I can't do anything till I am fully caffeinated**_

The response is instant

_**Are you only just getting up I have been up for hours?! **_

I think and then text back a sarcastic reply

_**I obviously need more beauty sleep than you do! X**_

His response is again almost instant

_**NEVER! You are the most beautiful woman in the world and today you are going to make me the world's happiest man...again.**_

I smile as I read his text, and I quickly send him something to think about.

_**Ok, you are so getting laid tonight!**_

My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hi Ace" I say warmly

"Liked that one did you Angel?" he replies in that warm seductive rasp

"Hmmm" I say

"You do realise you have made me hard" he replies

"I thought we had long since established you are always hard" I say, I see Cary disappearing out of the room.

I hear him laugh. "Hey Ace?" I ask

"Yes" he replies.

"If you aren't doing anything today, how do you fancy meeting me at the Pierre and we get hitched?"

"Well how can I refuse when you ask me like that!" he says

"I'll meet you there then, you won't be able to miss me I will be the one in the white dress" I say.

"My Angel in white" Gideon says seductively

"So shall we say about 11ish" I say

"I can't wait" he replies, "Oh and Eva wear your hair down" he adds in an authoritative tone.

"See you later then Ace" I say.

"See you later ...oh and Angel – Crossfire!"

I grin, "I love you too Ace" I hang up. Take a deep breath, gulp down my coffee and go out to face my mother.

The next couple of hours are a blur of activity, a team of beauticians come and do their thing and before I know it, Cary and Trey are leaving with my mother to head to the Pierre. I am glad they are gone, it's just me and my dad, I sigh.

My dad is choked up as he looks at me, "you look beautiful sweetheart, my little girl all grown up" he says.

I hear the intercom buzz, I answer, "Your car has arrived Miss Trammell".

"Thanks" I say and look at my dad, "Are we ready then?" I ask.

We head down in the elevator, and as the doors open, Paul stands there with Angus and Raul looking super smart they all smile at me.

Raul steps forward "We have a number of press outside, you have a clear path to the car but we will have to do this quickly ok?"

I nod, I had caught the local TV news and Gideon and I are the news today. I look at my dad and nod.

"Let's do this" I say. I look at Angus, "Shouldn't you be with Gideon?" I ask

He shakes his head, "He insisted I came to help Raul get you to the Pierre, as soon as we arrive I will join him".

I nod and then take a deep breath, here goes. We head outside and we are bombarded with questions and flashbulbs, I climb into the Bentley and my father clambers in next to me, Raul slams the door shut.

I get my phone, and quickly text Gideon, _**I am in the car and on my way, you'd better be there!**_

His response is instant

_**Ready and waiting Angel x**_

There are more press outside the Pierre when we arrive as I climb out of the car I hear my name called, out the corner of my eye I see a woman standing and I freeze, Corrine, what the hell is she doing here? Raul has also seen her and is on the phone I assume to Gideon. Moments later I see two men approach her and escort her away.

I try not to let the encounter put a dampener on things and I head inside, Cary, Trey, Magdalene and Ireland are waiting for me, they look beautiful in their dresses and I tell them so, I turn to Cary and give him a huge hug.

"Ready then baby girl, you go get your man!" he says and plants a kiss on my forehead.

I hold him tightly, "Cary" I say earnestly, he turns, "Thank you for everything" I say

"Always here for you, you know that" he says, "Now come on or he is going to be thinking you are not going to turn up" The music starts and its something I don't recognise, to start with, I told Gideon to pick whatever he wanted for me to walk down the isle to. I listen to the words and I realise he has put a great deal of thought into this, its Diamond Ring by Bon Jovi - so different ...so us.

I listen carefully to the words as I walk towards Gideon.

_Diamond ring, wear it on your hand  
It's gonna tell the world, I'm your only man  
Diamond ring, diamond ring  
Baby, you're my everything, diamond ring_

_Red, red rose brought it home to you_  
_Blood red rose, tells me that you're true_  
_Red, red rose, blood-red rose_  
_Like a fire inside that grows, blood-red rose_

_When you're hungry, I will fill you up_  
_When you're thirsty, drink out of my loving cup_  
_When you're crying, I'll be the tears for you_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you_

_When you're hungry, I will fill you up_  
_When you're thirsty, drink out of my loving cup_  
_When you're crying, I'll be the tears for you_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you_

_You know, I bleed every night you sleep_  
_'Cause I don't know if I'm in your dreams_  
_I want to be your everything..._

_Diamond ring, wear it on your hand_  
_It's gonna tell the world, I'm your only man_  
_Diamond ring, diamond ring_  
_Baby, you're my everything, diamond ring_  
_Darling, you're my everything, diamond ring_  
_Now, you've got me on your string... Diamond ring_

I swallow, he has picked this carefully, the diamond ring he gave me when we married in the summer, and the red rose I wore in my hair, then the words there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I shiver involuntarily knowing how true those words are. Also the words I bleed every night you sleep cause I don't know if I'm in your dreams, I want to be your everything, I know what he means by that it is a subtle statement that he will be there for me when I have my nightmares about my past and he will help me through it as I will for him. As I walk toward him his eyes are fixed on me. I see him discreetly adjust himself and I smile. I gape and my stride falters slightly as I see Bon Jovi playing to one side, Holy fucking shit, Bon fucking Jovi at my wedding!

"Hi Ace" I say when I reach him.

He lifts the veil back and stares at me, "My Angel" he whispers.

The service begins, when the official asks if anyone has any objections my mind immediately goes to Corrine and I hold my breath, I wait and no-one says anything, and I sigh.

Then Gideon gets to say his vows, I see him open up the folded piece of paper with trembling hands and begin to speak in a clear voice.

"Eva, I will never forget the day, I first laid eyes on you, I was in my car, going to a meeting, when you arrived outside the Crossfire, you looked up at the building and went inside, and from that moment you captured me, I had to know who you were, I got out and followed you in, you were helping some woman pick up her change and when I crouched down and looked at you, you fell backwards on your ass" I roll my eyes, does he have to remind me and broadcast that embarrassing moment. "The moment our eyes locked I knew you had seen inside me, you had penetrated all my barriers and from that moment you owned my every thought, I promise you that I will love you completely until the day we are parted by death, there is no-one on this earth who could ever come close to you so I swear that I will be faithful to you and only you, I will protect you and it will be my honour as your husband to support your ambitions and make all your dreams come true." He looks at me so sincerely as he slips a beautiful engraved platinum ring on my finger beside the huge diamond ring he gave me in the summer.

"You do realise you just put my vows to shame Ace" I whisper to him.

I pull out my sheet of paper and start to read, "Gideon, you have made my life complete, you are my world, and I promise to love you unconditionally for all time, I promise to support you and stand by your side, proud to be your wife and your lifelong partner, and I promise to just stand there and look pretty and not fidget when the occasion calls for it", I grin and Gideon stifles a snort of laughter "and I promise to always be there for you when you need me most and to always believe in you, and whatever adversities we face we will face them together" I hear Gideon's sharp intake of breath at those words and I know he knows what I am talking about. I slip his ring on his finger, and before the official has pronounced us man and wife and told Gideon he can kiss me, Gideon, attacks my mouth and takes me in his arms kissing me passionately.

As he comes up for air, he mutters "Now the world knows you are mine, my angel, my love, my wife"

The room erupts into applause, and as I turn I gasp at the amount of people here, I see the whole of Waters, Field and Leaman, I spot Mark and Steve. I am glad to note that Megumi isn't here, I see Shawna and I see a couple of large tables full of people who I vaguely recognise from Cross Industries, including Scott and the red haired receptionist. I see my mother crying into her handkerchief with Stanton who is smiling widely. I look at my dad who is radiating pride. I see Gideon's family, Elizabeth and Chris smiling widely, and Christopher, he sits and as our eyes meet he just stares at me. I swallow, something about that look unnerves me and I look away. I look at Cary and Trey, Cary winks at me and Trey is beaming. I see Arnoldo and he is smiling widely. I look and I see Clancy, he looks so smart as I look at him he nods at me, and of course Angus and Raul are here. Angus is standing at Gideon's side as his best man. Gideon leads me to a table and helps me sit down, I look at the plate of food in front of me, I am starving and I tuck in.

The speeches are emotional. Gideon stands and thanks everyone for coming, its a generic run of the mill type of Grooms speech until he turns and looks at me, he touches my chin and urges my head up to look at him, "Eva, you are my Angel, thank you for loving me" I feel tears building and I close my eyes. He bends down and kisses me gently before sitting down again.

Angus stands up and begins to speak, "I have known Gideon since he was a little boy, and I always knew in my heart that this day would eventually come and he would find a woman who not only would capture his heart, but be worthy of it, I have been with Gideon for a long while and it does me good to see him so happy and contented as he is now, and I want to thank Eva for making that happen, so if you will all join me in a toast, To Gideon and Eva"

There is a chorus of "Gideon and Eva".

The afternoon wears on, thousands of photographs are taken, the room is cleared and it is time for us to take the first dance, it occurs to me that we haven't picked a song to dance to, I look at Gideon and I see a smug look on his face. I lean towards him, "You didn't pick Ugly Kid Joe did you?" he laughs.

"No Angel I picked something much, much better" he stands, "Shall we?"

I walk on to the floor with him and he wraps his arms around me, I hear Jon Bon Jovi's voice come over the sound system.

"Bon Jovi " I say "How the hell did you get them to play?" I ask

Gideon gives me smug expression, but he shrugs nonchalantly "I know them, I asked them, they agreed" he leans closer. "Listen to the words Angel, it says everything, you will understand when you hear it"

_You want commitment  
Take a look into these eyes  
They burn with fire  
Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight_

_Baby I want you  
Like the roses want the rain  
You know I need you  
Like a poet needs the pain  
I would give anything  
My blood, my love, my life  
If you were in these arms tonight_

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight_

_We stared at the sun  
And we made a promise  
A promise this world would never blind us  
And these were our words  
Our words were our songs  
Our songs are our prayers  
These prayers keep me strong  
and I still believe  
If you were in these arms_

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight_

_Your clothes are still scattered  
All over our room  
This whole place still smells like  
Your cheap perfume  
Everything here reminds me of you  
And there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do..._

_And these were our words  
They keep me strong, baby!_

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms... tonight_

_If you were in these arms... tonight  
If you were in these arms... tonight  
If you were in these arms... _

I swallow deeply, and look up at him "Gotta love Bon Jovi" I say with a grin, as I fight to hold back the tears. Gideon takes me over and introduces me at the end of the song, I am so star struck its unreal, these men are legends. Gideon thanks them and as we turn I see them quietly leaving.

The rest of the wedding is a huge success, I keep my promise to Clancy and dance with him, Gideon watches me closely every time I dance with someone. I watch him dance with my mother, and I share a dance with Chris Vidal. I lose count of the times I am told how beautiful I look. I get chance to talk to Dr Travis, I see him talking to Gideon, and wander over.

"Eva you look stunning" he says and places a small kiss on my cheek, I smile mainly as Gideon immediately steps forward and pulls me to his side and wraps his arm around me in a possessive gesture which Dr Travis immediately notices and his eyebrows raise slightly.

"Eva I have some news, I am relocating to New York" he says my face must light up as he laughs and says, "I am flattered you are so happy about that" he laughs again.

"Oh Cary will be so pleased, he misses your talks terribly, I have tried to keep him on the straight and narrow, but you know Cary" Dr Travis nods.

"You know Cary what" I hear his voice and turn to him.

"Cary brilliant news Dr Travis is relocating to New York"

"Really, that's fantastic news" he says

I hear a song I like and I turn to Cary. "Hey Fred, come on, it's your turn to make me look good" I say giving him back his own words I grip his hand, and turn to give Gideon a swift kiss on the cheek, he grins and lets me go.

Cary laughs and takes me in his arms "Come on then Ginger" he says and sweeps me around effortlessly around the floor, when we stop I feel a tap on my shoulder, and Martin is looking at me.

"Martin hi" I squeal and he hugs me.

"You look gorgeous, Gideon is a very lucky man" he says I smile and thank him.

"Will you dance with me? " he asks and I immediately take his hand. When the song ends I feel a strong arm around my waist, yanking me away from Martin I turn and see Christopher I stumble a little and Martin frowns at my reaction and steadies me.

"Dance with me" Christopher demands, I frown, he is drunk, very drunk, it triggers panic in me and I frantically look for Gideon, I see him and our eyes meet, he has seen what is happening and is walking quickly towards me.

"I said fucking dance with me bitch" Christopher snarls. Gideon grasps my hand and I also see Cary coming over and whisper something in Christopher's ear. Marin is watching the exchange and steps back out of the way as Gideon wraps his arm around me and leads me away.

"Can we go" I whisper

He nods, "Of course we can Angel" he replies, he cups my face in his hands and looks at me "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" he asks

I shake my head, "I'm fine he didn't hurt me he just scared me" I say.

Chris Vidal comes over to us, "Eva are you alright I saw everything, I am so sorry" he says

I nod, I look around for my dad, I don't see him anywhere, the worrying thing is I don't see Christopher either.

I pull Gideon's arm and he bends as I whisper frantically in his ear, "I don't see my dad, or Christopher" I say

Gideon's eyebrows raise and he quickly scans the room, "Over there" he points and I see my dad in conversation with my boss Mark. I sigh with relief.

As we go to leave, I suddenly stop, "No" I say, Gideon looks at me in surprise. "It's my fucking wedding I'm not letting that reptile drive me away from it" I say angrily.

Gideon grins at me, "that's my girl" he says.

We turn and head back on to the dance floor, where Gideon skilfully guides me around, keeping me close. We stay a while longer, and I decide I want to have words with Christopher before we leave. I see him at the bar, I look at Gideon, and he raises his eyebrows, "What?" he asks he follows my gaze, "No" he states firmly.

"Yes I have to, I don't want him to have that effect on me, I have to" I say, Gideon rolls his eyes.

"I'm coming with you then" he says firmly

"Fine" I say and stalk towards Christopher

"What is your fucking problem?" I snarl at him

"You, you have single handedly alienated me from my family they don't look at me in the same way any more" he says

I stare at him incredulously, and lean close, "No Christopher you did that all by yourself for being a nasty jealous, vindictive spoilt brat, you feel alienated, well boo hoo your brother has been alienated for years by your actions but he is more of a man than you will ever be, so grow up and take your fucking medicine" I turn to Gideon, "I'm ready to go now" I say firmly, I shoot Christopher a disdainful look, "You are pathetic" I say as my parting shot.

We say our goodbyes and Gideon kisses my mothers cheek, I get a hug from Elizabeth. My dad holds me tightly and kisses me gently on the forehead. He turns to Gideon and shakes his hand, "You'd better take good care of my girl" he says, Gideon nods proudly.

"I will Victor" he says firmly.

Ireland comes over and hugs me and then Gideon, "Where are you staying tonight?" she asks.

I glance up at Gideon, he hasn't let on what his plans are.

"We are spending the night in the bridal suite at one of my hotels here in New York and then tomorrow morning ...early, we are flying to Europe" He says

"Ooh that sounds lovely" Ireland says "I hope you have a wonderful time" she adds and hugs me again. "Have a good time bro" she says to Gideon and wraps her arms around his waist, he hugs her and thanks her.

"Are we ready then Mrs Cross" he says.

I take his hand, and nod. "I am Mr Cross" I say.

I go to a room set aside for us and I change into my going away outfit. Gideon didn't come in as both he and I know we would never have left the room if he had. I had told him about the underwear I had on and he groaned loudly.

I came out and Gideon was waiting for me, "You look beautiful Eva" he says as he takes in my fitted red dress, he runs a finger down the front of it "Red" he whispers.

"Our colour" I say and I touch the ring I bought him.

He hands me my bouquet and we head out. As I am quite small, I grasp a chair and Gideon steadies me as I climb up on it and stand with my back to the huge crowd, I throw my bouquet back over my shoulder and I hear a squeal of delight, I turn and see Shawna gripping it tightly. I am glad she got it, someone I know, it had felt a little weird being at my own wedding and there being so many people who I didn't even know.

Gideon helps me down and we make our way to the Bentley, where Angus is waiting patiently. Gideon shakes his hand and opens the door for me, I climb in and he follows me. As we are travelling the short distance to the hotel, I look at Gideon and grip his hand tightly.

"Are you happy?" I ask

"More than I have ever been in my life" he says sincerely, "What about you, are you happy?" he asks warily, I see a flash of vulnerability in his eyes.

"Oh god yes" I reply and wrap my arms around him.

We arrive at the hotel and the manager is fussing and gushing over us, as he leads us to the Bridal Suite. I see a pile of greetings cards and messages on the bed as well as our suitcases. Neatly lined up inside the door. Also on the bed is a huge box with a ribbon on it, I turn and look at Gideon.

"Are you going to open it then?" he urges.

I walk over and open the box, I see a beautiful silk negligee and matching robe. I swallow.

"Thank you" I say I look at the huge bed, "Are you sleeping with me tonight?" I ask

Gideon looks hesitant, "I was just going to crash on the sofa in the sitting area" he says.

I shake my head, but he grasps my arms, "I don't want to hurt you, you know what happens when I have my nightmares" I sigh knowing he is right.

"Well I'd better make the most of my time with you before we crash then" I say

A wicked grin comes across his face and he starts to undress me and walk me backwards towards the bed, I feel my arousal peaking and I start pulling at his clothes and desperate to have my husband naked. When we are both naked he grabs me and throws me on to the bed and climbs over me.

"Oh my god you are so beautiful and you are all mine – officially all mine, I know we have been married for months but now the world knows and nobody can dispute it"

He devours me his mouth and hands are everywhere, the enforced separation last night has made him almost feral, he moans as I run my hands over him and reach down to grasp him and I stroke him slowly. "Please Gideon" I gasp, he pushes his fingers inside me and groans.

"Oh Angel you are so ready for me" he says and with that he settles himself and with one thrust he is inside me, his pace is frenetic but my hunger for him is just as strong I match him thrust for thrust and we come together in a mind blowing orgasm. He kisses me sweetly and touches me constantly his hands are everywhere. I am feeling loved and cherished. We spend the next three hours in a sexual tangle, I am exhausted as Gideon pulls me to him.

"I'd better let you rest, we have an early start in the morning and I know you are not a morning person, I don't want to be facing divorce proceedings when I wake you" He grins at me.

I turn and hold him tightly. "I love you so much" I whisper to him.

"I know" he whispers, " and I love you, come on lets shower and then we will get some sleep" he says pulling me upright.

After a longer than planned shower and three more toe curling orgasms I am tucked up in bed Gideon is lying on top of the bed holding me, he promised he won't leave me until I fall asleep, tiredness consumes me and I feel myself slipping.

The next thing I realise I am being shaken gently and the aroma of coffee reaches my nose, I open my eyes, and Gideon is dressed and gazing down at me.

"Wakey Wakey Angel time to go" he says, I glance at the clock and my mouth drops open, 4:30 I glare at him.

"Four Thirty I splutter, it's a damn good job I love you" I snarl and snatch the coffee from him.

He laughs and kisses my forehead, "When we are on the plane you can sleep all you want to until we land!" An hour later and we are in the air heading towards Europe. We are going to England first, we have two days in London, staying at one Gideon's hotels. I feel my eyes closing and Gideon lifts me into his arms and carries me into the bedroom at the back of the plane, he lays me gently in the bed, and that's it I am gone, the next time I open my eyes I turn and see Gideon fast asleep next to me, I touch his hair and he rouses, I spy the cards and messages on the table, and I go and retrieve them.

Gideon sits up and watches me, I read through them, a lot are from people Gideon knows and who I have never heard of, I hand them to him to look at. I open one card and freeze, I slam the card shut.

"What is it?" Gideon says he takes the card from me and reads it, he scowls and rips it up and throws it in the trash.

"She was there outside the Pierre, she called out to me" I say

Gideon nods, "I know Raul told me" he says, "I called her and told her to leave us alone, I have blocked her numbers so she cannot contact us, I have threatened her that I will put a restraining order in place if she doesn't stop " he says.

"Thank you" I say.

I pick up another, "oh for fucks sake" I exclaim and hand it to Gideon. It's from Deanna, he grins and rips it up and throws it in the trash.

"Any more for filing?" he says wryly.

I laugh and continue looking through the cards, I stop when I see another, I hand it to Gideon, "Just this one" I say quietly. He looks at me, "It's from Brett" I say. Gideon reads it, it is an apology and wishing us every happiness, he snorts and tears it in half.

Gideon and I spend the remainder of the flight doing what we do best, I still find it amazing, his stamina he can just keep going for hours. When we eventually land I am barely able to think coherently let alone get up and walk, but as Gideon leads me from the plane and I get my first glimpse of London my excitement starts to take over. Due to the time difference it is nearly 4pm in the afternoon. Angus leads us to the hire car which is waiting for us. I am thrown for a moment when he gets into the right hand side. Gideon turns to me.

"So the plan is we head to the hotel, get settled and freshen up and head out for something to eat, then we have tomorrow and the next day in London to see everything you want to. Then we are flying north, to Edinburgh and Angus is going to show us a little of the delights of Scotland. Then we fly to Paris where we will spend 2 days there, on to Rome for 2 days and then you have the choice, you can go either to Berlin for one day and then spend 2 days in the Swiss Alps or two days in Berlin and one day in the Alps?" he looks at me questioningly.

"I don't know what would you recommend?" I ask.

"The Alps for two days no question, it is so beautiful there" he says.

"Then that is what we will do" I say.

I gasp as Angus drives through London and I see all the famous sights, "I wish I had a better camera than just my phone" I murmur as I see all the landmarks. We finally arrive at the hotel Gideon is busy texting on his phone I assume he is keeping in touch with work and I don't disturb him.

I look around the beautiful suite I can't believe this is actually happening to me and I have to pinch myself that this is all real and not just some strange dream. Gideon has disappeared somewhere, I am assuming something needs his attention in New York, I take my time to check out everything in our suite and I check in with Cary, who is delighted to hear from me. I draw myself a bath and climb in soaking myself and I close my eyes savouring the sensation. I feel Gideon's lips on mine and I open my eyes. He is gloriously naked, leaning over me.

"Make room for me Angel" he says

I sit up and let him slide in behind me, he wraps his arms around me and urges me on to his lap.

"Is everything ok?" I ask

"Yes, why shouldn't it be?" he asks surprised

"Nothing, I just saw you texting and you vanished for a while, I assumed something was happening in New York which needed your attention" I say.

He wraps his arms around me "No Angel, everything is fine, and you are the only one who has my full attention this is our time. I will need to check in from time to time, but I will do it when you are sleeping or something, but everyone has strict instructions that I am not to be disturbed unless it's vital".

I think carefully about what I am going to say next, "Gideon" I say warily

"Hmm" he replies lazily

"I know I said I didn't want to work for you and everything, but I am starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable at work, I feel Mark is holding me back, he wants to keep me as his assistant because we work so well together, when I did that presentation when he was on honeymoon, I felt he was almost jealous when he got back, and now I'm taking off this time for our honeymoon and I can't help but feel they aren't happy about it" I stop as I feel Gideon stiffen.

"Has anything been actually said?" he asks carefully

"No, but I pick up on attitudes and they seem to have changed over the past few weeks or so, plus its horrible seeing Megumi every day after what she did, I don't know I'm probably being over sensitive but I just feel things have changed" I stop and rest my head back on his shoulder.

"Jealousy is a horrible thing, Angel, come and work for me, you will have your own office and your own staff, what I want is my own in-house advertising department to handle campaigns and ventures as well as PR and crisis management, you have proved yourself more than competent in that department all ready, you are wasted where you are, I could put your talents to much better use, remember the office space on the 10th floor of the Crossfire?"

I swing my head round and nod, how could I forget it, he took me in there and we made love one day.

"That is where I am setting up the department, you will be totally independent of me, we are adult enough keep business and our personal life separate, you would be working alongside Murray Jelson my current PR manager, I know you are not keen on PR but you are so good at it, but your main role will be advertising for my subsidiaries and for Cross Industries itself, I spend too much on advertising campaigns sending them out to tender, I have a small basic advertising team but I would save millions by having you do everything in house, it makes perfect business sense, I would pay you a generous salary, and you wouldn't get hassle about having time off to go on holiday, just think about it Angel, you are obviously not happy where you are and they don't appreciate your talents".

I am severely tempted to take Gideon up on his offer, "I'll give it some thought" I say.

"That's all I ask" he replies.

I lift up my hands, "I'm all pruny" I say, Gideon quickly washes me and himself then we climb out of the bath, he leads me into the bedroom and I see a small gift wrapped box sitting on the bed. Gideon points at it and grins at me.

"Another present for me? You are spoiling me" I say

"You are worth spoiling" he answers.

I take the box and open it, inside is a top of the range Nikon Camera, my jaw drops open, "When?" I ask.

"When I was texting and I disappeared" Gideon says with a shrug, I heard what you said, I know you were thinking out loud but I was thinking I'd like some decent photos of our honeymoon, and you can only do so much with a phone".

"You are incredible, thank you" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck"

He opens my robe and caresses my breast, "How incredible are we talking Mrs Cross?" he says with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I giggle as he backs me up and lays me down on to the bed and lies on top of me his erection pressed to my stomach.

After a delicious supper in the hotel restaurant, Gideon and I head out to take in London by night, the city was busy and we walked along Oxford Street and Regent Street and saw the Christmas lights and decorations, and we went to Covent Garden which looked spectacular, I took lots of photographs including some of Gideon, he took the camera from me and turned it on us taking some of us together. Angus was a discreet distance away watching and at one point he was roped in as photographer to get some photos of us.

The next two days we do the full touristy thing, we go and see all the sights, Gideon isn't as well known here as he is in the States and he can walk around almost anonymously, when we go to see the changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace, we hear whispering and Gideon's name mentioned I look to see a group of American tourists nudging and looking our way. I decide that I love London it has a charm about it and the history is breathtaking. When we get to Edinburgh we are taken to a whole new level of history. Angus is in his element he shows us around and I find it funny that since we arrived his accent has thickened significantly. Gideon gives Angus the day off for him to visit his family, as he has relations who still live here.

I checked in with Cary at numerous times. I was a little worried about leaving him alone for such a long time, as when Cary and I are apart that is when he starts fucking up. At one point I was sitting on a seat in Edinburgh while Gideon had wandered off with the camera and I was talking animatedly to Cary about what we had seen, and I told him about Gideon's job offer. I had wanted Cary's take on this and if he thought it was a good idea as I was severely tempted to take Gideon up on it.

"So what do you think?" I ask after I have explained everything.

"Baby girl you should bite his hand off, not only will you be able to do his advertising, you could work on your foundation that you want to set up from those offices which would make life easier for you, as long as you two can keep work and home life separate and you will be in a different part of the Crossfire so you won't be in contact with him much I say go for it"

"Thanks Cary" I say "How are you what are you doing?" I ask

"Oh you know me baby girl I have had a number of shoots, Trey and I have been out a few times and your mom stopped by I think she is missing you, she has no reason to call you 50 times a day now and I think she feels a little lost, perhaps you should call her to say hi, she was asking if I had heard from you, I felt a bit bad saying I had when she obviously hadn't.

"I will and I'm sorry if she is hassling you" I say

"No don't apologise, I adore your mom, she is brilliant, but I really think you should call her" he says.

"Thanks Cary, what would I do without you I do love you" I say

"I'm always here you know that, everything is boxed up ready when you both get back for the move, I have picked what I want for the apartment, I got a call yesterday to say all the decorating in my place is done, if you could let Gideon know"

"I will, in fact he is here now if you want to speak to him yourself" I say as I look up and see Gideon sauntering up. I hold out my phone, "Cary" I say.

Gideon takes it "Hi Cary" he listens "that's good news thanks for letting me know, listen if you want to move while we are away you can do, Raul has the keys to the apartment or if you want to wait until we get back...ok fine, bye Cary" Gideon hangs up and hands the phone back to me.

"Ready?" he asks

"Actually, would you mind if I make one more call?" I ask

He sits down beside me, "Sure, is everything alright?" he asks

I nod, "Yeah, Cary mentioned my mom has been hanging around a bit and seemed a little bit hurt I haven't been in touch with her when I have been calling him. I'm sorry I am ruining our day" I say.

"No Angel not at all, you call your mom and I will use the time to check in at work" he pulls out his phone.

I dial her number and wait; unexpected tears come into my eyes as I hear her voice.

"Hi mom, how are you?" I ask

"Eva how lovely to hear from you, are you having a good time?" she says clearly excited to hear from me.

"We are having a lovely time, we are in Edinburgh in Scotland at the moment, London was wonderful and then tomorrow we fly to Paris, then Rome then we are spending a couple of days in the Swiss Alps.

"Oh Eva that sounds wonderful, are you taking lots of photographs to show me of your travels when you get back?" she asks

"Yes I am, Gideon bought me a camera and we are both making good use of it" I say with a laugh. I look at Gideon and see he doesn't look too happy, "Listen mom I have to go" I say hurriedly.

"Yes of course, I'll let you go" she says, it has obviously made her day hearing from me and I hang up glad I did it.

I wander over to Gideon who is pacing and talking on his phone a short distance away. He turns and smiles at me, whilst still continuing his conversation, "Listen I pay you to work out things like this, so start earning your money...stop talking, you have my views on the matter deal with it. He hangs up and turns to me.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No nothing for you to worry about, its one of the clubs, a doorman got a little physical when throwing someone out and there are threats of law suits and the person I pay to deal with this sort of thing isn't dealing with it". I nod and wrap my arms around him. "How about you Angel, how is your mom?" he asks

"Fine, she was pleased to hear from me" I say. "Listen can we go and get a cup of coffee or something I want to talk to you?"

"Sure" he says and we head to a small cafe.

As we sit in the cafe, with a mug of steaming coffee and a muffin each in front of us, I look up at my husband and take a deep breath. "Ok, this job offer of yours, what happens when we want to start a family?" I ask

Gideon looks taken back by my question, "I will give you the same advantages as any other female employee, you will get maternity leave, and when you return you will have the option of using the company day care facilities and working from home on occasions".

I think over his answer, "You give me your word I won't get any special treatment because I am your wife, I will be treated exactly like any other employee?" he nods

"You have my word" he answers.

"What would happen to the Kingsman account?" I ask

He thinks for a moment, " I will withdraw and tell them the truth that I now have a new in-house advertising team who will handle the account".

"When would you want me to start?" I ask with a smile

I see him take in the words I have said and his eyes widen, "are you accepting my offer?" he asks grasping my hand.

I nod, "Yes as long as we can keep business and personal separate and if we have a blazing row in the office it stays there we need that separation and distinction, I don't want to fight at home about work, if we need to talk about work we make time at the office, once we leave, work is left behind, I will work on things at home like you do but if we have contentious differing views on things we only discuss it at work, can you live with that?"

"Absolutely" he says firmly.

"One more thing, I want to put my money to work, the five million I got from Nathan Barkers father, has doubled in the time it has sat in investments that Stanton has looked after, well I want it to help people" I grasp Gideon's hand again, "People like us, men and women who have been raped, abused and who are survivors who need help in their lives coming to terms with their pasts, who haven't had the benefit of counselling and who are emotionally broken"

"People like me" Gideon whispers and grips my hand tightly.

I nod, "I want to use my talents to publicise it and get things in place to offer people real support, would I be able to use my office as a base for that?"

I see Gideon thinking, "Yes, we could set up a Cross Industries charitable concerns department on your floor, and bring the Crossroads Foundation under that umbrella with your foundation, if you like and you could pick a team to oversee it"

I nod, my mind starting to take flight with ideas, I take a deep breath, "In that case Mr Cross I'd like to take you up on your kind job offer" I hold out my hand and he shakes it and then lifts it to his mouth and gently places a kiss on it.

"When we get home you can tie up your loose ends and hand in your notice, your office should be ready, the rest of the team are moving in this week, so you can work your notice and then join us as soon as you are ready"

I nod and then I decide to broach another subject which has been on my mind. "Gideon, did you have anything to do with Dr Travis' decision to relocate?"

He looks hard at me, "Yes and no" he answers.

"Meaning?" I ask

"When I was talking to Dr Travis he told me he wanted to move to New York to be closer to his daughter and her family, I offered to help him relocate and set up here, because I knew how much he meant to you and Cary and how much he helped you and how you trusted him, plus after talking to him, I believe he can help me as well, I felt more comfortable with him than with Dr Petersen. I asked him if he would take us on with our couples counselling and he agreed. He is going to do his group thing which was a success for him in SoCal but he is also going to see us in private sessions".

"I see" I say,

"Anything else you want to talk about Angel?" he asks as he finishes his muffin.

"No, I'm good" I say.

"Good lets go back to the hotel" he says a seductive gleam in his eyes and I am left with no doubt what he wants to do.

oooOOOooo

We left for Paris the next day and I fell in love with the city as soon as we arrived, Gideon took me down the Seine in a boat, and we saw Notre Dame, we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and Gideon took photos of us at the top. It was so romantic.

Gideon had been to Paris many times as the European branch of Cross Industries was based there, and he showed me around the city taking me to the best places to eat. He took me to Cross Industries and introduced me to his French team, talking in fluent French, I watch him amazed, I have no idea what he is saying. He turns to me.

"I'm sorry Angel, I am just telling them you have made me the happiest man in the world"

We move through Europe on our whistle stop tour, Rome is something else, I make a point of going to Vatican City and taking some photographs as my father is a Roman Catholic. Rome is breathtaking; I think of all the places we have visited Rome has to be my favourite. Berlin was nice but not my favourite place. All too soon we are moving on and we spend a couple of days just chilling out in the Alps, it is serenely beautiful, with wonderful views, Gideon hired a small cabin for us and it reminds me of the weekend he took me away and fell off the face of the earth for the first time in his life, the atmosphere in our cabin is reminiscent of that time, the difference being we are now married and looking forward to a future together.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I am sitting at work, rapidly coming back down to earth with more than a bump, more like a crash, it is seriously close to Christmas and I am now feeling a little overwhelmed. I have handed in my notice this morning and it hasn't gone down well, Mark is upset and he is showing it by behaving like an asshole. I have had a visit from Christine who tried to persuade me to stay, which I appreciated but it was too little too late. I am feeling a little swamped by emotion when I am brought from my brooding as my phone rings.

"Mark Garrity's office Eva Tra...Cross speaking" I say

"Mrs Eva Cross?" it's an unfamiliar female voice. I am immediately on alert.

"Yes how may I help you?" I ask politely

"Can I ask how you plan to keep your new husband, he has a notoriously wandering eye he uses women and discards them, he will hurt you and use you and then throw you over after he has got all he wants from you" I slam the phone down and leap up tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Eva what's wrong?" Mark comes in to me looking concerned, his childish sulking immediately forgotten.

I rub my face harshly, "N...nothing" I stammer

"Bullshit, something has really upset you what was it?" he says, he wraps his arm around me and leads me to his office.

I sit down and he brings me a coffee, and perches on the edge of his desk, "come on Eva tell me" he says.

I sob and spill telling him what the caller had said. He looks disgusted and shocked, "You need to discuss this with Gideon, he reaches for his phone and rummages for the business card Gideon gave him.

I shake my head, "No" I say firmly

"Yes Eva" Mark says equally firmly

He dials and waits, "Yes, would it be possible to speak to Mr Cross please? ...My name is Mark Garrity, I am ringing regarding Mr Cross' wife Eva, there has been a situation down here on the 20th floor...thank you...yes I'll wait...no problem" he puts his hand over the mouthpiece, "he has gone to see if he is available, yes Mr Cross, thank you for speaking to me, someone has just called Eva and made some very upsetting accusations about you she is very upset about it, I told her she needed to talk to you about it and discuss it with you...you will, thank you sir, yes I'll tell her thank you" Mark hangs up, "he's on his way" he says.

I nod, wondering who the hell it was, as I am thinking this Gideon strides in looking concerned.

"Angel what happened?" he says as he walks towards me, he crouches down in front of me and grasps my knees looking up into my face.

I stand up and he rises with me pulls me to him, I start to sob again and he sits down and pulls me on to his knee.

"Eva talk" he demands

I quickly outline the call and what was said, he listens and his hold on me gets tighter as I describe the details.

When I have finished, he kisses my nose gently, "Right firstly Angel, that's bullshit and not going to happen, secondly I have a very good idea who this was and when you start thinking clearly so will you, thirdly we need to get details of the call log so we can pinpoint that call so that we can be sure of our facts before we confront her" I nod feeling calmer now Gideon is here and taken charge. He urges me to stand, and takes my hand, "We need to speak to someone about setting this up" he says.

An hour later Gideon has somehow managed to access the call log of external calls and has the number the person called from. With shaking fingers I call the number, it is a cell phone number and I wait, it goes straight to voice mail and I go cold at the message.

"Hello, you have reached Dr Anne Lucas, I am unavailable to take your call right now, please leave your name and your number and I will get back to you as soon as I can". I hang up.

"Anne Lucas" I stammer, I see Gideon stiffen and nod. I see his mind working and an evil grin crosses his face.

"Ok Angel are you up for playing a little game with Mrs Lucas?"

I look hard at him wondering what he has in mind. Whatever it is it won't be pleasant, his eyes have hardened and are full of repressed violence and anger. I decide to stop this now. I touch his arm.

"Gideon look at me, I'm not going to play games, I am going to confront her, I need you to be with me on this, I don't play games - I tell it like it is"

Gideon smiles at me, "Ok Angel we do it your way" he says, I look at my watch, 11:55 perfect, I grab my purse and quickly tell Mark I am heading out for lunch. I turn to Gideon.

"Do you know where her office is?" I ask, he nods at me. "Right then that's where we are going" We head downstairs and Angus is waiting for us and Gideon instructs him to drive us to Anne Lucas' office. I am shocked to see it is in the same building as her husbands practice, but the plan evolves as I realise I could kill two birds with one stone. As I take the elevator to her office and step out, I see Terry Lucas disappear into his wife's office.

"Brilliant" I say, I turn to Gideon, "this is going to get ugly" I quickly go through the plan I am rapidly putting together in my mind I turn to Gideon as the heart of this plan involves him reliving what happened to him as a child, so I need him to be on board with this. I turn and put my hands on his chest and look up into his face. "Gideon, I am going to ask you to relive some pretty shitty stuff, I need you to talk of the abuse and tell them, but it's the only way, she tried to tell me negative stuff about you so its about time she knew what her husband is capable of and what her brother did, do you trust me and will you do it, if you don't want to tell me now"

Gideon swallows deeply, fear appearing in his eyes, I grip his hand, and he nods firmly. "Its time" he whispers.

I nod at him, "You need to take back the control they have over you, you need to confront these demons and put an end to their games" I say.

He nods and grips my hand and we walk into the office, immediately the receptionist stands at our intrusion, I ignore her protests and head straight into the room where I saw Terry Lucas go. I see them eating lunch together, and they both stand looking alarmed as we stride in without knocking.

"Mrs Lucas, thank you for your telephone call this morning" I say, she blanches and sits down.

I walk over and lean on the desk. "I will get straight to the point I know Gideon used you, he used you and when you were ready to leave your husband for him he dropped you and sent you back to him, you have no idea why only that you felt used, am I correct?" Anne Lucas nods unable to articulate any words. I continue my voice firm and hard, I turn to Terry Lucas and then back to Anne. "My husband did it to try and alienate Terry Lucas from his family, just as he had previously done to Gideon, you were the collateral damage, he never factored in that you would fall in love with him, because he never believed he was worthy of love, because your husband knew Gideon had been abused and raped when he was a child, and when he was asked by Gideon's mother to examine him, he lied about the results – Didn't you Dr Lucas, and I suggest you don't bullshit me this time" Terry Lucas looks frantically from me to his wife and then to Gideon. I am in full bitch unleashed mode as I continue, "Perhaps you would like to explain to your wife how exactly it is your fault she got used by Gideon because of your decision to lie to his mother and the reasons behind that lie also concern her don't they?" I stop waiting for him to answer.

"Terry, what is she talking about?" Anne Lucas looks confused and afraid.

I turn to Gideon and I grasp his hand, "Baby, are you ok, do you want to do this or shall I tell them?" I ask gently, I feel Gideon trembling and I urge him to sit down, I wrap my arm protectively around his shoulder.

"No I can do this, I need to" he says, he grips the arms of the chair until his knuckles are white and I gently stroke his shoulders, whispering in his ear how good he is doing and how everything is alright and I place a gentle sweet kiss to his temple.

Anne Lucas stares at Gideon and then at her husband, I see compassion flash through her eyes its only there momentarily but its enough.

"Ok baby tell her what happened to you" I say gently

Gideon takes a deep breath and begins to speak, I pray this won't damage him any more and will actually help in his recovery. "I was put into therapy after my fathers suicide, they came to our home, I was left alone with him, he said I was up tight and angry he said it was my age, he said I needed to masturbate to release tension, he said he'd show me how to do it, I believed him, so I let him touch me, he touched me" Gideon starts to breathe quickly and it becomes more shallow as the memories that haunt his dreams come back to him. He reaches up and grasps my hand tightly. "I said I understood and asked him to stop, he said no, he said I had to come, So l let him do it, I came and he asked me if I enjoyed it, if I felt better and I said yes, he said he would make me feel like that every week and it would be our little secret, he told me it would help me, I said no that I knew what to do now, and he said I needed more help. The next week he came and he did it again, I told him to stop that I was ok now, he said no, he said I needed to come, I needed to enjoy it, he started to hurt me, he wouldn't let go, he wouldn't stop until I came so he could say I had enjoyed it. It carried on like this, I dreaded every week coming around, then one week ...one week..."he stops and tears start pouring down his cheeks, I kiss his temple again gently and whisper encouragement in his ear. "he pulled his cock out, he made me touch him while he did it to me, He put my hand on him I didn't want to, I pulled my hand away so he grabbed me and bent me over the table and he..he..." he stops and shakes his head, and looks up at me "I can't Eva, I can't"

I nod at him, "You have done really well my darling I am so proud of you", I cup his face in my hands and look him in the eyes "I believe you Gideon, I believe every word" I kiss him again and this seems to give him strength to continue.

He looks straight at Anne Lucas who has tears in her eyes "He hurt me, that memory when he shoved his dick inside me is so raw as if it happened yesterday I remember the pain, it felt like he was tearing me in half, I pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't damn well stop, he kept going till he came and kept rubbing me till I came too, after that every fucking week he did it, it went on for months until I told my mother, she took me to see a specialist" Gideon looks at Terry Lucas icily, "I was subjected to humiliating tests and you got the results but you lied, you lied to my mother and she didn't believe me, you alienated me from my family for years with your lies, my own mother didn't believe me, she thought I made it up, she thought I made up the fact I was raped, violated and abused" He stops and looks at me.

"Well done baby you have done so well" I say, I glance around and see a water fountain and I go over and pull a cup of water from it and hand it to Gideon, he takes it and gulps it down. I pull some tissues from my bag and he takes them and wipes his face. I gently kiss him once again before I turn to Anne Lucas and a very subdued Terry Lucas before continuing.

"Anne, I'm sure you are wondering why your husband, a paediatrician who is supposed to care about kids lied to a concerned mother, well you see he was protecting someone, he was protecting you and your brother" I see Anne Lucas gasp in shock. Confusion crosses her face.

"Tell me Anne you had a brother, Hugh, he committed suicide didn't he?"

Anne nods but says nothing. I turn to Gideon, "Shall I tell her why he committed suicide?" I ask, to my surprise he shakes his head.

"No, I will" he says his voice firm

"Ok" I whisper

I see Gideon pull himself up straight "It was Hugh who raped me, who abused me, who violated me. The Statute of Limitations ran out for me, but when I was in a position to do so, I confronted him and told him if he laid a hand on another child I would set up an unlimited fund to prosecute him, he knew I meant it, he knew it would ruin him, and I believe there were others and so he took the cowards way out before I found out who they were and helped them get justice and reveal him to be the monster he was"

I see Anne shake her head violently, "No, no no" she wails, she stares at Terry who looks uncomfortable and he refuses to meet her pleading eyes.

"Oh my god" she says as she sees the truth on her husbands face.

"I'm so sorry Anne, I wanted to protect you, I knew if it came out it would destroy you" Lucas finally says, still not looking directly at her.

Anne Lucas shakes her head, "So instead you destroyed an innocent child, you lied about a child who needed help, you buried the truth and made him out to be the liar and alienated him from his family, that makes you worse than Hugh, I can't bear to look at you right now Terry"

"Anne please" Terry pleads.

Gideon clears his throat, and looks at Anne, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I wanted revenge on Lucas and it was the only way I could see how to, I wanted him to feel as bad as I did, knowing that someone had screwed his wife, and manipulated her, also in a way I was punishing Hugh as well for what he did to me, I used you to push them both and I am not proud of myself for my actions".

Anne shakes her head again, "No I am sorry, you never gave me any promises, looking back it was just sex, I made it mean more, you were hurting, you were damaged by the injustice done to you, I am sorry that you had to go through that pain"

"Terry why did you get me to call Eva, what did you want to achieve, did you want to ruin their marriage too?"

I gape at this news, "I can answer that" I say, keeping my eyes firmly on Terry Lucas, "he knew I was on to him, I confronted him at his office a few months ago and he tried to wriggle out of it, didn't you Dr Lucas?" I spit.

Anne looks at Lucas with contempt, "Oh Terry, how could you?"

"What, aren't we forgetting something here, that man fucked you Anne!" Lucas exclaims, to my complete shock, Anne Lucas stands and glares at her husband.

"No Terry, what you are forgetting is why I threw myself at Gideon Cross, in the first place, he never came on to me I was the one who initiated it and he showed me attention, he made me feel desirable, and you are forgetting something else too, it was consensual everything that Gideon Cross did to me was done with my permission, and I was an adult. The point you are missing here is he was a vulnerable child who was violated by my brother and you colluded in that crime by lying to his mother, I will never forgive you for this Terry never, now get the hell out of my office" I see Terry Lucas stand and leave. This isn't quite how I had planned this going.

Anne turns to Gideon and then looks at me. "I am so sorry, I should never have said those things to you at the gala and I should never have rung you today, Hugh was a troubled soul, he always was, but I never thought he would stoop to such depths of depravity, I want you to know I am sorry for what my brother did to you, and as for what happened between us, no hard feelings, you had your reasons" she stops and holds out her hand to Gideon, he leans forward and shakes it.

"Thank you" he whispers. He turns to me, "Come on Angel lets go".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_Three months later..._

I am completely and firmly ensconced in my new job, my dream job it seems, Gideon has kept his word and I am treated like any other member of his team. We disagree and he makes me work for my position which I am more than happy about, there is no way I can be accused of being here just because of who I am married to. I show him respect in the office in front of other staff members, and try and reign in my more blunt opinions and remarks I know I would be able to say things to him they wouldn't but I want to be treated like them so I don't want to use my relationship with Gideon to prove I can treat him any differently after I have made the huge point about being treated like everyone else. But I have also discovered another thing about my husband in the short time I have been working for him. Gideon doesn't want yes people around him, he demands competence and likes his wishes followed, but he also likes it when people question him if they have a valid point to make and a reasonable argument against him and can back up their argument with solid facts.

Things have been wonderful between us, it hardly seems like the same relationship, where we fought constantly and drained each other in the beginning. Gideon has been doing so much better since confronting Dr Lucas and his wife. We have heard that they have separated. Slowly Gideon is vanquishing all his demons. I know we have a long way to go but the signs are all promising.

My foundation has got off the ground and with the help of Dr Travis we are proceeding and progressing well. I regularly see Mark and the others from Waters, Field &amp; Leaman as I am coming and going from the Crossfire, Mark has gotten over his sulk about me leaving and we have remained firm friends, I still meet him and Steve for lunch and a catch up every once in a while. Things were a little dicey for a while when Gideon removed the Kingsman account from the company, but Mark came to terms with the fact it was a business decision. I don't discuss what I do for Cross Industries, I keep everything on a superficial level and personal when I am out at lunch with them, and on occasions Gideon joins us.

I am busy working on a marketing campaign for Gideon's Cross Trainer gym chain, when there is a knock at the door of my office.

"Come in" I call

The door opens and Murray is standing there looking grim.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I see the look on his face.

"Mrs Cross, we have had word that a story is about to break regarding your past relationship with a Nathan Barker. I feel myself go dizzy and the blood is roaring in my ears. I try and hold it together.

"There was no relationship" I say curtly

"Mrs Cross I need you to talk to me we need to be prepared for when this breaks and have a response ready".

I nod, but I still feel dizzy. "I'd like to speak to my husband" I whisper and stand, I am trembling and my knees feel like they are going to give way, but I force myself to walk purposefully towards the internal private elevator which Gideon had installed to move between the two departments which will take me to the top of the Crossfire. I stand in the elevator with Murray in silence and when we get to the main offices I stride towards Gideon's office. Scott immediately stands as I enter.

"Is he free?" I ask. Scott nods.

"When is his next appointment?" I ask

Scott quickly calls up Gideon's schedule "In 20 minutes" he replies, I turn to Murray.

"That will give us enough time won't it?" I ask

He nods, "should do" he replies.

"Thank you Scott" I say and move towards Gideon's door and push it open, he is sitting staring at his computer screen and glances up as he sees me his eyes soften momentarily and he stands.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he takes in my demeanour and a grim looking Murray at the side of me.

Murray immediately speaks, "We have word that a story is going to break regarding Mrs Cross' past relationship with Nathan Barker" I tremble once again and I grip a chair to stop myself from falling, Murray holds his hand out and steadies me and immediately Gideon is round the table and leading me to the sofa.

"Sit down Angel" he says gently, he sits beside me and wraps his arm around me.

"Murray" he says curtly and points to the chair. Murray sits down and clasps his hands in front of him.

"I need Mrs Cross to be clear with me about what actually happened between her and Nathan Barker so we can counter this story when it breaks".

"NO" Gideon roars. "My wife will not be put through that, find who is going to publish we destroy the reporter and we dismantle the publication, it is nobody else's business what happened to my wife and it is not in the public interest to find out"

Murray looks startled by Gideon's outburst, "Excuse me sir that is a really bad idea" he starts.

"I said no" Gideon says icily, "this is not up for discussion" he grips me tighter and I realise I need to say something here. I gently squeeze Gideon's knee.

"Murray, I was a child and Nathan was my step brother, I was 10 he was 12 nearly 13, over the course of 4 years he repeatedly raped me, the truth all came out when I suffered a miscarriage at the age of 14". I stop tears streaming down my face. I swallow deeply, "That is extent of my _relationship" _I hold up my fingers in air quote marks "with Nathan Barker"

Murray looks stunned, "I am so sorry Mrs Cross" he turns to Gideon, "We will take them down" he says firmly, "I will get a team on this straight away sir". He looks at me and pats my hand, "You have my word Mrs Cross I will do everything to stop this from reaching the press".

"Thank you" I whisper. I watch Murray stand and leave the room and I turn and cling to Gideon. He holds me rubs his hand up and down my back as I sob quietly into his shoulder.

"Will I never be free of Nathan fucking Barker?" I spit coldly when I eventually pull myself together. I realise I need to warn my mother, I take my phone out and make the call.

"Mom it's me" I say

"Eva darling" she says

"Mom listen and don't go hysterical, we have got word that the press have got hold of something about me and Nathan" I hear her gasp, and I continue before she disintegrates. "Gideon has a team working on it trying to stop it from happening I just thought you should know in case it does come out". I stop not feeling nearly as confident as my voice sounds. "Mom?" I ask as all I get is silence.

"Yes I heard, ok thank you for telling me" she says in a shaky voice.

"Mom are you ok, I have to go now?" I say

"Yes darling, I'm fine" she says

I hang up, Gideon looks at me carefully, "Do you want to go home?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No I need to work and put this out of my head" I say firmly. Gideon escorts me to the internal elevator and back to my office. He is watching me carefully as I shakily sit down at my desk.

"If you need me Angel, just call me" he says and he plants a sweet kiss on my lips. I nod and he turns and goes back to his office.

I sit thinking things through and I know exactly who I need to speak to, I pick up my phone and call Cary.

"Hey baby girl" he says cheerfully as he answers.

"Cary, I need you" I stammer.

"Eva? What's wrong has Cross hurt you?" he asks panicked by my plea.

"No nothing like that, the press have got hold of the story about Nathan what he did to me, it's all going to come out Cary" I start to cry again.

"Shit, hang on baby girl I am at a shoot at the moment, but I'm not far from the Crossfire, I will be through here in about fifteen minutes and I will come straight over as soon as I am done, sit tight baby girl I'm coming ok"

"Thank you" I mutter

About half an hour later, Cary appears at my office, I run to him and he holds me in his arms.

He grips my hand and leads me to the seating area in my office and sits down beside me. "What are you going to do?" he asks

"I have no idea" I say, "Gideon has a team working trying to stop it, but..." I stop.

"Listen, I have a radical idea, just hear me out on this ok, why not confront this, and use it to make something good happen, make it work for you, use it to help your foundation, let people know you know what you are talking about when it comes to abuse and rape, its always going to follow you otherwise, you will always be looking out for the next person who wants to make a quick buck from you by telling all. You will need to prepare all the people involved, Nathan's father, your mom, dad, Gideon and Stanton but in the long run I believe it will work for you. Call Dr Trav and run the idea past him see what he says, if he doesn't think it's a good idea then don't but I think it will help, because you are turning something really negative into something positive". He stops talking and looks at me, I pause and think, my mind starts racing and I start formulating ideas, I call Murray to come down.

When he appears he looks in surprise at Cary sitting holding my hand, "Murray, this is Cary Taylor, my best friend in the whole world, he has an idea how to handle this situation, I turn to Cary and he immediately repeats what he said to me.

"What do you think?" I ask looking hard at Murray.

He nods slowly and he has an impressed look on his face, "This could work, get it out there and cut it off before the story breaks that way there is no story, no exclusive scoop, that is a really good idea...what does Mr Cross say?" he asks

"I haven't said anything yet, how much time do I have to play with?" I ask

Murray looks at his watch, "The reporter says it's going to be a weekend spread, so just under 2 days, why?"

"Because there are a number of people who need to be informed that this is going to come out, my parents, and step father and Nathan's father. I would also like to run the idea past Dr Travis he was my therapist in California and he is here in New York now, he helped me" I stop.

Murray nods, "do what you have to do and I will start preparing a press conference". I nod feeling strong and confident. I hug Cary tightly.

"What would I do without you?" I say to him.

"You are never going to have to find out baby girl, do you want me to stay while you talk to Cross?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, I've got this" I say and I smile at him a real smile.

I sit down and make the calls I need to make, first of all I call Dr Travis, after I have explained what I intend to do and why I am doing it, there is a silence on the line which worries me.

"Well Eva I think what you are planning to do is very brave, you are confronting your past and turning the negative to positive, but please consider the fact that the people around you may not think the same way".

"Yes I get that" I say, "but I need to do this, I am sick of him hanging around me like a fucking ghost"

"I understand Eva, I really do but just remember what I have said" I thank him and think for a moment I decide to call Neville Barker next, I look him up and find his company and his office number. I take a deep breath and make the call. When I say who I am, I am quickly directed to Barkers office.

"Neville Barkers office Maria Coleman speaking how may I help you?" comes the voice.

"May I speak to Mr Barker please?" I ask politely

"May I ask who is calling?" the girl says efficiently

"My name is Eva Cross, I am the wife of Gideon Cross, but Mr Barker will remember me as Eva Trammell" I say, I am hoping that dropping Gideon's name gets me past the secretary, I hate doing that but in this case it is important.

"Please wait one moment" I wait listening to some god awful electronic music.

"Just connecting you Mrs Cross"

"Thank you I say and I wait, my heart is beating and my hands are clammy, I try and bring my breathing under control.

"Eva what a surprise, it's been a long time, how are you my love?" I smile at Barkers kind tone.

"I'm well thank you Mr Barker" I say

"May I offer you my warmest congratulations on your marriage" he says

"Thank you" I respond politely, "how are you keeping?" I ask

"I'm very well thank you, you are lucky you have caught me, I don't spend too much time in my office these days just once or twice a week to keep my hand in, tell me how is your mother, is she well?"

"She is fine" I say, I take a deep breath, "Listen, Mr Barker, I need to talk to you about ...Nathan and what happened" I stop as I hear him take a sharp breath.

"What about it?" he asks warily

I steel myself and begin to explain, "I am planning on going public, I have started a foundation to help men and women who have been sexually abused and raped, to get the help they need to come to terms with their ordeals. I have had word this morning that someone in the press has got hold of the information about what happened and are going to do an expose, I want to get there first and basically burst their bubble, so there is no story, I plan on being very candid, and I wanted to know if you were alright with this, as if you are not, then I won't do it, we will try and find some other way to stop this story". I stop and wait.

"Eva, you are an incredibly brave young woman, after what Nathan did to you, I disowned him, he is dead now and the day I was told all I could think was good riddance. You have my blessing and if you need any assistance please do not hesitate to contact me again. In fact I am presuming you are going to do a press conference of some description, when you do let me know and I will make sure I am present to support you, you deserve that much" I am amazed by his reaction.

"Thank you Mr Barker that means so much to me" I say gratefully.

"Neville, please, and it is my pleasure, Eva" he says.

"Thank you very much for talking to me" I say.

Neville Barker tells me it's a pleasure again and he gives me his personal cell phone number so I don't have to go through his secretary again. I hang up feeling pretty pleased with myself. I call Stanton next and I am expecting him to be against my idea, but to my surprise he welcomes it and tells me that he thinks it will be best all round if I do this and exorcise Nathan Barker once and for all. I ask him if I should tell my mom, and he says he will talk to her first and make her see it's a good idea. I hang up feeling pretty euphoric but it soon disappears when I think of my next call, my dad, this is all still pretty raw to him he only found out about the whole thing a few months ago, I brace myself and make the call.

"Hi daddy" I say as he answers

"Eva sweetheart how are you?" he asks.

I run through the pleasantries and then hit him with my reason for calling. He listens and he asks intelligent questions, about if I am doing the right thing, I answer pointing out why I am doing it, I tell him I have Stanton and Neville Barkers blessing and that Stanton is going to talk to my mom. He sounds impressed and tells me that if it's what I need to do then to go for it and he will look forward to seeing my press conference on the news. I am ecstatic when I hang up and eager to get things moving, I call Murray and tell him everyone is fine and that we are going ahead.

"Have you informed Mr Cross yet?" he asks

"No, I am about to" I say.

I take the elevator to my husband's office, it is nearly lunchtime and I plan to tell him over lunch in a public place in case he decides to go ballistic. I don't think he will, that's not his style, but as I have the knack of managing to rile him like nobody else I'm not taking any chances.

He is just saying goodbye to someone when I arrive. "Angel" he says and kisses my cheek.

"Hi Ace" I say and grin.

"What can I do for you?" he asks

"Can't a girl come and take her husband out for lunch?" I say taking hold of his hand.

"Excellent idea" he says, and grabs his jacket. We leave and we go to a little cafe I find a seat and Gideon goes to order. When he returns he looks hard at me.

"Everything ok Angel?" he asks

I nod; lean across the table and grip his hand and launch into my plan. I watch as his face goes from impassive, to incredulous, and then amazed. When I have finished talking I wait for his reaction.

"Say something?" I whisper worried at his silence.

"I can't, words fail me" he says

I feel my heart sink, he doesn't like the idea. "Oh" I say despondently.

He grips my hand, "No Angel you misunderstand me, I am speechless because I cannot believe how brave you are being, I think its brilliant, I always said you were first class when it comes to Crisis Management, you have taken, what, 2 hours to potentially resolve a problem which could have been explosive, when are you doing the press conference?"

I shake my head, "I'm waiting for Murray to get back to me" I say. I go on to tell him about my call to Neville Barker and to Stanton; I barely get the words out my mouth when my phone rings.

"How could you Eva, this will be so upsetting" I close my eyes as I hear my mothers voice.

"Stop right there" I say I have had it with her hysterics.

"Listen to me mom, it was me who got violated, me who had to suffer it repeatedly, I am getting that vermin out of my life once and for all, I will always be waiting for someone to find out and make a salacious gossipy story out of it, this way its out there on my terms, and if it helps other people who have also been violated then that can only be a good thing. This isn't about you mom, if you don't want to support me fine, but I am doing it with or without you" I hang up and glare at Gideon daring him to say anything.

I see the pride in his eyes, as he looks at me. "You are an amazing woman" he says.

"Will you be there at the press conference" I ask

"Just try and stop me angel!" he replies.

The next day I am waiting to do my press conference I am astounded at the speed Murray has pulled everything together for me. I wait in a back room as the area where we are holding the conference fills with press reporters and other assorted media.

Gideon is standing with me his arm firmly around me; I am trembling, and wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Cary is also with me, he has agreed to be the face of my foundation now that he is well known with his modelling work, and he has also agreed to tell his story and go public with me which totally floored me. Dr Travis is here, he is going to speak of his role within the foundation, as I asked him to be my referral therapist for people who contact the foundation looking for help but I am also pretty sure he is here to keep an eye on me and Cary as we lay our pasts out bare to the world. My mother isn't here and that upsets me a little but doesn't altogether surprise me, I got a text from my father wishing me luck and telling me to 'go get them', which boosted my confidence. Just as I am ready to walk out to face the media I hear a voice.

"Eva, honey" I turn and see Neville Barker walking towards me, I walk to him and embrace him.

"Thank you for coming" I say, I lead him towards Gideon and introduce him.

"Gideon, this is Neville Barker, Nathan's dad" I had warned Gideon that he was coming and Gideon wasn't phased by this in the least, I thought he might feel weird about meeting the father of the man he murdered.

Gideon steps forward and shakes Barkers hand. "Pleased to meet you sir" he says. I marvel at Gideon's cool demeanour.

"Likewise Mr Cross, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I disowned Nathan when I discovered what he had done to Eva, she was an innocent child and I felt it was the least I could do, to be here today to support her". He looks around. "Is your mother here?" he asks.

"No" I reply a little sharper than I wanted to sound, "She doesn't totally agree with what I am doing" I explain.

He nods and pats my arm. I see Murray walking quickly towards me.

"Mrs Cross we are ready for you if you want to begin" he says gesturing towards the doorway. I grip Gideon's hand tightly and Cary comes up along side me and grips my other hand.

"Come on baby girl, let's do this thing" he says

We all walk out into a cacophony of clicking and flashbulbs. As we take our places Murray introduces everyone and I take a quick look at the backdrop behind me, with the logo of my brand new foundation and its name - one word which says it all "Survivors" underneath in smaller writing it says in partnership with the Crossroads Foundation.

I take my notes which I have written, and as Murray finishes explaining what is going to happen and everyone's role here he turns to me to begin.

I clear my throat and take a quick drink from the glass in front of me, I glance at Gideon and he smiles at me encouragingly.

"Good Afternoon everyone" I begin, I take a deep breath, I am feeling nervous about this but I remember my dads words and I look straight out to the sea of faces of the media in front of me and I begin to talk, not from my notes but from my heart.

"I have called this press conference here this afternoon for two reasons, the first being the launch of my Charitable Foundation to help men and women who have been the victims of sexual abuse and/or been raped. This is a cause very close to my heart, I glance at Cary and Neville Barker, I am a survivor of sexual abuse and I have been raped". I hear a gasp come from the room and then complete silence; you can hear a pin drop, if I didn't have their attention before I have it now. "When I was 10 years old my then stepbrother the late Nathan Barker who was nearly 13 at the time, raped me for the first time. I was terrified, I was a ten year old girl who had been violated I remember that day as long as I live, I was in so much pain, and I bled for a while afterwards, I was terrified to say anything as Nathan told me he would kill me if I did, and I believed him. He carried on I lost count of the amount of times he violated me, once when it got so bad I was on the verge of telling my mother what was happening, he knew I was close to cracking and he killed my pet cat and left her on my bed as a warning to remind me to keep quiet. Everything came out when I was fourteen years old, when I suffered a miscarriage, during the examination, evidence of the extensive abuse I had endured came to light – the vaginal and anal scarring and Child Protection services were called, it was then I broke down and admitted everything and my mother did everything in her power to get me justice. She was assisted by Mr Barker who was distraught and disgusted by what his son had done and did his best to support us despite the fact he knew his sons actions meant his marriage to my mother would inevitably come to an end. My abuser was tried in a court of law and sentenced. The whole experience left me traumatised, and I went to live with my father for a while. I was out of control and I did a lot of things I am not proud of, I was hurting and I hated myself, which led to behaviour, which my father found unacceptable, he put me in contact with Dr Travis, who is here today, and that man saved my life, he taught me that none of what happened was my fault and gave me the coping strategies to handle what had happened to me and to behave in a more constructive manner rather than the destructive one which I had found myself in. It was at Dr Travis' group sessions I met the man who was to become my best friend in the whole world, Mr Cary Taylor, I gesture to Cary to my left, he has agreed to be the face of my foundation and he has his own story which he is going to share with you in a moment. He was my rock and my anchor when I wandered off the rails. I hope I have been equally supportive to him over the years. I have also been very fortunate that I met a wonderful man who understood my past and has made allowances for it and my sometimes irrational behaviour which stems from my insecurities ", I turn towards Gideon, "He has also been a tower of strength to me and with his help and encouragement got my foundation off the ground, I am talking of course about my husband, Mr Gideon Cross. I know I will never get over what happened to me, something like that stays with you, it changes who you are and it changes the people around you and how you react to them and how they respond to you. But with the help I got from Dr Travis, and the love and support I got from my all family and from Cary and later on from Gideon, the triggers which cause the nightmares and panic attacks become less and less and I count myself lucky and blessed to say proudly I am doing ok, I am a survivor. It is now my mission to help other people reach that point and be able to say those words. Thank you for listening". I sit down and there is a round of applause, I have never witnessed anything like it, every person in the media pack have got up on their feet and are giving me a standing ovation. I feel tears prickling at my eye lids and as I put my head down to wipe them away, Gideon and Cary immediately wrap their arms around me, which prompts numerous flashbulbs.

"Well done baby girl that was brilliant" I hear Cary whisper as he stands up.

He looks around "Wow, how do you follow that?" he says "My name is Cary Taylor, you may have seen me on billboards around the city, I am the face of a certain brand of jeans but I wouldn't be here today at all if it wasn't the guy over there", he points to Dr Travis "and for this remarkable woman here" he places his hand on my shoulder. "That isn't an over dramatic exaggeration that is the honest truth of the matter. My mother was a hooker, a drug addict and an all round pretty crappy person, I was a mistake, I was told that fact every day of my life for years, I was the result of a dodgy condom one of her clients used and I was made to pay for being that mistake until the day I finally felt enough was enough and ran away. My mother never wanted me, she made that crystal clear, in fact after I was born she used abortion several times when she found herself pregnant again as her preferred form of contraception telling me more than once that she wished she had got rid of me. I grew up in a house full of drugs, clients and not a lot else, I learnt pretty early on to keep out of the way when mom was entertaining her '_friends'_" he uses the air quotes as he says this, his tone is bitter, I have heard most of this before, but Gideon is sitting looking thunderstruck. "Anyway as time went on, mom in her wisdom decided that I should be made available to her more discerning clientele. I was 8 years old the first time a man raped me, a full grown man and a small malnourished eight year old boy, you do the math, it was hideous. I continued to grow up and that was my life I was there for my moms men and women friends to use and abuse at will. I thought and still do think that is all I have to offer, I won't lie I was a complete mess, I had travelled a way down the junkie road my mom was on, I screwed anyone and I self harmed, I hated myself and I was at rock bottom . I remember the day I met Eva, at Dr Travis' group session, her dad had sent her, she saw me and came and sat next to me, I asked her if she wanted to have sex. Let's just say she turned me down, I won't repeat the exact words she used but they were pretty to the point and left me with no doubt her view on the matter. But she also said something else; she told me it was about time I started to respect myself and have a bit of dignity. She didn't give up on me and we became friends, she introduced me to her family who treated me as one of their own, which for me was a whole new experience, I had never been given affection and unconditional parental love, yet this woman treated me like a brother, and her parents treated me like a son, they accepted me as I am. I have made her life pretty interesting at times, she has walked in on many things which I am sure she wishes she hadn't, she kicks my ass about it but she has never turned her back on me. I am proud to be a part of her vision and I would never have stood up and told the world my past for any other person". Cary gets a standing ovation and as he sits down I wrap my arm around him, Gideon leans across me and shakes his hand and pats his shoulder. I stand up again.

"I would now like to pass you over to Dr Travis who will discuss the role he is to play". Dr Travis explains his role and what he intends to do to help. When he has finished I stand up again.

I look around the room and begin to speak again. "Sexual abuse and rape do not only affect the victims themselves there is a ripple effect which affects others, in my case the ripples affected my parents who felt guilt and helplessness wondering if there was something they could have done to prevent the abuse, and guilt that they never noticed. Mr Barker who is here today was affected, as Nathan's father he had the added guilt that it was his son who caused the hurt and the pain, and this is where my foundation hopes to be different from others I intend not only to help the victims themselves but the people around them who have been affected by the crime and who need help to come to terms with what has happened to their loved ones. I would like to pass you now on to Mr Barker who will tell you his story.

Neville Barker stands up and looks around the room, "thank you Eva" he says "it is my honour to be here today to offer my support to Eva in her venture. I will never forget the day I was told what my son had done. Eva was fourteen years old and her mother had taken her to the hospital she was in pain and was bleeding severely, I waited for news but when it eventually came I never in a million years expected what I was told. Eva's mother called me in tears saying that Child Protection had been called as there was overwhelming evidence of sexual abuse. I could tell by her voice she thought I had done something to her daughter, I was shocked, but I assumed there had been some mistake and Eva would come home with her mother and we would carry on. I said I would come down to the hospital to find out what was going on. When I arrived Eva was telling a policewoman what had happened to her, I was taken to a side room, and Eva's mother came in crying with the policewoman and a doctor, they asked me to sit down, the doctor said that Eva had suffered a miscarriage, I was shocked, but then they told me she had been made pregnant by my own son, who had violated her not once but repeatedly many, many times over the period of four years, I felt sick I listened to the doctor who told of the evidence they had found, the damage Nathan had done to her. I was appalled, to this day I have no idea what possesses a man to commit rape the most intimate and heinous of crimes. I went home, he denied it of course said Eva was willing but I knew he was lying. I helped put my own son away, although from the moment I knew what had happened I had no son. Eva's mother and I divorced, I understood, she couldn't stay in a house where her daughter had been molested, I was generous in our divorce settlement, I made sure Eva was materially compensated, although I knew it was a hollow gesture as money could never buy back the innocence she had lost and erase the pain she had suffered. So I was overjoyed when she called me to tell me about her foundation and that the money I had given her all those years ago was what she used to set it up, and I am determined to support her in her venture in any way I possibly can". Neville Barker sits down and the press give him a round of applause.

Murray steps forward "So there we go ladies and gentlemen, if you have any questions regarding the foundation the pack you have been provided with should answer that. There will be no questions answered regarding the life stories of Mrs Cross and Mr Taylor. Thank you for attending" With that its all over, we all stand to leave, Gideon pulls me close to his side as we leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day TV news, the internet and papers are full of the foundation, of what I had said, and of what Cary had said. The general angle of the bias was two survivors wanting to help others who are in the same situation. It has had the desired effect though and the salacious gossipy story suggesting other things happened has sunk without trace.

My dad called me in tears saying how proud of me he was and he said that all his colleagues were impressed with how I conducted myself. He said that the feedback he had from them was all pretty positive and they were impressed by how together I was. I received calls and texts of support from Mark &amp; Steve, Arnoldo and Shauna. I was shocked to receive a personal call from Christine Field offering her support and congratulations for my venture. Richard called me to say he had watched the news conference on TV and thought I came across very well and that he was proud of what I was doing. I asked him how my mother was and he just said, "She'll come around". My mother was the only person I didn't hear from at all, no calls, nothing. When I think of all the times she pestered me calling numerous times a day for her to be suddenly so silent is unusual and worrying. I try to call her but it goes to voicemail. I know she is angry with me for what I said to her, and for my decision to go public as she feels it reflects badly on her.

Gideon has been overwhelmingly supportive; I couldn't have done what I did without his support and love. Being married to such a high profile man has also had the effect that many people he does business with want to be associated with my foundation and have pledged financial support and resources. I am pretty overwhelmed by the response, but none more so than the one I got from Elizabeth Vidal. Gideon and I were getting ready to head to work when my phone rang, I answered it between sips of coffee from my travel mug.

"Eva, I saw the press conference last night on the news, I just wanted to say, how moved I was by your story, and how proud I am to say that you are my daughter in law, Gideon picked wisely when he picked you".

"Thank you Elizabeth that means a lot" I say politely. We exchange a few pleasantries and then I make my excuses and hang up. Gideon is interested to hear what his mother said but makes no comment. He has been a little bit quiet this morning the fallout from the conference has hit him and I think its all hitting a little too close for comfort. Cary has called me checking I am ok, and told me that his phone has been ringing off the hook this morning with well wishers. I asked him if he had heard from my mom and he said no.

oooOOOooo

Things with my mother improve slowly and after I tell her a few home truths she seems to pull herself together. I remember the morning she called me a few days after the press conference. I am surprised when she calls.

"Mom" I say, Gideon turns and looks at me.

"Eva, how are you?" she asks

"I'm good mom, really good" I say, "How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine" she says flippantly.

"Look mom, I'm sorry you weren't happy with what I did but doing it did a lot of good" I say trying to make her understand.

"You are just so strong Eva" she says

"Look mom, I don't want to fight with you, I know you didn't like it, that you thought it reflected on you somehow, but it doesn't and you need to realise that. I'm an adult now, I'm a married woman and I am getting on with my life you need to do the same, I have to go now mom" I say.

"Of course darling I'll let you go" she says.

I hang up and stare at the phone. Gideon walks over to me and takes the phone from my hands, "She will come round in her own time, she has had to contend with a lot of changes, until a short while ago she was monitoring your every move, calling you and now she doesn't have that"

"I know" I say.

Things settle down and we settle back into our comfortable routine, of work, functions and an incredibly active and satisfying sex life. One morning about two months later we arrive at the Crossfire and I head to my office, to my surprise Gideon follows me he comes in and closes the door behind him. He had been a little quiet this morning and I am immediately on alert.

"Is everything ok Gideon?" I ask

He nods, "Eva I need to ask you something" he says

"Ok" I say

"I am worried how to say this I don't want to upset you, or say it wrong" he looks at me and starts pacing.

"Just say it Gideon, we will figure it out" I say I step towards him and he grabs me pulling me to him.

"I want a family Eva, a family of my own, you, me and our children"

I stare at him, not sure of what to say, I never expected anything like that never in a million years.

"Ok that's different" I say eventually, "I wasn't expecting that" I add.

"You do want children don't you Eva?" he asks

I nod, "Of course I do but I didn't expect us to want to start a family just yet, I am just finding my feet here and I have just launched my foundation, we have plenty of time for all that, if it happens" I say.

I see Gideon immediately pick up on my last comment, "What do you mean if it happens?" he asks

I shrug, "What I say, if it happens, babies happen or they don't some people try for babies for years without success"

Gideon stares at me, "if you don't want a family with me just say so" he says and turns and leaves. I am left with my mouth open wondering what the hell just happened. I sit down at my desk and try and go through everything in my mind to try and make sense of what has happened.

I remember Gideon's reaction to Cary's story, he was horrified that any mother could be so bad, and how Cary had felt when he had been accepted into my family, it hits me, it's his need to feel accepted. He always used his work to find his place in the world, then he met me and marrying me gave him the sense of acceptance, he told me as much, which it seems will be complete when we have our own family and children who will look up to him and love him unconditionally. I swallow deeply I realise I need to talk to him and tell him what this will mean to me. I get up and head up to his office, Scott tells me I have 10 minutes before his first appointment arrives. I go in he is standing staring out of the window; he turns and looks at me.

"Gideon, can we talk?" I ask

"Sure what's wrong?" he says icily and turns back to look out of the window again

"Gideon, please" I say, he spins around and stares at me.

"I want children, I have made no secret of that, but I can't help thinking you don't share my desire, why? Is it me am I not good enough to father your children?" he looks at me carefully.

I sigh, "Don't be ridiculous Gideon, that's stupid talk, its a huge thing having a baby, my career is just taking off we haven't been married a year yet, there is plenty of time, also...there is my past to consider, I have damage, scarring from ..." I stop and tears form in my eyes, "I have had a miscarriage once and its not an experience I want to repeat, ok I was a child at the time. I want to have your baby, I really do Gideon but I need to get my head around it first and prepare so I can make sure I can carry a baby to term"

Gideon nods and walks towards me he stops in front of me and pulls me into his arms, "I'm sorry Angel, I'm being selfish, I want a baby, so you have to fall in line, shit I'm fucking this up already" he lets me go and starts pacing clearly distressed.

"Gideon stop" I say firmly, I walk up to him and place my hands on his chest, "I want to have a baby with you I really do I want nothing more than for us to have a family, I'm not trying to fob you off but its a huge step for both of us, we are both so damaged by our pasts, we want our children to always feel loved, wanted, secure and safe if we aren't 100% ready then what chance do we have to be successful parents" I look at him pleadingly, and he nods.

"You are right as always" he says "I just want my own family" he repeats. He looks at me and at this moment I want to give him anything he wants, he looks so vulnerable.

"Listen, how about we discuss it with Dr Travis at our couples counselling" I suggest he nods hopefully.

"Yes" he agrees. He comes up to me and gathers me up, his mouth attacks mine and his hands start wandering, "the best bit of making a baby is the trying and we both know how much we like that part" I giggle as his hands move over me.

"Gideon, you have a meeting in a few minutes with someone, you can't go into it with an erection" I say trying to push him away.

"Angel I am always hard, because I am always thinking about you" he says seductively, just as he says this Scott's voice comes over the intercom, Gideon sighs and walks me to the door, adjusting himself.

The day flies past, and before I know it I am heading to Brooklyn for my Krav Maga session, I need to talk to Gideon as I have spoken to Dr Travis about our baby conversation, he thinks with everything we have accomplished and as long as we both are 100% committed there is no reason why we shouldn't. Gideon is with me, he wants to watch me in action. It will be the first time he has seen me participating. When we arrive he goes to sit in on the bleachers as I prepare and warm up. When Parker comes over I whisper to him to make me look good tonight. He gives me a questioning look.

"My husband is watching me tonight" I say.

Parkers eyes widen as he spots Gideon on the bleachers, "well come on lets show him what you can do" he says.

Parker gives me a through workout and I actually manage to throw him a couple of times. I stop briefly to have a drink and then continue I know I am showing off a bit but I want to show my husband what I can do. After a pretty brutal session I walk over to Gideon who looks shocked at what he has seen.

"Well what do you think?" I ask as I wipe my face on my towel

"Oh Angel I want to go home, I need to fuck you, god I'm am so hard" he moans

I burst out laughing, "Well it's a good job my session is over then isn't it" I say, he doesn't need telling twice he is up grabbing my hand and out the door before I can catch my breath.

When we get home, he pins me against the wall, leaning his body against me so I feel his erection against me. "Watching you turned me on big time" he says as he plants kisses down my neck.

"I'm going for a shower; do you want to join me?" I say

"Hmm" is the only reply I get.

As he leaps on me in the shower, I remember my conversation with Dr Travis, I push Gideon back. "I spoke to Dr Travis today about our baby conversation" he freezes and looks at me. I continue.

"He said we have overcome a lot of stuff recently, but as long we both are 100% committed to it and in for the long haul he doesn't see any reason why we shouldn't start a family as long as we both feel we are ready".

"Well I know I am ready Angel" he says adamantly

I take a deep breath, "I know you are, this is a huge step for me, I want to be a mother and I want you as the father to my children, I don't think anyone can be 100% ready to be parents so ok, lets do it!" I say.

Gideon's face lights up, "Seriously, Angel you mean that, you want to have my baby?" he says

I nod and he wraps himself around me, "I threw my pills away" I whisper in his ear,

He moans and captures my mouth hungrily. "Let's make a baby then" he says seductively.

I look at him and smile.

oooOOOooo

The weeks pass and turn into months and professionally we are busier than ever and I am working on several projects as well as my foundation, and privately we are busy trying for a baby but nothing seems to be happening with that, it breaks my heart every month seeing the disappointment on Gideon's face when my period arrives and I want this as badly as he does because I love him so much, but at this precise moment I am pissed and cursing my husband. I am sitting in the Crossfire on the twenty second floor in the meeting room waiting for my husband to show up to a meeting which should have started 10 minutes ago and I am getting more than a little irritated. Gideon has acquired a chain of golf courses in Europe and sitting around the table getting more and more impatient is their CEO, and senior management, myself and my advertising and marketing team, and Cross Industries PR and financial directors, the idea is we are going to develop the land and create a multi purpose facility including golf. I saw the potential in this as soon as I saw the plans for the various sites.

I see Charles Hyland fidget and check his watch and I smile politely.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's keeping him" I say, I look at Murray who is here with me questioningly and he shrugs.

Just at that moment the door flies open and Gideon strides in he takes his seat beside me and reaches over to shake the hands of the visiting executives.

"My apologies gentlemen, unforeseen circumstances delayed me".

Murmurs of no problem and that's ok come from the opposite side of the table. I glance at the four men in front of me; along with Charles Hyland is his son and heir David, George Underwood, Charles' right hand man and Harry Venables a youngish man who is the company advertising and marketing director, basically my counterpart. I quickly introduce everyone on our side of the table and stand to show the ideas I have come up with. Gideon watches me carefully, as I explain the different concepts I have come up with and my plans for the chain and how we are going to move forward, I am encouraged by positive murmurs and when I have finished I hand over to our financial director who has crunched all the numbers and decided where the axe should fall and which golf courses will be sold off and as our presentation comes to an end I look across the table.

"So gentlemen any questions?" I ask smiling brightly

"Very impressive" Charles says

I nod in thanks and he turns to his son, "What do you think Davie; it seems to be the way forward?" I watch as David looks at each member of the team his eyes linger on me and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes" he says eventually "it will be just what the company needs"

"Excellent" Gideon stays and stands, he reaches across and Charles stands up shaking his hand warmly.

"Eva come and see me when you have wrapped things up here" he says and goes to leave, my mouth drops open"

"Is there a problem Eva?" he asks seeing the expression on my face.

"No not at all, I was just expecting a little more input from you that's all" I say and instantly regret my words as his expression turns icy. "Sorry that sounded better in my head" I say immediately.

Murray and the rest of our team have left and the four men across the table are watching as Gideon stares at me.

"I'll speak to you shortly" he says in a clipped tone and turns and leaves.

Shit, I've put my foot in it, I turn to the men around the table and smile brightly, "Sorry about that gentleman lets get things wrapped up here and then we will head out for lunch".

I quickly bring the meeting to a close and we head out, I glance at the corridor leading to Gideon's office and carry on walking, I'll take these gentlemen out for lunch and deal with my husband later.

As we are leaving the Crossfire I feel my phone vibrate "Excuse me gentlemen" I say as I pull my phone from my pocket and read the text.

_**Where are you going, I want to see you?**_

I quickly tap out a response.

_**Out to lunch with our visitors I will talk to you later.**_

I hit send and push my phone into my pocket.

"Eva, tell me - your surname is Cross, are you related to Gideon Cross and if so how?" I turn to David Hyland.

"Gideon Cross is my husband" I say sharply, I give him a look which says that I dare him to make more of this than is necessary. I glance around and I swear I see a grimace on Harry Venables' face, which immediately puts me on edge.

"Really?" David Hyland looks surprised, "Tell me how long have you two been married?" he asks

"Nearly a year, in fact our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks time" I say. My mind immediately goes to this time last year when Gideon whisked me away to the Crosswinds resort in the Caribbean and I married him on the beach.

"Is that all? So you are still newlyweds, do you find working together creates problems and tension within your relationship?" David Hyland is staring at me as though he wants to devour me, and I feel myself getting more and more edgy, my temper starts to rise.

"Not that my relationship with my husband is any of your business, but no we leave work at the office" I say with a distinct tone of disgust in my voice.

Charles Hyland steps in at this point, "I apologise for my son Eva, that was rude and intrusive" he stares at his son. I nod and as the limo pulls up outside the Bryant Park Grill we get out I am relieved to be out of the confined space. I glance at Angus who gives me a look, I know that he will report everything that was said to Gideon, and I smile and nod at him, letting him know I am fine and not distressed in any way but by the look on his face it seems I haven't convinced him. I see Angus pull his phone out as he climbs back into the limo and I know he is calling my husband.

I lead the way to a private table I have reserved, I love this place and it has the right blend of relaxed and informal with formal to be perfect for business lunches. I am a little disconcerted by the fact David Hyland places his hand in the small of my back which is what Gideon does, when Gideon does it I feel safe and protected, but this feels like an invasion of my personal space, I reach around and remove his hand, I don't say a word as I don't want to cause a scene but I am getting seriously pissed at David Hyland.

The lunch goes well, and by the time the main course arrives I have received three Google alerts that stories regarding myself or Gideon have hit the gossip sites, on my laptop which is open at the side of me, I have my laptop linked to the office so I can answer questions thrown at me regarding the proposed plans. I take a quick look at the gossip site, and see photographs of me with David Hyland's arm around me; thankfully there is also one of me removing his arm. I quickly read the short piece accompanying the photographs.

_Just in these pictures of Eva Cross having lunch with a group of unknown men, without her husband, we assume from the fact Mrs Cross quickly removes the hand of the unknown man which is around her she doesn't yet want the world to know that there could be trouble in her marriage._

I am seething, they are insinuating that I am having an affair; I slam my laptop shut making the men around me stare at me in surprise. I compose myself and return to the conversation around the table. I quickly send a text to Gideon detailing the gossip site and remind him that I love him. I know he trusts me but I don't want him coming charging in which I know he would do.

The response is almost immediate.

_**Angel, I love you and I trust you G x**_

I smile; those words have immediately calmed me.

As the lunch draws to a close, and we head back to the limo, I try and keep away from David Hyland but somehow he is at my side again and once again he places his hand on the small of my back, I immediately remove it and with cold eyes I stare at him.

"Please don't touch me again, I don't like it" I say firmly

I am surprised when he just smiles wickedly.

"David stop it" Charles says the warning clear in his voice. "I apologise for my son's behaviour Eva" he says to me, he is clearly embarrassed by David's aggressiveness.

Angus is waiting and I have never been so pleased to see him, as the men pile into the limo I climb into the passenger seat next to Angus, I know it's rude but I really don't want to be in the enclosed space with David Hyland. Angus looks hard at me; he can tell that I am upset about something. I see him quickly send a text and then climb into the limo, we head to one of Gideon's hotels and deposit the party there, I climb out of the limo and shake everyone's hand, I yank my hand away as David goes to kiss it and glare at him.

As Angus takes me back to the Crossfire I decide to sit in the front with him, and I tell him about David Hyland. Angus shakes his head.

"That is what Gideon wanted to talk to you about before the lunch, he wanted to warn you about him, he is a notorious womanizer, he is attracted to married women and sees it as a challenge to try and come between them and their husbands, as soon as they succumb to him he moves on. He has quite the reputation in Europe".

"Well he has picked the wrong woman to play his games with, I love Gideon and will never cheat on him" I say firmly

Angus smiles, "I know and so does Gideon, and that is why he didn't come to the Grill to you, he thought about it but decided you could handle the situation".

I think about that, my husband has come a long way from the man who beat Brett Kline to a pulp for kissing me. When we arrive back at the Crossfire I make my way straight to Gideon's office.

He stands and walks towards me with his arms open, and enfolds me in his strong body, I feel safe and loved.

"Angel" he says

"I'm so sorry" I whisper, I feel him tense and he pushes me from him.

"Why?" he asks

"I didn't encourage him, he wouldn't leave me alone, also for what I said in the meeting I was rude" I stop and stare up at him, to my surprise he smiles at me.

"Angel, I know David Hyland and how he works, I had to get out of that meeting, I can't hide my personal feelings for you no matter what the situation, so I had to be there for the shortest amount of time, if he had caught my feelings for you I assure you he would have been far more aggressive in his pursuit of you".

I sigh, and bury my head into his chest. "I didn't like him" I say.

I feel Gideon stiffen, "Did he scare you?" he asks

I nod but say nothing and I feel his arms tighten around me.

Later on in the afternoon, I am busy working on some campaigns when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call

Melissa my PA stands there looking at me a worried expression on her face. I look up at her waiting for her to speak.

"Eva, there is a David Hyland here to see you; he says he doesn't have an appointment but he wants to apologise". I immediately stand and call up to Gideon, I know he is in a meeting but I need to know how to handle this.

"Eva" he says when he answers.

"Baby, David Hyland is here, wanting to see me, he told Melissa he wants to apologise, do I see him?" I ask

"Don't see him alone in your office keep him out in the reception" Gideon says firmly.

"Ok" I say and walk towards the reception area. As soon as he sees me Hyland stands and smiles he walks towards me and goes to kiss my cheek, I immediately put my hand out to stop him and push him away.

"Eva, I came to apologise for my behaviour earlier, my father has chewed me out and made me realise I behaved badly, I would like to take you out to dinner to apologise properly".

I laugh, "There is no need Mr Hyland, I am quite sure I can accept your apology without you feeding me". I turn to leave and he grabs my arm, I swing around and pull my arm free.

"If you touch me again I will not be held responsible for my actions" I say coldly.

I see his eyes heat and I realise that I have said the wrong thing; he is a piece of work. As we stand staring at each other Murray appears.

"Mrs Cross, the Morris campaign meeting?" he says, I know Gideon has sent him, as there is no such thing as the Morris campaign, I smile and walk towards Murray.

"I have to go Mr Hyland, I suggest you leave me alone" I say and walk away. Murray places his hand at the small of my back and leads me away.

"What was all that about?" he asks me when we are in his office. I quickly outline everything that has happened and he looks grim.

"Mrs Cross, you need to know Mr Hyland has the morals of a horny alley cat, he doesn't consider any women off limits and if they are married he is all the more interested".

"I know" I say, "Gideon warned me earlier" I add, I sit down on the sofa and shake my head. "I love Gideon, he loves me, but apparently this man sees that as a bigger challenge"

Murray sits beside me, "Mrs Cross I will be honest with you, Hyland is dangerous, he doesn't take no for an answer, given your past experiences, I would hate to see you put in that position again". He looks hard at me and immediately I start to tremble.

"No, I don't" I mutter, "What do you know about him?" I ask

Murray sighs, "there are rumours surrounding him, he has destroyed many marriages in London, and women who refuse his advances he tends to stalk and ...force his attentions on to, his father tries to keep him under control and there is no record of any actual attacks on women but he isn't stable and he gives us cause for concern".

I scrub my hands over my face and think carefully. "Ok" I say eventually, "now the contract has been signed and everything is underway, I can step back and hand over to the junior team, I can keep an eye in the background but I no longer have to be involved in the meetings and discussions, and I don't want any female members of staff working with him" I say.

Murray nods, "I believe that would be for the best", he says.

I think about everything Murray and Gideon have told me about David Hyland, as the end of the day draws in my phone rings.

"Eva Cross" I answer

"Mrs Cross, may I speak with you, my name is Harry Venables I was in the meeting with you this morning"

"Oh hello Mr Venables what can I do for you" I ask

"Stay clear of David Hyland, he is bad news, he will try and split you and your husband up he is evil, please Mrs Cross you seem like a nice lady and I don't want to see you get hurt, this is off the record as I could get fired for this, but he is out of control, and it seems you are his next target".

I sigh, "Thank you for telling me Mr Venables" I say

The line goes dead and I stare at the phone. I grab my things and head up to Gideon's office on the twenty second floor. As I walk in he glances up and smiles.

"Angel, are you heading home?" he asks

I nod, "how long will you be?" I ask

"About 20 minutes or so" he says, I sit down on his sofa.

"In which case I'll wait for you" I say

Gideon looks hard at me and quickly finishes off whatever it is he is doing. As we are heading downstairs in the elevator I tell him about my conversation with Venables, and how it has bothered me, Gideon immediately wraps his arm around me.

"I will protect you Angel, he won't hurt you" he says I hear the undercurrent of a threat in his voice. Gideon pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at a text and then quickly replies.

As we step out of the elevator I freeze standing in front of us is David Hyland, I grip Gideon's hand and he whispers in my ear.

"Ignore him, and head straight out to Angus" I nod and letting go of Gideon's hand I go to walk past him.

"Eva" he says as I walk past him, suddenly he reaches for me and grabs my arm. I don't hesitate, I turn and I punch him so hard he falls flat on his back.

"I told you not to touch me again, now leave me the hell alone" I turn on my heel and rush towards the Bentley. Angus looks at me in concern.

"Mrs Cross?" he asks

I quickly relay the story and he opens the door, "come on I'll get you home" he says kindly, and he immediately drives away.

"Wait, what about Gideon?" I ask

"Raul will collect him along with security" he says calmly.

I realise this was planned and must have been arranged when I saw Gideon texting in the elevator.

I am pacing around at home, when I hear Gideon arrive. I run towards him.

"What happened, I'm so sorry, how much have I cost you in damage limitation?" I say

Gideon pulls me towards him and kisses my forehead. "Nothing baby, that is probably the first time any woman has actually lashed out at him, and I think he was so shocked by your reaction he never said a word when Raul arrived with security, he just went with them like a child"

I sigh with relief, I hear my phone ring and I pull away from Gideon and pick it up. "Eva Cross" I say.

"Eva, do you know how much you turned me on when you hit me" I go cold, how the hell did he get this number? I hang up and throw my phone down as if it has burnt me.

"Eva?" Gideon says as he strides towards me looking worried.

"Hyland, that was Hyland, he said It turned him on when I hit him" I say I feel sick and I am trembling, he is playing with my head and I feel the same feelings of fear and panic that I hoped I would never have to feel again.

"Shit" Gideon says, he pulls his phone from his pocket and makes a call.

"Cross here, Hyland listen to me and listen good - keep that son of yours on a leash, or I swear to god I will destroy your company..."

"Gideon!" I protest, but he holds his hand up to silence me as he continues to speak.

"He has been harassing my wife, he came to the office this afternoon under the guise of apologising but then made inappropriate gestures towards her, he was waiting for her when she left the Crossfire this evening and grabbed her, in self defence she punched him, and now he has just called her and told her that he was turned on by her punching him, I won't have my wife upset, I swear to god if you don't do something, I will and it won't be pretty" I hear the threat in Gideon's voice, and I know exactly what Gideon is capable of, I shiver at the thought.

"Right, thank you, I appreciate it, my wife won't be involved in any further meetings between our companies, it has been handed to a junior team now, she will work in the background but she doesn't want to come into contact with your son any more, I suggest you do the same and keep him the hell away from us...yes...thank you...yes...goodnight Charles" he hangs up.

"He was mortified, he assured me he would deal with him" Gideon says smiling at me.

I nod, relief flowing through me, but I have this uneasy feeling this isn't the last we will hear from David Hyland.

Gideon decides to take me out to dinner, he calls Arnoldo to get us a table at Tableau One and we head into the shower to get ready.

Angus pulls up outside Tableau One and opens the door of the Bentley, Gideon steps out and reaches for my hand, helping me out of the car, it's a warm evening, and still light, we head inside, and Arnoldo walks towards us beaming at us, he slaps Gideon on the back and turns to me and kisses my cheek. He leads us to our table and we sit down. I love coming here the food is out of this world. Arnoldo has forgiven me for the time I hurt Gideon when I kissed Brett, he thought I was leading Gideon on and he saw how Gideon was in love with me, it took me a while to win him around but now he realises I am firmly in Gideon's corner.

"Mrs Cross" I freeze when I hear that voice, Gideon immediately reaches for me and grips my hand, David Hyland strolls towards us grinning, I see the bruise on his chin, Gideon is texting and moments later Angus and Raul appear.

"Mr Hyland, if you will come with us please" Angus says politely as he appears behind him.

"I was just saying hello" he turns to Gideon, "Are you afraid of losing your wife?" he asks him, clearly goading Gideon into saying something.

Arnoldo appears, "is there a problem here Gideon?" he asks calmly.

I turn to Arnoldo, "This piece of shit is harassing us" I say, I have a sudden brainwave.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I pull my phone from my pocket and call Charles Hyland.

David stares at me intrigued by what I am doing.

When Charles answers I start to speak, "Charles, how are you?" I say mildly

"Eva, I'm good how about you what can I do for you?"

"I'm not doing so good Charles, you see I am trying to have a quiet meal with my husband and your offspring has decided to gatecrash, he seems to fail to see he is not welcome, I am aware of what my husband said to you earlier, but I'm guessing you didn't think he was serious, I am telling you now if you don't get your ass here within 15 minutes Cross Industries will pull out of the deal and sue you for everything you have" I am staring at David Hyland as I say this, Gideon puts his hand to his mouth to hide his smile, and Arnoldo stifles a snort of laughter. Angus and Raul smile proudly at me, but David Hyland looks ...unconcerned, he is leering at me so I press my point. "I am rapidly losing my appetite having your son standing here leering at me as though I am a fillet steak".

"Oh my god Eva I am so, so sorry, I am on my way" Charles says, I hear movement and know he is telling the truth and is on his way to us.

"Thank you Charles" I say and hang up. I turn to David Hyland who is adjusting himself, I feel sick as I realise he is turned on. It hits me what I need to do, fighting him and keeping my distance from Gideon is the wrong approach, it just makes him think in his warped mind that he has a chance, I need to play him at his own game, I stare at Gideon and he catches my gaze, I quickly send a text to him.

_**Play along**_

Gideon reads the text and pushes his phone back into his pocket; he stares at me and gives me an almost unperceivable nod. I reach across the table and grab Gideon's hand and yank him towards me.

"Baby, I've lost my appetite...for food, take me home, I need you" I say in a come hither voice.

Gideon grins and stands clearly enjoying this turn of events, he steps towards me and wraps his arms around me, I push myself against him and kiss him soundly, his hands move towards my ass and mine roam over his hard body. We are in a private corner, and our little performance is blocked from public gaze by Raul, Arnoldo and Angus, David Hyland is standing staring, but it is having the desired effect while before he was leering and aroused, he now looks uncomfortable. I whisper in Gideon's ear.

"It's working" I say, "want to ramp it up a bit more?"

Gideon nuzzles against my neck, "any more and I will have to take you across this table now" he says, I look down and see his straining erection clearly visible, out of the corner of my eye I see Hyland's eyes follow my gaze and I can't help myself, I gently touch Gideon's stomach and let my fingers drift downwards, Gideon moves and adjusts himself.

"Take me home baby" I say again

Gideon looks at Arnoldo who nods, we move as though we are heading out, Raul and Angus are watching carefully and Raul moves to follow us, Gideon whispers in his ear and he nods, and whispers in Angus' ear, Angus smiles and shakes his head.

"I am taking my wife home now, you two stay here with Mr Hyland until his daddy collects him" he says this in a sneering tone I nearly laugh. Gideon escorts me out to the car, when we are inside; he leaps on me, and drags me on to his lap.

"You on top now" he demands.

After a very satisfying time, Gideon taps my shoulder I look up and he points, we see David Hyland being escorted away by his father, who is gesticulating and obviously very angry. We rearrange ourselves and head back inside the restaurant. Arnoldo brings us our meals and smiles at us.

Angus quickly tells us what happened; apparently Hyland was publicly humiliated by his father.

The next day I am in the office remembering events of the night before, I feel hungry and glance at my watch, its nearly lunchtime, I call Gideon but he is in an important meeting so I decide to head out to the deli, I call Angus and tell him where I am going.

When I get back, I see David Hyland lounging against a pillar in the lobby, I sigh, he walks towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask

"You" he says, he is staring at me in a way which scares me, I realise I have to finish this once and for all, I quickly outline a plan in my head, I will try and get to my office and call for help. I walk away from him and step into the elevator and push my key in which will take me straight to the tenth floor. As the doors close Hyland steps in quickly and watches me. I turn to him.

"There are CCTV cameras in this elevator" I say more calmly than I feel.

"Then we will wait until we are in your office" he says. I am slightly unnerved by the tone of his voice but I hold myself together.

I turn and see a look of triumph fills his eyes, what he doesn't realise is all my offices have CCTV cameras as well. I am terrified but try not to show it. As the doors open I rush to my office but he is too quick for me and as I am trying to shut the door and lock it he forces himself in.

I quickly revise my plan and position myself under the camera; I press a button on my desk so that we will get sound as well as pictures.

"What can I do for you Mr Hyland; I am not interested in you, or your childish advances, I love my husband and if you don't stop this behaviour I will have to issue a restraining order on you". I stop and glare at him.

"I want to fuck you" he says

"Well I don't want to fuck you, the only person I want to fuck is my husband, and I can assure you if he knew you were here like this now, he wouldn't be very happy, you forced yourself into the elevator as it was closing and you forced yourself into my office".

He takes a step towards me, and I suddenly feel scared, my Krav Maga training goes through my head and I try and gather together every bit of control I have to stop myself from freaking out.

Very slowly he unzips his trousers and takes out his penis, he is rubbing it and he is aroused, I snort with laughter, he is so small, compared to Gideon most men are but I am shocked at exactly how tiny he actually is.

"What?" he says glaring at me, "Don't you believe I will take you and fuck you?" he is getting angry.

"What... with that" I say derisively, "I've seen more meat on a potato chip" I say and take another step back.

He lunges forwards and I immediately grab his cock and sink my nails in and twist it in a direction it really isn't supposed to go, my other hand comes up and I jab him hard in the throat, he screams in pain and doubles over, grabbing himself. He recovers and lunges again at me he grabs me and his hand thrusts up my skirt, I grab him and tip him over my shoulder and grab his hair, slamming his head against the wall. He turns and grabs at my skirt tearing it, he is out of his mind and out of control, his cock is bobbing and he moves to tear at my panties, I am very afraid, but I pull myself together and as he pushes me against my desk I press a button which is my SOS button Gideon insisted I had, this immediately alerts Crossfire security, Angus and Gideon something is very wrong, he lays on top of me and I am struggling and screaming to get him off he is all over me, I try and jab him again in the throat and he wails and his grip loosens, I take my chance and bring my knee up he groans as it comes into contact with his cock, but he doesn't give in, I feel his cock thrusting between my legs and I feel sick my mind going back to when Nathan did this to me. I hear a roar of anger and his weight is removed from me, Gideon, Angus and Raul have all arrived along with Crossfire security and moments later two police officers. I am gasping and shaking as Angus helps me put myself together. I see Gideon systematically beating the shit out Hyland. I glance at the police officers who are resolutely staring in the opposite direction.

"Cameras" I gasp as I grab Angus by the arm.

"Don't worry Mrs Cross, the security team will erm...rectify that"

Hyland is lying on the floor curled in a ball sobbing, "For fucks sake get him off me he's going to kill me" he squeals.

Gideon drags him to his feet, "I warned you to keep away from my wife, she warned you to keep away from her, but you didn't listen did you?" he snarls.

I step forward, "Gideon, enough" I say, he turns and looks at me.

"He tried to hurt you, he tried to rape you" he says, I see he has retreated to a dark place in his mind and all he wants to do is kill this man.

"I know baby, and we have it all on camera" I say point upwards.

Hyland blanches and then after a moment smiles, "so that mean what he has done to me will also be on camera" he says.

I shake my head, "No it won't you see my husband moved you to the blind spot" I lie.

His face falls the two police officers step forward and arrest him, "you saw what he did to me?" Hyland whines.

The two officers look at each other, "Did you see anything Tone?" one asks

The other shrugs, "No not a thing, what's he talking about?"

"No idea, we walked in saw him attacking Mr Cross' wife and trying to rape her, Mr Cross pulled him off and he was put under arrest"

"Yeah that about covers it"

Hyland stares in disbelief and then he is led away.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I watch Hyland being led away and I feel my legs buckle, and a sudden urge to vomit, I put my hand over my mouth and reach for my waste paper bin, I sink to the ground and start retching into the bin. Gideon, crouches beside me and pulls my hair from my face and gently strokes my back as I continue to vomit.

"It's ok, Angel, you're safe" he croons I am shaking uncontrollably now the full realisation has hit me.

"What possessed you to see him alone in your office?" Gideon asks, there is a slight edge to his voice as he asks this.

"I didn't, I tried to get away from him but he was too quick for me" I gasp, "Then when I realised I couldn't get away I decided to use what I had, namely the cameras - I wanted evidence of what he wanted to do, I didn't think he would go that far though, I thought we'd just get enough evidence to put a restraining order on him"

"What flipped him over the edge?" Gideon asks

I look up at him, "Possibly when I insulted his manhood" I say

Gideon raises his eyebrows in question.

"He took his dick out and I laughed at it and told him I'd seen more meat on a potato chip".

Gideon snorts with laughter, "Yeah I can see how that could upset a man" he says, he shakes his head.

He pulls me close and holds me tightly rocking me, I feel myself calm down and he gently pulls me to my feet. Angus appears with a blanket from the car and Gideon wraps me in it and lifting me into his arms carries me out. Word seems to have got to the press and Gideon covers me with the blanket and I turn my head to his chest as he strides across the lobby and out into the waiting Bentley.

"Mr Cross is your wife hurt?"

"Mr Cross has your wife been attacked?"

"Mrs Cross is it true you have been raped in your office?"

Mrs Cross, what did David Hyland do to you?"

The questions and flashes are bombarding us but Gideon ignores them all. In the car my phone starts to ring, I glance at it, and groan.

"Mom" I say

Gideon takes the phone from me and answers it. "Monica, calm down Eva is fine, yes she was accosted in her office by a man, but she defended herself and is unhurt, she followed protocol and called for me and security and the man was apprehended, she is a little shaken as you can imagine and I am taking her home to rest...no Monica I have cleared my schedule and I will be staying with her...yes I assure you the man is in police custody...no ...yes...goodbye Monica" he says and hangs up.

I move closer to Gideon and rest my head against him and hold him tightly, as I do so I hear my phone ring again, I look and it's Cary.

I answer it, "Hi Cary" I say.

"Baby girl what happened, I am at a shoot and they have a news channel on and you are all over it being carried out of the Crossfire in a blanket and a guy being taken out in handcuffs?"

"The guy tried to rape me" I say calmly, I hear Cary gasp, "Gideon and security came and I fought him off, he is now in police custody and everything he did is on CCTV so he can't deny it, I'm fine and Gideon is with me" I say

"I'm coming over right now" Cary says adamantly.

"No Cary I'm fine honestly please don't, this is your work" I protest

"Are you sure, if I leave now I can be with you within the hour?" he asks

"I'm positive Cary and I appreciate that you would do that for me but no, honestly I'm fine I really am, come and see me tomorrow" I suggest

"Ok baby girl as long as you are sure" Cary says

"I am" I reply

Cary hangs up and I place the phone beside me but I have barely let go when it rings again.

I swallow hard as I answer, "Hi daddy" I say brightly

"Eva what the fuck happened are you alright?" my father sounds destroyed and it kills me my lip trembles.

"Daddy please, I'm fine, nothing happened, I am ok" I try and reassure him.

"Is Gideon there?" my dad asks suddenly

"Yes" I say

"Put him on" he asks.

I hand over my phone but press the speaker button before he takes it.

"Victor, what can I do for you" Gideon asks calmly

"You can tell me the truth, Eva is trying to tell me nothing has happened and yet from the pictures and news coverage we are getting here it looks like something very bad has happened" I hear the break in my dads voice and I am gone, the tears start to fall.

"Victor, I won't lie to you, the man in question, attempted to rape Eva" there is a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone, "but she is absolutely fine, she defended herself and followed protocol pressing the SOS button in her office, which alerted me and security and we immediately went to her aid, the attack was caught on camera with sound as Eva has CCTV in her office, Eva was magnificent she remembered all her Krav Maga training and fought well, the man is in custody now".

"She is definitely ok?" my dad asks

"She is shaken up which is to be expected, but I am with her and she will be fine...listen if you want to make sure for yourself and want to come to New York you will be very welcome and I can send a jet for you, I can organise it as soon as I hang up?"

There is a long silence, "Can I think about that please?" comes the answer

"Of course you can Victor, but I just want you to know that the offer is there if you want it" Gideon says sincerely.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, can I get back to you on this?" my dad sounds tempted to take Gideon up on his offer.

"No problem Victor, call me any time" Gideon states firmly.

"I have to go now, can you put Eva back on?"

"Sure" Gideon says, he takes the phone off speaker and hands it to me.

"Daddy?" I say

"Eva, I am going to try and get a couple of days off and come to New York to see you" my dad states.

"Ok daddy" I say, "but please don't worry about me, I'm fine really" I say

"Ok sweetheart, I have to go now" he says sadly

"Ok daddy I love you" I say

"Right back at you, let Gideon take care of you ok?" My dad's voice sounds hoarse with emotion and I can't help or stop the tears from falling.

"Yes daddy" I whisper

"Ok bye sweetheart" he says

"Bye daddy...stay safe" I say and I kill the call.

By the time we get home to the apartment I have withdrawn inside myself, I can't believe this has happened again, at least this time nothing actually happened, Gideon is watching me carefully as he helps me out the car I am trembling so severely he doesn't hesitate but picks me up in his arms again, holding me so tightly to him that I can hardly breathe. He sets me down in the elevator and grips me tightly practically holding me up, I cling to him burrowing my head into his hard chest.

When we get inside, he carries me straight to the sofa and gently lays me on it, then after shrugging off his jacket and vest and yanking his tie off he settles himself down next to me.

"Tell me what you need Eva" Gideon asks

I snuggle closer, "Just hold me" I whisper

I don't know how long we just sit like that, eventually I pull away and Gideon releases me immediately.

"I'm going for a bath" I say and Gideon nods watching me go.

As I reach the door I stop and turn, "Will you join me?" I ask

Gideon stands and follows me in silence.

As I am getting undressed I hear Gideon's phone ringing and I hear him answering. I look around and see him standing totally naked with his phone up against his ear.

"Victor, no problem...I will organise that now...its no trouble at all, I am honoured to do it for you...yes ...yes that's a good idea, I'll go with you...yes it can't do any harm, see you tomorrow, bye"

Gideon hangs up and turns to me, "Your dad is flying out tomorrow morning. I'll send the jet tonight so it's ready for him first thing". I nod and Gideon quickly calls Angus to arrange a jet to be sent to SoCal for my dad.

When he has finished he throws his phone on the bed and walks towards me, "Let's have that bath Angel" he says gently as he leads me into the bathroom.

We don't say much during the bath, Gideon gently and lovingly washes me and I wash him, and he lies in the water with his arms wrapped around me just holding me eventually I lift up my hands and look at them.

"I'm all wrinkly" I say

Gideon plants a soft kiss in my hair "You are beautiful" he whispers, we get out of the bath and Gideon dries me and then himself, and we head to the kitchen where Gideon orders some food for us.

"I'm sorry" I whisper eventually

Gideon whips around to stare at me, "What for, you have nothing to be sorry about Angel" he says and strides to me holding me by the shoulders.

I shake my head, "I shouldn't have been so stupid and seen him on my own in my office" I say

"Angel, I'm not happy that you put yourself at risk, but he wouldn't have stopped pursuing you, this has brought things to a conclusion and all things considered it wasn't ideal but it could have been a damn sight worse".

I nod as I contemplate what he has said. Gideon groans as his phone rings again.

"Cross" he says sharply

His eyebrows raise and he mouths "Charles Hyland" to me, he puts the call on speaker so I can hear what is being said.

"How is Eva, is she alright?" Charles says, he sounds odd, his voice has a mixture of emotions coming through, compassion and fear are the main ones I can pick up and yet I also detect disgust there too.

I watch Gideon stiffen, "She is as well as can be expected for someone who was nearly raped in her office" he snaps.

"I can only say how so sorry I am, I will not condone anything he has done" Charles says sadly

I swallow hard and listen carefully.

"I see" Gideon says, "is that all, I need to get back to my wife now?" he adds coldly.

"Erm...yes, yes of course, please tell Eva how sorry I am" Charles almost pleads.

"There is no need she can hear you, I have the call on speaker she is right here listening" Gideon says.

"Oh...well in that case, Eva? Can you hear me? He says

"Yes Charles" I stammer

"Oh god Eva I am so sorry, I want you to know, I have washed my hands of him, he is on his own, I have stood by and watched him ruin too many lives"

I gasp in shock, quickly processing what he has just said and what he means, "You mean you know he has done this before?" I screech my temper rising, I grab the phone from Gideon.

The silence spreads out for a little too long "Yes" comes the almost inaudible reply I nearly vomit up my dinner.

I am so angry now I can barely see straight, "So if you had turned him in sooner this would never have happened, you listen to me Charles Hyland, in my mind you are as guilty as your son, I want a list of all the women he has abused by tomorrow morning complete with contact details do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" comes the reply.

Gideon takes the phone from me, he looks livid "I am contacting my lawyers first thing to annul the business contract between us, on the moral clauses I specify in all my contracts and then I am going to sue you for every last damn dime you have" he says in a dangerously low and controlled tone. He then hangs up without another word and pulls me to him.

"I am so sorry Angel, I knew of his reputation but I didn't think he had been so vile, I should never have dealt with them, I put business before you and that is unforgivable, please, please forgive me Eva" He stares at me desolation in his eyes.

"No Gideon" I say and Gideon lowers his head staring at the floor, I touch his face gently "Look at me, I won't forgive you because I have nothing to forgive you for, this isn't your fault" I say firmly as I pull him towards me, I feel him relax against me as he holds me in his arms.

The next morning I am ready to go to work and Gideon stares at me in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing Eva?" he asks

"Going to work" I say

"Your father is flying in today" he says

I nod, "yes I know, and the best thing I can do is show him I am fine by being at work".

Gideon sighs and shakes his head, he knows I won't back down and so he just takes my hand and leads me down to the car in silence. Angus looks at me in surprise and then takes a shot look at Gideon. He shakes his head and shrugs.

"I'm fine" I say firmly, addressing both of them.

When I get to the Crossfire, more people stare at me, there are a handful of paps outside and reporters Gideon grips my hand tightly as we walk past them into the building.

I give Gideon a swift kiss as I exit on the tenth floor and head to my office, as I walk in I look around and I feel my breath catch I feel like the walls are closing in on me and I feel myself panicking. I walk swiftly out and stand in the corridor, gasping, my hand against the wall for support.

"Mrs Cross, are you alright?" I hear Melissa and I nod my head and wave her away, moments later Gideon is striding towards me looking concerned.

"Angel what happened" he asks as he pulls me towards him.

"I just panicked a little when I went into my office that's all" I say bravely, I go to walk in again but I can't do it, I stare at the door tears falling, Gideon takes me in his arms and holds me tightly.

"It's ok, come on" he says gently.

He leads me to Murray's office, "Murray would it be possible for Eva to work from here today, and you work from her office, after yesterday?" Murray nods and immediately stands taking his laptop and files.

"Thank you" I whisper as he walks past me.

He smiles kindly at me, "No problem, I like your office, it's got a better view than mine" he says with a grin. I settle myself down and set to work. About an hour later there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call

I look up to see Cary, "Hi baby girl" he says, I am on my feet and running into his arms he grabs me and holds me to him, stroking my back and for the second time this morning I am in floods of tears.

"Hey come on" he says and sits me down on the sofa taking a seat beside me. "Talk to me, what the fuck happened?" he says.

I take a deep breath and tell him everything from the beginning how he had come on to me and just got more and more aggressive about it. I see Cary's eyes harden and he wraps his arm around me. "My dad is flying out here today as well" I mutter as I wipe my eyes.

"Really!? He saw the footage too? It was pretty intense seeing it on the news, we saw this guy being led out in handcuffs by the cops and he looked pretty beat up and then we saw you in Gideon's arms wrapped in a blanket, I had no idea what had happened and because Gideon wrapped the blanket over you I thought maybe you looked as beat up as the guy.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say, "Gideon did it to stop the press getting pictures of me"

"They were saying that there had been an alleged sexual attack in your office, and although there was no confirmation it wasn't stopping them reporting and assuming the worst".

I shake my head, "I'm sorry" I whisper again, "No wonder my dad was so worried".

There is another knock at the door, "Come in" I call and Melissa appears, "yes?" I ask

"Mrs Cross, Charles Hyland is here to see you" she says, Cary looks at me and must see my face blanche.

"Who is he?" he asks

"David Hyland's father, David Hyland is the guy who attacked me, he knows what he is like" I say, I stand and go to the phone and call Gideon.

"Eva" he says

"Gideon do you have five minutes spare?" I ask

"I always have five minutes for you Angel, why?" he asks

"Charles Hyland is here, wanting to speak to me" I say.

"I'll be right down" he answers coldly and hangs up.

I tell Melissa to show Charles in, I grip Cary's hand and he tells me he will stay with me. Charles enters and he looks dreadful, he casts a look at Cary and frowns.

"Charles this is my friend Cary Taylor" I say

"I see, I was hoping to speak to you alone Eva" Charles says, this immediately makes me angry who the hell is he to demand things?

Cary stands, "I'm staying, she is like a sister to me, which makes me her brother and by rights as her brother I should be kicking your ass right about now" I touch Cary's arm.

"It's ok Cary" I whisper.

"Eva won't be seeing you alone" a cold voice comes from the doorway and we all turn to see Gideon standing there. He walks across and stands with me, he shakes Cary's hand warmly.

"Good to see you Cary" he says, Cary slaps his arm and smiles. There I stand flanked by my husband and the man I think of as my brother. I feel stronger already.

"What do you want?" I ask calmly

Charles looks uncomfortable, "I wasn't expecting this" he says "I was hoping to speak to you alone" he adds.

"Charles, I am working in this office today because it made me physically ill to walk into my office after what your son attempted to do to me. I never gave him any indication I was interested in him, yet he pursued me with increased aggressiveness until yesterday when he tried to rape me, then you inform me that it could have been avoided but because you didn't do the right thing and turn him in previously. He was allowed to attack me, so you don't have the right to hope anything". I am so angry I am trembling.

Cary grips my hand and Gideon's arm tightens around my shoulder.

"What do you want?" Gideon asks

Charles sighs and hands over a wad of papers.

"The girls who Davie has done things to" he says quietly, I take the papers from him and see the list of names.

"Thank you" I say.

Charles hesitates as if he wants to say something else but thinks better of it, "I just want you to know I am very sorry for what my son did" he says.

I nod and watch him go. Cary looks at me and frowns. "Did you get the impression he wanted to say more, it's almost as if he wanted to say something to Eva which he didn't want us to hear?" he looks at Gideon as he says this.

Gideon nods, "Yes I got that too, if he contacts you again let me know straight away ok Angel?" he says

I nod but don't say anything. Gideon looks down at me and touches my face with his fingers.

"Are you alright?" he asks

I smile up at him and nod, he presses a kiss to my lips and then he is gone. I sit down and Cary sits beside me, "do you want me to stay?" he asks.

I suddenly feel unable to do any work I grab the wad of papers. I quickly call Gideon and tell him I am heading home and by the relief in his voice I guess he is pleased about that. Angus drives us home, and I am sitting talking to Cary when I see Angus waiting patiently for me.

"What is it?" I ask

"Your father is due to land in about half an hour, we need to head out now if you wish to meet him off the plane" I stand and gripping Cary's hand we head downstairs and out to the Bentley as I climb inside I am surprised to see Gideon sitting there in the drivers seat, I climb into the front with Gideon and Cary slides into the back. I touch Gideon's knee and squeeze it gently and he smiles at me.

I notice Angus is following us as we head to the airport.

When we arrive Gideon drives us right on to the tarmac and he parks up beside the Cross industries jet which has just taxied to a halt, the timing couldn't have been better. I climb out and wait for the doors to open, as they do I see my dad and the tears start to fall. He sees me and runs down the steps he drops his bag and runs to me folding me into his arms.

"Eva" he breathes and I know he is crying too, my dad, the strong cop with self control which rivals Gideon is crying like a baby on me.

"Dad are you ok?" I ask.

He pulls away from me, "No, I can't believe this" he sobs. He turns to Gideon and shakes his hand and then sees Cary and smiles and embraces him.

"Let's head back" Gideon says quietly.

We climb into the Bentley and travel back in silence. When we arrive at the penthouse Gideon and Cary discreetly make themselves scarce on the pretence of arranging lunch for us while I talk to my dad.

I pull him over to the sofa and I tell him everything, I explain it all and I tell him how we tried to stop him and how in the end he cornered me in my office, but how it worked out for the best as I had cameras in there so there was no way he could deny what he did. My dad listens and nods in places.

"After lunch I want to head to the station and find out what they are doing with the case" he says firmly.

I nod back, but don't say anything.

Gideon takes us all out to lunch, it's a sombre affair and my dad looks troubled he asks Gideon questions about David Hyland and what he knew of him before the business deal.

"It's not Gideon's fault" I say defensively

My dad sighs, "I wasn't saying it was Eva, I just want to know the background on this guy" he says

"His father is a piece of work, he admitted he knew what he was like but always tried to shield him. If he had done something sooner this would never have happened. Eva even got a call from a guy who worked for them warning her what Hyland was like". Gideon says

"I'd like to know what his dad wanted with Eva today" Cary puts in.

"What's this?" my dad says immediately

"Charles Hyland came today to the office to see me, he didn't have an appointment or anything and he seemed a bit upset when he found Cary there, and even more so when Gideon turned up, he said he wanted to talk to me alone, he came on the pretext of bringing the list of girls his son had previously attacked which admittedly I had asked for and demanded this first thing this morning but he could have emailed it to me rather than come in person, but he definitely seemed to want to say more" I explain.

"Then you need to see him and find out what he wants" my dad says straight away.

I shoot an alarmed look at Gideon and he instantly protests, "Victor I don't want Eva alone with him" he says.

"She doesn't have to be, my guess is he will come back if he is intent on seeing Eva, all we have to do is make sure we are in a nearby room listening in, you say your offices have security cameras we can be there for Eva if she needs us within seconds?" he looks at me, "What to you think sweetheart?"

I nod "I'm happy with that" I say, "I was just caught off guard this morning because I wasn't expecting him, which I think was the intention" I add.

Gideon nods, "Ok, but the slightest hint of trouble and I will come in" he says with a swipe of his hand.

I smile at him , He has this knack of making me feel safe, loved and protected.

After lunch we all head to the Crossfire, my dad looks around in awe, "You own this building?" he asks Gideon.

"I do" Gideon says proudly, "It was built to my specifications" he adds. The security guards walk over to Gideon and Gideon introduces my father.

"Guys, this is Victor Reyes, he is my father in law, in town visiting so if you see him coming into the Crossfire he is to be given direct access as he won't have an ID badge. The two guards nod and offer their hands in welcome to my dad.

One of them stares at my dad for a moment, "Vic, Vic Reyes from San Diego?" he says slowly

My dad turns and looks at him, "Yes" he says not offering any further information.

"Vic it's me Harry, Harry Bennett"

Recognition dawns on my dads face and he embraces the security guard, "Hell, fuck me, Harry Bennett, I never thought I'd see the day!" he turns to me, "Eva honey, this guy saved my life he was at the academy the same time as me and we graduated together we were beat buddies this guy was my partner for what?...three years we crashed a crack den and this guy saved me when an amped up crack addict came at me from nowhere with a knife". He turns back to Harry, "How long you been in New York?"

"Nearly twenty years now, I left the force and went into security, better hours when I had my family" he says. He looks at me, "So you are Mrs Cross' dad, its a small world!" he says.

My dad wraps his arm around me, "yeah this is my little girl" he says proudly. He looks at Gideon and realises we need to move on, "hey we are heading up to Eva's office now, but I'll come down and catch up later" he turns to Gideon, "If that's ok with you?" he says

Gideon nods, "Sure, you must catch up"

We move towards the elevator, and stop off at the tenth floor, we head to Murray's office which I am using. I explain this to my dad and he looks around.

"Where's your office honey?" he asks, I glance at Gideon and take a deep breath and I lead my dad down the corridor.

"Here" I say, I am trembling as I reach for the handle, and as I step in I feel the panic rising, I grip Gideon's hand.

"Eva honey is this where he attacked you?" my dad asks as he sees my reaction. I nod.

"Ok come on, we'll go back to that other one" he says.

My dad quickly routes the security cameras in Murray's office to a makeshift control desk next door in Murray's store cupboard which leads into the office. He comes out and Gideon looks impressed with what he has done and how quickly he has done it.

"Ok, Eva you need to contact this guy and get him here on some pretext and then that will give him the chance to talk and say what he wants to say". My dad stares at me holding my shoulders as he speaks to me. I nod and walk over to the phone.

"Charles, hi it's Eva Cross" I say when I have placed the call.

"Eva, how are you?" he says

"I'm fine thank you Charles, listen I need to know is this list all the girls David attacked?" I ask

"Yes it is...listen Eva would it be possible for me to come and speak to you, I really want to talk to you privately, without your husband present, and that other man" he says

"Why?" I ask

"I just want to talk to you" he says, "I won't hurt you Eva I am not like my son" he adds.

"Ok" I say and lift a thumb up to my dad and Gideon. "When are you coming?" I ask

"If you could see me shortly I can make my way over now" he says.

"Well I have an appointment at 2:30 so I have time if you came now" I lie, I don't have a meeting but I want an escape fixed and if he thinks I have an appointment I can get rid of him.

"Perfect see you in about 5/10 minutes or so" he says

"Goodbye Charles" I say and hang up, I look at my dad, "he will be here in about 10 minutes" I say.

"Good girl" my dad says and kisses my cheek, Cary Gideon and my dad go into the storage cupboard and close the door, I look in before they shut it and I have to stifle a giggle as I see them in the cramped space.

I sit down at Murray's desk and wait for Charles to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Melissa comes and knocks on my door, "Mrs Cross, Mr Hyland is here to see you again" she says.

"Show him in" I say, I pull the papers towards me detailing all the women David Hyland has attacked in some way over the years.

"Eva" he says as he enters he walks towards me holding out his hand, I can't help but notice the difference in his demeanour compared to this morning, he is almost trying to be intimidating. I stand and shake his hand and gesture to the seat in front of the desk.

"So Charles what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

He takes a deep breath, "It's a little delicate, I was wondering if you would see your way to talking your husband out of annulling the contract and suing me. I was also wondering if we could settle out of court I really don't want the publicity and I'm sure your husband wouldn't welcome the negative publicity surrounding a court case" he says.

I stare at him as if he is talking in a foreign language. "How dare you" I snap, "How dare you come in here asking me to do you a favour after what your son did to me" I am on my feet and I am unleashing my inner bitch.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be raped? No of course you don't, do you realise what you are asking you are sitting there asking me to do you a favour and sweep the whole thing under the carpet, is this what you did with the other victims of your sons crimes, settled out of court and paid them off?" I stop

Charles is sitting there his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish, he quickly pulls himself together and his eyes take on a cold calculating look, "I am trying to make you realise that a court case will be bad publicity for you and for Cross Industries, and its not as if he actually managed to rape you..."

I hear scuffling in the cupboard and realise Gideon is probably being held back from storming in. I decide to ignore the comment that in his mind everything is alright as he didn't manage to actually violate me with his dick. "Mr Hyland, you fail to realise that we have visual evidence of the attack not to mention the evidence of previous occasions he harassed me". I say my voice shaking slightly.

"I don't dispute what my son did, but do you really want the whole world to know and see the evidence?" I pause, I don't want that at all, but I realise he is trying to rattle me.

"Mr Hyland, what you fail to realise is that the evidence is so compelling your son will be probably be encouraged to plead guilty to reduce his sentence". I say

Hyland composes himself, "You'll be sorry for this" he says staring at me, all pretence of reasonability dissolving. "I'll be ruined, if Cross pulls out of this deal, I need this contract".

I stare at him, "So let's get this straight you are saying your financial survival is more important than justice being done and your son being held to account for his crimes?" I ask calmly.

He sighs, "Of course not, I know that is how this looks but it's not like that at all" he says

"Then perhaps you could enlighten me, and tell me what you do mean" I say carefully.

He looks at me, "Mrs Cross, what my son did was regrettable, and very wrong, I do not dispute that fact, but why should I and my company pay for what my son has done, I think it is very unfair that I should be penalised for my son's actions, I am asking you to please get your husband to reconsider his decision to pull out and annul the contract.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Mr Hyland, I can't persuade my husband to do anything, once he has made up his mind" I say. I'd also like to know why I will be sorry, you said 'You'll be sorry for this' can you explain that comment?"

He glares at me, and standing he leans over the table towards me, "If your husband insists on carrying on with this I will sue him"

I know straight away this is an empty threat and I say as much to him, "Mr Hyland the moral clauses were clear in the contract, my husband has them in all contracts, and I do believe the behaviour of your son violated that clause significantly. If you were unhappy about that clause you shouldn't have signed the contract". I glare at him and he sits down deflating completely. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry.

"I'm going to be ruined this is going to be the end of my company all I have worked for and built, we need this contract" he looks at me so pitifully it's pathetic, I can't and don't feel sorry for him after everything he has said to me.

"I'm sorry Mr Hyland, I want justice and I not only want it for me but for all the women your son violated" I say calmly.

He laughs, "If you think you can get testimonies from any of those women you won't, I made them all sign Non disclosure agreements in return for the damages I paid them. Those names you asked for are worthless to you".

"You just don't get it do you?" I say quietly, "I want the details of these girls to send them information of my foundation - Survivors so that they can get the help they probably need and deserve and try and undo the damage your son did to them, but thank you for the idea of getting testimonies from them, I hadn't even thought of that, after all if they were forced to sign ...shall we say blackmailed and bribed into signing those agreements I don't believe that they can be legally enforced and obviously that wouldn't have anything to do with my decision" I smile at him.

"I will make you will pay for this" Hyland snarls, as he lurches towards me Gideon strides out looking like thunder, he walks towards me and pulls me to his side, glaring at Hyland, who immediately blanches and steps back.

"I ...I..." he splutters

"Get the fuck out of my building before I call the police and have you thrown into the cell next to your son for harassing and threatening my wife" he hisses.

Cary walks out grinning "and that final threat is the cherry on the top" he says with a grin.

Hyland stares at Cary in confusion.

"Cameras" I whisper pointing at them, "You've been caught on one complete with sound just like your son" I say.

Hyland looks like he is going to be sick, his legs give way and he sits unceremoniously on the chair. Gideon calls security and the police; my father walks out with the video footage on a flash drive and hands it to Gideon. He glares at Hyland clearly wanting to do him serious harm. I wonder for a moment if it was my father being held back from storming out earlier when I heard scuffling in the cupboard.

"Victor, stay cool" Cary says gently

"Who is he?" Hyland asks looking to each of us in turn.

Gideon smiles, "Charles, let me introduce you to my father in law, this is Victor Reyes, Eva's father, he has taken a few days off from his job as a street cop in California, he flew in especially to see Eva after what your son did to her".

I didn't think it was possible but Charles Hyland goes even whiter, not only is he facing the father of the girl his son attacked, but the fact that father is a cop is clearly too much for him.

"Shit" he breathes

"Quite" my dad answers and walks over to him leaning over him, "Let me ask you father to father, you would do anything for your son right? Well I would do anything for my little girl and the fact your son has attacked my little girl has made me real angry, do you have a daughter Mr Hyland?"

Charles nods silently.

"You do?!" my father exclaims in surprise, "so Mr Hyland can you tell me how you would feel if a man did to your daughter what your piece of shit fly blow did to my daughter, how would you feel, what would you want to do to that man?"

"I'd want to kill him" Charles whispers staring at the floor.

"That's good, that's a really good answer Mr Hyland" my dad slaps Hyland on the shoulder, and then he leans closer, "Now Charles, can I call you Charles? What would you do if you sat and watched the father of the piece of shit fly blow who had tried to violate your daughter approach her, threaten her and try and make her settle out of court, and try and get her do things to save him and his company would you be happy about him doing that to her? Would you Charles?" my dad's voice is low and menacing.

Charles swallows deeply and for the first time looks ashamed, "no I'd want to kill him" he says quietly

My dad slaps Charles on back again, I cringe as it is a resounding hard slap which must have hurt, "Again Charles that is a really good answer, so now Charles here is the thing, you have told me what you would do, so what do you think I should do considering the fact you are that father of that piece of shit fly blow, and I am the father of the girl who was nearly violated by it?"

Charles looks terrified, I think considering the beating Gideon gave his son, he is expecting something similar. But then my father looks up and looks past him.

"Hi Harry" he says with a smile.

Gideon steps forward, the two police officers step forward, Gideon hands over the flash drive and quickly explains what Hyland has done, he is placed under arrest, one of the cops glances at my father who holds his hand out "Victor Reyes, Fifteenth Precinct, San Diego PD" he says the officer shakes my fathers hand.

"What are you doing so far from home?" the officer asks politely

"Visiting my daughter and son in law" my dad says proudly gesturing towards me and Gideon.

The cop nearly drops through the floor at this news. My dad turns to Gideon.

"Gideon did you give the police officer the video footage?" he asks

Gideon nods, "I did" he says. We watch as Hyland is led away.

I walk out of Gideon's hold and hug my father tightly, "Thank you for coming daddy" I whisper in his ear.

"Any time, you may be married to that rich powerful guy over there but you will always be my little girl and I will always want to look out for you" he says.

"So what now?" I ask and look around.

"Well if it's ok with you I'm going to head down and catch up with Harry?" My dad says.

Gideon smiles and nods, and I glance at Cary and then at Gideon.

"I'll head off now too ok?" Cary says.

"No" Gideon and I reply in unison, we stare at each other and I giggle. "Please stay Cary, I'll come back with you, I'd like to just sit and chat if that's ok with you?" I ask

"Sure" Cary replies with a shrug.

Gideon nods, "That's settled then, you and Eva head back home, I will finish what I need to and meet you there in a short while and Victor, when you are ready head back and we will all go out to dinner tonight?" Gideon glances around, and looks pleased when he sees everyone nodding in agreement.

A moment later Gideon is at my side, pulling me towards him, "See you in a short while Angel" he says and then kisses me firmly on the lips.

"Ok" I say and I watch him leave. Cary holds his arm out to me and I slip my hand around his arm and we follow my dad out who is eager to go and catch up with his old cop buddy".

"See you later then daddy" I say as we stop near the Security office, my dad turns and nods, he hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead.

"Yes see you later honey" he says.

Cary and I step outside and Angus is waiting for us he opens the door of the Bentley and we climb in. We get back to the penthouse and I throw myself on the sofa.

"Can you believe that guy?" I blurt out suddenly

Cary shakes his head, "No, I can't but it's over now baby girl, don't let it play on your mind and fester" he says

"I won't" I say.

I look over and Cary is rummaging in the cupboard of DVD's, he pulls out Ghostbusters – he knows how much I love this film, and he shows it to me, my face lights up and I head to the kitchen for snacks and soda.

When I return Cary has put the DVD in and is sitting on the sofa waiting, I put down the bowls of snacks and hand him the soda. I sit down beside him.

"Thank you" I whisper

He bumps shoulders with me and then wraps his arm around me, "Any time baby girl!" he replies.

I don't say anything else; as I know my best friend in the entire world knows without me having to articulate it and we settle down to enjoy the movie.

_**GIDEON**_

I leave Eva and make my way back to my office; I can't believe Charles Hyland had the brass balls to ask what he did and do what he did. It took Cary and myself everything we had to stop Victor charging out of our hiding place and killing him. He was beside himself. I must admit it took all my self control not to react to what he was saying and asking. I will make sure he gets charged as well as his piece of shit son, and I am determined to take his company and destroy it now.

I walk into my office and my mind immediately turns to the surprise I am planning for Eva for our wedding anniversary. I can't believe it is nearly a year since she agreed to marry me in the Caribbean. I think about what she has been through, not just her past before I met her but everything since and I realise my wife is one tough cookie but she deserves the best and me as her husband the man she chose to share her life with is determined to give her just that.

We are trying for a family at the moment we have been for about five/six months now and nothing has happened, I can see the disappointment on her face every time her period comes. It tears me apart I was the one who practically demanded we start trying before she had even had chance to get used to being a married woman, I should have listened to her reservations but no I demanded and she loves me so much she fell in with what I wanted, and now its slowly killing her every month when nothing happens. She is determined that its her fault nothing has happened due to her past but it could just quite easily be my fault she isn't conceiving.

I drag my mind away from those thoughts and train my attention on the papers on my desk. I have three possibilities of where to take Eva, Australia she has talked about wanting to go there a few times, then I look at Kenya and a safari holiday my third choice is take her back to the place where she agreed to be my wife. I quickly dismiss that one, I want to take her somewhere different and do something we haven't done before or seen before. In the end I settle on Australia. I have a hotel in Sydney and I call to make the reservations and plan my surprise. I finish feeling pleased with myself and go to head home, I want to be with Eva when I get a call come through to my office.

"Cross" I answer tersely irritated that I have been disturbed.

"Hello Gideon, remember me?" a female voice comes over the line. I am immediately blank and I have no idea who this is.

"Who am I talking to?" I ask

"I'm hurt Gideon, you don't remember the best sex of your life?" the person taunts, I snort derisively the best sex of my life has been with my wife.

"I will ask once more who the hell are you?" I ask

"The mother of your child, do you want to meet your son Gideon?" the voice says

I go cold, this can't be happening I rarely had sex with women and when I did I was always so damn careful so shit like this didn't happen.

"I don't believe you, prove it!" I snap and hang up, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming me. If this is true it will destroy Eva. I grab my phone and call Angus.

"Angus, I have just had a call come through to my office, a woman claiming to have a child and insisting I am the father, she wouldn't say who she was and like a fucking idiot I killed the call without finding out. I need security on this find out the number she was calling from".

"I'm on it" he says calmly.

"I want to go home to my wife" I say quietly

"No problem sir I will be downstairs waiting ready when you are" Angus says.

"Thank you" I reply and hang up. I poke my head out to Scott who is busy tapping away on his computer.

"Scott, did you put that last call through to me?" I ask

He looks up in surprise and shakes his head, "what call sir?" he asks

"Never mind" I say and head down to main reception. My mind is working over time and I go down, and see Amanda the red headed receptionist the one Eva always maintains dislikes her. Since Eva first said that, I have kept a discreet eye on her and her interactions with my wife and I have noticed she is off with her, nothing overtly wrong just not as welcoming as she normally is and definitely not as welcoming and accommodating as she is with me. Eva has teased me a few times saying she likes me, which I have brushed off.

I stop at Amanda's desk and immediately she stands and beams at me, "Mr Cross what can I do for you?" she gushes.

"Amanda did you place a call directly to my office a few moments ago?" she nods and her smile fades slightly.

"Yes sir, you gave directions that calls from your wife are to be put straight through to you" she says.

I know immediately that she is telling the truth she looks horrified that she has done something wrong,

"I did wonder why she came through reception though, when she normally calls your office direct, did I do something wrong sir?" Amanda asks

I shake my head, "No Amanda, except that wasn't my wife, you are right Eva always calls my office directly and speaks to Scott or she calls me on my cell phone, she has never come via the main reception switchboard, if this person calls again claiming to be my wife please direct the call to Scott first" I say and Amanda nods.

"I'm sorry sir" she stammers.

I shake my head and stride out. I call Eva on my cell phone.

"Hi Ace" she says when she answers and I smile

"Hi Angel, what are you doing?" I ask

"Just relaxing with Cary, we are watching Ghostbusters and drinking soda and eating snacks and just chilling out" she says

I smile I am pleased she is feeling so relaxed and then a pang of regret goes through me as I am about to destroy that.

"Angel, when you call me for the next few weeks or so can you just call me directly on my cell phone don't call via the office"

"Sure, I mainly do that now anyway except when I am in the office myself, do you want me to call your cell phone when I am in the office as well?" she asks

"Yes" I say

"Ok, can I ask why?" she says her tone has changed and I can tell she is worrying.

"You can Angel, and I am on my way home now and I will explain everything to you ok?" I say trying to sound reassuring.

"Ok" she says

"I love you Eva" I say firmly

"I know" she says with a wicked inflection in her voice.

I kill the call and head home. When I arrive at the penthouse I hear Eva and Cary talking along to the film and I smile. They sound so happy.

When I walk in she smiles and stands coming to me and she stares at me.

"What's wrong Ace?" she asks

I look at Cary and he stands to leave the room.

"No, don't go Cary I'd like your take on this" I say. Cary immediately sits down again and looks at me expectantly.

I lead Eva back to the sofa and I grab the remote and mute the volume on the TV. I grasp her hand tightly and look hard at her wondering how the hell I am going to say this.

"Angel, someone called my office today, it came straight through from main reception, I have given orders for your calls to be put through no questions asked and this person called claiming to be you, and as Amanda on reception doesn't speak to you she didn't question it, this person wouldn't tell me who she was, but she...she..." I stop how do I tell my wife this?

"What Gideon you are scaring me tell me?" she says she touches my face and I lean into her touch.

"She claims to have had a child by me" I say in a rush. I look at Eva and she stares at me in disbelief.

"I swear to god Eva I haven't cheated on you, you are my wife and I would never ever do that, I love you Angel, please believe me I have no idea who this woman is" I getting increasingly desperate as she doesn't say a word. She stands and moves away from me holding her arms around herself.

Cary stands and goes to her, "Baby girl, are you ok?" he asks. He goes to touch her and she holds her hand up to stop him. He stares at me with open hostility.

"I swear Cary, I have no idea who this woman is and I have not cheated on Eva" I glare at him and he thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Baby girl there are women out there who will make up stuff like this, remember Tat?" he says gently. Eva looks up at him and nods, there are tears in her eyes and she looks at me she wants to believe it's a lie. Slowly she walks towards me and touches my arm.

"You don't know who she is?" she asks

I shake my head, "No angel, she wouldn't say either and I didn't recognise her voice, I have no idea who this woman is or if she even has a child or how old he is" I stop.

"He? She... she told you she has a son?" Eva says

I nod, "She asked me if I wanted to meet my son, I hung up on her" I say

"You hung up on her, for a bright man I do wonder sometimes at your sense, that was a stupid thing to do, you could have traced the call and you do realise you could have played right into her hands!" Eva exclaims

"I know" I snap

I see her thinking carefully, "Ok I believe that you haven't cheated on me, so if this child is a baby then well..." she stops clearly hurting with this."Then, if the child is older, why now? What does she want?" She stops.

"Money" Cary says grimly.

"Well she doesn't get a dime until she can prove without a doubt the child is mine" I say firmly.

Eva touches her stomach and then looks up at me, "if this child is yours you will take care of him won't you? I won't stop you seeing him" she says quietly.

I feel my heart breaking, I pull Eva to me, "Angel, we don't even know that there is a child yet, you are not to worry about this, and I swear I will take care of it"

Eva shakes her head, "You don't get this Gideon, there is possibly a little boy out there and you could be his daddy" she has tears falling freely now. "If I can't give you a child this could be your only chance to be a father" she says quietly.

"NO" I shout and pull her to me, "Eva stop this now" I demand. I am scared at this moment she is pulling away from me, I am scared she is going to run, and right now I need her.

Cary walks over and touches her arm, "Eva listen to me, Gideon is right, you don't know the facts yet you need to wait until you do before you make a decision ok?"

Eva looks at him and nods and then turns to me, "Will we ever be able to live our lives in peace?" she asks sadly.

"I hope so Angel, one day, I really hope so" I say as I kiss her temple and hold her close.

_**EVA**_

I feel like the bottom of my world has just fallen out, I have no idea what to make of this situation, I stand next to Gideon, and he has his arms wrapped tightly around me. Cary is trying to talk sense into me. For the first time since we married I want to run, run and hide, but I can see what this has done to Gideon, he is shell shocked. I believe him when he told me he has no idea who this woman is. I hope she calls back, so perhaps they can trace the call.

I carefully wrap my arms around Gideon's waist and rest my head against his chest, this hurts me, we are desperate for a baby and yet nothing has happened. I keep telling myself it will happen when it happens but deep down I know Gideon really wants this and now if this is true he could already have a son.

I am distracted by his cell phone ringing; he pulls away from me and looks at it.

"It's Raul" he says, he answers it quickly "Cross" he says

I see him listening and a frown coming over his face, and then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. I see his shoulders sag and then he smiles but its not a good smile.

"Ok, well that's a relief, at least I know who I am dealing with now, I just want her found and removed ...yes...yes...I thought I'd seen the last of her years ago...well I suppose so...yes thank you for letting me know, keep me updated " I watch him kill the call and he turns to me, the look of relief on his face is profound.

"Well?" I ask

He grabs me and kisses me soundly on the lips, "They know who it is, and sadly so do I now". He leads me over to the sofa. "it is a woman called Stephanie Norman, I took her to my hotel once, she came for an interview as an intern, it was a mistake, we never had sex, ever, she became obsessed with me and stalked me, she moved away about five years ago her family took her and they went to live in Iowa, it seems she has made her way back to New York and resumed her stalking. I swear Angel I have never ever had sex with this woman so there is no way she could have a child with me, she's a fruit loop"

I look at him and nod, "Is she dangerous?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No I don't think so, but we will find her and put a tab on her to be on the safe side, I don't want you getting mixed up with her, I'll get a fresh restraining order placed on her".

"Why now?" Cary asks

We both look at him, and I turn to Gideon to see him shrug, "Who knows, possibly because I got married who knows how her mind works"

I pull Gideon to me and kiss him, "I'm sorry I over reacted" I whisper to him.

"Don't apologise Angel, it was shock for you, it was a damn shock to me as well".

The next day I go back to work and I find my office looking totally different, Gideon has had it redecorated and new furniture installed and reorganised differently so it looks a totally different place and not the place I was attacked. Gideon stands at my side looking warily for my reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asks anxiously

I turn and fling my arms around him, "You spoil me, thank you its lovely" I say I am choked with emotion that he has done this for me.

"I had a team working through the night on it" he says

As we stand there, Melissa walks up, "Erm Mrs Cross there is a lady here asking to speak to you, she says you need to see her as she says" she glances up at Gideon, "that she is married to Mr Cross and you are keeping him away from her and his family"

"Shit" Gideon says he immediately calls Angus and the police and then turns to me, "Stay here Angel I'm going to get rid of her".

I shake my head, "No I need to see her" I say, I grip his hand tightly and glare at him.

"Ok but if I say go, you go, do you understand me?" he says firmly.

I nod and he takes a deep breath and we head out to reception hand in hand.

"Is that her?" I ask as we see a young woman rise from a seat.

"That's Stephanie Norman" Gideon says sourly

"Gideon darling, what are you doing, you should be with me and our son" she says I look at her and see a vacant expression in her eyes, crazy doesn't begin to cover the vibes coming off of her at this moment, Angus, Raul and four of the security detail arrive along with 3 police officers, which worries me even more. I say nothing and grip Gideon's hand even tighter.

"What do you think you are doing with my husband?" she asks addressing me for the first time.

I laugh at her, "You've got that so wrong, Gideon has told me all about you and your crazy ass stalking, the only Mrs Cross around here is me" I say

"Don't laugh at me, you don't know me, I love Gideon, he loves me we got married and we have a son, tell her darling tell her" she glances around and spots Angus. She gets angry at him and starts shouting at him.

"What are you doing here? You took him away from me before, you tried to keep him from me you kept us apart" I see her getting more and more agitated and I am afraid she is going to do something stupid any moment.

She looks pleadingly at Gideon, "Tell them baby, tell them you love me" she says

Gideon stares at her his stony mask firmly in place, nobody does impassive like Gideon "I have never loved you, I have never fucked you, we are not married I don't even like you I hate you" Gideon says firmly and clearly.

Her face contorts with distress, "Baby what are you saying, that's not true?"

"Stephanie" a voice comes to us and we look around and see a man standing in the doorway, Stephanie darling what are you doing, you know this isn't right, you know Mr Cross isn't in a relationship with you".

"Who's that?" I whisper

"Her father" Gideon whispers back.

"I'm so sorry Mr Cross, Mrs Cross, she found out about your marriage a month or so ago and a few days later she disappeared we have been trying to track her down since then, I have no idea how she managed to get to New York she had no money or anything"

"She needs professional help" I say quietly

Her father nods his head sadly, "I know" he sighs. He steps towards her, "come on Steph, we really need to go" . He wraps his arm around her and all the life seems to fall out of her, she sags visibly and allows him to lead her away, she goes like a lamb and we watch them leave.

When they are gone, I sigh with relief I feel suddenly quite sick, I head to the toilet and vomit, I turn to see Gideon standing looking at me with concern, he holds my hair and gently rubs my back.

"You do realise you are in the ladies bathroom?" I ask him

"And?" he says defiantly, then his face softens, "I'm so sorry" he whispers to me

"Don't be its not your fault" I gasp I pull myself together and wipe my mouth; I take my toothbrush from my purse and quickly brush my teeth. When I have finished I turn to face my husband.

"Gideon, are there any more crazies out there stalking you and pretending to be your wife?" I ask

He smiles at me and shakes his head; "No" he says "I promise no more"

I pull him to me and just feel his arms around me, "Good" I say, "now perhaps we can get a break and get on with our lives?"

"I hope so Angel" he replies.

_One Week Later..._

Stephanie Norman is now safely back in Iowa and my dad has gone home to California, and everything seems to have settled down, except for the fact that Gideon is up to something, I know our wedding anniversary is in a few days time and he is planning something, but he refuses to say anything and I know whatever he is planning it is going to be good, it is our first wedding anniversary, we are getting ready for work and I catch him whispering to Raul and Angus and then issuing instructions to someone on the phone.

"What are you up to?" I ask suspiciously when he hangs up the phone when I walk in on him.

"Nothing" he says trying to look innocent.

"Come on you can't fool me" I say, "All this cloak and dagger stuff; you are having an affair aren't you?" I am teasing him and he falls for it.

His face drops and he is on his feet and holding me, "No Angel god no" he breathes.

"Hey, I'm playing with you, I trust you" I say looking up at him and touching his face.

"That's not funny" he says glaring at me. "I would never cheat on you, you are my life" he adds.

"Sorry" I whisper trying to keep a straight face, "Oh come on have a sense of humour, it doesn't take a genius to work out what you are doing, its our wedding anniversary in a few days, you are obviously planning something and I have caught you" I add as he continues to glare at me.

His face breaks into a reluctant smile, "yes I am" he admits eventually.

"What?" I ask

"Planning something...a surprise!" he says

He plants a kiss on my nose, releases me and walks away. I shake my head, god I love that man.

We head off to work and Gideon pulls me close as Raul drives us to the Crossfire.

"Where's Angus this morning, I saw him earlier?" I ask

"Running errands" Gideon replies enigmatically

I don't say anything more; when we get to the Crossfire I leave Gideon on the tenth floor with a swift kiss and head to my office. I have a fairly uneventful morning I am kept busy with various campaigns I have four coming to completion and I want to finish them today. The first time I take a break is when Melissa comes into my office.

"Yes?" I ask as she stands there

"Mrs Cross, I've been asked to tell you, you need to head upstairs to attend a meeting with Mr Cross".

I frown; Gideon normally calls me directly when he wants me to attend a meeting. I glance at my screen, "tell him I'll be right there" I say I quickly finish off what I am doing, and with a sense of accomplishment I have completed all my outstanding campaigns. I stand and head to the private elevator in my office which takes me straight to Gideon's. When the doors open my husband is standing there looking his usual gorgeous self and he smiles at me.

"Angel" he says as he walks towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Do you have your purse Angel?" Gideon asks, I shake my head,

"I thought I was coming up for a meeting" I say

Gideon immediately calls Melissa and asks her to bring it up and a few moments later she appears with a grin on her face. She hands me my purse.

"Here you go Mrs Cross" she says. I look at her, she is obviously in on whatever Gideon is doing.

"Thank you Melissa" I say and turn to my husband.

"What are you up to?" I ask

"You'll see" he replies, he grabs my hand and quickly sends a text, moments later Angus appears.

"Ready Sir" he says.

Gideon leads me downstairs and instead of heading out through the lobby we carry on down to the underground parking area, as we are travelling down he pulls a scarf from his pocket.

"Don't be afraid Angel, this is a surprise I don't want you seeing a thing before time" he says, he ties the blindfold around my eyes and grips my hand tightly.

I feel the elevator grind to a halt and hear the doors open. "Ok Angel, I've got you, you won't fall, just walk ok" he leads me slowly forward and then stops.

He plants a swift kiss on my lips, "Ready? I am going to remove the blind fold but I want you to keep your eyes closed a moment ok?" he says, I can tell from his voice he is enjoying this.

I nod and I feel him remove the blindfold.

I do as he tells me and keep my eyes shut tight.

"Ok Angel open your eyes" he whispers, he has his hands on my shoulders and I open my eyes, in front of me is a DB9 with a huge bow on it, "happy anniversary Angel" he whispers and kisses me gently on my cheek.

My mouth drops open, I turn and stare at him.

"Is this for me?" I whisper

He nods but doesn't say anything; he is watching me carefully for my reaction, a hint of apprehension on his face.

I put him out of his misery by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Thank you" I whisper.

He holds me tightly and I feel him relax.

"Do you want to try it out?" he asks, I nod and as Angus pulls the bow off I eagerly jump into the driving seat. Gideon sits down beside me.

"I want you to follow the Sat Nav to the destination I have programmed in" he says firmly

"Ok" I say as I start the engine.

We pull out of the parking area and I notice both Angus and Raul are in the car behind us.

It doesn't take long to realise we are heading to JFK and excitement starts to rise in me where is he taking me?

I drive straight on to the tarmac and stop in front of one of Gideon's jets and then turn and look at him expectantly, "Ok, now what?" I ask.

"We get on the plane" Gideon says simply.

Raul approaches us and takes the keys from me and I watch as he drives away my car. Gideon leads me on to the plane, he is excited about this.

Moments later a man in a suit appears and Gideon pulls our passports out of his inside pocket and hands them to the man.

I settle down in my seat and Gideon pours me a drink.

"Thank you" I say as I accept it, "Where are we going" I ask

He just smiles at me and shakes his head.

A short while later, Angus comes on board and nods at Gideon. The doors are closed and the plane starts to taxi down to the runway. I fasten my seatbelt with an increasing sense of excitement building.

When we are allowed to move about Gideon leads me down to the bedroom at the end of the plane, when we enter, I gasp, there are flowers everywhere, all red roses, I stop dead staring at the room, Gideon leads me to the bed, which has petals on it.

"Wow" I whisper, I am totally blown away by what my husband has done.

I turn and Gideon is holding a huge box and he places it on the bed. "Open it" he says quietly

I do so and inside is an exquisite negligee and matching robe, "Put them on now" Gideon demands, I turn and see him disappear into the small bathroom. I quickly do as I am told and sit down on the bed and wait for my husband to return.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I sit on the bed with a stupid goofy grin on my face, who says my husband doesn't do romance, he does romance like nobody else.

"Angel come here a moment" I hear his voice from the bathroom

I walk in and see the shower surrounded by candles, my smile gets even wider.

"It would be better if it was bath, but you get the idea" Gideon says with a shrug.

"You are unbelievable" I say staring at my husband

"Is that good or bad?" he asks

"Oh definitely in a good way" I say, I see his eyes heat and he stalks towards me,

"Get undressed and get in the shower, now, I need you" he demands

I do as I am told and moments later Gideon and I are lost in each other.

When he has had his fill of me in the shower he carries me out to the bed, and leaning over me he kisses me continually all over me.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Hawaii" he says, my face lights up, "to refuel" he adds

I look confused, "refuel?" I ask

He nods, "There is no way we can fly from New York to Sydney without refuelling" he says.

"You are taking me to Australia?" I ask, my jaw dropping

He nods and grins, "Happy anniversary Mrs Cross" he says

"How long will that take?" I ask

"About 20 hours or so, give or take" he says, and then with a heated look he whispers "plenty of time for me to have my wicked way with you".

I push against his chest, "Gideon, are you planning on killing us both?" I ask

He throws his head back and laughs "No Angel, you can sleep as well" he says

"Gee thanks" I say

We eventually land in Sydney and we are both pretty wiped out, we fucked like rabbits, slept and then when we woke up we fucked some more. My internal clock is totally out of kilter as with the huge time difference and crossing the International Date Line I am feeling very confused. But the excitement I am feeling is over riding everything. This is going to be so good.

My eyes are everywhere as we travel to the hotel; I am soaking up everything and can't wait to explore this magnificent country.

I gasp when I see the hotel, "One of yours?" I ask and Gideon silently nods.

He grips my hand tightly as we walk into the opulent lobby of the hotel, my heels click and echo on the marble floor, and we are greeted by the hotel manager.

"G'day it's great to have you here Mr Cross, Mrs Cross" the manager says with an easy smile as he offers his hand to us, I immediately like him and shake his hand.

He leads us to our room and gives us the usual speech that if we need anything just to call. I head to the window and the view over Sydney harbour is breath taking, I take out my phone and snap some pictures, but it just doesn't do the view justice. I feel Gideon come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Happy?" he asks

I turn in his arms and kiss him soundly, "that is such a stupid question, I am always happy with you" I say.

His answering smile tugs at my heart, he holds me tighter, "do you like the room?" he asks

"I love it, although room is a little understatement of this place" I say.

Gideon laughs again, "Is there anything you particularly want to see while you are here?" he asks

"Ayres Rock" I say immediately, "and the Great barrier reef" I add

He nods "I have visits to those already scheduled" he says

I am practically bouncing with excitement. I look up at Gideon, "What do you want to do?" I ask

"I just want to be with you, I have been here lots of times, but I want to experience it through your eyes...but...there is one place I want to take you" he stops and looks at me

"Where?" I ask

"Rottnest Island" he says, I look at him blankly and shake my head

"It's just off the coast of Perth, it has some fantastic beaches, we'll fly in by helicopter it's classified as an A Class Nature Reserve which protects rare and spectacular plants and abundant marine life and wildlife. You will love it there"

"How long are we planning on staying here?" I ask even I know Perth is practically the other side of this country.

"Three weeks, I intend to give you a holiday which you will never forget you deserve it after everything you have been through recently, I want to do this ...for us" he says. I look up into his face and I see a vulnerable look in his eyes, I touch his face and smile.

"Thank you" I whisper and watch as his face lights up.

"Promise me one thing" I say

"What?" he asks

"If this holiday is for us that means us, both of us, I don't want you to not do something you want to do, in favour of taking me somewhere ok, if you want to do something then that is just as important, ok?" I look at him carefully waiting for his answer.

He nods at me, "Alright" he says, and then with a grin he grabs my hand, "In that case you are coming with me Mrs Cross".

He pulls me over to the closet and opens it, I gasp there are clothes in here for a holiday for a year I stare at him.

"Pick something light, we are going to the beach!" he says.

A short while later we are walking along Bondi Beach hand in hand, it is beautiful, warm and sunny even though it is meant to be winter here and a lot of the local population are wearing coats Gideon and I are walking around in T shirts and light cotton trousers.

As we walk along the beach I call Cary.

"Hi Cary" I say

"Baby girl how are you?" he exclaims

"I'm good, listen, guess where I am?" I say

There is a silence, "I'm guessing somewhere unexpected" he says eventually

I laugh, "You could says that, at this moment I am walking along Bondi Beach in Australia" I say

"You are kidding?!" he says

"Nope, and I am in this fabulous country for three whole weeks, its unreal Cary it really is" I say gazing up at my husband who looks and smiles at me indulgently.

"Why are you there?" Cary asks

"Gideon brought me as a surprise for our anniversary, when we married in the Caribbean" I explain

"Oh I see, so the car wasn't enough for him then?" Cary snorts sarcastically

"How did you know about the car?" I ask

"He asked me what colour he should get" Cary says, "Listen have a good time I have to go now, I'm on my way to a shoot"

I laugh, "Ok good luck and I'll talk to you soon" I say

"Bye baby girl" he says and I hear him hang up.

"I called your mom and dad to let them know we would be out of the country for three weeks before we left this morning, your dad was fine about it, said to have a good time, and your mom ...well you know your mom" he says wryly.

I shake my head, "Yes I can imagine, where are you taking her Gideon, please be careful Gideon, make sure she is safe Gideon" I imitate my mother and then sigh.

"Hey she loves you and worries about you" he says as he squeezes me to his side.

"I know" I say.

As I walk along this beach I feel myself relaxing all the tensions of the events of the past few months are draining from me and I suddenly feel light headed and a bit weird.

"Angel are you ok?" Gideon asks nervously as I stop walking and grip his arm.

"I'm fine I just went a bit dizzy that's all, the tension and everything from the last few weeks is draining away and it made me feel a bit funny"

"Come and sit down" he says firmly and the next thing I know I am sitting down and he is thrusting a bottle of water at me. "Drink this" he orders, I take it and drain it.

"Better?" he asks as he crouches in front of me still looking worried.

I nod, "I'm sorry" I say.

He shakes his head at me, "No don't be, you are everything to me, do you want to head back to the hotel for a while?"

I shake my head, "No I'm fine now" I say as I stand up.

We carry on walking, we walk along the water's edge and let the sea lap over our feet, Gideon looks at me, would you like to watch the sun set over the Sydney skyline tonight?" he asks

I nod enthusiastically, "that would be lovely" I say

Sunset over the Sydney skyline was magnificent, we sat in a bar watching the sun slowly set. This is really just so nice. I am sitting with my husband, he has his arm wrapped around me and nobody is taking the blindest bit of notice of us. We are talking about anything and everything and just chilling out. I have had my camera with me – the one Gideon bought me when we were in London, and I have taken hundreds of photographs already.

Gideon is flying us out to Alice Springs tomorrow and while we are there we are going to visit Ayres Rock, I can't wait for that, I watch as he reads off the plan he has drawn up for the three weeks.

Tomorrow we are flying out to Alice Springs and we are going to see Ayres rock, and while we are in that part of Australia we are going to Watarrka National Park and Kings Canyon. Then his plan is to head to Perth and spend a few days there and at Rottnest Island, before coming back to Sydney and exploring the city and surrounding area and our final excursion will be to head up the coast to visit the Great Barrier Reef.

I am so excited Gideon has thought of everything. As we walk back to our hotel hand in hand I stop suddenly and pull him towards me.

"What?" he asks looking down at me. He strokes my cheek with his fingertips and looks lovingly into my eyes; I nearly melt with the look he is giving me.

"Just in case I forget ...I had the best time in Australia and thank you and I love you" I say

Gideon pulls me to him and kisses me soundly, "You are very welcome" he says.

oooOOOooo

All too soon our three weeks comes to an end, I am shocked at the way Gideon has totally devoted himself to me this holiday, he has been in contact with home and the office but only in the evenings after we have done everything for the day and have had dinner and relaxed for a while and then he has made it clear he is only available for an hour and everything has to sorted within that hour. He has managed to keep things ticking over at home while making me feel like the most special person in the world.

The day of our actual anniversary was one which I will never forget. I awoke that morning to soft kisses being planted all down my spine. I shivered and rolled over to look into two scorching blue eyes.

"Well good morning" I said wrapping my arms around Gideon's neck and pulling his head towards me for a kiss.

"Good morning and happy first wedding anniversary" he replied, as he said this he settled himself on top of me, nudging my legs apart with his knee. I willingly opened them giving him space.

"Happy anniversary to you as well" I said with a grin. We are staying at the Kings Canyon resort at the moment and today Gideon had planned to take me to the canyon.

"I'm guessing you are looking to start our day as you normally do?" I ask my eyebrows raised as I feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied wickedly.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps something to do with the rock hard part of you digging into me" I say

"Well, I think you guessed right so as you were correct its time for you to collect your prize". He says as his hands and mouth start moving over my body. Nearly three hours later and we are finally emerging from our room. After a leisurely breakfast Gideon takes me on a helicopter tour of the canyon, it is just the two of us and the views are spectacular. We learn all about the history of the place I am absolutely mesmerised by it.

"This is totally amazing" I whisper to Gideon who just nods as he takes photographs on his phone.

When we get back we have a light lunch and then Gideon leads me back to our room.

"We are heading out to Perth tomorrow and Rottnest Island, I have a few more things planned for today, but as it's our anniversary I want to just spend time with you in our room". He says.

He looks at me and I nod following him in. As soon as we are inside he launches himself at me and within moments we are lost in each other for the rest of the afternoon.

"I love this" I say as I lie in his arms twirling my finger on his chest.

"Hmmm" he murmurs

I look up at him, "Just you and me lying here together, with no interruptions and nobody else wanting a piece of you, you do realise you have spoilt me and I will expect this sort of treatment all the time"

He smiles down at me, "You always come first Angel" he whispers to me.

I snuggle closer just enjoying feeling him against me.

The next thing I am being shaken gently, "Angel its time to get up and get ready for dinner".

I moan slightly as I open my eyes. Gideon is standing in front of me in a pair of black drawstring linen trousers and nothing else, he is holding a clothes bag which he lays down on the bed.

"I'd like you to wear this" he says looking carefully at me.

I unzip the bag and gasp inside is the beautiful dress I wore when I married Gideon on the beach.

"You brought it for me to wear" is all I can say staring at it.

He nods and disappears to change. When I immerge showered, changed and ready to go he is waiting wearing an untucked white dress shirt and charcoal grey slacks I take a deep breath he is wearing what he wore the day I married him on the beach.

He leads me downstairs when we pass the dining room I frown. "I thought we were going to dinner?" I ask confused.

"We are" he says and leads me outside. " Eva I want you to imagine the romance of a table for two in a wilderness setting under a canopy of the Southern Night sky. The only light comes from the moon and the flickering glow of the fire. The only sound is soft music intertwined with the whispering of the breeze through the Desert Oak trees and the crackling flames".

I stare at him and he leads me to exactly what he has just described. My jaw drops to the ground. I knew they did this here but only on certain days, and today isn't one of them, so I am guessing Gideon has arranged this just for me".

We are shown to our seats and we wait while we are served some delicious wine and canapés, the food is delicious its all local Australian produce and I eat everything. I hear the music in the background and realise it is Diamond Ring the Bon Jovi song which I walked down the isle to at our public wedding in December, I stare at my husband who grins at me.

"You know you are a fraud" I say to him unable to keep the smile off my face.

"What do you mean?" he asks his smile slipping slightly

"You told me you don't have romance in your repertoire but you are the most romantic man I have ever met" I say and reach across the table and grip his hand tightly. I reach for my purse thinking this is the perfect time to give Gideon the gift I bought him.

"I got you an anniversary present" I whisper, "Its not much, I mean you have everything but I saw it and thought it was you and ...I mean if you don't like it you don't have to wear it...but..." I stop and thrust the box at him.

He stares at me, "Thank you" he says as he takes it.

He opens it and I look warily at his reaction. He pulls the old fashioned pocket watch from the case and admires it.

"I saw it in an antique shop and I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it, I had it polished and engraved" I stop and watch him open the front of the watch.

He swallows deeply as he reads the words I have had engraved on the inside.

_Gideon_

_Now we have each other_

_We have all the time in the world xx_

"Angel" he whispers

"Do you like it? I thought it would look nice in the vest pocket of those sexy suits you wear" I say nervously.

He doesn't say a word, but just stares at it. I start to worry and squeeze his hand gently.

"I don't know what to say, it's beautiful" he says eventually, he looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"My grandfather had one of these, he left it to me in his will, but Christopher got hold of it and broke it when we were children, he was jealous he wanted it, I got the blame for leaving it where he could get it"

"Oh I'm so sorry" I whisper thinking I have brought back sad memories for him.

"No Angel, this is wonderful, don't you see, there is something about us, which defies rational thought and sensibilities, there is no way you could have known that I had a watch like this and at that time it was my most cherished possession and it was taken from me. But you saw it and thought of me. What we share its deeper than rational understanding"

It's my turn to swallow at his words; he carefully and reverently places the watch back in its case and closes the lid. "Will you keep it safe in your purse for tonight?" he asks, "I have no decent pockets to put it in" he adds gesturing to his outfit. I nod and take it from him. He looks up and raises his hand to a member of staff.

Moments later Angus appears with a box and hands it to Gideon, he places his hand on Gideon's shoulder and pats it, nods and smiles at me and then disappears.

Gideon pushes the box across the table towards me. "I bought this for you" he says

I open the box and inside is an exquisite gold locket with rubies embedded in its surface, I gasp when I see it, I see it has a hinge on it and open it, I know exactly what I am going to put in here.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" I say as I open it up to place it around my neck.

Gideon stands and comes behind me, "Allow me" he says and take it from he, he fastens it around my neck and lifts my hair free then he slides his hands down my shoulders and my arms before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'm glad you like it" he says.

"Angel what's wrong?" he asks as he looks at me to see tears in my eyes.

I shake my head, I have no idea what is happening "It's too much, you are too much, what I feel for you is too much" I struggle to get a lid on my emotions and he whisper in my ear.

"I know Angel, I know" he says simply.

We finish our meal and then he leads me back to the hotel.

"Gideon" I say as we are walking back

He looks at me, "yes" he says

"Today has been perfect, thank you" I say

He turns and holds me in his arms, pulling back slightly he traces his fingers down my cheek, "No Angel, thank you, you are perfect, when you walked into my existence you gave me a life and gave me a place in the world".

His hands move to my chin and he cups my face and lowers his head to kiss me.

The final day and we are packing to come home, all the clothes are coming with us and I look at the cases.

"It's a good job we don't have to pay for excess baggage" I say wryly as I glance at the luggage.

Gideon looks and shrugs, I smile at him, "As usual we didn't wear half of it" I say

As Angus fills the car and we head downstairs the manager is waiting to say goodbye.

"Have a safe journey home Mr Cross, Mrs Cross" he says as he shakes Gideon's hand warmly.

"Thank you" we both say together.

I am feeling a little sad as we leave for the airport, I have been feeling a little off this morning feeling a bit nauseous, I am putting it down to eating too late last night, and my mood is a bit melancholy.

"Everything ok Angel?" Gideon asks me as we are driving to the airport.

I turn and smile at him, "Yes I'm fine, just sad to be going home" I say

He pulls me toward him, "It was a lovely break, I had the best time, we will come back again" he says and squeezes my shoulder.

I watch as he sends some texts and when we get to the airport he speaks quietly to Angus. I am feeling so tired I am thinking its is due to the lack of sleep last night and most nights since we have been here, Gideon and I have been so busy being tourists in the day all our romantic liaisons have been restricted to the evening and night time and Australia didn't diminish Gideon's sexual appetite at all.

I yawn widely as I climb on to the plane. When the jet is in the air and we can move about I excuse myself and go and crash in the bedroom at the back of the plane.

"Are you sure you are ok Angel?" Gideon asks as he sees me lay down on the bed.

"I'm fine, you kept me awake last night you fiend" I say with a grin.

"But you were feeling sick this morning as well, and there have been odd times over the past few weeks when you have been nauseous and sometimes sick, do you think...?" I look up into his hopeful eyes, and I shake my head.

"No, my period started this morning" I say quietly

The look of disappointment on Gideon's face breaks my heart, "Oh it was just a thought" he says.

"I'm going to crash for a while, is that ok?" I say

Gideon leans down and kisses me, "Of course it is Angel, I'm going to catch up with my emails and stuff while you rest" I nod and kiss him back before I settle down and close my eyes.

The next thing I know Gideon is gently shaking me awake. "Angel wake up do you want something to eat?"

I moan and roll over.

I listen and can't hear the plane I frown and look anxiously towards the window.

"Relax Angel, we are on the ground in Hawaii refuelling, I thought we could use the time to get something to eat and maybe stretch our legs for a bit?"

I sit up and nod, "sure" I say, Gideon takes my hand and pulls me from the bed I quickly brush my hair and slip my shoes on before we exit the plane. Gideon takes my hand and leads me towards the EWA concourse gates and into Gordon Biersch Restaurant Brewery, we take our seats and order, its not the usual type of place Gideon and I eat at but its really nice.

All too soon we are heading back on to the plane and taking off towards New York.

oooOOOooo

"Oh its good to be home" I say as I throw myself on to the sofa, I pull my phone from my pocket and call Cary, his phone is off and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hi Cary, we are back in New York - just got back a few minutes ago, hope all is good with you, I'll catch up with you soon, bye" I hang up and call my mother, again nobody is there and it goes to voicemail so I leave a similar message and hang up.

Gideon has vanished into his study and I can hear him talking, so I assume he is checking in at the office. I call my dad, and smile when he picks up.

"Hi daddy, someone is out there for me to speak to!" I say

"Hello sweetheart how are you, did you have a good time?" he says

"Oh dad it was a trip of a lifetime, I loved every minute of it. Gideon took me to Uluru and we took a helicopter ride over Kings Canyon, we went to Perth and he took me to Rottnest Island and we went diving at the Great Barrier Reef it was amazing daddy it really was".

"I'm so pleased you had a good time" he says, "What's Uluru?" he asks

"Ayres Rock" I say, "it is in the middle of the outback" I add

"Oh I see" he says

I stop and think and immediately feel bad for crowing about something which my dad would never be able to do. "I'm so sorry daddy, going on about it" I whisper

"Hey, don't you dare, I love to hear what you have been doing, you take these opportunities and grab them with both hands if that husband of yours wants to take you to these places and do these things then you do it" he says firmly

"Thank you daddy, I love you" I say, "it was lovely though, nobody recognised us or knew who we were it was so nice to just be normal" I say.

"That's really good to hear, is Gideon there at all?" my dad asks

"Yes he's in his study" I say

"Could I talk to him for a minute if he is free?" he asks

"Yeah sure, hang on" I say, I frown wondering what my dad wants to talk to Gideon about, but I shuffle off the sofa and head towards Gideon's study. I hover in the doorway he is staring at the screen of his computer.

"Gideon, my dad wants to talk to you" I say

His head snaps up and he is on his feet walking towards me to take the phone.

"Victor, how are you?" he says as he takes the phone from me.

I watch Gideon's reaction and he frowns and then a huge smile spreads across his face, "that is brilliant news...yes...I'm sure my attorneys will let me know...yes...well we only got back a short while ago, its not common knowledge we are back in New York yet...yes I'll tell her...thanks for letting me know...it was good of you to keep a grip on proceedings...yes...I will thanks Victor I'll hand you back to Eva, bye now" he hands the phone back to me.

"Daddy, what was all that about?" I ask

"Gideon will explain everything to you, I have to go now sweetheart, just got a call" he says

"Ok daddy, bye stay safe" I say and I kill the call and look questioningly at my husband who is grinning widely at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Gideon pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, "Fantastic news, while we were away Hyland was in court, he has pleaded guilty and so it's over".

"Oh" I say, "what about Charles?" I ask

Gideon shrugs, "I don't know your dad didn't mention him" he says.

"Well that's good news, hopefully we can get a break now and live our lives without any weirdo's or sicko's interfering". I wrap my arms tightly around Gideon and he holds me rocking me gently in his arms.

The next day it's back to reality with a bump as we head back to work. I walk into my office and Melissa is there she looks around and smiles at me.

"Welcome back did you have a good time?" she asks

"I did thank you Melissa" I say, I hand her a small gift I brought her.

"Why thank you Mrs Cross you didn't have to do that" she says.

"So what have I been missing?" I ask

Melissa picks up a notepad from off my desk and quickly goes through everything that has happened in my absence.

"Murray wants to see you to discuss something today" she says. I roll my eyes, when Murray wants to see me it never ends well.

"Any idea what for?" I ask

Melissa quickly looks through her notes, "Erm...he said something about the girls who were contacted via your foundation" she says looking at me with a look which says she hopes I know what she is talking about.

Oh that's interesting; I wonder what he wants to tell me. I nod at Melissa, she points at the papers in my overflowing in tray.

"Those are all the things which need your attention and couldn't be dealt with by anyone else, and I think that's everything" she says quickly scanning her list again.

"Thank you" I say and sit down at my desk and pull my in tray towards me, I quickly sort everything and deal with them and about two hours later I am feeling a smug sense of accomplishment. I call Murray to find out what he needs and he asks me to go to his office.

As I walk in he stands and beams at me, "Mrs Cross, you are looking well, did you have a good holiday?"

I nod, "Thank you Murray and yes I did, it was fantastic" I sit down on his sofa and he picks up a file from his desk and sits down at the side of me.

"Right then, we have received responses from several of the girls who Hyland attacked and they are all eager to take the support you are offering them. All of them are offering to testify against him and tell their stories. None of them realised the NDA's they signed can't be legally enforced if it can be proven they were coerced into signing which they all can as they all have records of the money Hyland transferred to them in return for signing and I was thinking as Hyland has pleaded guilty we could use this information to get his father after what he did to you, trying to bully you into dropping the charges. These girls have forwarded the information and we can nail that fucker with what we have, do you want to go ahead with it if so I can pass this on to the attorneys working on Charles Hyland's case.

I nod, "Yes, I understand the need to protect your children but not to condone that sort of behaviour" I look at Murray and I realise something is eating him and he is trying to work out how to tell me.

"What is it Murray, what's wrong?" I ask gently

"I am going to be resigning and I wanted you to know first, I need to spend time with my wife she is sick, you are my first choice of taking over the PR role for Cross Industries".

I shake my head, "Oh Murray please don't be hasty what can we do to facilitate things for you, I don't want to lose you and I know Gideon would feel the same, he needs to be here to discuss this", I quickly stand and reach for Murray's phone and call Gideon.

"Cross" comes the sharp reply

"Gideon it's me Eva, I'm in Murray's office you need to come down something important has come up" I say

"Ok Angel give me two minutes" he says and hangs up.

We wait patiently and a short while later Gideon strides in. He looks from me to Murray and frowns

"What's happened?" he asks

I gesture to the seat beside me, "Gideon, Murray has just informed me he wants to quit" I say, Gideon's mouth drops open. "But I have told him not to be so hasty until we have discussed things and see if we can come up with something to facilitate the problems he is having" I quickly add.

I look at Murray to start talking, he looks down at his hands and to my dismay he starts to cry. I immediately move to his side and comfort him.

"Mr Cross, sir, my wife has cancer, and she needs me to support her and I can't juggle what I do here and my personal life any more without dropping one of the balls if not all of them, I have had to reluctantly decide to offer my resignation, my wife needs me and if...well I want to spend what time we have left together".

Gideon stands and walks over to the window his hands shoved in his pockets, I know he is thinking what he would do if this was me, and he was faced with this decision. He turns and walks to Murray and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Murray, I will be honest with you, I don't want to lose you, is there any way we can make your life easier?" he asks he looks at me almost begging me to come up with something, he is lost he has never had to deal with anything like this, and I'm sure before he met me he would have just accepted Murray's resignation and that would have been the end of it.

I think for a moment, "Ok how about we utilise Niall more, he is capable and steps in when you are on vacation, I could take on more of an active role within the PR department to help out. We could modify your hours and make it so any time you need to leave you can without worry of what you are leaving behind, Niall would've been my suggestion to take over had we accepted your resignation but I feel we can safely decline it and work with you to make you comfortable with what you have on here and with your personal responsibilities" I look at Gideon and he nods.

"What do you think Murray?" he asks

"Thank you, I never expected ...thank you" he says again.

"How is your wife?" Gideon asks in a stiff tone.

He sigh's, "Not good, she found a lump and it was malignant, and she had a mastectomy she went through chemo and everything and we thought she had beaten it, but then at the last check up another lump was found and its spread to her lungs and stomach ..." he stops and puts his head in his hands and starts to cry bitterly. "It's eating her away, she can't fight it any more, its taking her over, they have told us there is nothing more they can do for her, they have given her two months and that's optimistic, she has declined any more treatment she wants to die in peace" Gideon sits down beside him and leaning forward stares at me then he turns to Murray. We are both stunned he had kept this to himself and tried to carry on as though nothing had been happening, while all the time he was in turmoil I recall all the times we have made his life difficult and he has had to work long hours to sort things out, and I feel so guilty I look at Gideon and I know the same thoughts are going through his head.

Gideon stands and looks determined "In that case, you get up, you leave now and you stay with your wife" he says emotion clearly consuming him. "Don't worry about your job, you will be on full pay and as soon as you feel you can return to us do so but not before, you will be taken care of, is there anything she ever wanted to do...you know bucket list type stuff?" Gideon stares at Murray.

Murray laughs sadly, "Helen always said she wanted to see the Grand Canyon, I promised her I'd take her but I never got round to it and now..." he stops.

I stare at Gideon, thinking about how happy we were in Kings Canyon in Australia on our wedding anniversary, Gideon stands up and reaches for his phone, he calls Angus and asks him to make arrangement for a jet to be on standby and arrangements for a reservation to be made at a hotel which is near to the Canyon complete with a private medical team to be on hand. Murray looks up at Gideon in shock.

When Gideon hangs up he turns to Murray, "What are you doing here still? Go to your wife, get packed and Angus will take you to the airport, you will take your wife to the Grand Canyon and give her whatever she wants do you understand?" Murray nods.

"Thank you sir" he says still a little shocked at what has gone down. He looks at the papers on his desk and I quickly reassure him.

"Don't worry about those, Niall and I will take care of it, now you heard him, go!" I say.

Still in a state of shock Murray leaves the office. I turn to Gideon, and step into him, "That was a really nice thing you did there" I say.

"I had no idea, he never said anything" Gideon says sadly, he pulls me close. "I just know that if that had been me, I wouldn't leave your side, he doesn't need to be worrying about work when he is going to lose his wife, its the very least I could do".

"You are a good man Gideon Cross" I say

He shakes his head, "No, you have made me a good man" he says.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Two weeks later and we received the call we had been dreading since Murray had told us about his wife. We are shocked it had happened so quickly, but Murray said that visiting the Grand Canyon did so much for her, they had gone on a helicopter ride over the Canyon and he had taken her to watch the sun rise and set over it every day, he had told me she had said it was the best experience of her life they had spent two weeks there and she had died in his arms last night watching the sun set over the canyon for the last time.

Gideon made all the arrangements for Murray and his wife's body to be transported back to New York, he had offered to arrange the funeral and cover the costs. Murray had accepted but refused to allow Gideon to foot the bill, he had told Gideon what his wife's wishes were and what he wanted and Gideon followed them to the letter and involved Murray and his wife's families with the organisation.

Now here we are two weeks after that call standing in a windy and chilly cemetery watching as a minister speaks. It is September 2nd now and Autumn is certainly making its presence felt already. I look at Murray he is being supported by his family and his wife's family we are standing back and I am holding tightly to Gideon's hand. He had not wanted me to come to the funeral, I have been feeling quite off for a few days now, but nothing would have stopped me.

Gideon's security team are stationed around the cemetery to stop the paps getting close, this day is about Murray and his family not us.

When the ceremony is over Gideon and I go to slip away quietly, when we hear a call.

"Mr Cross, sir, Mrs Cross!" we stop and turn and Murray is walking towards us.

"I just want to thank you for everything, you have no idea what it means to me for what you have done for us" he offers his hand to Gideon and he accepts it.

He turns to me, "I'd like to return to work if I may, I need to keep busy and work will give me that so if it's ok?" he looks at me anxiously.

I nod, "If you feel you are up to it then that's fine by me" I say, I am determined to keep the work load off him for a while and to let him ease himself back in gently.

Gideon and I head back to the Crossfire in silence Gideon is holding on to me tightly and I know he is brooding about what has happened to Murray.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" he whispers suddenly

I don't say anything but squeeze his hand gently.

I spend the rest of the day working with Niall to clear up all outstanding work so Murray doesn't have to deal with anything too much when he returns. I work well with Niall he listens and is a consummate spin doctor, managing to put a positive glow on any situation. I tell him Murray is coming back and he nods, but I also tell him his work hasn't gone unnoticed and he will be rewarded for it.

Gideon and I have spoken and we have decided to make Niall Murray's official deputy giving him a raise a new office and a new job title, he will work alongside Murray on PR duties rather than just step in at random in Murray's absence.

I lead Niall to Gideon's office to explain his new position. He looks afraid as we enter he is fidgeting clearly intimidated by Gideon. Gideon gestures to the seats and we sit down.

Sitting at his desk Gideon clasps his hands together in front of him. "Niall, I want you to know how pleased I am with the work you have undertaken in Murray's absence, as Mrs Cross has told you Murray feels he wants to return to his position and we made it clear to him that he could do that as soon as he felt able and you were made aware that the position you were holding was temporary". He says.

Niall nods in silence.

"Good, well we have been so impressed with the way you have stepped up, I want to promote you to Deputy PR Manager, so you would officially be Murray's number two, rather than just the guy who steps in when needs be, you will have your own office, and I am giving you a raise in your salary in line with your new responsibilities, this will be backdated to when you first stepped in for Murray.

Niall's mouth drops open, "I...I don't know what to say, thank you sir" he says eventually stammering out his response.

"I have been so impressed with you" I say quietly to him, "it's the least we could do".

Niall stands and shakes Gideon's hand thanking him again profusely. Gideon dismisses him and he leaves with a huge grin on his face.

"I think we just made his day" Gideon says

"He deserves it" I say firmly, I turn to Gideon, "Now then Mr Cross are you going to take me to lunch?"

He looks at his watch and nods, grabbing his jacket from the stand he holds out his hand to me and as we leave he tells Scott he is unavailable for the next hour.

oooOOOooo

Murray has one more week off and a week later I am waiting for him to arrive on his first day back, he walks in and everyone surges towards him, hugging him and offering their condolences, I can see he is embarrassed and I call him into my office, he looks relieved as he excuses himself and follows me.

"Thanks for that Mrs Cross" he says I wave dismissively and ask him to sit down.

"Right, in your absence Niall has stepped in and with my help run the PR, both Gideon and myself were so impressed with the way he has handled things we have promoted him to be your deputy. He has received all the perks which go with the title and I am just bringing you up to speed with that decision, and to ask you if you could mentor him and show him any tips or pointers where his experience and expertise could be lacking?" I stop and look at Murray carefully.

"Certainly Mrs Cross, I'm not sure why I haven't thought of it before, he is a good boy, and he thinks like me and knows how to put the best possible spin on things. I'll teach him all I know"

I nod and then sigh, "Why didn't you tell us sooner Murray? We would have helped you, given you time off and done what ever we could to help support you?"

Murray puts his head down. "I know, I realise that now, what you don't realise is, I have worked with Mr Cross since the beginning, and it's only since he met you he has become so..."

"Human?" I offer with a grin

Murray smiles, "I was going to say approachable" he says. "He has changed since he met you, he was closed off and so driven, and he expected all his employees to give that same devotion, he expected his demands to be followed without question, don't get me wrong he was fair, if you disagreed with him and came up with clear concise reasons why and put forward a good case he would bend, he wasn't a tyrant, but he didn't have a personal life and could not ...I don't know relate to people who did, then he met you and you have made him realise there is more to life than working" he stops and looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be speaking like this" he says.

"No that's fine, it's nice to hear what other people think of Gideon" I say, "My view of him is slightly biased considering I am married to him and in love with him"

Murray laughs, "The day he asked me to put out that statement when the paps got him kissing you just after you first met, I knew this was different, I will never forget that morning, he came to me and said, Murray, a photograph is circulating and we will be getting some queries about it, he pulled my laptop towards me and tapped it up he had this huge grin on his face like the cat who got the cream, and he said, I want it known Miss Tramell is significant to me very significant, he had this look in his eyes as he said it something I had never seen before, I knew at that moment he was stuck on you"

"He engineered that photograph" I say quietly

"Yes I know he did, he admitted it later, also I never said this before but that stuff you put together for him to revamp the website and link everything together, it was first class, when he rang me and ran it past me I couldn't fault it, and I handed it straight over to the ICT guys. You have been an asset to him in every way...I mean that in a nice way" he says looking a little sheepish.

I smile, "I know what you mean" I say.

"Good" he replies.

I look at Murray and I see the pain in his eyes, he is grieving for his wife. "Are you sure you are up to this?" I ask

Murray nods adamantly, "yes I need this, I need to keep busy, she was the love of my life and there will never be anyone else for me"

I nod; I know exactly what he is saying. "I'm glad she got to see the Grand Canyon" I say

Murray nods again, "Yes so am I, she really loved it, it was the one place she always said she wanted to visit before she died, I think that's why she went so quickly when she did, she had fulfilled her ambition to see the Grand Canyon, not a big one by comparison to some, but if you knew Helen she wasn't a showy woman, she was a simple girl, you know she was a waitress when I met her in a diner, I asked her out to dinner and I knew she was the woman I was going to marry, I pursued her and got her, we married and then I got the job with Mr Cross, and our lives changed we could afford things which were once pipe dreams, she told me her dream to see the grand canyon and I promised I would take her there one day".

I feel tears picking at my eye lids and I reach across the desk and touch Murray's hand, "if you want to talk any time, you know where I am" I whisper, he nods at me and carefully withdraws his hand.

"I'd better get on" he says standing up, I nod and stand and walk him to the door.

"Remember what I said" I say and I touch his shoulder.

"Thank you" he replies and leaves.

I sit down and set to work, the next time I look up is when my phone rings, "Eva Cross" I say as I answer.

"Eva I'm taking you to lunch, I'll be down in five, don't make me wait" Gideon's voice comes to me demanding what he wants.

I smile and shake my head, "Ok, listen can we take Murray with us?" I ask

There is a silence and then "Sure, go get him".

"Thank you" I say.

I hurry to Murray's office and see him bent over his desk reading a piece of paper he looks up when I enter.

"Mrs Cross what can I do for you?" he asks standing up.

"Come to lunch with Gideon and me" I say firmly

He looks at me clearly trying to find an excuse, I hold my hand up, "I won't take no for an answer, Gideon is on his way down and he doesn't like to be kept waiting" I say.

A hint of a smile crosses Murray's lips and he sets the paper down and grabs his jacket and follows me.

Gideon is standing in reception his hands shoved in his pockets talking to Melissa and Poppy our receptionist. He turns and smiles at me as we approach.

"Here they are" he says as if he has been waiting for an hour.

I raise my eyebrows and then turn to Poppy, "When exactly did Mr Cross arrive Poppy?" I ask with a grin, she goes bright red and mumbles that he arrived about a minute ago. I return my gaze to Gideon and fold my arms.

"So you have been waiting for about sixty seconds" I say sarcastically. Gideon laughs which surprises both Melissa and Poppy they have never seen him laugh before.

"Ok, so maybe I need to work on my patience" he says.

We head out to the elevator and downstairs to where Angus is waiting. Gideon takes us to a quiet little bistro type restaurant and we sit in a secluded corner.

"How are you Murray?" Gideon asks looking at his PR Manager carefully

Murray nods and manages a weak smile, "I'm better for being at work" he says. He pauses and looks at Gideon.

"Mr Cross I just want to thank you for what you did for me and Helen, you made her final days memorable and she finally got to do something she had wanted to do all her life".

Gideon tells him it was nothing but Murray shakes his head, "No it wasn't nothing, you didn't have to do any of it" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope, Gideon frowns.

"Erm...Helen wrote this after the helicopter trip she wanted me to give it to you when we got back, she wanted to thank you herself, but she said she didn't think she would get around to it, I know now she realised she had less time than we thought and ..." he stops and thrusts the envelope at Gideon.

Gideon takes it and opens it and begins to read, I see him swallow deeply and he stops and hands it to me, "I can't" he whispers hoarsely, "you read it".

I take the letter from him and start to read the shaky handwriting.

_Dear Mr &amp; Mrs Cross_

_My name is Helen and although you don't know me personally, you have just helped me fulfil my lifetime ambition. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to visit the Grand Canyon._

_Murray always said he would take me one day, and now he has I can now die a happy woman knowing I have no regrets in life. I married the man of my dreams, raised two beautiful children who went on to give me grandchildren, and I have realised my life's ambition to visit the one place on earth which has always captivated me. I have never had many big dreams or ambitions in life but I have fulfilled them all and I don't think there are many people in this world who can say that. I know I am dying and don't have much longer, but I have lived my life to be the best person I can be and I can die happy knowing that._

_Now I can never repay what you have done for me so if I may give you both a small piece of advice, live life to the full, as life is short and you never know what is around the corner, don't live with bitterness, revenge or unfulfilled dreams. Seize the day because you never know when it will be your last, that way you will never live to have any regrets._

_On a lighter note, we celebrated our Wedding anniversary here and it was wonderful sitting watching the sun rise over the canyon and whispering happy anniversary to my husband._

_Thank you both once again for helping to make this happen for us._

_Helen_

I feel a huge lump in my throat and Gideon looks stunned.

"You celebrated your wedding anniversary at the Grand Canyon?" he says quietly

I realise he is obviously noting the coincidences, we celebrated our first wedding anniversary at Kings Canyon in Australia, Murray and his wife celebrated their last anniversary together at the Grand Canyon.

Murray looks up and smiles, "She said it was the best anniversary ever".

After a rather sombre lunch we head back to work, as we leave the elevator on the tenth floor, Murray turns to Gideon and shakes his hand and thanks him again before he leaves us alone in the elevator car.

"Wow" Gideon says

I nod and then wrap my arms around him, "she was one wise lady" I say quietly

"She was" he agrees. He gives me a swift kiss as I leave the elevator he heads up to his office.

Later that afternoon Murray calls me to come to his office I walk down the corridor and open the door, I am surprised to see Gideon standing there with the biggest smile on his face. I glance at Murray who is also smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask

"My attorneys have just called, Charles Hyland is pleading guilty to section 1512 felony to tamper with a witness, victim, or informant, with all the evidence he has stacked against him including the statements and evidence from previous victims he is looking at ten years in jail he will then be sent to the United Kingdom where he faces similar charges from several of his victims who are pressing charges, my attorneys are helping them construct their cases and fund them, I think its called perverting the course of justice there".

"So it's over?" I ask, and Gideon nods.

"Yes Angel it's over" he says and wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"Thank god" I whisper, I hadn't been keen on the idea of going to court.

Gideon kisses me and stares at me, "Are you ok Angel you look a little bit pale?" I shake my head.

"No I'm fine" I say.

I head back to my office and frown, I check the calendar and then I think back, the bouts of sickness, the dizziness, my last period which was hardly there and only lasted a day, oh my god could I be? I check my calendar again; I am nearly three weeks late with my period.

I quickly head to the pharmacy down the road and pick up a home test when I get back I rush into the bathroom and do the test, it comes out positive I nearly drop the test and I sit down on the toilet staring at it. I pull myself together and plan what I am going to do, I need to be sure I don't want to disappoint Gideon he wants this so badly, I head back upstairs to my office and I call the hospital and make an appointment then I call Angus.

"Angus I need your help" I say

"What do you need Mrs Cross?" he answers

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow morning; I don't want Gideon to know about it, can you get me there and back to work without him finding out about it?"

"I can, but are you sure you don't Gideon to know?" Angus sounds worried.

"If I tell you Angus I need you to keep it to yourself, I don't want Gideon to know until I am sure, I don't want to get his hopes up, but I'm not ill... I think I might be pregnant " I say firmly

"I understand Mrs Cross" Angus says kindly.

The next morning I am waiting patiently in a small waiting room.

"Mrs Cross" I lift my head as my name is called and walk through into an airy bright office, I shake hands with a young doctor.

"Hello" I say in a nervous tone.

"Mrs Cross, I'm Dr Reid, first of all I want you to get me a sample so we can determine whether or not you are pregnant". She hands me a little plastic cup and I go to the toilet. I return and hand her the sample. She reaches up and carefully unwraps a small stick which she then dips it in my pee. I watch it and when it turns blue, I look at her questioningly.

"What does blue mean?" I ask

"It means you are pregnant Mrs Cross, congratulations" she says I stare at the stick, my mouth goes dry and I feel a small hint of panic. This is it.

"Now do you want to have an ultra sound today or make an appointment to come with your husband so you can see the baby together?"

"Erm I'd like to make an appointment" I say

I am feeling a little dazed as I leave the hospital. Angus is waiting patiently. I climb in the car.

"Can you take me to Gideon please" I ask

Angus nods he looks at me carefully, "Am I to take it that you have some news for him?" he asks

I smile and nod, his face breaks into a huge grin. "He will be so pleased" he says, "Congratulations".

"Thank you Angus" I say.

I arrive at the Crossfire and head straight to the top floor. I go to Gideon's office and see him pacing around on the phone. Scott is not at his seat I glance at my watch and realise he must be out at lunch. I am nervous as I open the door, Gideon smiles at me and I sit down on the sofa and wait for him to finish his call. When he is done, he pulls his Bluetooth receiver from his ear and walks towards me, he pulls me to my feet and holds me tightly.

"Have you come to take me to lunch?" he asks

I nod, "I have something to tell you first" I say

Gideon looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "Oh?" he asks

I smile, and grasp his hand and place it on my stomach, "You're going to be a daddy" I whisper.

His face changes from shock to delight and his eyes widen, he looks at me speechless for a moment.

"What?" he gasps.

"I'm pregnant Gideon, I'm going to have your baby, I've just come from the hospital" I say, he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. He doesn't stop he moves from my mouth to my face and then my neck.

"Oh Angel" it's all he can say, he buries his head in my neck and I realise he is crying. I gently lift his head up and look at him.

"I have an ultrasound appointment for us to attend so we can see our baby together" I show him my card with the date on he immediately goes to his schedule and clears the date and time and puts out the office – unavailable to all in its place.

That done, he grabs his jacket and taking my hand we leave the Crossfire. As we sit waiting for our lunch, he demands to know everything I was told. I thought he would be like this so I rummage in my bag and fish out all the leaflets and paperwork I was given. He sits and reads them all carefully. I am getting over the shock now of actually realising this is real, and Gideon's reaction is everything I hoped it would be.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks

"Because, I didn't want to get your hopes up, we have been trying for a while with no luck and I didn't want you getting all excited for nothing". I say

He nods and goes back to pouring over the leaflets. He is desperate to make an announcement, but I persuade him to wait until we have had the scan and we know everything is ok and how far along I actually am. I had noticed I have been a little sick a few mornings for the last couple of weeks, nothing too incapacitating but enough to make me think something was going on.

The next morning Gideon is acting like a small child at Christmas he is so excited about the ultrasound. When we arrive we are ushered straight into the office and Dr Reid introduces herself. I lay down on the bed and Gideon takes the chair beside me and grasps my hand tightly. He has gone very quiet and his public persona mask is firmly in place, I know this means the world to him and he is secretly worried that something may go wrong.

Dr Reid has read all my medical history and I want to know if my past could impact on this pregnancy. But I will wait until afterwards. I am feeling nervous but secretly excited to see our baby.

Dr Reid explains the procedure and squirts some gel on my stomach, Gideon is watching everything carefully and as she places the probe on my stomach he leans forward. At first all we can see is fuzz and then Dr Reid points, there in the centre of the screen is a tiny human shaped figure, Gideon gasps as he sees it and grips my hand, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Is everything ok?" I ask anxiously as Dr Reid takes measurements and looks carefully at the tiny figure.

"Everything looks absolutely fine" she says with a smile. She points to the placenta and says it is a good size and in a good place, and after measuring our little dot she says I am approx 14 weeks pregnant. I am actually surprised I am so far along. I mention that I have only missed one period and she says that sometimes spotting is common at the beginning of a pregnancy. I take a deep breath and say what is at the forefront of my mind.

"Will my past have any bearing on this pregnancy and could it affect it in any way?" I ask carefully. Gideon immediately wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Dr Reid smiles and shakes her head, "No not at all I have read your notes and I know what happened to you, you were very young and the human body is good at recovering, just because you miscarried once doesn't mean you will do so again, plus the circumstances that time were not conducive to a pregnancy" she pauses, "I believe the fact you were being repeatedly raped and that associated violence, pain and stress was the main cause of the miscarriage" she says gently. I nod and I let out a long breath.

Gideon looks up at Dr Reid, "will we still be able to have sex?" he asks I close my eyes and go bright red, I can't believe he has just asked that.

Dr Reid smiles and nods, "There is no reason why not, just be careful. Obviously as your wife gets bigger other positions will need to be considered. Of course if there is any pain or bleeding you should stop immediately". Gideon nods a look of relief on his face that makes me smile. Dr Reid prints off a number of photographs of the scan for us and Gideon stares at them.

I make another appointment and Gideon, makes a note of it. As we leave Gideon suddenly pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately.

"Thank you" he whispers in my ear.

I grin at him, "Hey you played your part!" I say sarcastically.

His answering smile is devastating. As we leave I call Cary, I want him to be the first to know, Gideon watches as I make the call.

"Cary it's me" I say quite unnecessarily

"Hey there baby girl how are you?" he asks

"I have news" I say

"Oh yes do tell" he answers

"I'm going to be a mommy" I say, the answering silence unnerves me, "Cary?" I ask

"Wow" he says eventually, "How did Cross take the news?" he asks

"He's thrilled" I say, "You know that would make you Uncle Cary" I add teasingly

He laughs, "Yeah I like that mad uncle Cary! I'm really pleased for you both, does your mom and dad know?"

"Not yet we have just left the hospital you are the first to know" I say

"Wow, I feel really honoured" he says the emotion obvious in his voice, he quickly pulls himself together, "hey we will have to celebrate"

I laugh, "Well I'm sure if you come round tonight we can arrange something, obviously I won't be able to drink but we can do something"

"Yeah that would be good, is it ok if I tell Trey and bring him tonight?" he asks

"Of course it is you know that, he is almost family too" I say

"Great, is Cross there?" he asks suddenly,

"Yes he is" I say glancing at Gideon

"Put him on" Cary says I shake my head and hand my phone to Gideon.

"Cary wants to talk to you" I say

Gideon takes the phone, "Cary" he says, he listens and his face breaks into a smile and then he throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Yes if you say so" he says he listens and then says in mock horror, "I don't think so" he shakes his head smiling, "Ok Cary see you both tonight" he hangs up and hands my phone back to me.

I call my dad next, "Hi daddy" I say enthusiastically

"Hello sweetheart, it's a bit early isn't it what's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing I have some news for you" I say, before he answers I blurt it out, "You are going to be a granddaddy"

"SHIT" the exclamation is so loud I have to move my phone away from my ear.

"Daddy, are you ok?" I ask nervously

"Yeah sorry about that, I nearly dropped my coffee all over me, seriously you're pregnant? Eva that's wonderful news, is Gideon pleased?"

"He's ecstatic" I say

"Well congratulation, I'll give him a call later I'm just off to work now so I have to dash"

"Oh ok daddy bye oh and stay safe" I say and hang up "he was just rushing out to work, he said congratulations and he will call you later"

Gideon nods, "What about your mom?" he asks

"She's next" I say, I call my mom and wait.

"Hello Eva how are you darling?" she says

"Hi mom, I've got some brilliant news" I say

"Oh?" she asks

"I'm pregnant" I say

"Eva!" she exclaims, and then squeals so loud I once again have to move my phone away from my ear, Gideon snorts with laughter.

I take it you are pleased then?" I say

"Oh Eva that's wonderful for you both is Gideon pleased?" she asks

"He is" I say I glance out of the window and see we have arrived at the Crossfire, "Listen mom I have to go now I have just arrived at work" I say.

"Eva honey can we have lunch today just you and me?" she asks

"Sure mom" I say I had planned lunch with Gideon but I think my mom needs this. I hang up and turn to Gideon who is smiling at me.

"Can we take a rain check on lunch; my mom wants to have lunch with me, just me and her?" I ask

Gideon nods, "sure" he answers easily. He climbs out of the car and walks round to open my door he helps me out and wraps his arm protectively around me. The elevator stops on floor 10 and Gideon pulls me to him and places his hand on my stomach and kisses me passionately before I pull away and leave him.

I suddenly realise he hasn't told his family, I quickly text his cell phone, _**Gideon are you going to tell your family**_**?**

_**Yes, as soon as I get in I will do it; we can make an official announcement too**_

He seems more eager about telling the world rather than his own family. I shake my head, things have improved significantly between Gideon and his family but there is still that distance and estrangement there, he doesn't totally let them in.

I am working on a Marketing campaign when my door bursts open and Murray is standing there beaming, "Come in why don't you?" I say sarcastically

"Congratulations Mrs Cross!" he says, I realise Gideon has asked him to announce the pregnancy. He hands me a sheet of paper and I quickly read it.

_Gideon Cross and his wife Eva are pleased to announce that they are to become parents, they are both thrilled with this news._

I nod after I read it "That's fine" I say, "is it going out now?" I add

Murray nods and takes the paper from me and quickly leaves.

I text Mark and Shawna as I want them to hear about the baby from me, rather than from a public announcement. I quickly get return texts wishing me congratulations and best wishes.

My phone rings and I answer it, "Eva darling, Gideon has just told me the wonderful news"

"Hi Elizabeth" I say as I hear Gideon's mother's voice.

"You must both be absolutely thrilled?" she says

"We are, Gideon made it clear he wanted a family as soon as he asked me to marry him" I say.

"You must come over and we can celebrate?" she says firmly

"I'll ask Gideon" I say without committing to anything, I know exactly what his response will be but I don't say anything.

I am soon getting pings on my Google alert and I know that the announcement has been made, I quickly look and see the gossip columns all full of the news about the baby. I shake my head, don't they have anything better to do. I spend the rest of the morning taking calls from well wishers, Neville Barker calls me and offers his congratulations and I thank him sincerely. As lunchtime approaches I am looking forward to seeing my mom, I grab my purse and head downstairs to meet her. I am surprised to see Gideon downstairs talking to my mother and as I walk up he places a small kiss on my cheek.

"Hello Angel, I was just coming back from a meeting and bumped into your mom" I nod. He kisses me softly on the lips, "Enjoy your lunch and I'll see you later" he says.

"Goodbye Monica" he says to my mom and he gives her a small peck on the cheek. I watch him disappear into the elevator and I turn to leave, Clancy is waiting outside to take us to lunch. He opens the car door and I climb in.

"Hi Clancy" I say with a grin

"Mrs Cross" he says with a nod, but I see a twinkle in his eye. When he climbs into the car , he turns slightly, "May I offer you my warmest congratulations"

"Thanks Clancy" I say.

When we arrive at the restaurant, there is a lot of murmuring and nudging and whispering when we take our seats. My mom and I have a long talk about babies she is so excited about the whole thing, it makes me happy to see her so positive and buoyant.

As I am deciding whether or not to order a desert, I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and look up into Christopher's face. I freeze. I haven't heard or seen anything of him since his drunken exhibition at the wedding.

"Eva" he says looking at me

"Christopher" I say

"I understand congratulations are the order of the day" he says in a sour tone.

He is pissing me off already, I remove his hand from my shoulder, and glare at him, "Don't bother if you can't be sincerely happy for us" I spit at him, "We don't need your comments".

My mother is looking concerned and starts wringing her napkin and a waiter comes over to our rescue.

"Is this gentleman bothering you Mrs Cross?" he says

I turn to the waiter, "This is no gentleman and yes he is bothering us". The waiter gestures to Christopher to move along. For a moment I fear he is going to cause a scene but he holds his hands up and walks away.

"Sorry about that mom" I say to her.

"I don't like him" she says as she turns and watches him leave.

"No nether do I" I murmur.

As we are leaving my phone rings, "Hi Ace" I say as I pick up the call

"What did Christopher want, did he hurt you?" comes the worried response.

"No I'm fine" I say "He came over while we were having lunch and he offered his congratulations in a way which said he wasn't happy at all for us, so I told him to do one, and a waiter came over and asked if he was bothering us I said yes, he asked him to leave and he went"

"I see" he says,

"How did you find out?" I ask wondering how Gideon knows so quickly

"Its one of my places" he says "the manager called to tell me that Christopher had been bothering you".

"I see" I say, "oh by the way, your mom called me she said we must go over to celebrate the news of the baby" I say expecting him to say no, so I nearly die of shock when agrees.

"Yes we'll go over at the weekend if you like" he says

"Erm ...yeah sure" I reply still wondering if I have heard him right.

Gideon comes to fetch me at the end of the day, I am feeling a little bit tired and I am sick of spending a lot of my day going for a pee, but I am looking forward to Cary and Trey coming over. As we climb into the back of the car, Gideon, urges me to lean back on him and he wraps his arm around me and places his hand on my stomach and rubs gently.

"My baby is in there" he says

I smile at his words, he pulls the scan picture out of his wallet and places it on my stomach, I laugh and he kisses me. I rest my head against him.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask

Gideon shrugs, "As long as it has everything it should have and is healthy I don't mind, boy or girl, its all good"

There is a knock at the Penthouse door and Gideon goes to answer it. I hear laughter and know Trey and Cary have arrived. I stand up and Trey comes to me and hugs me tightly and whispers his congratulations in my ear.

Cary is being totally obnoxious and loud, he looks as though he has brought with him a bottle of champagne, I look at it and frown, "Nice thought Taylor, what's the pregnant woman going to drink?!" I say

Cary laughs and shrugs off a messenger bag, he hands the champagne to Gideon and rummages in the bag, he pulls out a carton of milk and hands it to me a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm only kidding baby girl" he shows me the champagne, which turns out to be non alcoholic sparkling wine, he then pulls a real bottle of champagne out of the bag. Gideon is studying the label of the non alcoholic stuff carefully, obviously deciding whether or not I am ok to drink it.

Gideon orders some food and we all sit talking and eating, watching Cary and Trey so relaxed with each other and Gideon so contented makes me feel so happy, I stand and head out to the kitchen to get some more plates, I feel the need to pee again, honestly that's all I have been doing recently as I reach up I get a pain across my stomach and I cry out, putting my hand out and sending a mug flying and crashing on the floor.

Gideon has heard the smash and In seconds he is beside me and has me in his arms, "Pain" I whisper pointing to my stomach.

Cary is immediately pulling out his phone and calling the hospital and Trey is bending to clear up the mess of the broken mug. Gideon strides with me in his arms into the elevator and Cary is shouting that he will lock up and join us at the hospital. I am terrified, the memories of the miscarriage I had when I was a child fill my mind and I cling to Gideon, tears streaming down my cheeks. Gideon puts me into the DB9 and we roar off to the hospital, Gideon is calling Raul on route to meet us there. When we arrive Raul is waiting to take the car and Gideon strides into the hospital with me in his arms. Dr Reid has been paged and she comes into us, Gideon is pacing like a caged animal as she examines me and does another ultrasound. She shakes her head.

"I can't see anything wrong, the baby is fine" both Gideon and I sigh with relief, "the placenta is fine. We will keep you in for observation over night but I can't find anything wrong. We will do a few more tests and see if we can get to the root of this pain. Blood is taken and I do a pee sample to be tested, Gideon is watching everything carefully never once leaving my side.

As we are waiting Cary comes in looking worried, he hands the penthouse keys to Gideon. "What's happening is the baby ok?" he asks to nobody in particular.

"The baby is fine" I say, "They don't know what the problem is". Just as I say this Dr Reid returns smiling.

"We have discovered the culprit of your pain" she says, she looks at Cary suspiciously.

"He's family" Gideon says immediately, and Dr Reid nods, Cary's face lights up and I grip Gideon's hand, that meant a lot to me and I know it did to Cary.

"Ok", she says, she turns to us, "As I say we know what the problem is"

We all look at her, "You appear have a bladder infection, quite a nasty one by the look of it and it is causing the discomfort. I am also guessing you have been urinating a lot more recently too. I sigh with relief, the symptoms which I had I just put down to the pregnancy falling into place, the doctor gives me some anti biotics

"These won't harm the baby will they?" I ask as I look at them suspiciously.

"No not at all, Just take these and complete the course and you will feel much better". She turns to Gideon, "I would consider abstaining on sex for the duration of the anti biotics" I look at Gideon wondering how he will take this news, but he nods, agreeing without comment.

"Can I go home?" I ask and Dr Reid nods.

"Yes now we know exactly what is wrong, and have treated you there is no point in staying" I nod my understanding and stand to leave as I do so the pain grips me again and I feel the need to pee I grip Gideon's arm and he immediately wraps his arm around me.

"What do you need Angel?" he whispers

"I need to pee" I say and he snorts with laughter.

After I have done my business, I come out and Gideon takes my hand, "ok Angel?"

I nod, "sorry about tonight" I say to Cary

He hugs me tightly, "Hey your health is more important baby girl, don't worry about it"

I complete the course of antibiotics and I am soon feeling much better, I am surprised at Gideon's restraint with the no sex part. I mentioned it questioning if he was really ok with it and his reply made me melt. I remember his heartfelt response.

"Angel, you are carrying my child, your wellbeing and that of my baby is far more important to me than my sexual gratification"

I wanted to get him off with my hands and mouth but he refused my offer stating that if I was unable to experience sexual pleasure then why should he.

We go to his parents at the weekend, I am surprised that he really wanted to do this. As we are driving over he becomes tense and quiet. I touch his leg and he looks at me and smiles.

"Are you really ok with this Gideon?" I ask, "You say you hate going to this house?" I add.

He nods, "I do, I mean I did, do you remember the party my mother threw and I came to fetch you, and I said to you only you could blow my mind in the place which made my skin crawl. That was the start of my healing and then when we went and I confronted them all in that room. I still don't like that room, but I think I'll be ok in the house".

I squeeze his knee, "If you need to leave, we will go, don't stay there if you feel you want to get out" he nods and places his hand on top of mine.

"As long as you are with me I will be fine" he says.

I swallow deeply at his words. I look up and notice we have arrived. Gideon climbs out of the car and opens my door he gives me his hand and helps me out.

"Ready?" I ask him and I rest my hand on his chest over his heart, I feel it beating fast he is anxious although he is trying not to show it, he nods but doesn't say a word.

As we move to the front door it opens and Ireland comes running out and flings her arms around us both. "Oh my god I can't believe it you are going to have a baby" she squeals. She links her arm in Gideon's and leads us into the house, as we step over the threshold I feel him stiffen and I squeeze his arm reassuringly.

Chris comes towards us and offers us his congratulations and kisses my cheek he holds out his hand to Gideon, who politely accepts it and shakes it. I see a look of astonishment briefly cross Chris' face as if he wasn't expecting Gideon to respond. We follow Chris into a large sitting room where Gideon's mother is waiting. She walks forward and hugs me and then turns to Gideon, she hugs him and he stiffly returns the hug before pulling away, he reaches for me and I immediately take his hand reassuring him that I am there. I see a beautifully catered buffet on a table and I realise this is a big deal for Gideon's mother. I wonder when the last time was that Gideon voluntarily spent time in this house, apart from when he came to take me from the party and when we confronted his family. Chris offers Gideon a drink and he accepts a glass of bourbon. I go for a glass of juice. We are tiptoeing around each other, things become even more tense when Christopher walks in. It is obvious he isn't happy we are here and Gideon pulls me close to his side.

Christopher looks at me and I immediately feel nervous, there is something about the way he looks at me, it sets off too many warning triggers. Gideon senses my unease and he wraps his arm around me and moves me away from Christopher.

Chris starts a conversation about the latest signing to Vidal records and Elizabeth goes upstairs and brings down a small box, she hands it to me smiling.

"What's this?" I ask surprised, taking it from her.

I open it and see a pair of beautiful baby's bootees. "They were Gideon's I would like you to have them for the baby" she says warmly.

I feel at a loss, I stare at the bootees and mutter a word of thanks, I see Gideon staring at them.

He looks at his mother, his expression unreadable. "Thank you mom" he says eventually.

I hand Gideon the box and my drink, "I need to pee" I whisper, "Where do I go?" Gideon smiles at me and quickly gives me directions. I head off. When I have finished I come out and walk straight into Christopher.

"Well look who we have here" he says sneeringly, "Mrs knocked up Cross" I take a step back from him and find myself up against the wall with nowhere to go. I remember my Krav Maga training and I try and keep myself calm and not let the fear that is threatening to overwhelm me do so. He reaches out and touches my face and leans towards me.

"What the fuck do you see in him?" he asks looking at me

I laugh, "A damn sight more than I see in you, he is a beautiful man inside as well as out, you are superficially beautiful but inside you are rotten" I move away from him. He grabs my arm.

"I'm trying to help you here, he will tire of you and he will drop you and move on, he always does"

I pull my arm away, "He married me and I am having his baby, I don't think that will happen" I say

"But can you be sure?" he says

He is playing on all my insecurities and in my current hormonal state its working, I walk away from him and go to find Gideon. As soon as he sees me he knows something is wrong.

"What is it?" he asks, "What happened?"

"Can we go please?" I ask

He nods, "Do you want to get something to eat first or go now?" he asks looking anxiously at me. Just as he says this, Elizabeth comes over and tells me to help myself to the food, and hands me a plate. I am hungry and I take the plate.

"Don't let Christopher come near me or I will lose it" I say

Gideon's face hardens, "Did he hurt you?" he asks

I shake my head, "he just said a few things that's all" I say.

"What did he say?" he asks

I quickly outline what he said to me, and see anger building in his eyes. "Angel that's never going to happen you know that don't you" I nod but Gideon knows what Christopher said has got to me. He pulls me close, and gently kisses my forehead.

"Angel, you are my life, remember I told you if I lost you I wouldn't survive, remember that when people try to tell you otherwise" I nod and wrap my arms around his waist the warmth of his body giving me comfort.

"Are you alright Eva?" Elizabeth has come over and put her hand on my shoulder.

I nod, "someone tried to upset me that's all"

"Christopher" Gideon adds. Elizabeth shakes her head and stalks off to find her other son. Moments later I hear raised voices.

"Come on mother, you know what he's like, he'll have his fill of her and then discard her just like he has done everyone else he has ever had a relationship with. Look how he screwed up Corrine, asking her to marry him and then dumping her, Eva isn't even his fucking type, he's using her"

I see the hurt briefly in Gideon's eyes, which is quickly replaced with fury. I am sick of this and I am going to end this once and for all. I pull myself away from Gideon and grasp his hand and walk towards the raised voices. As I do so, pull out my phone quickly call up the video Cary had sent to me at the party when he warned me about Christopher.

"Your bullshit knows no limits does it Christopher" I shout as I approach. Elizabeth spins around and stares at me as I access my inner bitch.

"You don't give a fuck about me or my feelings, or anyone else's, you use people more than Gideon ever did, if you are going to drag up Gideon's past I suggest you get your facts straight first, Corrine asked Gideon to marry her, and she left him for Giroux" I pause for breath.

"He uses women Eva" Christopher argues.

I hold up my hand, "Don't even open that door Christopher, unless you are willing to walk through it and believe me if you knew what I have you would want it locked and bolted".

He stares at me in confusion, I lift up my phone, "Would you like me to show your mother what you think of women, for example Magdalene at the Garden Party?" I see him blanche.

"You're bluffing" he says

"No I'm not, Cary saw you and videoed you and sent it to me, warning me you were a douche and to keep away from you, I have it here in all its glory" Christopher looks at my phone and I raise my eyebrows.

Elizabeth holds out her hand for my phone, "Please Eva, may I see" she says

"I warn you it's not pleasant" I say.

"Please, I need to" she says, I look at Christopher and hand his mother my phone, Chris has stepped forward appearing from nowhere and wraps his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as they watch the footage.

As the more intimate footage starts Elizabeth hands the phone back to me, she is clearly disgusted. Chris stares at his son as if he doesn't know him.

"Maggie is an old family friend, and I thought she would be safe from Christopher, but I was wrong, this is how he has been all our adult life" Gideon says quietly, "I have been in damage limitation mode every time I meet someone as I know he will try and take them from me to hurt me and get at me, his jealousy and warped extreme sibling rivalry has hurt so many people, thankfully Eva saw him for what he was before he could hurt her"

Christopher is looking wildly from Gideon to his parents, his gaze falls on me, "You fucking bitch" he spits

Gideon immediately steps forward and I hold on to his arm, "No baby don't" I say.

I turn to Christopher and grin, "You've only just figured that out? You try and hurt him again and I will be your worst fucking nightmare Christopher, yes I am a fucking bitch when someone tries to hurt the man I love, and the fact the person trying to hurt him is his own brother...well I think it says more about you than it does me" contempt is dripping from my words.

"You need help Christopher" Chris says sadly shaking his head, "all these years we have thought Gideon was the unstable one, you lied about the abuse Gideon suffered, and now this, I'm ashamed to call you my son" Chris looks devastated as he turns to me.

"I am so sorry for my son's behaviour towards you today Eva" he says. I shrug but say nothing.

Chris turns to Gideon and wraps his arms around him, as I hold his hand I feel Gideon stiffen and then suddenly relax as he accepts the hug Chris is giving him. "Gideon, can you ever forgive us?" he says his voice hoarse with emotion. Gideon releases my hand puts his arms around Chris. I am so proud of him at this moment, I start to cry, Ireland has appeared and she quietly takes my hand.

"I never knew he was being so horrible to Gideon" she whispers, "It explains why Gideon never wanted anything to do with us" she adds.

I put my arm around Irelands shoulder, "What your brother did does not affect your relationship with Gideon" I say to her, "you were as much a victim as Gideon, as because Gideon felt unwelcome he stayed away and that damaged your relationship with him, but that can be turned around and made right" Ireland nods emphatically.

"I have got my brother back, I'm not going to let him go again" she says. She looks at Christopher, "But as for him, he can go to hell" she says.

I shake my head, "No Ireland, its not all his fault, all this stems from their childhood, Gideon was suffering he was traumatised by his fathers suicide, his mother remarried and all of a sudden he was in the middle of a brand new family where he felt the outsider, and he acted up, Christopher thought Gideon got all the attention and the jealousy took root and festered, and grew into the hate which he has now. I look around and see everyone is looking at me, so I take my moment, I look all of them in the room, "Everyone in this room should bare some of the blame for how things have turned out, except you Ireland, you weren't even born. Elizabeth, you should have realised your son was affected by your first husbands suicide and remarrying so quickly and starting a new family did nothing for Gideon's sense of security – he had had everything he knew torn away from him, he was suffering bullying from people because of his father, he was a mess, which was only made worse later on, when that therapist got involved. Chris you should have been more supportive of Gideon's needs, he was your step son , but you should have treated him the same as your own children". Chris nods. "Christopher you should simply grow up and stop being so childish, your jealousy is out of control and you need serious help". I stop and look at my husband who is staring at me with pride radiating from him. I hold out my hand and he takes it, gripping it tightly.

"We are married, Gideon loves me, and I love him, we are starting our own family, and unless you can come to terms with the past and accept your part of the blame for this mess I don't want any of you near our child, as I don't want him or her contaminated by past unresolved issues and hostility. Our child is going to grow up happy, secure and under no doubt that they are loved completely".

Elizabeth nods "Oh Eva you are so wise for someone so young" she steps forward to Gideon, "I am so sorry Gideon, I failed you as a mother, I was so wrapped up in my own feelings about what happened I failed to realise you were hurting too, and you were so young you had no idea how to handle the feelings you were having and I didn't do anything I am so sorry, can you forgive me?" She reaches out to him, and I watch as Gideon steps forward and pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.

"I forgive you mom" he says quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

We are back home and Gideon is very quiet, I decide to let him work things out in his head, I sit on the sofa and put a DVD in to watch, one of my favourite films, I pull my legs up and sprawl the length of the sofa. There is a knock at the door and I curse as I pull myself upright and head to answer it.

"Cary" I say as I see him standing there.

He walks in and looks around, "Where's Gideon?" he asks

"In his study I think" I say. He nods and looks closely at me.

"Everything ok baby girl?" he asks.

I pull him to the sofa and tell him what happened at Gideon's parents, he sits with his mouth open as I tell the sorry story.

"Shit, no wonder he is hiding, that's enough to blow anyone's mind". He glances at the TV, "oh I love this film".

I laugh and go and fetch some chips and soda, I return and he shuffles over to let me sit down.

"So why are you here?" I ask

"I wanted to see you, check you were ok" he says.

I smile, and we settle down and watch the film we have seen it many times before and we are soon laughing and quoting lines"

Gideon appears and smiles at us, "What's this?" he says his hands on his hips.

Cary looks up at him "For a clever man you are being a bit dense, I would have thought it was obvious, I am sitting here with your wife, eating your chips, drinking your soda and watching your DVD!" he says with a wicked grin"

Gideon throws his head back and laughs "so it won't come as any surprise to you in a moment when I kick your ass then" he says and sits down on the floor I immediately press a kiss on top of his head. He grabs the bowl of chips from Cary and takes a handful. Cary snorts with laughter it's all very comfortable.

"Where's Trey?" I ask

"He has some work he needs to finish" he says. I nod and we sit in a comfortable silence watching the film.

"I saw Tat today" Cary says suddenly, I look at him carefully, my heart sinking.

"Oh" I say trying to sound indifferent

"Yeah she was at a shoot this morning, she tried to apologise for her little stunt, I told her I didn't want to hear her excuses, she said she misses me, I told her the only person she should be missing is her husband. She was shocked she didn't know I knew about him and she walked off, I feel kind of proud of myself, that I handled it that way, I could have just screwed her anyway but I didn't"

I smile and lean over and hug him, "I'm proud of you too Cary" I say.

Cary looks at Gideon, "I just want to thank you too" he says, Gideon looks at him in surprise.

"What for?" he asks

"At the hospital when you told the doc I was family, you could have just let her chuck me out but you didn't, I appreciate that"

"Well you are family" Gideon says firmly. "Eva thinks of you as like a brother so therefore you are family, he adds with a shrug.

Cary nods and doesn't say a word I try and lighten the atmosphere, "So don't forget that makes you mad Uncle Cary to the baby!" I say.

Gideon spits out the soda he has just poured for himself, "Mad Uncle Cary?" he chokes.

"Yeah kind of suits me don't you think?" Cary says nudging him playfully.

oooOOOooo

The weeks pass, and Gideon, comes with me to every hospital appointment and every scan, he is so into this pregnancy, as I started to show, he became more engrossed, and he makes a point of touching my bump at every possible opportunity.

I remember the when he first noticed the tiny bump one evening, I was getting in the shower and he was following me, and he froze staring at me.

"What?" I asked immediately wondering what the problem was.

A huge smile spread across his face and he pulled me towards the mirror, "Look" he said standing me sideways, and running his hand over the tiny bump. I look in the mirror and I see the love on Gideon's face as he stared at the evidence of our baby growing inside me.

I am drawn from my thoughts by his voice, "Are you ready to go" he asks me, I look up.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking" I say and stand. Gideon is beside himself as today we are finding out the sex of our baby, I am now 24 weeks pregnant I'm quite astounded how fast this pregnancy is moving, I think it is because I was 14 weeks before I actually realised I was pregnant. I look at my husband and the excitement shining in his eyes, he really doesn't mind what the sex is, most people assume because of his empire, he wants a son to pass the company on to, but it's not the case. I secretly would like a son, I have dreams of a little mini Gideon running about, but I'm not obsessed by the fact, I am just hoping for a happy, healthy baby.

We arrive at the hospital and Dr Reid greets us, leading us into the examination room, she takes my blood pressure and weighs me, I am surprised I haven't gained more weight than I have, I have always had a healthy appetite but since I have been pregnant I have been eating like a horse, and I've not been working out much, Gideon insisted I gave up Krav Maga for the duration of the pregnancy which made sense and the only times I work out are when Gideon takes me to the Cross Trainer, he got Daniel to put together a routine suitable for a pregnancy just for me.

Dr Reid looks though my notes, "so we are discovering the baby's sex today" she says. We both nod and I climb on to the bed. Gideon sits down and watches the screen intently.

"Ok then, let's see if Baby Cross is going to co-operate and let us have a look. She says as she runs the probe over my stomach, she does all the usual measurements and says everything is fine and baby is growing well, and then she moves the probe a little.

"Baby doesn't want to show us" she says, Gideon looks disappointed.

"Stubborn like its mother" he says looking at me.

I snort, "That's a bit rich coming from you" I say. Just as I say this, Dr Reid lets out an exclamation.

"Oh there we go, baby just moved" she pauses the screen and peers at the picture pointing.

"There look you see" she says.

Gideon looks confused, "I don't see anything" he says

"Exactly Mr Cross, which means it's a little girl" I stare at the screen we have a daughter. Oh my god we have a daughter, Gideon is going to be so over protective of her. I see him staring at the screen.

"My daughter" he mutters as he grasps my hand tightly.

We leave and Angus is waiting outside. He looks at Gideon and as we climb into the Bentley Gideon leans towards him, "We are having a girl, I have a daughter" he says, Angus shakes his hand and whispers something in his ear which I don't catch but it has Gideon throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

I call my dad when we are driving back to the Crossfire, "Hi daddy, we are having a girl" I say.

"That's wonderful news, did everything go ok with your appointment, and everything is as it should be?" he asks anxiously.

"Yes everything is perfect" I say.

"I'm really pleased to hear that" he says

"Daddy I have something to tell you, Gideon and I know what we are going to call our baby, we have had names decided for a while and now we know for sure its a girl I can tell you what we chose, we are going to call her Victoria, after you, her full name will be Victoria Ireland Cross. Gideon wanted to give her his sister's name"

There is a silence and then I hear my dad's choked voice, "That's beautiful sweetheart, thank you, I am honoured" I feel the emotion coming down the line from him.

"I have to go now daddy I have just arrived at work" I say.

"Ok sweetheart, I have to go too, just got a call" he says

"Be safe daddy" I say

"Always" he replies.

We go into the Crossfire and when I reach my desk I call my mother, I tell her the news and what we are calling our daughter and she says she is pleased for us. I am so happy at this moment I feel nothing could possibly upset me today.

After lunch I am getting on with my work and putting the finishing touches to a marketing display for a computer game the Games division of Cross Industries has developed. I glance at my watch and see it is nearly 3:30 I am feeling hungry again, and I wander out to the deli to pick up a bite to eat, when I return I notice the security guard quickly pick up the phone and speak into it but I don't pay any attention, I know Gideon keeps tabs on me, we have a security detail, they are discreet and I don't even know they are there half the time. As I return to my office Melissa, my PA comes in with a telephone message she took while I was out.

"Mrs Cross, a Commander Jenkins called for you, he wouldn't leave a message, and he said it was urgent you called him as soon as you returned".

I don't know a Commander Jenkins, I pull out my cell phone and notice the battery is dead and I plug it in to recharge. I pick up the desk phone and call the number on the message; I notice straight away it's a California area code.

"Fifteenth Precinct Police Dept Commander Jenkins office how may I help you" I go cold, that's my dad's police department.

"Erm, hi, my name is Eva Cross I have a message to call a Commander Jenkins ASAP" I say

"Mrs Cross I will put you through" the voice replies.

Seconds later I hear a deep kindly voice. "Mrs Cross, good afternoon, my name is Stuart Jenkins I am the commander of the Fifteenth precinct, I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding your father Victor Reyes" I start to panic, daddy no.

"Bad news?" I say gripping the desk.

"Yes I'm afraid your father was shot and fatally wounded during an arrest this afternoon, he was in the area and called on as backup to a situation and as he approached, the suspect who was being apprehended managed to disarm the officer and he shot at your father".

"No, no its not true, I spoke to him, a while ago I spoke to him, I told him to be safe and he said he would, he promised me he would stay safe" I am screaming down the phone tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Cross"

"NO" I yell, I look up and see Melissa my PA standing in the doorway, she takes one look at me and disappears, a few moments later the door flies open and Gideon strides in.

"What's happened?" he asks I shake my head unable to articulate any words, I am gripping the phone tightly and I am crying bitterly. He gently lowers me to the seat and takes the phone from my hands, I realise I am trembling severely.

"Hello, this is Gideon Cross speaking, what is going on and who am I talking to?" I see his face fall. He immediately puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls my head towards him; I close my eyes as my cheek rests against his hard stomach. I vaguely hear what is going on around me, but I'm too numb to care. I notice Gideon has placed the phone down and is pulling me gently to my feet and leading me out of the door. He is on his phone.

"Gideon wait my phone" I say as I remember it charging in my office, Gideon looks at Melissa.

"When Mrs Cross' phone has finished charging please take it upstairs and leave it with Scott". Gideon says. Melissa nods and carries on with her work. Gideon leads me outside to where Angus is waiting with the Bentley. Gideon is still on the phone, I have no idea what is going on, I am just letting Gideon lead me where he wants me to go. The next time I look, to my surprise I notice we have arrived home, Cary is waiting for us as we exit the elevator; he rushes to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Come here baby girl" he says, his words undo me once again and I sob uncontrollably on his shoulder, Cary leads me inside and guides me to the sofa, and then stands I see him talking to Gideon and they are obviously discussing something. Then Gideon is on his phone again. Cary sits beside me and gently takes my hand.

"Eva" he says

I look at him in silence.

"Listen baby girl Gideon is arranging for you to fly out to SoCal ok, he is getting one of his planes ready for us, I am going to go and get you a case ready alright, I'll be just in your room if you need me just yell" I nod and watch him go.

It suddenly occurs to me my mother needs to know, I don't want to be the one to tell her, I see Gideon issuing rapid instructions to someone and I realise I have to do it. I walk over to the house phone and dial my mom's number and take a deep breath.

"Mom" I wail as she answers

"Eva, what on earth's the matter darling?" I hear my mother's worried tone.

"It's dad, someone called me he's been shot, he said it was fatal, Gideon is arranging for us to fly out Cary's here, he can't be dead mom, I spoke to him, I spoke to him this morning I told him we were having a little girl and we were naming her after him and I told him to be safe mom and he promised me he would, but he can't be dead mom, tell me he can't be dead" All the words come rushing out of my mouth in a garbled mess.

"Eva, stop" My mother's voice is firm and controlled, I haven't heard her use this tone for years.

I sniff loudly, "Ok darling first of all calm down its not good for the baby for you to get yourself in a state. Ok now speak slowly, take a deep breath and tell me what happened".

I do as she says, "Someone called from the Fifteenth precinct, saying dad had been shot and been fatally injured. I'm at home at the moment, Gideon is ringing people, and he is arranging for us to fly out, Cary is here with me too." I stop and take another breath, "I spoke to him this morning, after we got back from the hospital, we found out we are having a girl, and I phoned him to tell him and tell him that we are naming her after him, he was so proud mom, that was the last time I spoke to him". another sob escapes .

"Ok darling, you say Gideon is there?" she asks

"Yes" I say

"Ok, is he still on the phone?" she asks

I look up, "No he just hung up" I say

"Alright, can you put him on please?" she asks calmly

"Ok" I say, "Gideon" I say, he spins around and looks at me.

"Yes Angel" he says

I hold out the phone to him and he walks over and takes it from me. I watch him as he talks to my mother, and I stand and wander into the bedroom, Cary is just zipping up a suitcase, he smiles at me as he carries it into the sitting area.

"All done, I've packed everything you might need" he says.

"Thank you" I say, he touches my arm,

"Can you show me where Gideon keeps his clothes and I'll pack him a case too" he asks, I lead him through the bathroom into Gideon's area and point to the walk in closet, Cary rubs my arm and then goes in and sets to work.

I go back out to the sitting area and Gideon is back on his cell phone pacing around. I sit down feeling a bit like a spare part. There is a knock at the door and I immediately go to answer it, standing there is Angus, and he hands me my cell phone. "Scott asked me to make sure you got this" he says kindly.

"Thank you Angus" I say I stand there like an idiot until I realise Angus must want Gideon, "Come in Angus, sorry I..." I say.

He touches my arm kindly, "Don't you apologise for anything Mrs Cross" he says as he walks past me. I follow him back in and I see Cary appear with a case and a suit hanger, he places them next to my case and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks into my face.

"I'm just going to pack a bag for me, and I'll be right back ok?" he says

I nod and go and sit down. Angus picks up the cases and heads out of the door. I watch what is going on as I replay the final conversation I had with my dad in my head. I hardly notice as Gideon sits down beside me, until he speaks.

"Eva" he says

I look at him, "Are you ready?" he asks

I must look confused; he takes my hand and explains. "I have a plane waiting for us, we are going to SoCal, Cary is coming and so is your mom. Cary has packed for us and should be back in a moment, and Raul has gone to fetch your mom". Just as he finishes saying this, Cary appears with a duffel bag and a suit hanger. Angus takes them from him and disappears out the door.

Gideon looks at me carefully, "Are you ready then Angel?" he asks again.

I nod and he takes my hand as I push to my feet, he wraps his arm around me settling his hand in the small of my back as he leads me to the elevator. Cary stands the other side of me and takes my hand and grips it. I realise he is hurting too, he loved my dad, as he had always accepted him for who he was and loved Cary because he knew I did. I lean into Gideon and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead as we travel down in silence.

We arrive at the airport and I see one of Gideon's planes waiting. I climb up the steps and as I board the plane, my mother comes to me and hugs me tightly. I pull away and sit myself down. I see Cary hugging my mom and they exchange a few words, I see Cary look at me and shrug, I know they are talking about me but I just don't care. Gideon appears and greets my mother. Angus is the last one to board the plane. Everyone takes their seats and we are soon in the air. As soon as I am able to I want to get away, I wander to the back of the plane and find the bedroom. I enter and climb on to the bed. I curl up and start to cry. Moments later I feel the bed move and a strong arm around me. I close my eyes at the silent warmth and comfort of my husband.

I open my eyes as I am gently being roused. "We just landed" Gideon says gently

I can't believe I just slept for the duration of the flight, five hours in the air, and yet with the time difference it is only 7pm. I yawn and scrub my hands over my face. As I walk down the steps of the jet I see a black limousine waiting for us with a man who I have never seen before. Angus shakes his hand. As we approach, Gideon pulls me forward and introduces me.

"Eva this is Max he lives out here and takes care of my California home, Max this is my wife Eva"

Max smiles kindly at me; I look at him he is a tall distinguished looking man in his mid 30's with soft kind brown eyes and wild dark hair. "Very pleased to meet you at last" he says as he shakes my hand. Gideon introduces Cary and my mother and we all climb into the car. We arrive at a beautiful house, the gate opens and closes behind us as we drive up a private road.

I gasp as I step out and take in the house, its huge and looks a bit Mediterranean, the roof is red tile and stark white walls, Gideon grips my hand and leads me inside, Cary and my mother follow, we are met by a woman in her mid 30's with beautiful red hair she shakes Gideon's hand, "Welcome back sir" she says, he nods and turns to me pulling me forward.

"Eva this Sally she is Max's wife they live here and take care of the place for me, Sally this my wife Eva"

Sally extends her hand to me, "Very pleased to meet you" she says, she pauses and then adds "It's a shame its under these circumstances, I am very sorry".

I nod and swallow hard. Gideon introduces Cary and my mother and then he leads us down a hall way, he shows my mother to one of the guest rooms and Cary to another. He then takes my hand and leads me down another hallway to a huge bedroom, I notice twin beds in the room, I look at Gideon, and smile.

"I thought you'd want me nearby at the moment, this is the compromise I came up with I can't be in the same bed as you Eva, especially now you are pregnant, I daren't just in case..."

I nod and I wrap my arms around his waist, "I know, thank you for doing this for me" I whisper

"That's my job" he says firmly, he lifts up my chin "It's also my pleasure and my honour, I need you to know without doubt there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you" he says.

The next morning we head to the fifteenth precinct, I have been invited to go and see Commander Jenkins. My mom and Cary say they will wait at the house for us to return. As we head to the precinct, I am feeling nervous. Gideon is beside me as we enter the police building. All eyes turn to look at us as we walk in, everyone immediately recognises Gideon, and the whispering starts. A young policewoman approaches us.

"Can I help you sir, ma'am? " she says,

Gideon takes charge, "Yes my wife has an appointment with Commander Jenkins regarding her father Victor Reyes"

The Policewoman nods she holds out her hand to me "I'm really sorry for your loss, Vic was a good man, it's an honour to meet you ma'am"

I swallow and shake her hand, "Thank you" I say shakily.

She escorts us through to Commander Jenkins office as we walk through we are approached by many other officers wanting to express their respect for my father; as we enter Commander Jenkins stands and shakes my hand and turns to Gideon and greets him warmly. He gestures to the seats and he sits down.

He gives me a box with all my dads' things in from his locker and tears form in my eyes as I see photographs of me in amongst his belongings. Commander Jenkins talks about my dad. I know he means well but I just want to see my dad, I need to know that this is real, I am still hoping that this is some kind of terrible mistake.

"Where's my dad?" I ask

Commander Jenkins looks startled, he explains he is at the funeral home and I say that I want to see him. He immediately calls the funeral home and arranges for us to go and see my dad. I realise that there is a lot to be organised. Commander Jenkins assures me that he is at my disposal regarding any help he can offer us. Funeral arrangements are mentioned and it occurs to me I am next of kin it is down to me to give my father the send off he deserves, I feel overwhelmed and Gideon sees this.

I turn to him, "help me Gideon" I whisper

He nods, "Do you want me to deal with the funeral arrangements?" he asks

I nod, and I watch as my husband swiftly takes charge I sit and I have my hands resting on my small but increasingly noticeable bump I suddenly feel movement under my hand, I cry out in shock, Gideon's head whips around and immediately he is crouched in front of me.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" he asks in panic.

I shake my head, I grasp his hand and oblivious to the fact of where we are I press his hand against my bump, the baby moves again and a huge smile crosses Gideon's face.

He strokes my bump and presses a kiss to my lips, he then realises where he is and composes himself. He apologises to Commander Jenkins who smiles and waves his hand dismissively. He asks if that is the first time we have felt the baby move and I nod, now a little embarrassed by my outburst.

Events move like a blur we are escorted to the funeral home where Gideon makes all the arrangements, he consults me on decisions that need to be made regarding preferences, I look at the different caskets I pick a plain simple one, Gideon asks me if I am sure, and I nod, my dad was a simple man and didn't like fuss or ostentatiousness I explain this to Gideon and he nods. When all the decisions are made regarding the service and everything, we are shown to a private room as I enter I see my father lying in a coffin, I gasp and Gideon immediately puts his arm around me. I step forward and as I see him I collapse in a flood of tears, I reach in and touch my fathers face and his hand.

"Oh Daddy" I moan, Gideon guides me to a seat and he rocks me gently in his arms as I sob. I look up at Gideon, "Can I have a minute alone with my dad please?" I ask

Gideon releases me and nods, "I'll be just outside ok" he says, I pull my chair closer to the coffin and watch as Gideon leaves.

"Oh daddy, why did you have to leave me?" I say when we are alone, "you are never going to meet your grand-daughter, do you remember yesterday morning I told you we were having a little girl and we were going to name her after you? We are going to make sure she knows what a brave kind man her grandfather was. Gideon is being brilliant I've not handled this very well, and he has been my rock, Cary and mom came with us, I don't know if they will come and see you, but they are here, we have just arranged everything for your funeral, I hope I did things as you would like them, I picked your favourite flowers. I have to go now daddy, I don't like leaving you here alone but I have to go, bye daddy and be safe".

I press a small kiss to his forehead and leave the room. Gideon immediately stands and comes towards me. "Are you alright Angel?" he whispers. I feel a strange sense of calm wash over me.

"Yes I am" I say I grip Gideon's hand and we leave the funeral home.

The day of the funeral I am feeling scattered. I am sitting waiting in the sitting area of this huge house getting my head around the fact this beautiful house is part mine now. Cary comes and sits next to me; he looks so handsome in his black suit and tie.

"How are you holding up?" he asks

I shrug, "I'm not sure to be honest, I feel like I'm in some kind of bad dream that at any moment I will wake up and everything will be normal again".

"Your mom went to see your dad" he says

"Did she?" I say

"Yes, I went with her, I didn't go in though, I'm not big on dead bodies, no offence but I can't handle it"

I nod. "I get that" I say

"She was really cut up, I mean really cut up, I heard her talking, she told him she was going to tell you the truth, that she didn't want you to think she never married him because she didn't love him enough because he wasn't rich, I heard her tell him he was the love of her life". I swallow deeply, "I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping" Cary continues, "but the door was open and she wasn't taking quietly, I couldn't help it" he shrugs. He grips my hand, "I wanted to give you a heads up so you are prepared when she talks to you ok".

"Thank you Cary" I say.

I hear movement and my mother comes out rummaging in her purse, as usual she looks lovely, a fitted black dress, plain but clearly very expensive. I am grateful for the loose black trousers and black top which Cary packed for me, today of all days I just want to feel comfortable. My mother looks at me and smiles,

"How are you holding up sweetie?" she says

"I'm fine" I say automatically

We are just waiting for Gideon, as I wonder where he is he comes striding in, putting on his jacket. I look at the suit the black pinstriped one, my favourite one, the one he was wearing the first time I laid eyes on him, my eyes run up and down his body, taking in his crisp white shirt and black tie, he has a sombre look on his face, but his eyes soften as he looks at me. I stand and he immediately opens his arms, I walk into them and hold him tightly.

"We are all here for you Angel" he whispers to me and rubs my arms encouragingly. I nod and manage a watery smile. As I turn Gideon places his hand on my bump and strokes it and kisses my cheek.

We are in California for just over a week in total, after the funeral, which was beautiful, all his colleagues from the precinct came out and formed a guard of honour, we go and sort out my fathers house, Gideon asks me what I want to do with it, I feel sad getting rid of it, I was so happy here when I came to live with my dad.

"I love this house" I say

"If you want to keep it we will" Gideon says softly, he runs his fingers down my cheek.

My dad left everything to me, as his next of kin; he had only altered his will a couple of weeks previously adding a couple of specific requests. He made a point of asking that all his money be donated to Survivors, the foundation I have set up. I am touched by his gesture. He knew what that would mean to me. But what I loved most was his request that his most treasured possession – his gold signet ring which he always wore on his little finger and was his fathers before him, be given to his grandchild.

In the end after much soul searching I decided to sell my dads house. I am sorry that I would never return here again, but I know it's for the best. I decide that the money we make on the house will go to the foundation as well as it is what my dad would have wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

On the flight home, Gideon wanders into the on board office to catch up on some work, and check in with the office, Cary is passed out and snoring on a sofa. I smile at him, he hates planes and flying. My mother and I are alone, ask I her if she wants a drink, and she shakes here head, she seems a little on edge, as I pour myself a glass of soda, she looks up at me.

"Eva can I talk to you?" she asks, I know this was coming after Cary told me what he heard, but I feign ignorance.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask.

"I owe you an explanation" she says

"For what?" I ask

"My relationship with your father, I know you think I should have married him and that I'm just a shallow heartless gold digger who put money and a comfortable life before true love and happiness".

"Well you've never given me any explanation to make me think otherwise" I say, immediately regretting how nasty that sounded, "I'm sorry that sounded better in my head" I add.

"No that's alright and it's true. I think its time I explained myself" she says. She sits down on the sofa and I sit beside her. As I do so I feel the baby move and I rub my bump unconsciously. My mother watches the gesture and smiles.

"You are going to be such a good mother" she says warmly and takes my hand. I feel emotion rising but I fight it and say nothing.

"I'm going to tell you everything, right from the start, and then perhaps you will understand". She takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"My parents Monica and Gordon Tramell were not my parents at all; they were my aunt and uncle. My mother was Sandra Cox Monica's little sister. She was wild a free spirit, and shunned the wealth of her parents and big sister. She became pregnant with me, and my father didn't stay around, she was only 17 years old, she was told the baby went or she did, and she chose me, she had me and named me after her sister. She tried her best but in the end she realised she couldn't cope, she went home cap in hand to my grandparents begging to be allowed home. Gordon and Monica were desperate for a baby but nothing was happening so it was arranged that they would take me. He refused to let my real mother have any contact with me, she committed suicide when I was about five. I remember Gordon and Monica talking about it, I overheard Gordon say something horrible that she'd done the right thing by ending it, as she was a loose canon and would probably do something stupid as I got older. I obviously didn't understand what he meant at the time. Monica was destroyed by it though, I mean she was her sister after all. Everything came out though when I became pregnant with you, Gordon was devastated even though I was older than my mother had been. He lost his temper and told me I was a dirty slut just like my real mother, I was shocked and as I say it all came out about Sandra being my mother. He gave me no options he said I had to have an abortion. I said no and I left. Your father promised to take care of us, he gave up his job at the garage and he trained to be a cop, better prospects and pay and a decent pension, he was determined to provide for you. Gordon was furious basically because I had defied him and it looked like we were going to make a go of it against the odds, he didn't like it because he really wanted me to fall on my face. He thought I'd miss the wealth and privilege, but I didn't. The trouble was Monica blamed him, she was distraught and told Gordon to bring me and you home that she didn't care she just wanted me back, so instead of doing things in a decent way and just ask me, he got in touch with your father and tried to pay him to get out of my life, so I'd have no choice but to return home, he refused and so Gordon threw his money about and used his influence to try get your father thrown out of the police, he wanted to ruin his life. We realised we couldn't win, so we came to an arrangement, he would step out of our lives. I went back home with you, but it was bad he wanted me to put you up for adoption, I refused, and he tried to do it behind my back. Monica died suddenly and things got worse, as he had no reason to want to keep me, but he used his influence so I couldn't return to your father because he felt he wasn't good enough and he didn't want to have to acknowledge him, he swore that he would destroy him if I ever went back to him and I believed him because I knew it wasn't an idle threat - he would. So I was stuck, he tried repeatedly to get rid of you but I always found out and managed to stop him this made him resent me even more, he was bully and just wanted to make my life hell as what he saw as my punishment for bringing disgrace on him. I needed to get out somehow that was when I met Neville Barker, he was the lifeboat in a storm, we fell in love and he wanted me and he was acceptable to Gordon because he was rich, I told him everything and he was disgusted with what Gordon had done and he was prepared to take you on just as I was prepared to take on..." she stops "yes well you know the rest, so there you have it, that is why your father always had issues with rich people, it was all because of Gordon, Gordon and his warped moral values. If he had just left us alone, all our lives would have turned out so differently and I would have been happy with your father. After I divorced Neville after...you know, that was when I became the calculating gold digger, yes I wanted the good life because that was all I could get, none of my husbands gave me what I really wanted, what your father gave me in spades, their love and their time and attention, so that's where I was being as calculating as Gordon, but in a different way, I married Stephen Mitchell and when that marriage ended I took him for every dime, I figured I deserved it after the way he treated me, and with his gambling issues, then I met Richard, he loves me and he cares deeply about you, but by this time you were in touch with your father and living with him. As for me well, I traded my happiness to settle for the good life, I tell myself I am happy, but no-one will ever come close to your father, I loved him with all my heart, and yet sometimes I wish I'd never met him as if I hadn't I wouldn't be the shallow material woman I am now." she stares into the distance, and then looks at me with a horrified expression, "Oh god, but I never ever regret having you darling, you are the best thing I ever did in my life, and I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished in your life, I know I have been a pain all these years but please know I loved your father and I love you with all my heart".

I sit with my mouth open, I have never heard anything so sad in my life, I feel tears in my eyes and I lean forward and I hug my mother tightly. As I do so she whispers in my ear. "You hang on to Gideon, he is different he gives you his time, that is more precious than all his billions" I nod.

"I know" I say quietly.

Hearing what my mother has told me has knocked me sideways, and Gideon senses my withdrawal, I can tell he is worried about me, when he emerges from his office pushing his phone into his pocket. He glances at Cary who is still out for the count and shakes his head and smiles. He looks from my mother to me and realises something has gone down, when I see him I immediately stand and go to him and wrap my arms around him tightly, my bump is pressed against his hard stomach and the baby chooses to move and Gideon looks down as he feels the movement against him. He crouches and presses his lips on my stomach and strokes it lovingly. My mother stands and smiles at us.

"Is there somewhere I can go and lie down, I have a headache" she says

I think she wants to give us some time alone, Gideon directs her to the cabin down at the end of the plane. When she has gone he turns to me his eyebrows raised.

"Is it just me or has something been going on?" he asks

"Just a bit" I say, I pull him to the seats and tell him what my mother told me. he sits with his mouth open.

"I had no idea Gordon Tramell was your mothers ...father for a better word" he says

"You know him?" I gasp

He nods, "When I first met you I wondered if you were related, you know with the surname" he says.

"Is he still alive?" I ask

Gideon nods, "Very much so. That bastard seems to go on for ever, probably because there is no way he is going to heaven and hell won't have him because the devil doesn't want the competition!"

"He sounded a piece of work from what mom said" I say

"That's putting it mildly" Gideon says with a snort.

"Where does he live?" I ask

"New York, just round the corner from us actually, he has to be in his 70's at the very least".

"How do you know him?" I ask

"He was on the board of a company I bought, I nearly walked away because of him, if it wasn't for the other board members who overruled him I would have done, he never forgave me for it, you think I like control he is obsessive about it in all things"

"I gathered that much from mom, it sounded like it was his way or the highway, and he had a tantrum when he didn't get his own way" I say.

"Sounds like him" Gideon says.

"I'd like to meet him" I say suddenly

"What! are you serious?" Gideon says sitting bolt upright

I nod, "I owe it to my dad, to let him know he didn't win" I say and Gideon smiles.

"I'll take you when we get back" he says

"Thank you" I say, I think of what my mom said, "Gideon" I say

"Hmmm" he replies looking at me.

"I don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate it how you always try and put me first, it can't be easy with your commitments and everything, you always try and give me your time and I know that is the most precious thing you have, and the fact you give it freely to me without question means more to me than anything else..I just wanted you to know that" I say

"Angel, you are the most important thing in my life, no scratch that, you _are_ my life so of course you are going to come first"

I lean forward "You wait till I get you home" I whisper in his ear.

"Is that a promise Mrs Cross?" he asks desire flashing in his eyes.

"Oh yes" I reply

We land back in New York and Raul is waiting to take my mother home, I give her a warm hug and Gideon kisses her cheek. I watch the car disappear. One of Gideon's security detail brings round the Bentley and Angus loads our cases inside. Cary staggers off the plane and into the car, Gideon watches him with amusement and then opens the door for me to climb in he follows me and soon we are heading back into Manhattan. Cary hugs me tightly as he heads to his apartment and as soon as he is gone Gideon practically drags me inside the Penthouse.

It feels so good to be home, but I don't have chance to savour it as Gideon pulls me into the bathroom. He draws a bath and busies himself removing my clothes, he looks down at my naked body and starts caressing my breast. "You look so beautiful", he murmurs as his hand moves down my body and stops on my bump, "this is the most beautiful part at the moment, this part contains the physical embodiment of our love, the fact our love has made another human being, its just so mind blowing". His hands move upwards again and caress my breasts and then he wraps his mouth around one, and draws gently on my nipple. I shiver at the sensation, "These are beautiful too, the way they have changed god they turn me on so much, he grasps my hand and shamelessly puts it on his rigid cock. "See Angel see what you do to me" he says as he plants small kisses all over my body. We move to the bath and he climbs in I climb in and straddle him, I reach down and stroke him gently, and he moans he soaps his hands and moves them over my body , his breathing becoming more laboured as he gets more aroused. I grip the sides of the bath and I gently lower myself on to him and he throws his head back and moans loudly, he grips my hips and as I hold on to the bath, I start to move, he controls my rhythm and gently thrusts his hips upwards, the water is sloshing around us but we are oblivious to it, I remove my hands from the sides of the bath and wrap them around him bringing us closer together and as I do this Gideon captures my mouth and attacks it his pace increases and his hands move restlessly down my back I am lost in the moment listening to my husband telling me how good I feel and how much he loves me, I feel myself tighten and Gideon feels it too.

"Come for me Angel, I'm going to come, let's do it together" he says.

I throw my head back and call out his name as my orgasm tears through me and Gideon freezes and he grips me and growls my name as he comes violently inside me.

"Oh Angel that was good" he pants as he rests his forehead against mine, the baby is moving around and I place his hand on my stomach.

He smiles, "She's probably wondering what the hell is going on!" he says.

oooOOOooo

"Are you sure you really want to do this Angel?" Gideon looks at me as we stand in front of the apartment door.

"Damn right I do" I say adamantly. I lift my hand and knock.

I wait and eventually the door opens, "Yes?" I look into the face of an old man, I glance questioningly at Gideon and he nods.

"Gordon Tramell?" I ask

"Depends who's asking?" he snaps, glaring at me defiantly, he glances at Gideon, but doesn't say a word to him.

"The baby you wanted my mother to abort and the child you tried to have adopted without her knowledge is asking" I snarl

The door opens a little wider and the man's mouth drops open and his eyes widen as he recognises the family resemblance between me and my mother.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he asks

"I want nothing whatsoever from you, I just want to talk" I say

"Cross what the fuck are you doing here?" Gordon says staring at Gideon and acknowledging his presence.

"I am accompanying and supporting my wife" he states, his face not giving anything away. The look on Gordon's face is a picture, and immediately his attitude changes on a dime he opens the door and politely invites us in. I am immediately sickened. He is obviously realising that he is now related to _the_ Gideon Cross and wondering how he can use this to work for him, this man is a piece of work.

I keep my thoughts to myself I have come to let him know what I think of him and I want it to have impact, I will lose that with a flippant comment now. I walk into the apartment.

"Please sit down" Gordon says politely.

I shake my head, "I'd rather stand thank you what I have to say won't take long" Gordon looks and me and smiles.

"What can I do for you ...erm?"

This is my opening and I take it with both hands I let him have it both barrels, "Eva my name is Eva, do you not remember? My mother named me after my father's mother. My mother you know, the woman who you called a slut, the woman who you tried to bully, and my father the man who loved my mother until the day he died, the man who had honour and integrity and who refused to be bought by you". His face hardens and he opens his mouth to speak, but I am on a roll, my inner bitch has been unleashed and I am giving her free reign. I hold my hand up to shut him up and continue before he has chance to speak "I hope you are happy in your life Mr Tramell because from where I am standing you are all alone, just a bitter and twisted old man, my mother has a husband who thinks she walks on water, and as for me well, I am starting my own little family" I touch my bump gently. "I would like to just say one thing to you Mr Tramell there is more to life than money and status – my husband here will tell you that, he said that I mean more to him than all the billions he has, can you honestly say that about anyone in your life? If you hadn't behaved like a total asshole you could have had your daughter in your life and your grand daughter. Oh and one more thing, when I married my husband he said he would prefer it if I took his name, and dropped Tramell, I was a little upset about that to start with, but now I am glad my name is Eva Cross as I don't want any association with you after what you put my mother through, my father died very recently, he was a brave man, a cop in California, we flew out there to bury him, and I was overwhelmed by the people who I didn't know wanting to come and shake my hand going out of their way to come and tell me what a good man my father was and how they were glad they had known him. His funeral was full of people who wanted to be there to pay their respects to him, people who liked and respected him, My father was a brave good man who died doing his job, He will be sorely missed by his family and his colleagues - I flew all the way to California to pay my respects to my father, you are the nearest thing I have to a grandfather but quite frankly I wouldn't cross the street for you" I stop and I look up at Gideon. "I'm ready to go now" I say quietly. I glance at Gordon Tramell who is just sitting there with his mouth wide open gaping at me, it occurs to me nobody has ever spoken to him and stood up to him like this before. Gideon puts his arm around me and leads me to the door as I reach it I stop and turn around and give Gordon Tramell a long look, "I pity you, with your warped opinions you have missed out on so much, I hope it was worth it". I as turn away I swear I see a tear form in his eyes, but I don't look back. I look up at Gideon, "Take me away from here please" I whisper.

Gideon nods and leads me from the apartment. I feel better now I have said my piece, for my father and for my mother who was bullied by him.

We head to the Crossfire, I bury myself in work, my mother calls me mid morning. "Eva honey what have you done?" she says reproachfully.

"What?" I ask

"I think you know, you went to Gordon Tramell's apartment this morning didn't you?" she asks

"Damn right I did, someone had to put that bastard in his place and let him know he didn't win" I say defiantly.

"He called me" she says

"Did he try to bully you?" I ask my temper rising

"No, he was very reasonable, he said he'd met you and you had told him what you thought of him, and he said he realises you were right, he wants to make amends with me" she says

"And?" I ask holding my breath

"And I told him to go to hell, I can't forgive him for what he did, the misery he put me though and the fact he made me give up the man I loved. He let slip he was all alone, I figured he just wanted to make amends because he is a lonely old man, not because he was really sorry".

"I see" I say, "are you mad at me for doing it?" I ask

"No honey, I am so proud of you, you did what I should have done, you stood up to him and put him in his place, you are the first person who he has come into contact with who he has been unable to bully and control, you frightened him and made him think, and I thank you for that"

"That's ok mom, I just had to do it after what you told me, and I'm glad you're not mad".

"I understand, listen Eva I will let you get on I'm sure you are busy, we will have to get together for lunch one day soon, ok?" she says

"Sure mom, that will be nice" I say, we talk a while longer and then hang up, I return to my work.

By the end of the day I am exhausted. As we are travelling home I close my eyes and fall asleep in the back of the car. When we arrive at the Penthouse, Gideon wakes me and looks at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asks

I nod, "Just tired, I think all the events of the past couple of weeks are catching up with me that's all". He nods but still looks worried as he helps me from the car.

I am sitting quietly, I am really tired, and I know Gideon is worried. I honestly think its all the events of the past few weeks catching up with me. I look up and smile at him, he is hovering like he always does when he is concerned.

"I'm going to go for a bath" I say suddenly

Gideon nods and watches me go. "I'm going to do some work for a while" he says, "if you need me I'll be in my study" he adds.

I turn and nod. "Ok" I say, I know he is trying to catch up with the work from his unscheduled absence when he accompanied me to California.

I go into the bathroom and draw a bath, I feel oddly restless even though I am also feeling bone tired, its an strange combination, I climb into the water and I yawn widely and savour the feeling of relaxation which washes over me with the warm water. I moan with pleasure as I stretch out. As I lie there I contemplate my life and how drastically it's changed in such a relatively short amount of time. I have been in New York nearly two years, and in that time I have met my soul mate, married, left the job which I came to New York for and went to work for my husband, announced to the world my past and started a foundation to help similar people and now here I am six months pregnant with my first child, I run my hand over my bump and feel the baby move, I smile which fades as I remember my beloved father won't be around when I meet my daughter. I am so deep in thought I don't hear the bathroom door open.

"Penny for them" Gideon says quietly

I turn and he is standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I join you?" he asks carefully

"Sure" I say, "I've had enough time with my own thoughts" I add with a smile.

Gideon quickly undresses and I shuffle forwards and he climbs in behind me, he wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"You feel a little cold Angel" he scolds

"You'd better warm me up then" I retort

_One month later..._

"I'm sorry Gideon I can't, you know I can't, I have this publicity thing for my foundation coming up its been planned for months, plus I'm 7 months pregnant I'm not sure I will even be allowed to fly now.

He nods, "I just need you with me, you know how I hate being away from you"

I smile and touch his face which at this moment resembles a sulky child. "One night Gideon, you are in Boston for one night, and it's what, an hour away at the most"

"I know" he says eventually, he pulls me into a hug, "I can't help it that I want my beautiful sexy wife with me"

I snort and look down at my huge bump, "I hardly think the word sexy is applicable at the moment" I say.

Gideon frowns and touches my bump, "Stop it Eva you are carrying my child that is the sexiest thing in the world"

I look up at him, "You say the nicest things" I say

"And they are all true" he says, "Anyway are you ready, we need to go or we will be late?"

I nod. I wander over to a huge box of paperwork and go to lift it.

"For fucks sake Eva what the hell are you doing?" Gideon shouts striding over and taking the box from me, "What the hell is this? You shouldn't be lifting this".

"Its all the paperwork I need for the fundraiser for the foundation" I say, "I was working on it last night and I need to get it to Murray, you are going to the airport, I am going to the Crossfire with the box, explain to me how the box is going to get there, as short of it growing legs and walking the only way is me carrying it"

Gideon shakes his head, and pulls his phone out, moments later Angus arrives, gives me a meaningful look and carries the box downstairs and puts it in the car.

I am pissed, I glare at Gideon, "I'm pregnant, not a fucking invalid" I snap and march past him to the elevator to head down to the car.

Gideon joins me and we travel down in silence, as we reach the car, he grabs my arm, "I just don't want you hurting yourself" he says.

I sigh, "I know" I say, "I'm sorry" I add

Raul pulls up and I frown, "I thought I was being dropped off and then you were going to the airport?" I say

Gideon shakes his head, "That was before I saw that huge box of paperwork, Angus will need to carry it up to the 10th floor for you, I will miss my take off slot so Raul is going to take me, I nod and wrap my arms around my husband.

"Ok then see you sometime tomorrow" I say

"You will, and good luck tonight, you will be brilliant" he kisses me and then climbs into the other Bentley and he is gone. I stand there feeling very alone. Angus touches my arm.

"Ready Mrs Cross?" he says

I nod and climb into the car. I don't know what the matter is Gideon has gone away on business before , he is only going to Boston and he is only going for one night the only thing I can put it down to is the fund raiser tonight, its the first function I have done alone since we married. It was just bad timing, the venue was somewhere we had wanted for ages and we managed to get a cancellation and then a game development company which Gideon had been coveting for months came up for sale and everything all came together at the same time.

My day goes quickly and smoothly I finalise all the details with Murray about the evening's events and I head home for a shower and to change. Cary is accompanying me, as he is the face of Survivors and it means as much to him as it does to me. My mother and Stanton are coming to support me as well and I appreciate the gesture. As I am getting ready I hear a knock at the door, I go to open it and Cary is standing there looking edible in his Tux.

"Look at you" he says taking in my dress, which drapes and hangs neatly from my huge stomach.

"I know, I'm a whale, two months to go and I can't wait" I say

"You look beautiful baby girl" he says as he steps inside. "Are you ready?" he adds

"I think so, will I do?" I say he takes me in and walks around me

"Stunning" he says after his appraisal. He holds out his arm and I take it.

"Ok let's do this" I say.

We head downstairs to where Angus is waiting, as I bend to get in the car, I feel a twinge across my stomach and I stumble. Cary reaches for me.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah, not sure what that was, just a twinge I think" I say

Cary nods and I climb into the car. We are driving to the venue and suddenly I feel a tightening sensation around my stomach and then I feel wet, very wet.

"Oh shit Cary" I gasp and grip his arm as what feels like a band tightens across my stomach again.

"What's wrong?" he says clearly panicked

"My waters just broke, I'm in labour" I say

"You can't be its too early, you have two months left yet" Cary cries as he stares at me.

"I know that and you know that, but it seems the baby has other ideas" I snap

Angus has pulled over and is looking anxiously at me, "I'm taking you to the hospital Mrs Cross" he says adamantly.

I nod, I am feeling oddly calm and clear headed I call Murray, "Murray change of plan" I say

"What?!" he answers, clearly alarmed.

"I'm in labour and on my way to the hospital" I say, "I need you to find Richard Stanton and ask him to read my speech for me he is good at that sort of thing and he will know what to do and how to handle it, keep my mother there as well, can you quickly draft an apology from me and give that to either him or my mother to read?"

"Don't worry Mrs Cross I will handle this, does Mr Cross know? I hope everything is ok, you are not meant to be due yet are you?"

"No, I should have another two months and I am about to ring Gideon" I say and with that I hang up I know I have left the fundraiser in good hands. My calmness is rapidly evaporating as I realise this is serious I shouldn't be in labour, pregnancies last for nine months for a reason. With shaky hands I call my husband.

"Eva" he says as he answers

"Gideon, where are you?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"In Boston, at a restaurant with the people from the company I just bought, why?" he asks

"Because I need you to very calmly make your apologies and get your ass back to New York, my waters just broke and I am in labour. I am on my way to the hospital as we speak" I say

"WHAT?" he shouts, I hear all the background noises disappear and I close my eyes.

"Gideon calm down, I am in labour, my waters broke and I am having contractions, I am in the car going to the hospital, Cary is with me and so is Angus, I promise you I am fine, but right now I really do need you" I say

"But it's too soon" he stammers

"I know that, but please don't worry, just hurry home" I say

"Ok Angel I'm on my way" he says firmly and with that he hangs up.

I put my phone down and Cary looks at me, "While you were talking to Cross I called the hospital they have paged Dr Reid and she will be waiting for us when we arrive".

"Thank you Cary" I say with a grateful smile.

"I just hope your waters really have broken and you didn't just piss yourself" he says with a grin

"CARY!" I exclaim, and I hear a stifled snort of laughter coming from Angus.

"Just adding a bit of humour" Cary says as he hugs me.

I arrive at the hospital and Dr Reid is waiting she smiles warmly at me and takes me into a side room for an examination.

"Well, you are in labour Mrs Cross, your waters have broken and you progressing quite quickly. Now baby is early, you are 32 weeks pregnant but she should have a good chance of survival as all the vital organs are now more or less developed and we can give a shot to mature her lungs. She will be small and she will probably need to spend time in the special baby care unit".

I nod at her words, Cary hasn't moved from my side, as Dr Reid makes plans to move me.

We are moved to a private room. I wash my face and get rid of all my make up. Angus walks in with a small case.

"I've brought you a few things" he says

"Thank you Angus" I say gratefully.

"No problem, Gideon has just called me, he is just leaving Boston now and should be with you in about an hour or so" he says

I time my contractions and I notice they are getting stronger and closer together; I grip Cary's hand every time I feel the pain and the tightness across my stomach. Nothing seems to be happening other than the pain, Cary gets a text from Stanton telling him to tell me that the fundraiser went well and the news that I had gone into labour had made people all the more generous and nearly $3 million was raised on the night and that wasn't including the ticket revenue. I smile I am glad it went well it makes up for me bailing. He also mentions that my mother is now desperate to see me knowing that I am in labour, I shake my head, the only person I want here is Gideon. Cary quickly sends a reply sending my thanks for Stanton's help at the fundraiser but politely telling him I don't want my mother at the hospital.

I grip Cary's hand as another contraction grips me, "shit, this is intense" I gasp

"You are doing great baby girl" he says.

I don't know how long I lie there in pain willing Gideon to arrive. Dr Reid comes in and examines me again, apparently I am nearly fully dilated, she looks at me carefully, and takes my blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated, but not enough to cause concern at this present time, but we will keep an eye on it"

I nod, I know why my blood pressure is elevated, I am panicking, I want Gideon here to see his daughter born and here is nothing I can do to stop her being born, she is determined to be here and I just hope Gideon arrives before she comes. I need to move, the contractions are now constant and the pressure is intense I really need to push and I don't want to start pushing. I get up on to my knees and Cary rubs my back and whispers encouragement to me, about 20 minutes later Dr Reid tells me I am fully dilated and the time has come to start pushing.

"Mrs Cross you need to push, your baby is coming whether you want her to or not, you need to help her" Dr Reid says.

"I need my husband here" I gasp

Cary stands and he whispers in my ear, "Baby girl you have to do this, I know you don't want him to miss this but what would be worse, him missing the birth or something happening to your daughter" I know he's right but its not just wanting Gideon to see the birth, I'm scared I need him here for me too.

"I'm scared Cary" I admit.

Just as I say this, the door bursts open and I see my husband, my heart leaps as I see him and then breaks as I see the fear in his eyes.

"Angel" he gasps and he is beside me taking me in his arms and just holding me tightly. He is breathing heavily so I know he has been running, "How are you is everything ok, what's happening?" he says. Gideon starts bombarding Dr Reid with questions and she is patiently answering him, I notice the room has filled with a team of different people, and an incubator is here waiting. She tries to convince him to be positive and she introduces him to the paediatric team on hand.

He nods, and then looks at Cary, "Thank you for taking care of her" he says gratefully

Cary waves his hand dismissively and stands, "I'll leave you two alone I'll be outside if you want me Eva" he says, I reach out and grasp his hand.

"Cary don't go far" I say

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl" he says. "I'll be just outside in the waiting room, this should be just you and Gideon"

I nod "Thank you Cary" I say and then gasp, "I need to push" I say I turn and grip Gideon's arms, I rest my head against him and inhale his scent, it calms me immediately I look up into his face. Gideon is scared, I know he is trying to hide it but his eyes give him away, those beautiful blue eyes, are filled with fear and panic and he just can't hide it from me. I am worried as its too soon, but I am trying to put that out of my mind and concentrate on the task in hand and get our baby here safely.

Dr Reid tells me I am doing well and to push on the next contraction, I feel the need to move again get back down on the bed, I look at Gideon and he takes my hand and grips it tightly.

"Ok Angel lets get this baby out" Gideon says

I nod and on the next contraction I push for all I am worth, Dr Reid talks encouragingly to me, the pushing seems to go on and on, and I start to feel tired.

"I can't do this any more" I say

"Yes you can Angel, you can you are doing so well Eva, come on push our daughter out" Gideon coaxes. I grip his hand again and push.

"Ok Mrs Cross I can see the head, its crowning so on the next contraction I want a big push and we should have the baby's head out, I see Gideon glance down and his eyes widen.

"Come on Angel you can do this" he says

I get another contraction and I push, and Dr Reid says quickly, ok stop don't push, I see movement and activity.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asks in a panicked tone

"Nothing's wrong, Mr Cross, the baby just has the cord around her neck and we need to release it before your wife pushes again. Gideon glances down and stares.

"Oh my god Eva I can see her" he gasps; Dr Reid releases the cord and tells me to push again.

"And there we go, here is your daughter" Dr Reid says as she lifts up a tiny scrap I look up through tears.

"She is so small" I gasp. Gideon cuts the cord and watches her like a hawk as she is given to the paediatric team.

"Go with her" I say.

Gideon nods but doesn't let go of my hand, "please, I'm fine stay with our daughter" I say, Gideon releases my hand and walks over to the team, watching them carefully, they are explaining to him what is happening but I can't hear them, I wonder what is happening and the tears of joy now mixed with fear are falling.

Dr Reid has delivered the afterbirth and she looks at me, "its ok" she says kindly "they are just giving her a little oxygen".

"She is a good weight considering she is premature", one of the nurses says as she walks over to me, "she is nearly 4lbs, she is breathing reasonably well, but she may need to go in the incubator and spend a little time in special care".

I nod, and look at Gideon, the look on his face is pure joy as the doctor puts our daughter in his arms, he walks towards me, cradling her gently tears streaming down his face. "Oh my god Eva she is beautiful, she is perfect, thank you so much angel" he says.

He puts her into my arms and sits on the bed with me putting his arm around me, kissing me repeatedly.

"Fetch Cary" I say, I want him to see her in my arms before she goes into the incubator.

Gideon immediately stands and goes out, moments later he returns with Cary, who stares at the little bundle in my arms.

"Shit Eva, oh wow!" he says

He composes himself and gazes down grinning, "hello little dot, I'm your mad Uncle Cary" he says I laugh and he kisses my forehead, "you did good baby girl, I can go now I know you are both ok"

"Thanks Cary" I say again.

He looks at Gideon, "Congratulations you have a beautiful family" Cary says there is a hint of sadness in his words, and Gideon stands and shakes his hand warmly.

"Thank you Cary, and you are always part of that family" he grins and shrugs, "after all, it wouldn't be complete without mad Uncle Cary" he adds.

Cary laughs and takes another quick look at me and then leaves the room. Gideon takes his phone out and takes a number of photographs and then turns his phone to take one of the three of us, I take one of Gideon holding his daughter. It is beautiful, he is looks every inch the doting father. I quickly send the photo to my phone.

Dr Reid explains that she probably won't be able to feed and I will need to express some milk for her which will be fed through a tube, I nod and ask if I can try to feed her, Dr Reid nods and I watch as she latches on and sucks well. I smile and Dr Reid look astonished.

"She is a fighter" Gideon says, "She is like her mother she has spirit" he adds as he watches her. I nod but I am worried she keeps going blue, I mention this to Dr Reid and she nods, she too is clearly concerned, after she has fed, Dr Reid takes her over to the incubator and attaches some tiny tubes to her to give her oxygen. I am watching panic rising as the doctors gather and examine her. There is muttering and Dr Reid turns to us.

Gideon grips my hand. As Dr Reid starts to talk. "Ok, she breathing fine but there appears to be an irregular heart beat". I gasp in fear at her words. "We will need to do further tests but we are pretty convinced it is a simple heart murmur which is common in premature babies, these rectify themselves with time, but we need to do further tests to make sure. We are taking your daughter to the special care unit now ok"

Gideon nods and I go to stand up. "What the hell are you doing Eva?" Gideon asks staring at me.

"I'm going with her" I say adamantly.

"Mrs Cross that is really not advisable you need to rest" Dr Reid says.

"I am going with my daughter" I say again firmly "I am her mother and she needs me" I add. I look at Gideon pleading with him silently to do something.

"I'll come with you" he says.

Dr Reid realises that she won't win and we accompany our daughter upstairs to the Special Care unit. As we are sitting with her, Gideon takes out his phone and makes some calls. He calls Stanton and his mother he quickly outlines the situation. He then calls Murray and gives him the news. He agrees that a statement should be released just stating the basics, that the baby has been born prematurely and is a girl.

"Murray sends his congratulations and hopes everything turns out alright" Gideon says. He has settled himself beside me and wraps his arm around me. "Are you sure you are ok, you have just given birth for gods sake, you should be resting?" he says looking at me.

I nod, "How can I rest knowing my daughter is up here?" I say. I am busying myself expressing some milk the nurse tells me this is a good idea so I can get some rest.

Gideon nods in acknowledgement at my words, and pulls me to him, "You were wonderful, I am in awe of you, the way you handled everything". He says .

I rest my head against his shoulder, he takes the milk I have collected from me and I and close my eyes, tiredness consuming me.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

When I wake up I am in a hospital bed, I sit up startled and look around.

"Eva, its ok" I look and I see my mother and Cary sitting at my bedside.

"I was...Vicky...where's Gideon?" I am confused the last thing I remember was sitting upstairs with Gideon and our daughter.

"You fell asleep baby girl, Gideon called me and your mom to come and sit with you. You were moved back down here to rest, Gideon is still upstairs with your daughter, he has stayed with her all night". Cary explains.

"She is beautiful Eva" my mother says "I saw her when I arrived, Gideon is so proud of her and you" she adds.

"What's the time?" I ask

Cary looks at his watch, "nearly 10:10" he says, my mouth drops open and then I remember, it was nearly 4am when we moved upstairs to the special care unit. My door opens, and Dr Reid appears.

"Good morning Mrs Cross, I have some good news, your daughter is doing really well it has been established that she does have a heart murmur which hopefully will rectify itself without surgery, she has responded well to the treatment she has received and your husband is with her. When you are ready you can go up and feed her. When you have fed your daughter I need to examine you to make sure everything is as it should be". I nod and immediately climb out of bed to go upstairs to my husband and daughter.

"Good morning Angel, you look well" Gideon says, the nurse opens the incubator and lifts out our daughter, Gideon takes her, talking to her, telling her she is going to have some breakfast, I smile as I watch him, my force of nature who I nor anyone else could ever tame has been totally conquered by a tiny baby.

He places her in my arms and sits down beside me. He looks a mess he is still wearing the clothes he was wearing last night, and he is wrinkled and hasn't shaved, but at this moment I don't care and I love him more than ever.

We marvel at how she latches on and feeds, she is sucking greedily, when she has finished I gently offer my other breast to her and she latches on again and suckles contentedly. I gently wind her and Gideon takes her from me and cradles her for a few moments before placing her back into the incubator.

"Shouldn't I check her diaper?" I ask

Gideon smiles proudly, "I changed her just before you came up, she has had her first dirty diaper and the nurse checked it and said everything was fine and I fed her earlier with the milk you expressed" he says

I stare at him, "you changed her diaper?" I ask

"I did, nothing to it!" he says with more than a hint of self satisfied smugness. "We have had numerous messages of congratulations" he continues. "My mother came to see her this morning, she dropped in to see you but you were sleeping, she said to say congratulations, Ireland came too and she loves her, she is stoked we gave Vicky her name as her middle name. My mom asked where Victoria came from and I told her your dad's name was Victor and we felt it was fitting"

I swallow deeply and nod, "I wish my dad was here to see her" I say quietly.

Gideon pulls me into his arms, "I know Angel" he says.

Angus pokes his head around the door smiling.

"Congratulations Sir, Mrs Cross" he says Gideon smiles widely and stands.

"Come and see my daughter Angus" he says proudly.

Angus peers into the incubator, and says something to Gideon which I don't catch, but Gideon smiles and shakes his hand. Angus turns to me and congratulates me.

"I have a change of clothes for you sir" Angus says and hands Gideon a small bag. Gideon thanks him and with that Angus goes to leave as he reaches the door he turns, "Raul is outside, may I send him in?" he asks. Gideon nods.

Angus leaves and almost immediately Raul enters and gazes at the incubator, he shakes Gideon's hand warmly and stares at the baby. "She is beautiful, congratulation to you both" he says.

We thank him and with that he leaves. Gideon turns to me, I am going to take a shower he says, and disappears. I shake my head only Gideon could arrange to use a shower at the hospital. A short while later he returns looking much better, dressed in jeans and a black T shirt.

Dr Reid comes in, "Mrs Cross I need to examine you and make sure everything is as it should be". I stand and follow Dr Reid back downstairs to my room. When I have finished having my examination I go back upstairs to my husband and daughter.

oooOOOooo

Victoria spent 4 days in special care, the doctors were astonished by her they called her a little miracle and the progress she made was astounding. It was established that the heart murmur would heal itself without surgery and she would be monitored to check that it was indeed healing. The day we took our daughter home was incredible. I was elated, Raul and Angus both came as the press were out in force to catch a glimpse of her. I placed her in her carrier and after refusing point blank to leave in a wheel chair we face the hoards, Angus has pulled up right in front of the doors and we are blocked from view as we get in and get settled. I stare out of the window at the press and shake my head.

"Anyone would think we are the first people to ever have a baby" I say sarcastically. We head straight home to the Penthouse, I am glad to be home, but I also feel a sudden fear rush through me, the enormity of the fact this tiny baby relies on me and Gideon for everything.

"Angel are you ok?" Gideon asks

I nod, "I'm just realising I'm a mom and everything that entails" I say.

Gideon smiles at me, "well we will learn together, I'm pretty new to this daddy thing too you know!" he says.

We get a number of visitors Magdalene come to see us bringing a huge present for the baby. She coo's over her and hugs me tightly saying she has never seen Gideon so happy. Gideon steps out for a while to pick up some work from the office and I am left alone with the baby, she is asleep . As I sit just staring at her there is a knock at the door, as I go to answer it I automatically check the spy hole and gasp as I see Christopher standing there, I hesitate but then open the door.

"What do you want?" I ask

"To talk" he says carefully, "I won't hurt you, I promise, I just need to talk to you"

I open the door and let him in as I gesture to the sitting area I text Gideon quickly telling him Christopher is here.

Christopher stares at Victoria and then sits down. "She looks like Gideon" he says eventually.

"Yes I know" I say, I sit opposite him watching him carefully.

"Where's Gideon?" he asks

"He went to the Crossfire to pick up some work he needs to do" I say, "but he will be back soon" I add, I have hardly got the words out of my mouth as the door opens and Gideon stalks in, he glares at Christopher.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks icily.

Christopher stands up his hands raised in surrender. "I don't want to fight Gideon, I have come to talk" he says desperately.

Gideon looks at him suspiciously but sits down next to me without a word.

Christopher looks at Victoria, "She's beautiful, congratulations" he says to try and release some of the tension.

"She is" Gideon says quietly, his eyes softening at the mention of his daughter.

"She looks like you" he adds.

Gideon shrugs dismissively.

Christopher sighs, "Listen I have just come to warn you, Corrine has been driving me crazy calling, she sounds unhinged the way she is talking, she keeps saying she needs to talk to you but you won't take her calls"

I immediately stare at Gideon, he never mentioned this to me, and my old insecurities start to surface about her. Gideon must notice the look on my face and reaches and grips my hand.

"I have nothing to say to her" he says adamantly

"Yeah well she thinks you do, every time something happens with you and Eva she seems to reappear, when you got married she was on the phone calling constantly wanting me to get you to talk to her, and as soon as the announcement was made that Eva was pregnant and again when you announced the baby was here, she's driving me nuts Gideon, you need to talk to her and tell her once and for all"

"I did, and when her husband told her we were engaged she attempted suicide" Gideon says, "and in the process she killed an innocent child, she was pregnant Christopher, pregnant with Giroux' child she knew about it but she still did it, just to try and get my attention, I don't want to talk to her, because she will assume something will come of it, I never want to see her again, she is dead to me" Gideon states emphatically.

Christopher smiles and pulls out a small recorder and presses a button on it. "Thank you, I thought that would be your response so now when she contacts me again I can play this to her and she can perhaps get the message".

"Why are you helping us?" I ask suspicious of Christopher's motives.

Christopher sighs, "you made me think, you made me see what an ass I had been all my life, I let my childish experiences follow me into adulthood, I don't want to be that man any more, I have been getting therapy and I think its time I started behaving like a brother, rather than ...a spoilt brat!" he looks at me as he says these words as that is what I called him.

Gideon looks at Christopher, I can tell he wants to believe him but is not sure if he can trust him. "Thank you Christopher, he says eventually" Christopher stands and offers his hand to Gideon I watch as hesitantly Gideon takes it.

"I need to go" Christopher says "I'll let you know how I get on with Corrine" he says, I watch as Gideon sees him out.

"That was unexpected" Gideon says as he returns, "I still don't trust him though" he adds.

I shake my head, "No, but I'm prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt for now" I say, our attention is drawn to our daughter who is awake and starts grizzling, Gideon immediately goes to her and lifts her, holding her to his chest.

"Hey sweet pea daddy's here" he croons gently. I watch as he lays her down on a changing mat and pulls over the diapers and cleaning things, he expertly changes her diaper, cleaning her gently.

"There that's better isn't it?" he says as he lifts her, "Are you hungry now, you want a little snack?" I can't help the huge smile on my face as I watch Gideon.

"What?" he says as he sees me staring.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking who are you and what have you done with Gideon Cross?" I tease.

Gideon smiles shyly, and puts Victoria in my arms. As I offer my breast to her, and she latches on Gideon clears away the dirty diaper and tidies the baby things. Gideon fetches a play mat and a kind of gym which stands over the mat with lots of dangling things to amuse and reach for. When I have finished feeding and winding her I place her gently on the play mat and put the baby gym over her, she is kicking her legs and cooing gently and Gideon and I just sit staring at her. We are totally in love with our daughter and can't take our eyes off her.

I turn to Gideon, "What are we going to do about Corrine?" I ask

Gideon shrugs, "Nothing, I don't want to see her or talk to her so there is nothing to do" he says adamantly.

I am worried though I don't think Corrine will give up easily.

oooOOOooo

We have really taken to parenthood and after a couple of weeks it seems like Victoria has always been there. Gideon is brilliant with her, he is a totally hands on father. He gets up with me in the night with her and after a few days suggested I express milk regularly so that he could be involved in feeding her.

Gideon is itching to take her to the Crossfire to show her off at work, I have resisted up to now as he wants me to accompany him and I feel fat and frumpy. I have a baby belly and although Gideon has told me repeatedly to stop being stupid about it, it makes me feel insecure. So two weeks after giving birth I pull on my jeans, I lie down on the bed to get them to fasten and get ready to head out, I can't believe how nervous I am about this, I grip Gideon's hand tightly as we head out, I have a bag with baby paraphernalia and Gideon is carrying our daughter in her carrier. Angus drives us to the Crossfire and Gideon proudly strides in. It takes an age to get from the front doors to the elevator, everyone stops and peers into the carrier, congratulating us and cooing over the baby. I spot Mark and he comes over and congratulates us.

"You should drop by, I'm sure everyone would love to see you" he says I look at Gideon and he shrugs.

"It's up to you Angel if you want to" he says

We head up in the elevator we stop on the 10th floor to see everyone in my offices before carrying on to the top of the Crossfire. Gideon grips my hand tightly as he leads me in. I spot the receptionist who has never liked me she stares at the baby carrier in Gideon's hands and beams widely at us. Gideon goes to every department, when he reaches his own office Scott is waiting patiently for us.

He is accompanied by everyone in the office as they crowd around us, then Scott disappears for a moment before returning with a huge box full of baby goodies, which has a huge bow on it. He carries it into Gideon's office and sits it on his desk.

"This is from everyone, we had a collection and we bought everything which we thought a baby would need".

"Thank you" Gideon says sincerely.

He steps outside his office and thanks everyone for the gift. Then he phones down to Angus to come and collect the box. As soon as he hangs up he is bombarded with work related questions and information, I know Gideon has to get on with some work and I feel I am getting in the way so I pick up the carrier and try to quietly leave.

"Eva wait" Gideon says as he sees me slipping away.

"Excuse me a moment" he says to the people surrounding him and walks towards me. "I thought you wanted to go and see Garrity and the others?" he says.

I shake my head, "No it's a bit weird, I'm going down to the 10th floor and pick up some work which I can do from home"

"Ok" he says and kisses me softly on the lips, he runs his fingers down my face and smiles at me. "Meet me for lunch" he says.

"Ok" I say, I look down at into the carrier and see our daughter is wide awake, "Say goodbye to daddy so he can get some work done" I say

Gideon bends and plants a small kiss on Victoria's forehead, "You be a good girl for mommy sweet pea and daddy will see you later" he says. I smile as I turn and walk away, I meet Angus coming in.

"Are you ready to go Mrs Cross?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No I'm just nipping down to the 10th floor and getting some bits to do at home, I won't be long though" I say.

Angus nods, "I'll be waiting right outside for you as soon as you are ready" he says

I head to the elevator and I hear a voice call my name, I turn and come face to face with Corrine. I take a step backwards.

"I have nothing to say to you" I say adamantly

"Please hear me out, I want to see him, he will listen to you" she begs

I stare at her incredulously. "You want me to get Gideon to see you, are you out of your tiny mind? Do you have any idea what your little selfish stunt did to him", I get up into her face and she takes a step back. "You attempted suicide, and you killed an innocent child in the process, you are sick, Gideon is the son of a suicidal father, did you not realise how that would hurt him? You destroyed Giroux by killing his child, you tried to make me think you had fucked Gideon not once but twice to try and split us up, you stalk his brother because Gideon won't talk to you and you want me to help you get to see him, I have to say you either have no conscience and are irretrievably selfish or you are congenitally stupid" I stop with my rant.

"But I love him" she says, I look at her and my mouth drops open.

"Are you for real?" I ask, "Do you think that will make me change my mind, please help me to see your husband, no, oh please Eva I love him, oh ok Corrine come with me I'll help you" I say sarcastically. I see Angus out the corner of my eye he was leaving Cross industries, took in what was happening and immediately turned around and went inside again. I have had enough, I turn to leave, her eyes fall on the carrier and she stares at Victoria.

"She looks like Gideon" she says and steps closer, she reaches out to touch her and I am suddenly afraid, this woman is unhinged.

"Get away from my baby" I say sharply.

"I won't hurt her" she says she steps towards me again but is stopped by Angus who grasps her arm, "Mrs Giroux you need to leave Mrs Cross and the baby alone" he says, Corrine spins around looking around intently as if she is searching for someone and I realise she has done this on purpose, she created a scene with me as she knew Gideon would come to my rescue. But Gideon had also worked out her plan and wasn't falling for it, instead there are two security guards standing with Angus. She stares at them confusion on her face.

"What is this I won't hurt them, I just need to see Gideon" she wails.

A man in a suit walks up to Corrine, "Mrs Corrine Giroux?" he asks, she nods he hands her an envelope and walks away.

She opens it and screams "NO" "A restraining order, why?" she cries, the security guards encourage her to move away from me and Angus. I am trembling and as soon as she is a distance away, Gideon appears and walks to me and wraps his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" he asks looking at me.

I nod, "She's lost it" I say, and I tell him what she said. He nods and pulls out his phone, he calls someone and tells them what has happened. He sounds pissed.

"I don't want your apologies I need you to get her some help and keep her the fuck away from my wife and daughter" he snarls. "I don't care, I have had to put a restraining order on her, she is sick and needs proper psychiatric help" he says. He hangs up.

"Who was that, was it Giroux?" I ask.

Gideon shakes his head, "No, her father, he knows she is sick but won't admit it or get her the help she needs" he says. "Are you sure you are ok Angel?" he asks again, I smile and rub my hand up and down his arm.

"I am fine, really, go and do some work" I say, he kisses me again and turns on his heel and goes back through the doors of Cross Industries.

I head to the elevator and go down to the 10th floor, I spend a bit of time there before gathering the work I want to do and heading outside to where Angus is waiting for me.

"Ready Mrs Cross?" he asks

I nod, and climb into the back of the Bentley.

"Mrs Cross, if Mrs Giroux approaches you again you must call me immediately do you understand me? Angus asks seriously.

I nod, "Don't worry I will, she's seriously unhinged" I say.

I head home and spend the morning caring for Victoria, when she falls asleep I look through the work I have fetched, I quickly produce some concepts and put down some ideas for a couple of campaigns, I am feeling proud of myself as I head back to the Crossfire at lunchtime to take Gideon to lunch. I stop off at the 10th floor to drop off the marketing concepts the creative team are surprised I had done them so quickly but took them and said they would be taking them to Gideon later. I carry on up to the top of the Crossfire and as I exit the elevator I stop dead, I see Corinne again and she is talking to Gideon. I start breathing rapidly as I stand there watching her, she is tall and thin and beautiful , to be fair Gideon looks disinterested and closed off, but the fact remains he is there with her, he turns and he sees me, I shake my head and turn to walk back into the elevator.

"Eva" he calls and walks quickly towards me.

As I press the button and the doors start to close he slides in, and push's his key into the control pad to suspend the car.

"It's not what you think" he says as he pulls me to him

"So enlighten me, was she or was she not served with a restraining order this morning?" I ask

"She was" Gideon says staring at me

"So explain to me why her ass wasn't being dragged away from you then?" I say

"Because she needed to hear me tell her to keep away" he says

"Bullshit" I snap, "She wanted to see you and after everything she has done you let her, can't you see she wants you Gideon, she will do anything, remember that day downstairs when as soon as she laid eyes on me she tried to kiss you, she's manipulating you Gideon and you are letting her" I am seriously distressed and Gideon sees it he wraps his arm around me and pulls his key from the control pad of the elevator and presses the door open button he leads me out to his office. Corrine is still standing there as we exit the elevator, Gideon stares at her.

"Why are you still here, we are done, you said what you had to say, I listened, you broke the restraining order, leave now or I will have you removed" he says.

Corrine nods but a small smile plays on her lips, Gideon sees this and ushers me inside, he pulls his phone out and calls the police saying that Corinne Giroux has violated her restraining order and approached him, a few moments later I hear a commotion outside the office and see two police officers escorting Corrine away.

"Come on Angel, lets go to lunch" Gideon says, he is staring at me closely, he knows this has upset me. I take his offered hand and he takes the carrier from me as we leave the building. He takes me to the Bryant Park Grill and we find a table.

"How's my daughter?" he asks staring into the carrier at the sleeping baby.

"She's been so good" I say, I tell him what we've been doing, how she reached for a rattle I waved at her, how she fed well and had a sleep and let me get on with the work I brought home. He listens and smiles.

"I miss you both so much, I am sitting in my office working, or in meetings and all I can think of is you and Vicky, you are my life Eva, don't let Corrine spoil it she can't hold a candle to you I won't let her come between us, I shouldn't have spoken to her, I realise that now and I'm sorry" he looks at me.

I reach for his hand, "Ok just don't do it again" I say.

I enjoy our lunch, and Vicky wakes for a feed about half way through, I pull out a bottle of expressed milk and Gideon's face lights up, he takes the bottle from me and lifts his daughter into his arms and feeds her, I hand him a towel from my bag to place on his shoulder to protect his suit in case she spits up on him. I watch him smiling, he doesn't care who sees him, I sense people taking photographs and filming us. I know that we will be all over the gossip columns later, but I don't care the sight of my husband feeding his daughter and caring for her is a beautiful sight.

I was right, within the hour the internet was full of footage of Gideon feeding Victoria at the Bryant Park Grill. Gideon is thrilled by it he loves showing the world that he is a hands on doting father. We both know there is a sinister side to this interest in Victoria though, with Gideon's wealth she is a prime target for kidnappers and since she was born Gideon has upgraded his security dramatically, they are still unobtrusive and I hardly ever see them but I know they are there and it's a comforting thought. I have noticed that Angus spends more time with me nowadays and Raul is more often than not with Gideon. I know that Gideon trusts Angus implicitly and relies on him to protect us in his absence.

oooOOOooo

We are settled into a comfortable routine now, I spend the mornings caring for Victoria I head to the Crossfire for lunch with Gideon which is something he has insisted on since Vicky was born, he keeps his lunchtimes free from business to spend time with his family I teased him that he couldn't get through the day without seeing us and I never forget his response. He quite seriously told me that it was true and he made no apology for it. Then in the afternoons I spend my time working on projects in between seeing to my daughters needs. I am happy but I know this can't last. I have planned to return to work but I have reservations about leaving Victoria in the company day care centre, its not that its not good, its state of the art which is only to be expected with Gideon funding it, but I feel funny about someone else taking care of my child, that is my job, I should always be there for her. I have talked through my fears and issues with Dr Travis and have come to realise this stems from my childhood when my mother was never there, always away with Neville Barker giving Nathan the opportunity to do what he did to me. I want to always be there for my daughter, so nobody gets the chance to hurt her.

I decide to talk to Gideon about my feelings, I spent the day wondering how to go about raising this potentially divisive subject. I decide to cook us a meal. Angela, our housekeeper went shopping today to stock up with groceries, since Vicky was born we have been eating at home more, and I know Gideon appreciates and enjoys my cooking.

He arrives home about 7:30 and looks tired. He immediately goes to the crib where our daughter is sleeping, he gazes down at her, with love in his eyes, I watch him from the doorway.

"Hi Ace" I say with a grin

He looks up and smiles at me. "Has she been fed?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, sorry, she has been awake quite a bit today, and I fed and changed her about an hour ago". He nods but looks disappointed.

"I'll bath her and feed her later then" he says adamantly. I nod and walk towards him.

"Something smells good" he says smelling the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Roast Pork" I say, I know that's Gideon's favourite and we always try and have it at least once a week.

"You spoil me Angel" he says wrapping his arms around me. "I need to talk to you about work" he says seriously. I look up at him.

"That's a coincidence as I wanted to talk to you about work too" I say

Gideon raises his eyebrows "The creatives brought your ideas to me for the marketing campaign for the Ski resort in Aspen, and I was really impressed, they say you put it together in only 3 days, and they have said you have never taken longer than a week to put together some quality campaigns" he says

I wonder where this is heading, "and?" I cajole to try and get him to make his point.

"You are astounding, you care for our daughter, and you accompany me to business dinners and events and still manage to put together work which is head and shoulders above every other person in that department". He says

"Keep talking like that and my head won't fit through that door" I say wrapping my arms around him. "but what is your point?" I add

"I am promoting you, I wanted to run it past you first, I know how you want to keep your independence and rise through the company on your own merit not because you are married to me, but Douglas and Mike both think you are up to the task and more than competent to do it well, but it would mean you coming back to work sooner than you had planned and coming back full time?" he stops and looks at me. My heart sinks.

"Oh" I say, "that kind of is opposite to what I wanted to talk to you about" I say. I move away from Gideon trying to figure out how we can reach some common ground on this. I go to head back to the kitchen but Gideon grabs my arm.

"Wait, talk to me Eva, if you don't want to, then that's fine but talk to me and tell me why". He leads me over to the sofa and sits beside me.

"I love being a mom it's the most rewarding thing I have ever done in my life. I have been talking with Dr Travis about some issues I have been having about going back to work. He seems to think it goes back to when my mom was always away with Neville and was never there for me which allowed Nathan..." I stop and look up at him, "He seems to think that because of that I find it difficult to allow anyone else to care for our daughter. I know I let my mom or your mom have her when we go out to functions but that is a couple of hours or so at the most, I have a need to feel that I am always there for her if she needs me, to protect her" I stop and put my head down.

Gideon puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my head up, "Angel, I feel exactly the same way, I hate going to work every morning and leaving you two, that is why I insist on having lunch with you every day, I need to see you both and make sure you are both ok, I am terrified someone is going to hurt you both and take you from me, I know what you are talking about" he says.

"Hardly very healthy though is it?" I say

Gideon shrugs, "we both want to protect our daughter and I want to protect you, I would say that makes us loving caring parents and me a loving caring husband".

"I was going to ask if I could work from home, but you are making this very difficult for me by being so reasonable and lovely" I say

Gideon laughs and thinks for a moment, "Is that what you want Angel?" he asks eventually. I nod.

I see him thinking things over again, and working it out in his mind. "Ok, in which case we put you as freelance, technically you won't work for me any more as such, you will have the office at the Crossfire on the 10th floor to use as and when you want to, you will work from home, I'll convert that spare room into an office for you so you don't have to keep using mine. We can set up a network link to the Crossfire so you can send work electronically. You will have to come into the Crossfire for meetings and such from time to time but you will can leave Vicky in the day-care centre when that happens, or leave her with me".

My mouth is hanging open, "you are prepared to do all that for me?" I say incredulously

"Damn right I am, you are too valuable an asset to lose, you are a machine when it comes to advertising and marketing, you churn out the ideas and concepts in the blink of an eye in the time it takes some of them to think of an idea".

"This just isn't because I am married to you is it?" I ask suspiciously.

He shakes his head adamantly, "No not at all, I have done this previously, I had a female employee I was going to lose as she wanted to be a stay at home mom and she was very good, it is a standard practice I employ, then as and when you want to come back full time I move you back onto Cross Industries payroll. When we have more children you take time out, its win win everyone is happy this way" he says

"Ok" I say and he hugs me tightly and kisses me soundly, his hands wandering to my breast.

I giggle, "I thought shaking hands was the standard closure of deal practice" I say, "If this is how you agree on deals with people I am going to be severely pissed" .

Gideon laughs loudly and smacks my behind, "I have to have some perks being your husband" he says playfully.

I go into the kitchen and finish off the dinner and as we sit down to eat there is a knock at the door. Gideon sighs and goes to answer it. Cary comes in looking distressed.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys, I'll come back later" he says, as he sees our dinner laid out on the table he turns to leave but Gideon, grasps his arm.

"Not so fast Cary, what's the matter, have you eaten do you want to join us?" Gideon gestures to the spare seat at the table.

Cary hesitates and then nods and sits down, I stand and go and dish him a plate of food, as I place it in front of him she smiles at me gratefully.

"Thank you" he says, I pour him a glass of water and place it down for him.

"What's wrong Cary" I ask gently.

"Trey" he says tears falling unchecked.

"What about Trey?" I ask

"He's left me, he's found someone else, I got a Dear John text when I was at a shoot I've tried to call him but he's not answering, its over I don't understand, we were so good, I changed for him and settled down and everything Oh god" he collapses in tears and I immediately stand and wrap my arms around him, he turns in his seat and wraps his arms around my waist burying his head in my stomach. I stroke his head, whispering reassuring noises to him. Gideon watches in silence.

I feel my anger growing why has Trey behaved like this, he knows how fragile Cary's state of mind is, and he always struck me as a good guy. As I think about it more, my anger subsides and suspicion takes over, something has happened Trey is behaving out of character.

We eat our supper and just as we are finishing Vicky wakes, Gideon immediately goes to her and brings her in with us. "Do you have any milk expressed?" he asks as he cradles his daughter gently.

I nod and he goes to find it, we watch as a short while later he returns with the changing bag, mat, bottle and a towel, he quickly changes Vicky and then settles down and feeds her. Cary smiles as he watches.

"Mr Domestic eh!" he says

I nod, "he loves taking care of her, I don't get a look in when he is at home" I say, I watch as Gideon sits talking to Vicky as he feeds her, he looks about as far from hotshot businessman as it is possible to get at this moment".

I sit and talk things through with Cary, I am determined to call Trey and find out what is going on. I reassure him he will be fine and I am here for him if he needs me. Cary sits and talks for a while and then heads next door to bed. As soon as he is gone I call Trey, he picks up near enough straight away.

"What the fuck are you playing at Trey?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Don't judge me please Eva" he begs, he sounds miserable.

"Why? Trey, Cary is broken up about this" I say

"I have been offered a job as a veterinary assistant"

"Wow that's wonderful congratulations" I say sincerely.

"In Minnesota" he adds.

"Oh" I say

"Exactly, I know Cary needs you, you are his anchor and I can't ask him to move I want him with me I love him but I know I have to leave him, this is a huge opportunity for me and I want him to share it but he needs you more than he will ever need me".

I sigh, "Listen to me Trey don't do anything yet, please, let me talk to Cary, he needs to know the truth, he just thinks you have just got sick of him, and have found someone better than him" I say

"Oh god no, never, he is the love of my life" Trey says, "Shit I have screwed this up totally" he adds miserably.

"Don't panic, leave it to me" I say, "Oh and when Cary calls you again take the call" I add.

"Ok" Trey says sounding a little more hopeful.

I quickly head next door, I pause before I knock on Cary's door, if I do this I will be losing Cary, can I do that? I think of my life now and how stable I am, yes I can, Cary needs what I have and Trey is the person to give it to him. I knock purposefully on the door. Cary answers his eyes red he has obviously been crying again.

I walk in without hesitation, "Cary call Trey, I have just spoken to him, you need to tell him how you truly feel about him, he doesn't want to break up with you, he is trying to do what he thinks is best, and he has just got it terribly wrong"

Cary stares at me. "What are you talking about" he says, I see the hope flicker in his eyes.

"Trey has been offered the job of a lifetime in Minnesota, he obviously has to take it, but he doesn't want to uproot you and take you away from me, you need to decide who and what is more important to you" I stop and swallow deeply, "You need to decide if you want a future with Trey and have what Gideon and I have" I say.

Cary stares at me, he shakes his head, he looks terrified and then he starts to think and a small smile spreads over his face. "I love him" he says

"I know you do, you need to tell him so and you need to go and be with him and be happy". Tears start to fall down my cheeks.

Cary holds me tightly in his arms, "Oh baby girl, you are the best" he says.

He picks up his phone and calls Trey, I watch as they talk and make up, I know deep inside I am losing my best friend in the world but I also know I have to let him go.

I head back next door and slip inside tears falling freely. Gideon appears and stops dead when he sees me.

"Angel what's wrong" he asks

I quickly tell him about Trey and Cary, and he holds me tightly in his arms. He knows what Cary means to me and what a wrench it will be if he goes.

"Come on Angel, Minnesota is a couple of hours flight away, I have a fleet of planes at your disposal, you have Skype and telephones, to stay in touch" I nod I know its true and I know Gideon will do anything to make it easy for me to stay in touch with Cary.

There is a knock at the door, I go and answer and see Cary with his eyes shining with happiness. "Trey asked me to marry him" he says.

I fling my arms around him, and we are both crying and laughing in each others arms.

"I take it you said yes" I say

He nods, "Of course I did, do you think I am stupid, but listen are you really ok with me going to Minnesota?" he asks.

I nod, "I just want you to be happy Cary you deserve it" I say, "and Trey makes you happy he always has, what about your modelling?"

"I can transfer to an agency that way, I have a huge portfolio now and the work I have done with you on your foundation has made me a well known face, I have been approached by agencies in Chicago and that area a few times, so I won't go short of work".

I nod, Gideon steps forward and shakes Cary's hand and offers his congratulations.

"Baby girl I need to ask you something" Cary says suddenly very serious, I look questioningly at him, "Will you be my best man?" he asks, "You are my best friend in the whole world, and you know and love me better than anyone aside from Trey so you are the obvious choice" he looks at me.

I fling my arms around his neck again, "Of course I will" I squeal, Cary wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around.

The next day we have lunch with Trey and Cary, and Trey is full of gratitude for my interference the previous night. We are discussing details for the wedding. My mom has joined us and is bubbling with excitement.

There won't be many guests, just my mom and Stanton, Dr Travis, and me, Gideon and Vicky for Cary, Trey wants to invite Mark and Steve but he has no family to speak of, as they had all disowned him when he came out. Neither Trey and Cary want a big wedding they are more interested in just being married, what he said reminded me of my wedding the beach with Gideon when it was just us, with no fuss or anything. Cary insisted it was going to be just a small affair at City Hall and then a small reception afterwards. Gideon immediately offered a function room at one of his hotels and catering as well, on him.

Cary stared at Gideon dumbfounded, totally at a loss at Gideon's generosity. "I don't know what to say" he says eventually

Gideon shrugs, "You are the closest thing, Eva has to a brother and I have to a brother in law, it's the least I can do" he says flippantly.

Cary stares at Gideon and I know how much those words mean to him. "Thank you" he says eventually his voice hoarse with emotion.

"When do you start your new job Trey?" Gideon asks.

Trey looks up, "The week after next, its all going to be a bit scary, we don't have anywhere to live yet, and so we will be staying in a motel until we find something. The plan is we marry next week I head out to Rochester and Cary follows as he has some modelling commitments here in New York he has to fulfil and then when we find somewhere to live we ship out all our things".

Gideon immediately shakes his head and holds his hand up, "You can use my Chicago apartment until you find something, its only an hour's flight between Chicago and Rochester which is easy commute time, and it will save you spending unnecessarily on motel rent. I rarely use the place so if you want to use it, it's yours and you can have one of my planes at your disposal when you move, it will make life easer for you both".

Trey looks astonished "Wow thank you, that is so kind of you" he stares at Cary, "That will be helpful for you too, and your modelling, as those agencies who wanted you are in Chicago".

Cary stands and gestures to Gideon to stand, he does and Cary hugs him warmly. "Thank you so much, you have been so good to me when you really didn't have to be, and this is just outrageous, you are a good man, Gideon"

Gideon slaps Cary on the back and moves away a little embarrassed by what he has said. There is an awkward silence which Cary breaks with his usual style.

"I finally got to hold _the_ Gideon Cross in my arms that's one of my fantasies fulfilled" he says with a grin.

"CARY!" I exclaim and everyone bursts out laughing.

For a rush job, the wedding was classy and beautiful. It was small and intimate, My mother paid for Cary and Trey's suits and they both looked so handsome. I had the job of keeping the rings safe. Gideon, watched, an amused look on his face as I checked for about the 10th time that I had them safe in my purse.

My mother cried, and so did I as I watched Cary become a married man, Dr Travis looked so proud of Cary too and looked a little dewy eyed at the end of the ceremony.

The only person who was unimpressed by the whole thing was Victoria she slept in Gideon's arms throughout the ceremony. The reception was lovely; the hotel had gone all out for Cary and Trey and even made a small two tier wedding cake for them. They had decided Cary was going to do the required speeches, so with his usual flair Cary stood and emotionally thanked everyone, Trey for wanting to marry him, my mother and Richard for treating him like a son, Dr Travis for showing him the right road, Gideon for everything he had done for him since he had met him, and then he turned to me. I felt his emotion as he grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet; he pulled me close to his side as he began to speak.

"Finally I want to talk about this woman; you all know her, and you all love her, but my feelings for this woman transcends anything any of you could ever imagine. When Eva met me I was a mess, she kicked my ass, and pulled me into line, she never lost faith in me or walked away when everyone else who had ever been in my life previously had done just that. She showed me life was worth living and that I was worth more than what I could have ever imagined. She gave me feelings of self respect and dignity which I had never had in my life before, and she showed me love, affection, friendship and support. She has always been there for me, to laugh with me, cry with me, and to kick my ass the many times I screwed up, but the one thing she has never done is give up on me, even when she married and started her own family, she never forgot me or left me behind, she made sure I would always have a place in her life and when I thought my world had collapsed and that Trey had left me, she fought for us both and made things right between us, she verbally banged our heads together making us realise we should be together, there aren't words invented which express how much you mean to me Eva and despite the fact we will be a couple of hours flight away from each other, you will always be in my thoughts and in my heart". He turns and holds me to him kissing my forehead gently; I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back.

Then its my turn, Cary sits down and I remain standing, "Well, its my turn now, as Cary's best man, I know I'm not a man but this is Cary Taylor we are talking about, he has to be different! I have to say a few words about how I met Cary and stuff, well you all know how I met Cary so I'm going to skip over that one, but I look on Cary as my brother, he says I have always been there for him but he has always been there for me too, he has been my sounding board for so long, I always knew if I asked his advice on anything I would get an honest answer and not what he thought I wanted to hear. He will always have a special place in my heart, as my confidant, brother and true friend. Basically all the lovely things he said about me are what I think about him too, so thanks Cary for stealing every nice thing I wanted to say about you!" Cary laughs, stands and hugs me again.

As the reception comes to an end Gideon walks over to Cary and Trey and gives them a keycard to the bridal suite. Cary looks at the keycard and then stares at Gideon.

"This is too much, you have done so much already" he says

"Just take it Cary and shut up" Gideon says with a grin.

"I'll need to get some things for the night" Cary says, Trey touches his arm.

"No you don't, Gideon told me what he was planning and Eva packed a case for you, its waiting in the suite for you".

Gideon wraps his arm around me as I shrug and grin at Cary. Just as the reception is drawing to a close, Victoria makes her presence felt, I gather her in my arms and take her to a side room Gideon arranged for us to change her and feed her in private. Everyone is immediately entranced by her when I bring her out, she is awake and looking around, everyone comments on how she looks so like Gideon, except she has my grey eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Trey asks

"Sure" I say and place her in his arms. Gideon is watching carefully, he looks uneasy, he's not big on other people holding her. Cary comes wandering over.

"Suits you" he whispers in Trey's ear and plants a sweet kiss on his temple, Cary offers his finger to Victoria who immediately grips it tightly.

oooOOOooo

A month later I am standing at the foot of the steps of one of Gideon's planes crying my eyes out, this is it, I am saying goodbye to my best friend and to make matters worse he is in a worse state than I am.

Gideon diplomatically stands back holding our daughter and gives us time alone. Also here to say goodbye is Dr Travis, who is talking to Gideon, and my mother and Richard who have said their goodbyes and are also standing with Gideon, my mother is crying quietly into her handkerchief.

"You call me as soon as you land do you hear me?" I say

Cary nods and sniffs loudly. He holds me tightly. "You call me if you need me any time day or night, don't think just because I'm not around physically I can't be there for you if you need me" he stares at me.

I nod, "That goes for you too, you need anything anytime you just call me" I say. I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath, "shit I'm a mess, I hate goodbyes" I say

"It's not goodbye baby girl, its never goodbye, I will call you when I land, and then every Saturday morning we Skype, you promise me that you will do that, every Saturday, we Skype our weekly catch up?" he asks

I nod adamantly, "and we call too we don't stop calling, texting and emailing either" I say, I touch Cary's face and gently kiss him on the lips, its the first time I have ever kissed him on the lips and it takes him by surprise, he hugs me tightly.

"You'll have Gideon kicking my ass doing things like that" he whispers to me, I shake my head.

"He hurts one hair on your head and I'll kick his ass!" I say with a grin, "Nobody hurts my bro" I say.

The look of joy on Cary's face is beautiful. "Eva you will always be my baby girl" he says. He releases me, "I guess I'd better go or I will miss my take off slot" he says, he looks past me to the little group of people and waves to them cheerfully. "See ya wouldn't want to be ya" he shouts cheekily. There is a collective laugh and a chorus of bye Cary from them.

"This is really it then?" I say

Cary nods, "you will come and visit us and we will visit you, we are two hours away that's nothing plus you have Cross' fleet of planes to choose from so there is no excuse" he says

"You bet" I say. I try to be brave and wipe my wet face, "come on then Cary Taylor pull yourself together Trey is waiting for you" I say.

A smile comes on Cary's face as I mention Trey and I know he will be ok, "Go on" I urge.

Cary nods and grips my hand, "any time you need me you call" he says seriously.

I nod, "ditto" I say, and he nods at me. As he lets go of my hand he goes to climb the steps and stops, he turns and waves to everyone and then looks at me, he blows me a kiss and turns back and climbs the steps as he reaches the top I call out and he turns and I blow him a kiss back, he smiles and goes into the plane and the door shuts and that's it he's gone, my best friend in the whole world, I feel suddenly alone I sink to my knees and sob, I feel strong arms around my waist lifting me, and I turn and face my beloved husband. I cling to him sobbing into his strong firm chest.

"Come on Angel, let's go home" he says gently. I nod as he leads me to the car, Dr Travis looks carefully at me and pats my shoulder, I manage a weak smile for him.

"Where's Vicky? I ask suddenly realising that if Gideon is holding me then who is holding Vicky?

"Angus has her in the car" he replies.

Two hours later my phone beeps, I look at the text, _**Just landed, Chicago here I come! C xx PS: Trey says hi! x**_

I laugh as I read it, I know Cary will be fine, I look at Gideon playing with our daughter on the sofa, and I know I am going to be just fine too.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I am missing Cary, but with our phone calls and texts and weekly Skype's it's not as bad as it could be. Cary has been snapped up by an agency and is making silly money. Trey's new job is going well and they hope to have enough money by the end of the month to put a deposit down on an apartment in Rochester.

I am working hard on a marketing campaign, getting things ready to send back for approval tomorrow, it's taken me longer than normal as Vicky has been fussy this morning. As I am working the intercom buzzes. I frown and answer it.

"Hello" I say

"Mrs Cross, we have a lady here asking to see you. We have strict instructions from your husband not to let anyone up who isn't on the approved list unless you are accompanying them"

"Who is it?" I ask

"She says her name is Corrine Giroux"

"No, I don't want to see her, there is a restraining order on her as well she shouldn't be here asking for me" I say firmly

"Thank you Mrs Cross I'll let her know, sorry to have bothered you".

I hang up and call Gideon. I reach Scott and I realise I called the office number rather than his cell phone.

"Hi Scott, its Eva is Gideon free" I ask

"I'll put you through" he says immediately

"Eva" Gideon's voice comes to me.

"Gideon, Corrine's here asking to see me, I told the desk I don't want to see her, but I thought you should know" I say.

There is a silence and then Gideon speaks

"Is everything ok apart from that?" he asks

"Yes, I'm just finishing the Harpers project which I can bring with me tomorrow when I meet you for lunch"

"How's my daughter?" he asks

"Fussy" I say, "she has been out of sorts all day, she isn't ill but I think she may be teething" I say

"Teething already?" Gideon says

"It's possible" I say.

"Ok Angel, thanks for letting me know about Corrine I'll see you later, I should be finished about 7ish"

"Ok" I say "I love you" I add

"I love you too Angel" he replies.

I smile at his words, and then carry on with my work. Stopping to feed and change my daughter and having a little play with her and the baby gym and some rattles for a while. I am just finishing off when my cell phone rings.

"Eva Cross" I say

"Eva don't hang up" Corrine's voice comes over the line, I freeze.

"What do you want?" I say

"Please Eva; I need to talk to you"

"No, go away and leave me alone" I hang up and fumble with my phone trying to figure out how to block her number.

I feel the need to get out of the apartment, I gather up my daughter and put her in the carrier and grab my purse, phone and baby changing bag and head out and downstairs in the elevator, as the doors open, I head to the parking area, I fasten the carrier into the DB9 and climb into the passenger seat, I pull out of the car park and drive. I have no idea where I am going, in the end I turn around and head back, as I pull back into the car park I sit gather my thoughts. What the hell am I doing? As I calm myself down I hear a voice near to me.

"Eva?" I spin around and see Corrine standing there.

"Get away from me" I say

She ignores me and walks closer; I pull the baby carrier from the car and grab my bag and purse, and quickly head towards the elevator. I as move Corrine grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Eva, please" she begs.

I quickly pull my cell phone from my pocket and press speed dial one, Gideon always told me if I was alone and afraid to press this and someone would be with me in seconds.

"Leave me alone Corrine" I say again, I turn my attention to my phone and quickly send a text to Gideon as I am doing so I see Raul approaching me and I have never been so pleased to see him in my life.

"Mrs Cross are you alright?" he asks.

I shake my head, "She won't leave me alone" I say

Raul stares around, "who?" he asks

I look and Corrine has gone, I glance down at the carrier and so has Vicky, I scream, "She took my baby, I was calling for you and I text Gideon and while I was not paying attention she took my baby"

"Who?" Raul asks again

"Corrine fucking Giroux" I scream, I am hysterical and Raul pulls out his phone and calls Gideon, he also calls security to get access to the area CCTV footage to find out which way she went.

"Mrs Cross let me take you upstairs, you are in shock" he says, I am screaming and crying and I fight him every step.

"I have to find my baby" I am screaming at him, as he tries to move me towards the elevator. I try and pull away, I have no idea how long this lasts but I suddenly feel strong arms turning me around, and through my tears I see Gideon.

"She took her, she took our daughter, get her back Gideon, please, I beg you, stop her and get our daughter back". I grip his jacket and I thump his chest, I feel myself getting more and more out of control.

Gideon wraps his arms around me tightly and rocks me, "Angel calm down, we need to go inside and I promise you I will get our daughter back, but you need to calm down Eva, come on breathe slowly , he grips my wrists tightly which calms me and he leads me into the elevator and we head into his study, moments later 6 members of his security team are with us and going through the security camera footage, we see Corrine walking quickly away with our daughter in her arms, I shiver as I watched how easily she unclipped her and lifted her from the carrier while I was preoccupied with sending a text, I feel so guilty, I watch as they are talking to some of the team on the street giving them a running commentary on her movements, I see as she quickly she appears on the street CCTV and she disappears into an apartment block about 3 blocks over. Gideon stares, "she has taken her to her home" he says. I stand up immediately and grab my coat.

"Well lets go and get our daughter back then" I say, I look and am concerned when Gideon doesn't move.

"She is sick angel, she has taken her to get me to go to her, and she might harm her if you go"

I shake my head, "No way Gideon, that woman has my daughter, I am going to get my daughter back" I turn to leave and Gideon grabs my arm.

"Angel, I know how you feel, but we can't just go in there all guns blazing, we need to do this properly".

I sigh and nod, I know he's right but I just want my daughter back with me. Gideon calls the police and he calls Dr Travis and Corrine's father. He quickly outlines what's happened.

About half an hour later, the Penthouse is full, the entire security team are all here and after Gideon has torn them off a strip for letting this happen he starts issuing instructions. Dr Travis, Corrine's father and two police officers arrive. Gideon is still issuing instructions and making sure that everyone knows what their roll is. I am glaring at Corrine's father, he keeps saying he can't believe she has done this. In the end I lose it.

"Well look at the fucking camera, she took my baby, she has been harassing me all day, she came here this morning, then she phoned me, and then because I wouldn't talk to her she took my baby, your daughter is a fucking fruit loop, and don't forget she has already killed one baby deliberately, that poor thing never got the chance at life, because she was so twisted and obsessed trying to get Gideon's attention she didn't give the baby she was carrying a second thought" I stop as the whole room is staring at me.

"Eva" Gideon says sharply I look at him and he holds his arms open. I walk into them, he presses his cheek against mine and whispers in my ear.

"Shut up Angel you are making things worse, we need him on side" I close my eyes and bite my tongue I put my hands on his hips and grip his shirt tightly, Gideon senses I am on the edge and he puts his hand at the back of my neck and pulls me close to him. I bury my head into his chest and weep bitterly.

I hear Gideon apologise for me, and I feel my anger rising again, but I say nothing. I know he feels the same, his body is stiff and tense, but he is hiding his emotions and doing what needs to be done to get our daughter back.

The police officer steps forward, "Alright people are we clear on the plan of action?"

There is a general murmur of consent around the room, he looks at me. "Mrs Cross, can you assure me you are going to do as we ask, I understand you are very upset about this but we need you to stay calm and just do what needs to be done to get your daughter back safely"

I look at Gideon and nod but don't say a word. We head out to Corrine's apartment. I am shocked when we arrive it is the same block Gordon Tramell lives in, I am even more shocked to note that Corrine's apartment is on the same floor, directly opposite Gordon's. I glance at it and stand with two members of the security team and Angus who has his arm around me and is trying to comfort me. Gideon turns and he crouches in front of me looking directly up into my face.

"I promise you Angel, I will get our daughter back ok" he says as he holds my hands tightly.

I nod and swallow, he stands and hugs me tightly and kisses me, then turns to the door, we all move out of the line of sight as Gideon knocks on the door, as he knocks I hear Vicky crying and I lurch forward but Angus grabs me and holds me tightly.

"She's crying for me, she needs me" I moan

"I know, and Gideon is going to fetch her for you ok?" Angus whispers

I am wringing my hands "she's hungry, that's her hungry cry" I say I am getting more and more agitated, I feel my breast starting to leak milk because I can hear my baby crying for me. I grip Angus's hand. "Why isn't she answering the door?" I whisper, Gideon has knocked the door twice now, but she hasn't answered the knock.

Her father steps forward, he is looking uncomfortable, he can hear Vicky crying inside and there is no denying the fact she is there, he walks up to the door and knocks and calls out to her.

"Corrine, Corrine are you there, its daddy, Corrine, why is there a baby crying in your apartment darling? Come on Corrine open the door sweetheart". I hear movement and the sound of a bolt being moved and a chain being slid across the before the door slowly opens, I see her, peeping out , Gideon is out of her line of sight the only person she can see at this moment is her father.

"Hello darling, why is there a baby crying in your apartment?" her father asks her gently

"It's your granddaughter, everything is alright, she is just crying, she will stop soon, as soon as Gideon gets home, she will be fine"

I see her father close his eyes, she is deluded, she believes its her child hers and Gideon's, Gideon looks at me and I stare at him, I know he is going to have to play along to get our daughter back, I slowly nod at him, a small gesture telling him to do what it takes to get our daughter back.

Corrine's father speaks again, "Can I come in and see my grandchild Corrine, and perhaps I can help?"

Corrine nods and unfastens the chain and slowly pulls the door open wider, her father steps inside as he does so Gideon steps forward and into her line of sight.

"Gideon darling you are home at last" Corrine says smiling she steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. I see him stiffen and he doesn't respond in any way, he doesn't even touch her.

I hold my breath, I so badly want to rush forward and go in and get my daughter, but I wait Gideon steps forward and pushes her from him.

"Let me in Corrine" he says at last his words sound strained and harsh.

She smiles up at him, "Our baby is waiting for you" she says as she steps aside and as she does so Gideon steps inside the door.

I am so anxious and agitated, the police officers and Gideon's security move forward quickly, I follow behind I know I have to keep out of sight, Angus is resolutely by my side as is Dr Travis, I didn't notice him come alongside me, but he has quietly taken my hand and is walking with me.

"She is deluded Eva" he whispers, "This is a very dangerous situation, we don't know how she will react if she sees you it could turn nasty, we have to do this very slowly"

Just as we move forward a little more, the door opposite opens and Gordon Tramell looks out, I hold my breath if he says anything or does anything it could ruin everything, he glances around, and takes in the police officers, security, my distressed demeanour and the fact my daughter is crying loudly inside and Gideon's stony expression.

"Good evening Corrine" he says.

"Mr Tramell, I'm sorry has my baby disturbed you with her crying?" Corrine smiles brightly at him

He glances at me and realisation dawns on his face at what is going on. "No not at all Corrine" he says, he looks at Gideon and nods "Good evening" he says to Gideon politely, who nods in return. Gordon Tramell slowly walks away down the corridor, I watch him go, and thankful he played along. I am wondering why everyone is being so hesitant.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I ask quietly

"Corrine has a gun" Dr Travis whispers, I go cold.

"Oh my god has she hurt my baby?" I gasp

"No" Dr Travis says firmly, "But she may do if she feels threatened" he adds

As the stand off continues I start to get angry, she is threatening my husband and my daughter, as the police close in she sees them and immediately she pulls the gun from the waistband of her pants and raises her arm and points it directly at Gideon. I go cold, this was her plan all along, if she can't have him no-one can, my mind goes into overdrive, I need to get in there I need to stop her and get my husband and daughter out of that bitches way. I am straining to move forward but Angus resolutely holds on to me. I look at Gideon who is staring at the gun in Corrine's hand with no expression on his face at all.

"Gideon what's going on darling why are the police here?" she says quietly but with an eerie threatening tone to it, she moves closer to Gideon and doing so has moved closer to me and gives me a clear view, she has her back to me, I know I can take her with my Krav Maga training, but Angus is holding on to me tightly, I turn to him and look at him pleadingly.

"Please Angus I can take her down with my Krav Maga training, I know I can disarm her, please let me try, I have to do something, she has my husband and daughter in there" I am practically begging.

Angus looks torn, I stare at him and he shakes his head, "No Mrs Cross" he says firmly but I feel his grip on me loosen slightly its all I need. I have to do this.

"I'm sorry Angus" I say as I shake myself free and I move forward quickly, and before anyone can stop me I burst through the doorway and leap on her, I hear Gideon shout my name, she turns and screams and starts wildly waving her arms about, I quickly grab the hand with the gun and disarm her, she screams again as I grab the gun and wrench it from her hand, I throw it across the room out of her reach, as soon as the gun has been taken away from her the police and security storm past us into the apartment. I see an officer grab the gun and place it into a plastic bag.

I have Corrine pinned to the floor, she is crying now, screaming that I have hurt her.

"You have broken my arm" she wails

"Good, now shut the hell up Corrine or I will break your neck to go with it" I snarl. My anger at her is pouring out and I really don't care if I have hurt her.

One of the police officers pulls me to my feet and away from Corrine, he hauls Corrine up putting handcuffs on her, I look up and see her father holding Vicky, trying to calm her, I run forward and take her from him, she is crying and is in a state, I sit down on the sofa and with my back to everyone I carefully put her to my breast she calms immediately as she smells my scent and when she stops crying she latches on and starts suckling hungrily, I feed her and wind her and then sit just rocking her humming to her, oblivious to events around me. Gideon appears beside me and pulls me close.

"Angel" he whispers, I stand up and I realise I am trembling. He puts his arm around me holding me up, and he strokes Vicky's head.

"Gideon, what's going on darling? Why are you with her, I love you Gideon" I hear Corrine calling our to Gideon but he ignores her completely, as we walk past her and he leads me from the apartment without a word and he doesn't even turn to look at her she turns to the police officer holding her.

"Are you going to stop her, she has my child, she's taking my child?"

Her father has heard enough, "Corrine stop, stop now" he says as he walks up to her, he is upset and he is trying to hold on to his emotions. "Gideon doesn't love you Corrine he loves Eva, he married Eva, he is with Eva and that is their baby, not yours Corrine, you shouldn't have taken her Corrine, she's not your baby".

"No daddy, no, why do you say such things? It's not true, Gideon loves me I asked him to marry me he said yes" I am cringing I am not sure whether this is all an act or she has completely lost all sense of reality.

Gideon stops and turns, "I never loved you, I love Eva" he says coldly and turns away as Corrine screams out at his words. As we walk away down the hallway I hear her still screaming.

"GIDEON, NO, GIDEON PLEASE COME BACK" she screams, I keep walking, I just want to get out of there.

"I can't believe you did that" Gideon says to me, when we are out of earshot, I realise he is angry with me. I stare at him.

"I got the job done, everyone was standing around too scared to approach her so I disarmed her and got our daughter back" I snap, I glare at him, and when he remains silent I raise my eyebrows, "and you are welcome" I add sarcastically. I shake myself from his hold and walk away.

Gideon catches up with me and grabs me, he turns me around holding me by the shoulders, "What if she had shot you, if she had killed you that would have killed me too not to mention left our daughter without a mother?" he says, his voice breaking with emotion.

"But she didn't, she had her back to me, I knew I could take her down safely" I argue.

Gideon sags, and pulls me to him, kissing my head repeatedly.

"She had my husband and my daughter; do you seriously think I would stand by and do nothing?" I say

A smile reluctantly plays on Gideon's lips, and he shakes his head, "No I suppose not" he says, he looks down at our daughter who is now sleeping peacefully, she has tired herself out with her crying. He strokes her head.

"What will happen to Corrine?" I ask

Gideon shrugs, "she broke the restraining order repeatedly, she kidnapped our daughter, she had a firearm without a licence, and held me and our daughter at gunpoint, my guess is they will throw the book at her and she will go to some state psychiatric facility" he shakes his head sadly, "if her father had only got her the help she needed in the first place none of this would have happened" he adds bitterly.

"Eva" I hear my name called and I stop and look around, I see Gordon Tramell walking towards me. What the hell does he want?

"I saw what happened, you are a very brave woman" he says, he looks down at Vicky sleeping in my arms.

"Thank you" I say curtly

I am feeling uncomfortable; I just want to go home.

Gordon Tramell looks at me, "Eva can I make my peace with you?" he asks putting his hand on my arm.

I shrug, "I don't know you, I only know what my mother said about you, it's not me you need to make peace with it's my mother, she is the one you treated appallingly" I say.

He nods sadly, "I know" he says.

Gideon steps forward and speaks, "if you will excuse us Mr Tramell, I want to get my wife and daughter home now" he says.

Gordon Tramell nods. "Of course" he says and walks sadly away. I watch him go, part of me feels a bit sorry for him but it is warring with the part which was indignant and furious for the way he treated my mother and father.

When we arrive back at the Penthouse, I change my daughter's diaper, and get her ready for bed. Gideon takes Vicky from me places her in the crib, I sit down next it and just stare at her, I am feeling scattered now, I pick up my phone and call Cary.

"Hi Cary" I say trying to sound cheerful

"Hi baby girl, what's wrong you sound funny?" he answers

I immediately break down and tell him the whole story. The silence that follows my story is deafening.

"Cary?" I ask

"I'm here, oh my god are you all ok?" he asks finally

"Yeah we're fine" I say

There is another silence but when Cary speaks his tone is serious and little sharp "Eva promise me you won't do anything that stupid ever again, what if she had shot you", I roll my eyes not Cary as well.

"But she didn't I knew I could take her safely" I argue

"What if the gun had gone off when you jumped her, it could have hit anyone, Gideon or Vicky what would you have done then?"

I pause, I hadn't actually thought about that scenario "But it didn't" is all I can say lamely

"But it could have, I understand why you did it baby girl but don't do it again" he says

"OK" I say

We talk a while longer, and when I hang up I feel much better. I check on my daughter, she's still sleeping peacefully and I go in search of my husband. I find him pacing around in his home office he has the earpiece in and he is talking to someone, he is still wearing his suit but has removed his jacket and tie. I stand in the doorway just staring at him. He catches sight of me staring at him.

"I have to go, make sure she isn't released, just do it, goodnight" he pulls the receiver from his ear.

He turns and the burning look he gives me full of passionate yearning makes me melt inside, he rounds the table as he gets to me he grabs me and pins me against the wall with his body, as he kisses me I feel his erection pressed against me and he grabs my hands and holds them above my head. I am effectively restrained by six foot two of aroused male, he kisses me violently and his other hand reaches for my breast and caresses it.

"I want you" he breaths against my mouth as his hands roam over my body.

"Take me then" I whisper, at this moment I need that physical connection between us. I reach down and stroke his cock brazenly, which is straining inside his pants.

He groans, "I want to but you are not on any birth control again yet and I don't have any condoms left in the house, are you prepared to risk falling pregnant again so soon?"

I pause and think, I am due to go for my check up and discuss birth control at the end of the week, I know it nearly killed Gideon after Vicky was born to have to go without for so long and as soon as I was able to resume sex we had been using condoms. I want him as much as he wants me and at this moment I am prepared to risk falling pregnant again.

"I need you" I whisper after I have quickly weighed up all the pros and cons, "Please Gideon" I add, I look at him, "are you prepared to risk me becoming pregnant again?" I ask

"Oh god yes" he moans and with that he loses his last bit of self control, and starts tearing at my clothes, he lifts me and carrying me, he sits me on his desk, fumbling with his trousers, I reach down and help to unfasten them and with one quick yank his trousers and boxers are round his ankles, I grasp his cock and stroke him gently he moans with pleasure and as he leans over me I direct him towards my entrance, he doesn't need telling twice, and with one swift thrust he is inside me, I gasp as I feel him and he stills immediately.

"Are you Ok? I didn't check to see if you were ready for me" he asks

"Yes I'm fine, I am always ready for you" I moan and grip him urging him closer, he grins at me and starts to move. It feels so good to feel him side me again without a condom, it feels slightly different and I immediately wonder if he notices. I had noticed this before but put it down to the condoms, I put it out my mind as our passion takes over. With every thrust Gideon grunts as he lets himself go, I match him thrust for thrust losing myself and moaning with desire as I feel myself building. I grip Gideon tightly and call out his name as I climax and seconds later Gideon comes violently inside me I wrap my legs around him and hold him close, he pulls me towards him kisses me repeatedly.

"Oh god I love you so much" I whisper. I feel his smile against my mouth. He starts to move again and I feel him hardening inside me again. After three more explosive orgasms he carefully pulls out of me and as he does so I am shocked at how wet we both are and much we both came. Gideon grabs a box of tissues from his desk and gently wipes me clean before pulling me to my feet. He holds me tightly in his arms.

"Thank you angel I needed that" he says. He leads me to our bathroom and he draws a bath. He climbs in and holds out his hand to me to join him, I climb in and he pulls me against him wrapping his arms around me possessively.

"Gideon, can I ask you something?" I say tentatively.

"Of course you can" he answers and kisses the back of my head.

"Was it as good as before?" I ask

He stills, "What do you mean?" he asks

"When we made love, was it as good as before, you know since I had Vicky did it feel as good as before I had her... to you" I say I put my head down.

"Hey, what's brought this on?" he asks turning my head gently to face him.

"It kind of felt different when you were inside me, and I was worried that you wouldn't think it was as good" I try and avoid his gaze.

"Angel, trust me it was wonderful" he says smiling at me. He holds me tightly. We wash each other and as we are getting out I hear Vicky crying. Gideon wraps a towel around his waist and goes to her. He doesn't return and when I have finished drying myself and dressing I go and look for him. I smile as I see him with just the towel around his waist changing his daughter's diaper. He glances up as I walk in and smiles at me.

"Shall I take over while you finish getting yourself sorted out?" I ask

He looks down at himself and nods. As I sit feeding my daughter I wonder if our actions tonight have created another life, I smile at the thought, it doesn't phase me the thought of being pregnant again so soon, our daughter is now nearly four months old, she has been given the all clear by the hospital the heart murmur has indeed rectified itself, and although she is still a lot smaller than average she is thriving. I doubt anything has happened though after all it took seven long months to conceive Vicky.

I look down at her as she suckles happily. "Who knows Vicky" I whisper to her "daddy and I could have made you a little brother or sister tonight" .


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

When my period fails to come, a few weeks later I realise we may have indeed created another life. I am shocked actually, that it has happened so quickly this time. I decide to tell Gideon before I go to find out for sure.

At this moment he is sitting beside me sprawled on the bed with his laptop on his knee and a frown on his face. I watch him carefully and take a deep breath.

"Gideon" I say

"Hmmm" he answers absently

"What would you do if I told you I think I may be pregnant again?" I ask

His head whip around and he faces me excitement on his face, "say that again" he says

I smile, "I said - what would you do if I told you I think I may be pregnant again?" I say.

He immediately lifts the laptop off him and places it on the bedside table and reaches for me. "Are you serious?" he asks

I nod, "I'm late, and I'm never late, I am going to the hospital tomorrow to find out for sure, do you want to come with me?" I ask

He looks at me incredulously, "Of course I do" he says, "Wow another baby, are you ok with it Angel? Its really soon, I'm thrilled but are you ok with it?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes I am, it will be nice to have them so close in age" I say. "I can't believe it happened so quickly if it has happened, I mean look how long it took us to conceive Vicky".

"We are obviously getting expert at it now" he says with a grin and pulls me underneath him.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Just making sure!" He says with a grin.

The next day, we sit in Dr Reid's office, Gideon has Vicky on his lap and he is dangling her toys for her to reach for. I watch Dr Reid take the stick and place in the pot of pee and I watch it carefully, and smile as it turns blue.

Gideon frowns, "What does blue mean?" he asks staring at the stick

"It means you are going to be a daddy again" I say.

"Seriously?!" he exclaims, he reaches for me and kisses me passionately, I am a little embarrassed by his exuberant reaction.

"Easy tiger remember where we are" I whisper to him.

"Congratulations" Dr Reid says, "While you are here do you want to do an ultrasound scan?"

We both nod enthusiastically and she leads us into the ultrasound room, I climb on to the bed and Gideon sits beside me. He still has Vicky perched on his lap. Dr Reid produces a different shaped wand and pulls a condom onto it I stare at it.

"If our calculations are correct you are very newly pregnant so this is the only way to see the foetus" she explains. "If you could remove your panties" she says, she places a sheet over me to protect my modesty and I gasp as she insert the wand, I glance at Gideon who is grinning insanely.

"There see" she says as she freezes the screen.

We look at the screen, it doesn't look human yet, just a little blob, Dr Reid takes measurements and looks me, "you are about 6 weeks pregnant if that, very early days so I wouldn't get announcing anything to anyone" she says.

We both nod, we get another appointment and the now familiar paperwork and vitamins. As we leave Gideon can't keep the smile off his face, he kisses me and pulls me to him.

"You mean everything to me" he whispers, you have given me the most precious gifts in the world" he holds up the carrier holding our daughter, and then he touches my stomach.

I go with him to the crossfire as I have a pile of work I need to hand in. I decide to stay for a while and I go to the day care centre and drop Vicky off. I text Gideon to say I am staying in the Crossfire for a while and that Vicky is in day care.

As I sit there I am overwhelmed with warm and fuzzy feelings I have another life growing inside me and nobody knows apart from me and Gideon. I smile at the thought. I settle down and get to work. I look up when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call and Marie from the Cross Industries day care walks in holding Vicky, I immediately stand "What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing Mrs Cross, she's hungry" Marie says with a smile.

I glance at my watch, "Oh my god I never intended to stay this long" I say in shock.

"Don't worry, I thought I should bring her to you" she says.

I take her and she hands me the changing bag, "I have changed her diaper" Marie says

"Thank you so much" I say as I take my daughter from her. "Come on sweetie lets go and find daddy" I say.

I go to Gideon's office and Scott buzzes me though, "Hi Ace" I say with a grin.

"Angel, why are you still here?" he asks

"I got carried away with my work and lost track of time, Marie just brought Vicky to me, can I feed her here and then we can go out to lunch?" I ask.

"Sure" Gideon says. He presses a button on the desk and immediately the glass wall becomes opaque, he presses another button and smiles at me. "Nobody can walk in on us now" he says.

I feed our daughter and as I finish winding her Gideon grabs his coat, "Ready Angel?" he says

I nod, and we head out for lunch.

As we are sitting eating Gideon pauses and looks at me. "My mother called me today she is holding another of her Garden Parties, at the weekend and we have been invited.

"Oh, I see" I say I'm not sure what to say next, but memories of the last one I attended spring to mind when I was just starting out with Gideon, I thought we were over and I went and he came to take me away.

"Do you want to go?" I ask carefully.

He shrugs, "I don't mind, I'll go if you want to" he says

I smile at him; he looks at me a confused expression on his face.

"What?" he asks

"Nothing, I am just thinking how you have come on since the last Garden Party when you came to take me away, and you hated every moment of being at your mothers house, now you willingly go there".

"Its down to you, your love has healed me" he says

I shake my head, "No Gideon, you confronted your demons and exorcised them" I say

Gideon reaches for me and grips my hand, "I would never have done that if it wasn't for you" he says. "Anyway do you want to go to my mother's party?" he asks

"I wouldn't mind" I say

"Then we will go" he says.

oooOOOooo

The weekend comes and I walk downstairs in my new dress I bought for the Garden Party.

"How do I look?" I ask as I twirl

Gideon smiles and pulls me into his arms, "Beautiful as always" he says and kisses me.

He is quiet and withdrawn as he gets into the car. "Are you ok with this?" I ask I am concerned at his demeanour.

He nods, "Yes I'm fine, but Sixth Ninths are going to be there, and I don't want Kline coming anywhere near you" he says.

"Gideon, stop" I say, "I love you, I married you, I have given you a daughter and I am expecting your second child, I choose you it will always be you, Brett means nothing to me" I stop

He shakes his head, "No you misunderstand me" he says, "I don't want him to upset you" he says, "I trust you totally" he adds.

"Oh, well don't worry about me" I say.

When we arrive, Gideon pulls Vicky from the carrier and carries her in, in his arms. She is looking around and gripping his t shirt tightly. As soon as we walk in Elizabeth comes and takes Vicky from Gideon, she hugs Gideon and he kisses her cheek, Chris walks over, hugs me and shakes Gideon's hand. Elizabeth takes Vicky and is soon surrounded by people cooing over her. Christopher appears, and smiles at me, I smile politely back at him but stay close to Gideon. Gideon spots his brother and politely shakes his hand; there is still distance there, and a wariness. We move into another room and Ireland hurls herself at Gideon, he hugs her and she kisses his cheek.

"Where's Vicky?" she asks

"Mom has her" Gideon says, Ireland turns her attention to me and grabs my hand, "come on I have a surprise for you" she says.

I allow myself to be whisked away, as we walk into a third room; I hear a familiar voice, "Hi baby girl"

I spin around and I see Cary "CARY" I squeal and I throw myself into his open arms, "How did you get here?" I ask

"I walked! How do you think I got here!" he says sarcastically. "Ireland called me to tell me about the party and she said you and Gideon were coming and that I'd be very welcome, and you know me I never turn down a party invite!"

"Oh god Cary I am so glad to see you" I say, I hold on to him tightly, "it's so good to see you in the flesh again" I say.

Gideon wanders in I see he has reclaimed our daughter from his mother. "Cary" he says and holds his hand out.

"Hi Gideon, good to see you", he shakes Gideon's hand warmly and then gapes at Vicky "oh my god, hasn't she grown" he says. "Can I hold her?" he asks.

Gideon nods and places Vicky in his arms, "Cary starts talking to her and making noises" Vicky looks a little concerned at first but Cary soon wins her over and she is soon smiling" We all move outside and take a table on the deck,

"Do you want a drink Angel?" Gideon asks

I nod, "Fruit juice please" I say, and Gideon wanders over to the temporary bar.

"Fruit Juice?" Cary says,

I nod, "I'm still feeding Vicky myself" I say, "Although she is starting to be weaned now she still has my milk, I'm going to give it to her as long as I can" I say. I don't mention the fact I may be pregnant as well.

Gideon returns and places the drink in front of me, "Thank you" I say, he hands Cary a beer and he takes it with a word of thanks.

"Did Trey come?" I ask.

Cary Shakes his head, "No, he is on call he is trying to get a Partnership at the veterinary surgery he works at, one of the partners is retiring and Trey wants it, you wouldn't believe how ambitious he has become so quickly" he says.

"What about you?" I ask

Cary grins, "I am hot property, they can't get enough of me in Chicago, I am raking it in" he says.

I smile at him, "You are looking well" I say

"I feel well baby girl, I miss you heaps, but it was the best thing I ever did, marrying Trey and settling down and moving away, I'm finally getting my shit together" he says. He leans a little closer and lowers his voice, "How about you? Anymore trouble with Corrine?" he asks

Gideon shakes his head, "No, her father finally accepted she needed help, he pulled some strings to keep her out of jail and she is getting help now"

"Good it was all pretty fucked up" Cary says.

"It was" I agree. I freeze as I see a familiar figure heading our way. Cary looks around to see what or who I am staring at, and sees Brett Kline.

I glance at Gideon who has a grim expression on his face, Brett nods at Gideon but doesn't even look at me, and keeps walking, I let out a sigh of relief. I really don't want Brett and Gideon to start brawling here. We get a steady stream of people wanting to talk to Gideon, Magdalene comes over and we chat for a while, she tells us she and Gage are planning to marry and we offer her our congratulations.

I get up and go to the bathroom and as I emerge I walk into Brett, he steps towards me, but I hold my hands up, "We have nothing to say to each other" I say firmly.

"Bullshit Eva we need to talk, I never knew Sam was going to release that tape" he says

"No but you wanted to use it to try and split me and Gideon up, that's low, and that's why I don't want to talk to you" I say I go to walk away and he grabs my arm.

"Eva please" he says.

"Get your fucking hands off me" I spit and yank my arm away, As I quickly walk away I spot Christopher watching I look at him and I see him disappear outside, the next thing I see is Gideon striding in looking for me.

I move away from Brett but he refuses to get the message.

"Will you get away from me" I say, I back away and find myself pressed up against a wall.

"Please Eva just talk to me" Brett pleads

"No for fucks sake Brett get the message, now get away from me" I say.

He goes to grab my arm again, and I lash out at him, panic rising at being cornered by him.

"For fucks sake Eva I'm not going to hurt you, I love you" he says

"But she doesn't love you – she loves me" I look up and Gideon is standing there, rigid with fury his hands fisted at his sides. I walk towards him and as I do Brett makes one final attempt to stop me, I yank my hand away and spin and punch him sending him staggering back, as he wasn't expecting it. I grip Gideon's arm as he lurches forward to attack Brett.

"Don't baby, don't lose it please" I say, and stroke his arm, he starts to relax but he is still glaring at Brett who looks shocked at the ferocity of the punch I just hit him with. Gideon sighs and puts his arm around my waist and leads me from the room.

"That was some punch" he whispers proudly in my ear.

"I hope so because my fist is killing me now" I say, shaking my hand.

We return outside and Cary is sitting entertaining our daughter, I smile at the sight, Cary would make an excellent father.

"Everything ok baby girl?" Cary asks as I sit down. He glances at my red fist which I am shaking and flexing and looks at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I just had to teach Brett some manners" I say.

Cary's eyes widen.

"I had to teach him it's not polite to corner a girl, grab her arm and try to stop her from getting away from him" I say.

Cary smiles at me, "You go girl" he says. But then his face drops, "I don't think he took the hint" he says nodding his head.

I turn to where he is looking and Brett is heading straight for us a determined look on his face. Gideon immediately stands to intercept him, but Brett is ready.

"I just want to talk to Eva" he says

"Listen Kline my wife doesn't want to speak to you, if you don't move away I will terminate the band's contract first thing in the morning, think carefully, do you want to explain to the other band members why they have had their contract terminated, and believe me I will make sure no other label picks you up" Gideon says as he glares at him menacingly.

Brett shakes his head, "You can't do that, I just want to talk to her" he says.

I sigh, "Gideon, just let him speak, say what he has to say and then he can go" I say

Gideon stares at me, he steps aside and gestures to a seat at our table, Brett hesitates and sits down, he waits.

"Well?" I ask

"I ...I wanted to talk to you privately" he says glancing at Cary and then at Gideon.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of my husband and best friend" I say firmly

Brett shakes his head and stands up; he walks away without another word.

"Guess it wasn't that important" I say flippantly. I have had enough, I want to go home, I stand, "Can we go home baby?" I say to Gideon, he nods and immediately gets up, he takes Vicky from Cary, I wrap my arms around Cary, "We are going, I've had enough" I say, "Are you staying or do you want to come back to our place and we can catch up properly?" I ask.

Cary stands "I'll come with you guys" he says.

Gideon takes our daughter to the car and Cary follows him, I find Elizabeth and make our excuses. She air kisses me and asks where Gideon is I tell her he is out at the car. She turns to go and I say goodbye to Magdalene and Chris. Christopher approaches me.

"Brett's still looking to speak to you; I'd go now unless you want a brawl on your hands"

"Thanks" I say and turn to leave, when I think I have managed to get away without Brett finding me I hear his voice, my heart sinks. I stop and turn to face him.

"What?" I say

"Eva please" he says

"Just spit it out Brett" I say

"I love you Eva, he isn't good for you, he tries to control you I've seen him, you can't move without his say so"

I stare at Brett, "You are so wrong and so out of line its unreal, Brett listen to me, I was a fucked up kid, I was your fuck buddy when there was no-one else around to put out. I love Gideon, I married him and gave him a daughter, we are happy he loves me and I love him, you don't know the real me but Gideon does"

I turn to walk away, "Eva no, I love you" he grabs me and pins me against the wall.

I feel panic surging through me he is restraining me and I can't stand it only Gideon can do this nobody else, fear courses through me and Parkers Krav Maga instructions go through my mind and I react, Brett doesn't know what's hit him.

"Don't fucking touch me again, if you knew me at all you would know I don't like to be restrained" I scream, I run from the house and straight into Gideon's arms.

"What happened?" he asks as he takes in my obvious distress.

"Brett he tried to grab me he restrained me against the wall and frightened me" I say

Gideon goes towards the house, and I grab him, "No baby please don't, I got him off me, I used my Krav Maga moves and he didn't know what hit him" I say with a grin.

Gideon checks me over touching my arms and looking at me closely, "Did he hurt you are you alright?" he asks he looks at me meaningfully and I know he is referring to the baby; I wrap my arms around him.

"Everything is fine" I assure him.

He nods, "I need to speak to Chris" he says, I grip his hand

"I'm coming with you then" I say

We step inside and Gideon sees Chris, he walks up to him, "I want sixth ninths contract dissolved first thing tomorrow morning". He says

Chris looks at him as if he is mad. "Why?"

"Kline tried to attack my wife, he got her up against the wall and restrained her, he has tried repeatedly despite my warnings to approach her and harass her, talk to the rest of the band, if they want to keep the contract fine, but Kline has to go, I don't want him around any more" Gideon is adamant.

Chris nods, "Ok I'll organise a meeting with the rest of the band, Darrin is getting fed up with Kline's antics he has been behaving badly on tour and Darrin is concerned about the effect it is having on the band"

Gideon nods, turns and leaves pulling me along with him.

We get home and Cary is hovering, he is angry with Brett and what he did. Gideon is still furious, the only reason he didn't go after Brett and beat him to a pulp was because I begged him not to.

We have been home about an hour when Gideon gets a phone call he disappears to his study and shuts the door, I flop down on the sofa, I am feeling tired, Cary looks at me carefully.

"Are you pregnant again?" he asks

I look at him in surprise, "How did you know?" I say

"Just a few things that have happened today and I put them together and that's what I came up with"

I smile, "You know me better than anyone Cary Taylor" I say "but please keep it to yourself, I am very newly pregnant and I don't want anyone to know yet" I add.

"Does Gideon know?" he asks

I nod, "of course he does but nobody else does" I say

Cary nods, "your secret is safe with me" I smile and stand to go and get a drink, as I do so, I feel a cramping sensation cut through me, I gasp and sit down.

"Eva?" Cary says and comes to me, "What's wrong?" he says as he leans over me with his hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head, ""I'm fine" I say

"No you're not" Cary retorts he turns and heading towards Gideon's study, moments later Gideon is crouching by my side.

"It was just a twinge" I say

"Where Angel, show me?" Gideon says, I run my hand across my stomach.

Gideon blanches, "I'm taking you to the hospital" he says adamantly

I shake my head, "No I just want to lie down" I say. "I'll feel better after a sleep" I say

Gideon lifts me up and carries me to our room and lies me on the bed, he gently undresses me and puts me to bed like a child. I close my eyes, the pain starts to subside and I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and Gideon is beside me looking anxious, as I stare up into his face and see the anguish in those blue eyes. I can't help but reach up and touch his face.

"I'm fine" I whisper before he has chance to say anything.

The change is instant, he smiles and all the tension and worry leaves his face, I go to sit up and he pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly.

"Eva" he breathes.

After what seems like an age he releases me and I go for a shower, as I come into the kitchen with our daughter in my arms Gideon is pushing his phone in his pocket and reaching for his jacket. As soon as Vicky lays eyes on him, she leans forward reaching for him. He immediately steps forward dropping his jacket and takes her from me.

"Daddy is going to work now" he says as he runs his finger down her cheek, she leans forward and wraps her small arms around him gripping him tightly.

He gently prises her off him and kisses her softly on the nose; she immediately giggles and plants her version of a sloppy wet dribbley kiss on Gideon's nose. I try and stifle a laugh as I see the look of surprise on Gideon's face, he glances at me, and that look of surprise has changed into pure delight.

As I take her from him he tells her to be a good girl, and looks at me, "See you at lunch" he says and presses a small kiss to my lips, he turns and grabbing his jacket goes to leave.

I head into my study and set to work, I am feeling a little off still, I keep getting odd twinges now and again and my back is aching but I think nothing of it as it isn't excruciating. The morning is uneventful I get ready for my lunch date with Gideon and head with my daughter to the Crossfire.

I reach Gideon's office and notice the glass wall is opaque; I turn to Scott, "Does he have someone with him?" I ask

Scott nods, "yes he won't be long, I'll let him know you are here" he says He lifts the phone and sends a message through; "Mr Cross Sir, your wife has arrived and is waiting" he listens and glances at me, "Yes sir" he says and hangs up.

"Mrs Cross he said he will be about 20 more minutes and he is sorry but he is running late" I smile and nod.

"No problem" I say, I get up and picking up my daughter, head out, I decide to go down to see Mark Garrity, as I reach the 20th floor I am buzzed into reception, Megumi is looking at me carefully.

"May I help you?" she asks coolly

I feel uncomfortable, "yes I'm just dropping by, and I wondered if I could see Mark?"

She picks up the phone and calls through. Moments later Mark comes bounding down the hallway, "Eva, how lovely to see you" he hugs me tightly, he looks at Vicky, "My god she has grown!" he exclaims, I follow him back to his office, I see Will and he is pleased to see me and hugs me, in fact I am quite overwhelmed by the welcome I get from everyone. Mark leads me into his office and gestures to a seat.

"How are you?" he asks smiling I immediately tell him what I have been doing and as I do so I feel another cramp like feeling cross my stomach. I breathe deeply and ignore it. We chat and I glance at my watch nearly half an hour has passed, I make my excuses and leave heading up to the top of the Crossfire as the elevator doors open I stop dead, as I see my husband in front of me kissing another woman who is hugging him tightly, admittedly it is on the cheek but just looking at her I feel all my insecurities coming out, she is tall, brunette and very skinny not to mention very, very pretty. I stare swallowing hard, Gideon turns and sees me.

"Eva" he says and immediately steps towards me. I manage to plaster a smile on my face. As he looks at me I see him frown slightly.

"Eva this is Georgina, an old friend of mine, she lives in Switzerland now and is in New York visiting her family, as Georgina steps forward holding out her hand and smiling politely Gideon takes Vicky from me, as he does so another cramp hit me I put my hand out and grasp his arm and he stares at me in panic.

"Eva are you ok?" he asks

I nod and smile, "Just a twinge" I say I reach forward and extend my hand in greeting, I spot a wedding ring on Georgina's hand as we shake.

"Eva how lovely to meet you, I heard you and Gideon had married I'm glad I have met the girl who finally captured his heart" her eyes go up to my hair.

Yes I'm blonde get over it, I think as I make all the polite noises suitable for this type of moment.

Georgina turns to Gideon and plants a soft kiss on his cheek and walks to the elevator, it takes all my restraint not to shove her in.

"Who was she?" I ask as soon as the doors close.

"Georgina, we met at Columbia, she was one of Corrine's friends" Gideon says

"Did you two...?" I ask looking carefully at him

He smiles indulgently at me, "No Eva we didn't" he says

I feel a surge of relief and smile at him, he takes my hand and we head out for lunch.

After lunch I head home and Cary is there, he is on the phone talking to Trey and I see the love and affection on his face. He raises his hand to me as I walk past him. I am feeling very strange, I decide to go and have a lie down

I awaken suddenly I feel strange, my legs feel like lead, I am shaking and I feel wet, I get out of bed and walk through into the bathroom, I have trouble walking I feel so weird, I get down on my hands and knees.

"Gideon" I call

There is no response, "Gideon" I call again, louder this time, I feel dizzy and a pain grips me.

"Gideon" I shout, what am I thinking I have no idea what time it is but he is probably still at work

"Jesus Eva what the fuck?" I look up and see Cary's face he is afraid, why?

I glance down and see I am covered in blood and there is a trail from my bed to where I am lying.

Cary reaches for his phone, he drops to his knees beside me and is cradling me in his arms, "Stay with me Eva" he commands.

"Gideon, get your ass here now!" he cries, "It's Eva, she is bleeding its really bad" he says.

Gideon must be giving him instructions as the next thing, he is calling 911, "I need an Ambulance its urgent my friend is bleeding there is blood everywhere, she is pregnant please help me...my name, Cary Taylor, The Penthouse, Fifth Avenue...my friend? ...Eva, Eva Cross ...yes that's right, please hurry" he hangs up.

"Please stay with me Eva, help is coming" he says as he rocks me. I feel so strange I want to sleep, I close my eyes.

"Eva stay awake, come on, stay with me" he says.

I hear voices around me questions being asked, I'm not sure what is going on, I know my stomach is hurting and it hurts even more as I feel myself being lifted on to a stretcher, I groan and I hear Gideon talking to me, telling me everything will be ok. I nod and then sink into unconsciousness.

When I next open my eyes I am in a room, I look around, Cary is in a chair to my left, fast asleep and Gideon is on my right next to the bed with his head resting on the bed fast asleep. His hands are close to me and I touch them and whisper his name. He rouses and looks up at me, my heart breaks as I look into his blue eyes as they are filled with pain and fear.

"What's happening?" I croak, I am so dry, I try to sit up.

"Wait" Gideon says, he leaps to his feet and leaves the room, moments later he returns with a nurse she is carrying a jug of water and a glass, she sets them down beside me.

"Hello Mrs Cross, have you been told what happened?" she asks

I shake my head, she smiles at me, "I have paged Dr Reid and she will be here shortly" she says.

I nod, I don't need to be told I know instinctively what has happened, I have lost my baby, but I don't say anything, I can see the truth written all over Gideon's face.

As she leaves, Gideon pours me a glass of water and hands it to me; I drink it greedily and then hand the empty glass back to him.

"Thank you" I whisper

"Better?" he asks, and I nod gratefully.

He smiles at me and then he sits on the bed and wraps his arms around me. "I was so afraid" he whispers. I put my arms around him and hold him to me.

"Baby girl?" I turn and Cary has woken up and is perched on the other side of my bed. "You scared us" he says.

The door opens and Dr Reid enters, Cary diplomatically stands and leaves the room. Dr Reid smiles at him as he goes. I look up at her and she doesn't have to say anything. I know.

She takes the seat which Gideon was previously sitting on and leans forward, Gideon is sitting on the bed with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Mrs Cross I am so sorry" she starts, I nod, I swallow deeply and Gideon holds me tighter.

She explains the technical ins and outs of what happened but the basic fact is I lost my baby. I feel numb, I grip Gideon tightly and bury my head into his chest, he rocks me and as he murmurs in my ear, I feel myself break, and the tears start to flow. I grip him as I sob uncontrollably into his chest, and he just holds me rocking me and stroking my back gently. I hear Dr Reid leave but I don't move, the door open again and then closes and I realise Cary must have looked in.

"I'm so sorry" I sob

"Hey come on its nobody's fault" Gideon says gently

I shake my head, "No if I had just agreed when you wanted to bring me to the hospital and hadn't ignored all the twinges and cramps I was getting we maybe could have avoided it" I cry harder as the guilt consumes me.

Gideon pulls me from him and looks at me as he grips my shoulders, "No stop it now Eva" he says firmly, "You are not to blame, its one of those things, Dr Reid said there was probably something wrong and it was natures way of dealing with it" he stares at me, I can see how much this has devastated him, he was so happy that I was pregnant again and it has been taken away from him, I pull him towards me and hold him, trying to offer a small modicum of comfort to him.

"How are you?" I ask. He shrugs, but I see the pain in his face. "Talk to me Gideon" I say

"I'm disappointed and upset, its natural, but I was more afraid of losing you, you lost a lot of blood".

"Who has Vicky?" I ask suddenly remembering our daughter.

"Don't worry" he says, "Angus is taking care of her". I smile at the thought of loyal and dependable Angus caring for a baby. "He has some formula milk and food for her I know you don't like her having the formula and only agreed to it for emergencies but I think this qualified as one of those, but she sleeps through the night now and she is happy with Angus, I have checked in on her a few times". I nod.

"I'm tired" I say, Gideon nods.

"Ok get some sleep" he says he lets go of me and I settle down in the bed and close my eyes, he doesn't leave but settles down in the seat next to the bed again, I open my eyes and turn to look at him.

"Go home Gideon, go and get some sleep" I say

He shakes his head, "no way, I'm not leaving you" he says firmly, and I know by that tone he is not to be argued with.

I close my eyes again; I faintly hear voices as I drift off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

When I wake up Gideon has gone and Cary is sitting beside me. "Hi baby girl how are you feeling?" he says kindly.

"Where's Gideon?" I ask

"That guy Raul showed up with some clean clothes he went for a shower and to change he won't be long" he says

I nod, "I'm so sorry Cary, you came to visit and you end up spending the night in a hospital"

"It's a bit longer than that Eva, you have been here about 24 hours, you came in, Monday afternoon and its now..." he pauses as he looks at his watch, "2:45 Tuesday afternoon".

"Shit" I say and sit up.

"Don't panic everything is fine, Vicky is ok, Angus is taking good care of her, and nobody else knows you are here, Cross thought that was the best thing, he didn't want to handle your mom's hysterics, and as they didn't know about the baby he figured it was better all-round this way". I nod in agreement; I don't think I could handle my mom losing it at the moment. I stare at Cary

"Cary I could really do with a hug" I say with a small smile.

He immediately gets up and comes over to me, "Come here" he says wraps his arms around me, I sigh.

"Thank you for being here" I say.

"There is nowhere else I could be" he says.

We hear the door open and Gideon walks in, "You're awake" he says

"It would appear so" I say. Cary immediately stands and makes way for Gideon to sit next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Gideon asks looking at me closely.

I shrug, "Physically fine, but mentally not so hot" I say truthfully

"Just remember it's not your fault Angel" Gideon says adamantly.

The door opens and Dr Reid enters, Cary leaves and Gideon moves aside as she examines me and proclaims me fit to go home. I manage a weak smile, I will be better at home I will have work and my daughter to keep my mind occupied.

When we get home Gideon is hovering I know he is only concerned and cares but it is irritating me.

"Gideon go to work" I say

He looks at me as if I have grown two heads, "No way, I am here to take care of you" he says.

"Please Gideon" I say, I just want to be alone, I have work I can be getting on with and I have Vicky to care for, I will be fine" I say.

There is a knock at the door, and Cary is there with his bag and coat, "I'm heading back to Rochester, now I know you are ok, so I have just come to say goodbye".

I walk towards him and hug him, "Have a good flight and text me when you land" I say.

Cary smiles at me, "You got it" he says, he presses a kiss to my forehead, "Take care of yourself baby girl and I am really sorry for what happened, but these things happen for a reason" he says.

I nod and hug him tightly, I watch him disappear into the elevator. I turn and Gideon is staring at me.

"You will be ok if I go to work?" he asks

I nod my head, "ok" he says, but you call me the minute you need anything, I won't be gone too long its nearly 4pm but I can go and rearrange some the meetings I postponed"

I nod feeling guilty again that he has had to rearrange work commitments because of me.

Gideon walks towards me and strokes my cheek, "You always come first Angel" he says firmly as if he read my mind. He grabs his jacket and leaves. I close my eyes and curl up on the sofa and cry.

When I have finished with the pity party, I head to my study and start work, I throw myself into the campaigns I am constructing and every so often I glance at my daughter who is playing happily in her playpen at the side of me.

When I am happy with the campaign I send it electronically to the office and start on the next advertising assignment, I keep going until I have worked through everything, I stop a couple of times to check on Vicky who has fallen asleep in her playpen.

I am drawn from my work by my study door opening, "Are you still working Angel?" Gideon is standing there he walks towards me and lifts Vicky from the playpen.

I stand and stretch, "What time is it?" I ask, Gideon looks at his watch.

"Nearly seven o clock" he says. I look at the work I have finished and feel proud of my accomplishment. "Are you hungry? " he asks looking carefully at me. I shake my head, "Well I am I'm going to order something are you sure you won't join me?" he asks.

"Ok, maybe something light" I say we head out in the kitchen and I order some soup. Gideon orders a steak dinner when it arrives we eat in silence. I just want to be alone, I go through the motions of chit chat over dinner but I can't wait to get away, I make my excuses that I need to bath Vicky and put her to bed. Gideon watches me leave, he has a look of helplessness on his face. I feel awful, I know he is hurting too but I can't deal with it, until I have dealt with my own pain. I bath my daughter I smile as she splashes and kicks and plays in the water. When she is safely in her crib I sit beside her watching her sleep. I leave her and head to my bed, I don't want to talk to anyone or see anyone.

As I lay in bed my phone rings I reach over to answer it without looking at the display. "Hello" I say.

"Eva, what the fuck did you tell Cross, I've been fired from the band, Vidal called a meeting and said the only way Sixth ninths could stay on the label was if I went so it was bye bye Brett, I've lost everything" Brett sounds broken.

I feel anger rising, I let rip, "Well welcome to the club Brett, because so have I, I got home from the party and I miscarried the child I was pregnant with, and I am guessing it was the stress you put on me trying to persuade me that I should be with you instead of Gideon, which is never going to happen" I hang up and throw my phone on the table. Moments later it rings again.

"What!?" I snap as I answer it.

"Baby girl are you ok?" Cary's concerned voice comes to me, I quickly stammer my apologies.

"That's ok, what's happening?" he asks

"Brett called" I say.

"Oh" Cary says

"Yes oh, he has been fired from the band". I say, "and he seems to think its my fault, which I suppose it is because I didn't stop Gideon when he wanted to dissolve the band's contract with Vidal records, and the compromise he came to with Chris was they could stay but Brett had to go".

"Eva listen to me, if Brett hadn't been such an ass and made such an idiot of himself, he wouldn't have got Cross worked up enough to do what he did, it's seriously not cool to go after another mans wife, especially when that man has the money behind your livelihood".

"I suppose you're right, thanks Cary" I say

"No problem, anyway, my reason for calling, my flight got delayed so I thought I'd call rather than text when I finally got home, are you sure you are ok?" he says

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for calling me" I say.

Cary and I talk for a few more moments and then he wishes me goodnight. I feel in a much happier frame of mind and I go in search of Gideon as I know he is struggling too and I know I have been selfish avoiding talking to him. I check his bedroom and then I wander out into the sitting area and he isn't there, I head towards his study and I hear quiet sobs. I pause and gently push the door open and he is there, his head on his desk quietly crying. My heart breaks at the sight of him. I quickly walk towards him and wrap my arms around his shoulders and run my fingers thought his hair.

"Gideon" I whisper.

He sits up and pulls me on to the desk in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist and then rests his head in my lap. I gently stoke his head and there we sit in silence. Eventually he lifts his head and wipes his face.

"I'm sorry Angel" he says, "I'm supposed to be the strong one for you to lean on and here I am falling apart".

"No way, we fall apart together and we support each other, we are a partnership and that's what we do" I say. "I just got a call from Brett" I say quietly.

Gideon immediately sits up and stares at me, "What did he want?" he asks

"To blame me for him being fired from Sixth Ninths" I say with a shrug.

Gideon reaches for the phone, but I put my hand out to stop him. "No, don't" I say.

"Chris called me earlier to tell me the band had decided to drop Kline, and keep the contract with Vidal Records", he says with a sigh.

"Yeah I know he said, I kind of lost it with him when he said he'd lost everything, I told him welcome to the club and told him it was his fault I'd lost the baby, I feel bad about it now"

Gideon grasps my arms and looks straight up into my face, "Don't Angel, he put you under unnecessary stress which couldn't have helped. What did he say to that?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I didn't give him chance to reply I hung up on him" I say.

Gideon wraps his arms around me, "come on Angel lets go to bed, everything will seem better in the morning".

I nod and allow him to lead me to bed.

I wake up the next morning and find Gideon on the bed wrapped around me.

"Good morning Angel" he whispers in my ear and kisses me gently on the lips.

I roll over to face him, "Good morning to you too Ace" I say.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asks me looking at me carefully.

I manage a genuine smile, "I'm fine...really, I'm not made of glass, I am a little fragile at the moment but it was one of those things, it happened for a reason, I keep telling myself that and some day I will believe it".

Gideon holds me close and kisses me passionately. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met" he says when we come up for air.

"How are you doing?" I ask, I look at him, "really" I add

Gideon sighs, "It hurts, I understand now why Dr Reid said not to tell anyone, I don't think I could have coped if I had to let everyone know you had lost our baby, I keep thinking that there must have been a good reason for it, but I just want someone or something to blame".

I nod; I understand only too well how he feels, except I am blaming myself. "We can always try again" I say.

Gideon smiles at me and the look of hope on his face makes my breath catch. "Really? I wanted to say that but I didn't want to upset you or make you think I wanted to replace our baby...I mean..." I touch his face and kiss him gently on the lips.

"I know, its fine" I say, Gideon pulls me to him and holds me tightly.

"God I love you so much, I was so scared when I arrived there was so much blood and you were lying there in Cary's arms, I was afraid, I thought you were dying I thought..."

"Hush, I'm here and I'm fine" I say as I run my hand down his firm back.

He plants sweet kisses on my lips and moves down my neck. I push him away, he looks up at me in surprise.

"Do you mind if we don't have sex...please" I ask

He stares at me, "Oh god Angel, I wasn't thinking about, no, I just want to kiss you and hold you" he looks shocked and I feel very stupid.

"I'm sorry I just thought..." I put my head down. He runs his fingers down my cheek and lifts my chin up to look at him.

"It's ok Angel, honestly it is" he says. I pull him to me and just hold him against me. I love moments like this just feeling him against me, just holding me and feeling his warmth and breathing in his scent. We are disturbed by our daughter crying. I go to pull away and before I can move away, he grabs my arm and pulls me close for a kiss before he lets me go.

I am sitting feeding our daughter, she is in her high chair and I am feeding her some pureed fruit and cereal, Gideon comes in ready for work, he smiles as he sees our daughter eating.

"She looks like a little baby bird with her mouth open" he says. He comes over, "May I?" he asks holding his hand out for the bowl of food, I stand and hand it to him and he sits down and feeds her, he has this soppy smile on his face and it makes me happy to see him. I glance at my watch.

"You will be late for work" I say

"I don't care, this is far more important" he says, he turns and looks at me, "I have this memory of my father he was always leaving the house, he never played with me, never paid any attention to me, he was hardly ever there, so I grabbed and hung on to the few times he did spend time with me, like that time on the beach, when we built a sandcastle. I don't want that for her, I want her to know her daddy wants to be with her and wants to spend time with her more than the odd time when he has a free moment" I stare at him, I can't help myself and I wrap my arms around his shoulders and plant a kiss on his head. Gideon finishes up and gently wipes her face before lifting her from the high chair, I quickly hand him a towel in case she spits up, and he holds her in his arms talking to her, "you be a good girl for mommy and I will see you at lunchtime, when I take you and mommy out for lunch" I smile and he turns to me. "You are sure you're ok with me going and leaving you today?" he asks. I nod firmly.

"Yes just go and run your empire" I say, Gideon hands Vicky to me plants a quick kiss on both of us and leaves.

I go to my little study and fire up my computer, I check my emails and find a couple from the office praising the work I sent through and some sending through new projects for me to work on, one is for Vidal records and the new improved download facility on offer, I need more information and I quickly send a text to Gideon; _**Does Vidal Records have its own download website or does it rely on third party download sites to promote its music?**_

I wait and when Gideon sends back his reply that third party download sites are used I quickly ask if it would be a better idea to launch our own download site primarily for Vidal records artists and if it takes off gradually incorporate other labels. I wait for a response and when it comes I smile.

_**Angel, why do you have the knack of pointing out the obvious which nobody has even thought of?**_

I quickly text back my response: _**I'm just brilliant! **_

I don't think any more about it but put together two advertising campaigns one for release on a third party download website and one for a new dedicated Vidal Records site, I put in detailed explanations of my ideas and the principles behind them, I quickly read through them and check them before sending them through. I don't think any more of them and carry on with the other projects I have been sent. The morning swiftly passes and I am soon leaving the penthouse to go to the Crossfire for my lunch date with my husband. As the elevator door opens I see a familiar face waiting in the foyer.

I stop dead and stare at Brett Kline; I hold my daughter tightly to me and go to walk past him.

"Eva, please wait" he says as he stands and walks towards me, I look past him and see Angus heading towards me, I sigh with relief.

"Are you ready Mrs Cross?" Angus says, I smile at him and nod.

"I am, can you fasten Vicky into the car seat please" I ask, I hand my daughter over to Angus who takes her and quickly walks away. I turn to Brett and as he goes to speak to me I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Brett, I am going to say this once and I really want you to listen and get it through your thick skull once and for all. I am not interested in you, I am married, I love my husband, we have a history and it's a history of a time I am not proud of, I was a different person then, that girl has gone and is never coming back. You can't keep doing this, I don't want you, I don't love you, if you are here to tell me I have cost you your place in the band, then think again Brett, you did that all by yourself, you can't go chasing and harassing other men's wives, but chasing and harassing the wife of the man behind your record label with the money is seriously stupid, I also know that you have been behaving like an asshole on tour and the rest of the band are pissed at you, so its down to you Brett and I really don't want to talk to you or see you any more, if you come near me again I will be forced to put a restraining order on you and I really don't want to do that so please Brett leave me alone". I go to walk past him his mouth is hanging open.

"Was what you said last night true, you lost a baby after the party?" I stop dead and turn to look at him.

"Yes" I say, "I was in hospital, I'm sorry I blamed you for it that was low, but you caught me at a bad time"

He nods, "I came to see if you were ok, why isn't Cross with you, he leaves you at home alone at a time like this?" Brett starts to move towards me, I put my hand up again.

"Stop now, not that its any of your business but I insisted Gideon go to work and I am going to meet him now for lunch so if you will excuse me" I walk past him and leave him standing there.

Angus climbs out of the Bentley and opens the door for me, I look at him "You haven't told Gideon about this have you?" I ask

Angus shakes his head; "No Mrs Cross, I'll leave that to you" I smile at him and climb in beside my daughter. I arrive at the Crossfire and walk in with Vicky in my arms, I head straight for the elevator and press the top floor, I plug my key in and all the other lights switch off and the car takes me straight to the top of the Crossfire. I step out and Gideon is talking to some men in suits, he turns and smiles at me.

"Eva" he says he holds his arms open and gestures me forward. He turns to the three men, "Gentlemen, this is my beautiful and brilliant wife Eva and this" he takes Vicky from me "is my daughter, Victoria". The men politely shake hands with me.

"Eva, these gentlemen are going to help me launch our own download site, they were very impressed with the marketing campaign you put together which you sent through this morning. I try not to look too shocked.

"Oh I see" is all I can manage, Gideon turns to the three men, "if you will excuse me gentleman I have a lunch date with my family" He ushers me towards the elevator, as we are heading down to the car I can't help but comment on the encounter I have just had.

"That was quick work" I say

"It was obvious and I just wanted to get the ball rolling as soon as possible" he says with a shrug.

As the elevator doors open, I see Brett and I freeze, "Oh for gods sake" I mutter as I see him.

Gideon looks and frowns, I put my hand on Gideon's arm, "he came to the Penthouse looking for me as I was leaving to come here, I told him again that I am not interested and that if he didn't get it through his thick skull I would put a restraining order on him".

Gideon's face settles into that impassive mask, but his eyes are dark and I know he is controlling his emotions. He shuffles Vicky onto one arm and he puts his other arm around me placing his hand at the small of my back. Brett takes a step towards us.

"Please just hear me out, I'm sorry, I won't bother you again, I get it now, and I'm sorry, that's all" he says, he turns to Gideon and holds his hand out, "You have a beautiful wife and I hope you treat her as she deserves to be treated, I didn't and I lost her, please don't make the same mistake as I did" Gideon shakes his hand but doesn't say a word. Brett nods and turns and leaves.

I sigh with relief and take Gideon's hand he looks at me and kisses my forehead. "I will always treat you the way you deserve to be treated Angel" he whispers to me.

I reach up and kiss him on the lips, "I know you will" I say to him. We climb into the Bentley and Gideon takes me to a little Italian restaurant across town. It's small and intimate, we have a private little table and there is a high chair for Vicky. We order and Gideon asks for something for Vicky to be pureed and brought out, they are only too eager to do this, having _the_ Gideon Cross in their restaurant is obviously huge for them. Gideon feeds Vicky and we have a lovely lunch. All too soon its over and Gideon has to return to work. As we get into the car I snuggle up to him and hold him tightly to me.

"Hey what's this?" he asks

"Nothing I just want to hold you and cuddle against you" I say

"Well, cuddle away" he says.

When we arrive back at the Crossfire, I grasp his hand as he goes to get out of the car.

"Gideon, I just want you to know, how much I love you, no matter what life throws at us, as long as you know that we will be ok won't we?"

He stares at me and immediately turns back to me, "Angel we are more than ok, we know all there is to know about each other, we have trust in each other and no matter what happens all we need is each other, we will have more children, I hope we will anyway, but when you are ready, I'm not going to pressurise you into having another baby soon, lets enjoy Vicky a bit more and when we are both ready and the time is right we will know and we will try again, but we love each other Eva that's all I need to know, I know you love me and I love you and this little one" he touches Vicky's face gently "with every fibre of my being, there is nothing I wouldn't do for either of you" he says seriously. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately.

As I pull away, he smiles at me, "I'll see you later; I'll make sure I am done for 5pm so we can spend some quality time together this evening"

I nod, "OK" I say and I kiss him again and watch him get out. As he walks into the Crossfire, I turn to Angus.

"I'm ready to go home now" I say.

Gideon arrives home just as I emerge from my office with Vicky in my arms; he immediately takes her from me and gives me a sweet kiss on the forehead, and grasps my hand leading me over to the sofa.

"Angel, come and sit a moment" I look at his face he is excited about something.

I sit down and wait expectantly for him to continue. "Your foundation – Survivors has caught the attention of someone and we have been given a substantial donation"

I smile widely, "That's great" I say wondering why the level of excitement practically radiating off of Gideon at this moment.

"Do you remember the other day when you came for lunch and met my old friend Georgina?" he asks, I nod wondering where this is going. "Well her husband is Raymond Davis" he says as if this should mean something to me. I stare at him blankly.

"Please tell me you have heard of Raymond Davis?" he says staring at me in shock

I slowly shake my head, "Erm should I have done?" I say

He sighs, "Angel, Raymond Davis is only one of the richest men in Europe, he is at about 18 in the Forbes rich list" I stare at my husband who himself is at about 25 or something on that very list so this man is considerably richer than he is. I struggle to wrap my head around this.

"He is the person who gave the donation?" I ask

"Yes" he replies with a smile. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cheque and shows it to me, my eyes nearly pop out of my head at the amount written on the cheque.

"Why?" I ask, I am dumbfounded and that is the only response my brain can process my mouth to say.

Gideon shrugs, "He saw the launch and your speech on the internet, and he saw me there and I think curiosity got the better of him" he says with a wry smile.

I look at the cheque again, "Dammed expensive curiosity!" I say as I see the multitude of zeros. I read the amount in writing five million dollars, I shake my head.

"But why?" I say again lamely.

Gideon shrugs again, "I have no idea, possibly wondering why I was there, wondering what my connection to you is".

"That woman is his wife?" I say.

"Georgina? Yes she is" he says.

I am still confused but decide to keep it to myself. Gideon takes my hand and I look up at him.

"He has invited us to London to promote your foundation in the UK; he said it's a worthy cause and should be promoted overseas"

My face lights up "London?" I ask getting seriously excited, Gideon nods at me.

"When?" I ask

"Next month" he says, I will clear my schedule and accompany you of course and Vicky will come with us".

_One month later..._

"Eva are you ready yet?" Gideon comes into me as I am finishing packing the final things. He is holding Vicky in his arms and he is looking exasperated.

"Look I don't want to forget anything" I snap

"We will miss our take off slot at this rate" he complains.

I repack my bag and the case and quickly check my purse. "Ok I'm ready" I say smiling at Gideon.

"Finally" he mutters as he grabs my case.

Angus appears and takes the case from Gideon and large bag from me. Gideon turns and reaches for my hand and pulls me in front of him to get me out of the penthouse.

We are soon pulling up at the airport and as usual Angus pulls directly on to the tarmac, Raul is beside him in order to take the Bentley back, and he and Angus quickly get out to unload the luggage on to the plane.

We board the plane and Gideon carefully straps in Vicky and sits beside her, I sit on her other side, I look at Gideon and see he looks anxious about this. Vicky has flown before but only short distances this is the longest flight she has been on and to travel to the UK is daunting for adults let alone a baby.

As soon as we are given the all clear to move around once we are in the air Gideon unclips Vicky and places her on the floor. She is crawling now and as soon as Gideon places her on the floor she is off and he watches her crawl around the plane. I smile as he gets down on his hands and knees with her. I shake my head wondering what people would think if they saw him at this moment. He pulls her towards him and blows raspberries on her tummy and she squeals in delight, as he lifts her into his arms she suddenly squeals out.

"Dada" she says

Gideon freezes and his head snaps towards her and then to me. "Did you hear that?" he asks me

I nod, tears threatening to come, the look on Gideon's face is one of pure delight and love, he blows another raspberry on her and again she squeals and giggles.

She puts her small hands on his mouth "dada" she says again, Gideon holds her close.

"Dada is here" he says with a voice which is filled with emotion.

We land in the UK and make our way to the hired car to take us to the hotel. When we arrive Gideon is met by the manager who is bowing and scraping and I immediately realise this must be one of Gideon's hotels. I imagine that this must be a big deal though for the manager and staff here, they don't expect the owner of the hotel to fly half way around the world and stay very often, if at all.

I quickly text Cary to tell him we are here, I get one back almost immediately asking me if it's raining. I laugh and text back telling him its beautiful sunshine and pleasantly warm not scorching sweltering hot like in New York at this time of year.

The next day we go out, I like London. It's nice here we can walk around in relaxed peace, I remember our honeymoon and when we were walking around in anonymity until we were spotted by a group of American tourists and became the centre of attention. Gideon takes us to the Shard and we climb to the top and the views over the city are breathtaking as I am admiring the view I hear someone call out to Gideon.

"Gideon how the devil are you?" I turn and see a tall muscular man in his late 40's beaming at Gideon and shaking his hand warmly, he is dressed in a clearly expensive suit and I watch him.

"Ray good to see you my friend, let me introduce you to my family" Gideon says this with such pride I smile. "This is my wife Eva and my daughter Victoria" he says as he pulls me forward.

The man looks at me and offers his hand out to shake mine, I look into his eyes and I take an instant dislike to him, I see shadows in his eyes, and this man unnerves me so much I take an involuntary step back and I shake his hand and smile politely, but withdraw my hand quickly, it may be my imagination but I am convinced he tried to caress my hand with his finger, I take Gideon's hand and he frowns at me.

"Everything ok Angel?" he asks casually.

I smile up at him, "yes of course" I say I look at the man again and politely force a smile, "pleased to meet you" I say. Just at that moment I hear a female voice.

"Ray darling you didn't tell me Gideon and Eva had arrived" I see Georgina walking towards us she air kisses us and then goes to her husband and plants a quick peck on his lips. He wraps his arm around her but he doesn't take his gaze from me.

"So Eva what do you think of London?" Georgina gushes

"It's lovely and much warmer than when we came on our honeymoon" I say making a point of reminding both of them Gideon is now married and he is married to me. I look at Ray and Georgina she is quite clearly a trophy wife but unlike Stanton and my mother who obviously love each other there is no affection present here and I am thinking this marriage is a sham. I feel very uncomfortable and Gideon picks up on my unease.

"Are you tired Angel?" he asks

I nod, I'm not but I want to get away from these two they are triggering all sorts of negative feelings in me. Gideon turns to Ray and Georgina.

"I think the time difference and jet lag is causing my wife some problems" he says with a smile, "if you will excuse us" he adds as he wraps his arm protectively around me. We head to a small cafe and Gideon takes my hand and looks at me carefully.

"What upset you Angel?" he asks

I take a deep breath trying to figure out how to put this without upsetting him or making me sound mental. "I didn't like him, I got some bad vibes from him..." I pause, "after Nathan I learnt to read men, look for warning signs of men I should steer clear from, he had every warning signal and he made me nervous, plus the relationship between him and Georgina was, I don't know...fake, it wasn't right" I stop waiting for Gideon to tell me I am being silly. He grips my hand tightly.

"It's ok Angel, I understand" he says he pauses and then in a small voice asks me something which knocks me sideways. "You saw those warning signs in me didn't you, when we first met, when you tried to step back and ended up on your ass in the foyer of the Crossfire?"

I swallow and lick my lips, "I saw something" I admit, but continue quickly, "I saw shadows, but it was different, there was a vulnerability there, you were hurting I saw that and I instinctively knew you wouldn't hurt me, and there was an attraction there a physical chemistry between us it was like electricity, but Ray...he scared me" I say.

Gideon smiles at me, "I felt it, I felt you were seeing me like nobody else had ever done before, you had penetrated my mask and were seeing the man behind it". He touches my cheek running his fingers down it lovingly. "It scared me, but it also made me determined that I had to have you".

I put my hand over his, "and you did" I say.

He leans across the table and places a small sweet kiss on my lips, "I did...and do forever" he says. "But as for Ray, he and Georgie don't have the same sort of marriage we do, its more like a business arrangement". He stops pausing for me to take in this news, I knew I was right and I swallow hard, my insecurities starting to rear their ugly heads, that Georgina may want Gideon. "She's happy with it Eva, he gives her a good life, and she plays the dutiful wife when the occasion calls for it".

I shake my head, "that's really sad, everyone should have what we have" I say.

Gideon laughs, "Not everyone is as damn lucky as we are Angel" he says. Our daughter decides to start chattering and we turn to look at her.

"Dada" she demands holding up her arms to him, Gideon immediately pulls her from the high chair and sits her on his knee, I pull my phone out and take a photograph, and I smile as I see they both have exactly the same expression on their faces. I shake my head, she is Gideon's double, the only thing of me she has is her grey eyes, she is going to be so stunningly beautiful and it will drive Gideon insane when boys start taking an interest in her.

"You're not angry with me are you?" I ask suddenly

Gideon's head whips up and he stares at me, "Why would I be angry?" he asks

"Because I don't like your friend" I mutter.

Gideon smiles, "Angel if the truth was known I'm not crazy about Cary, but he means a lot to you" my mouth drops open.

"I think there is a difference between Cary and Raymond, Cary wouldn't hurt anyone" I stop dead as Gideon stares at me in disbelief.

"You think he would hurt you?" he asks incredulously

"Yes...no, I don't know there is just something I don't like and my instincts are never wrong" I say.

I sigh with relief as Angus walks towards us and gets Gideon's attention, "Excuse me sir we have a situation which I think you should be aware of"

"What is it?" Gideon asks gesturing for Angus to sit down.

Angus nods in thanks and sits down at our table. "Mr Vidal senior called, it appears Mr Kline has given an inappropriate interview and there is somewhat of a media storm going on in the States at the moment, and they have discovered you and Mrs Cross are here in the UK and well ...it could get messy".

"What has Brett said?" I ask

Angus pauses looking uncomfortable and shifting in his seat. Oh god this is bad, I know it, I look at Gideon who is looking seriously pissed.

"Tell me" I urge.

"It was a live TV interview, and the reporter asked why Brett had left Sixth Ninths, it appears he wasn't altogether sober at the time and he said that he hadn't left he had been sacked, by Gideon, who wasn't just content with stealing his girlfriend as you can imagine this created somewhat of a sensation and he was asked to elaborate, and he named you as the Eva in Golden, and that you and he had reconnected and were going to make a go of it but that Gideon had stepped in and taken you from him, that he was controlling you and manipulating you" he stops and looks at what must be a horrified expression on my face. I stare helplessly at Gideon.

"I am so sorry" I say tears starting to fall.

Gideon immediately stands "No Angel none of this is your fault" he says, he takes my hand and we leave the cafe, we head back to the hotel and Angus calls up the interview on the laptop it is all over the internet I watch it in disbelief.

"I want to make a statement" I say firmly, my anger rising and the need for retribution gnawing at me.

Gideon nods, he knows better than to try and stop me when I am in this sort of mood, he calls Murray and puts him on speaker, he sounds like he is having a meltdown.

"So far we have issued no comment Sir" Murray says he is clearly relieved to hear from us. I step closer to the phone.

"Murray I want you to release a statement for me I am quickly piecing it together in my head as I speak, Mr and Mrs Cross are distressed and angry at the allegations made by Brett Kline which are totally unfounded. Mrs Cross will make a full statement tonight at the Survivors gala at the Savoy hotel in London". I stop I have a plan coming together and doing this will draw the attention back to the cause for which I am doing this Gala.

"Are you sure Mrs Cross?" Murray asks

"Yes, the gala starts at 6:30pm London time so that will be about 1:30 New York time, which means it will be all over the lunchtime news". I am pumped I will put a stop to this once and for all. I turn to Gideon and grasp his hand. "Baby, I am going to say some things tonight which could potentially embarrass you, hell they will embarrass you, and my mother will probably never speak to me again, but its the only way to put a stop to this" I say.

"What are you going to do?" Gideon asks.

"I am going to tell everything, but hopefully in the context of the situation I won't come across as the slut I was" I put my head down.

Gideon stares at me, "No Angel I will not have you publicly crucify yourself" he says

"Gideon trust me please" I beg, I look him in the eye, "You have asked for my trust so many times when I haven't known what is happening, please do the same for me" I stop gripping his hand tightly.

He doesn't look happy but nods his head stiffly. "I will be right by your side, you take this hit I take it with you" he says.

I pick my phone up, and call Cary, "Hi" I mutter

"Baby girl have you heard what Brett did?" Cary's anxious voice comes to me.

"I have, listen Cary, I need your help, I am going to make a statement tonight about it at the survivors gala here in London, as the face of Survivors in the US you are going to be approached for comment, I need you to tell them that Brett is deluded and what he says is untrue and that Gideon and I love each other" I stop.

"Eva, that goes without saying" Cary says I close my eyes and I thank him profusely. "Do you want me to leak what happened at the concert how he saw you and kissed you I can spin it to sound like you were unwilling and Gideon came in like a knight and rescued you?" he stops and I look at Gideon.

"I say yes but I will put Gideon on he needs to be on board with this too" I say, I hand my phone to Gideon and he listens to Cary.

"Absolutely" he says without question. We talk a little longer and I tell Cary to call Murray to advise him of his plan so the poor guy doesn't have heart failure when Cary speaks out. I am ready for Brett Kline, I never wanted this but he started it so I am going to end it once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I am ready and waiting to leave the hotel. Vicky is with Angus and we have two members of Gideon's security team on hand for us, who have flown out to join us for the gala. I am pumped and raring to go; I check my outfit once more and wait for my husband. Gideon strides in looking breathtaking in his Tux I gasp and walk over to him.

He grins as he sees the blatant lust on my face, "Later Angel, hold those thoughts" he whispers seductively in my ear.

As we leave the hotel the press are out in force, after the statement Murray put out, we are no longer Mr and Mrs Anonymous in London, the thought makes me a little sad but this has to be done. I really hope this plan doesn't backfire in my face, I mentally slap myself and climb into the car, it has to work.

When we arrive at the Savoy, the atmosphere is electric, we are greeted by Ray and Georgina who smile warmly at us, and I grip Gideon's hand tightly as we enter the hotel. There are press everywhere, I have never seen anything like it and I am getting quite nervous. Gideon wraps a protective arm around me and leads me to the function room where the Gala is being held. It is full of people, celebrities I recognise and many, many people who appear to be celebrities here in the UK but who I have never seen before and I have no idea who they are. We are introduced to people and my face starts to ache with the constant smiling. Eventually the evening begins and Ray stands to make a speech, he talks of how he caught my launch of Survivors and how he could not help but be moved by what I had said, there is a screen behind us and he plays the speech I made, I smile as I see Gideon and Cary and I remember that day. After the applause has died down he stands again and tells everyone how he felt compelled to help and get the foundation known worldwide and help start a branch in the UK, he turns to me and introduces me, there is a round of applause as I rise to my feet. I look around at Gideon who smiles reassuringly at me, I turn and with resolve of steel running through me I begin to speak.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming tonight to help me promote my foundation in the UK, as you all now know from the footage this is a cause which is extremely personal to me. I was incredibly damaged by my experiences and it led me to do some very stupid things in the following years until I got myself into therapy with Dr Travis. I had a warped and damaged sense of love and I felt I needed a man to have sex with me to feel loved to try and erase the pain of what had happened to me, one of these men was Brett Kline, I believe you are aware of him here in the UK. I want to speak of this because back home he has spoken out and told vicious lies about myself and my husband and I feel it is relevant to tonight's events that I put into perspective what actually happened between myself and Brett Kline. I was a groupie for his band, I'm not proud of that time in my life and I am not that girl any more, I was off the rails and reaching out. Brett was in a band it wasn't Sixth Ninths back then it was Captive Soul, and I was the groupie who to put it crudely put out for Brett and did all the things which he sang of in his song Golden. Brett didn't love me though, I was a convenience there to be used for his pleasure and light relief, I discovered this one day when I went with him and the band to a pool room I went to the bathroom and when I came out and he was talking to another member of the band and he said some pretty derogatory things, basically saying how easy I was, it made me ashamed of myself and for what I had allowed to happen and I ran, I left and never saw him again until I went to a sixth ninths concert with Gideon and our friends. Brett saw me there and approached me thinking he could pick up where he left off and when he realised it wasn't going to happen and that I was with Gideon he turned nasty. Brett was recently sacked from Sixth ninths for his behaviour on tour and he now seems to think this gives him the right to peddle slander about myself and my husband, we are looking to take action against the slanderous comments he has made. However, having said all that, I have to be held responsible for some of this mess as if I hadn't been in the place I was when I allowed myself to be used by Brett Kline none of what has happened since would have happened, which brings me back to my foundation, I want a place where men and women who have been assaulted and raped to get the help, understanding and care that they deserve and help them regain themselves from what is the most hideous of crimes, and not end up messed up like I did, thank you". I sit down to thunderous applause, and a standing ovation, I glance around the room and see several US network cameras, and smile knowing this will be broadcast in the States.

There is immediately a clamour for questions, and to my surprise Gideon stands up, I wasn't expecting this, he grips my hand tightly and pulls me to my feet, he wraps his arm around me and begins to speak. The room goes deathly quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be no questions, my wife has outlined her reasons and laid herself and her past out bare for the worlds media to see what a wonderful brave person she is, she was horrifically and repeatedly abused at a young age which to any normal sane human being is unthinkable and she has shown courage beyond measure to highlight what was a traumatic time for herself and her family, there are no words invented which convey my love, respect and pride in this woman but she makes me complete, I am a very private person and she taught me to open up and face my own demons. I support this foundation wholeheartedly, not only because Eva is my wife and for what she went through..." he pauses and it dawns on me what he is about to do, he grips me so tightly it hurts but I feel him trembling, I touch his back with my hand and it seems to give him the courage to continue, "...but for what I also went through", the gasps fill the air, and you can hear a pin drop it is so still everyone is hanging on Gideon's every word, he continues bravely "I was molested and raped by a health care professional who was supposed to be helping me, it happened numerous times over the period of a year or so, the man in question is now dead, and I will not reveal his name out of consideration to his living family, but I too know the damage abuse at a young age can cause and the scars it leaves behind. I had a reputation as a ladies man before I met Eva but I too was trying to sort out the pain which filled my mind from my past and I did it in a way which I am not proud of. Eva and I are both survivors and we found each other, we saved each other and I am profoundly grateful that she agreed to be my wife. Eva and I were frightened children when the abuse happened, and yet we felt we had nowhere to turn, through the different circumstances at the time and although we fervently hope nobody has to go through what we did, we want there to be something for everyone who has suffered as we have to get the help and care they deserve, thank you".

We sit down and I wrap my arms around him, "I am so proud of you but you do realise Murray is going to die on the spot when he sees this" I whisper in Gideon's ear trying to lighten the oppressive atmosphere which is around us.

The room is silent for moments in stunned shock, then the applause and cheering is deafening, Gideon looks at me and smiles.

"It was time" he says simply.

I feel my phone vibrating and see a text from Murray; I read the shouty capitals and discreetly show Gideon the message: _**WHAT THE FUCK!**_

He grins, "He'll get over it" he says flippantly.

I get another text a few moments later this time from Cary: _**I am in tears, it has been broadcast live coast to coast on the news, you and Cross have nailed it baby girl! Cxx**_

After a hugely successful evening we return to our hotel and Gideon calls Murray, he puts the call on speakerphone.

"Murray, what's the reaction in the States?" Gideon asks as soon as the call is connected.

"Hell Sir you have no idea, the phone has been ringing off the hook, shit man this is unreal" I giggle the normally solid and calm Murray not only swearing but swearing at Gideon.

Gideon grins, "Murray, please calm down and speak" he says

"Sorry sir, overwhelmingly positive sir, one hell of a bombshell but damned effective, I was expecting Mrs Cross' comments but why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to do this, I have been putting out the line that the facts speak for themselves and there is no further comment"

"Thank you Murray, and I do apologise I didn't know I was going to do it until I did it" Gideon says, "I'm sorry I put you in that position, but you are doing good" he hangs up and his phone rings he grimaces and looks at me, "mom" he says.

Shit, she must be destroyed he didn't warn her and this must be horrible for her, I remember my mom's reaction when I first came out about my experiences when I launched Survivors. Gideon puts the call on speaker again.

"Hi mom" he says carefully and then swallows deeply, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't know I was going to tell my story until I was standing up and doing it, you're not mad at me are you mom?" he sounds like a small boy pleading for forgiveness and it breaks my heart.

"Gideon, we have seen the footage live, oh Gideon I am so proud of you, you and Eva are both so brave, how can I be mad at you don't be silly darling I have never been so proud of you" she says I can hear the emotion and I know that she is crying.

I see Gideon sag with relief and I go to him and grip his hand with my other one rubbing up and down his arm. He smiles at me.

"Thanks mom" he whispers

"I'll let you go darling it must be late there now...oh wait a moment your brother wants to speak to you" I hear scuffling and Gideon stiffens.

"Gideon, it's me Christopher, listen bro whatever has happened between us in the past, its over finished, that was quite something that you did tonight and I have to say I am proud to call you my brother, and I just hope you can forgive me for being such an asswipe all these years" there is a silence and I see Gideon searching for the right words.

"I forgive you Christopher" he says quietly and I hear Christopher break down in tears on the other end, the next moment Chris Vidal is on the phone.

"Gideon, Christopher had to go, I am so proud of you son, we were appalled by Kline's little performance and Eva was wonderful as well, please tell her we are all as proud of her as we are of you, I'll let you go now son, goodnight".

"Goodnight" Gideon whispers hoarsely, he turns to me, "He called me son" he says. With that his arms go around me and I hold him tightly while he sobs on my shoulder.

When he has recovered himself he mutters that he wants to go for a shower, I nod, "Do you want me to join you?" I ask. He looks at me torn but I can see he wants to be alone. I walk towards him, "its ok baby you go for your shower I'll be right here when you need me" he nods and kisses me before turning away.

I call Cary and we chat for a while he tells me he has been approached for comment as my friend and as the face of Survivors and that he did what we discussed and it has been received very positively he tells me he is proud me and to tell Gideon that what he did was very brave we talk and I feel more centred now suddenly there is a knock at the door, I quickly hang up and go to answer, thinking its Angus with Vicky. I am shocked when I see Raymond Davis standing there.

"Come in, I'll call Gideon" I say

He saunters in and I close the door, I walk towards the bathroom, "Gideon, Ray is here to see you" I call.

"Out in a moment" he answers.

"I'm actually here to see you" he says as he walks towards me, I am immediately on guard, he touches my hair, "You are a very beautiful woman" he says, I bat his hand away.

"I am also a very married woman" I snap

"Yes that was quite the performance tonight, I almost believed it, but come now, nobody is that much in love" I feel my anger rising, all my training is pounding though my head; I know exactly what to do if he tries to touch me.

I laugh, "Oh come on, just because you and Georgina have a sham marriage doesn't mean we all do"

I see the shock register on his face and he steps closer this time with a hint of menace.

"You have a very smart mouth there Mrs Cross, someone should teach you to be more polite, after my generous donation to your cause you should show me how grateful you are" he grabs me and before I can react, Gideon has appeared and has punched him squarely in the face.

"Get the fuck away from my wife" he snarls, I see the cold fury coursing through him and I step in front of him.

"Gideon look at me, I'm fine, I'm ok Gideon, let it go baby, he's not worth it" I am pleading with him, but he is still as stiff as a board, but at least while he is motionless he isn't killing him. The door opens and Angus walks in with Vicky takes in the situation and walks straight out again, and moments later two security guys charge in and grab Davis.

"Get that piece of scum away from my wife" Gideon says, his tone is arctic and I watch as the two men drag Davis from the room.

Gideon turns to me, and immediately he grabs me and checks me with his eyes and hands, "What did he do, did he hurt you, did he touch you?" he asks

I shake my head, "No baby, he just grabbed me and that was when you walked in".

Gideon crushes me to him, "Angel, I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he must be out of his mind coming on to you while I am in the next room".

"He thought we were like him and Georgina" I say I feel nauseous at the thought. Then it dawns on me, "Oh my god, she likes you he came on to me, did he want us to share?" I almost throw up as I say it.

Gideon's face contorts with rage, "Of course I was so stupid" he says and smacks himself on the forehead, "they have been into swinging for years, he must have thought our marriage was like theirs". I can't hold in the bile any longer and rush into the bathroom.

Gideon holds my hair as I wretch into the toilet, and strokes my back gently. When I am done, I stand and look at Gideon, "I am returning his donation" I say firmly, Gideon nods, "and I want to go home" I say, Gideon holds me in his arms and pulls me close.

"Anything you want Angel" he says.

We are lying in bed, in our hotel Gideon is curled up next to me, Vicky is fast asleep in her crib and I am crashing fast, eventful doesn't begin to cover the events of this evening, at the moment I am happy lying with my husband. I know as soon as I fall asleep he will leave the bed and curl up on the sofa in the lounge area of the suite. I feel a soft kiss on my cheek and him moving as I drift away.

When I wake up I smell coffee and Gideon is sitting on the bed beside me holding out a mug of coffee out to me. I smile sweetly and take it from him.

"We are all packed, I have fed, changed and dressed Vicky, the jet is on standby and we are ready to leave as soon as you are" he says.

"Oh I see" I say I place my coffee on the nightstand, "Where's Vicky now?" I ask looking around.

"With Angus" he says

"So we are alone?" I ask

"We are" Gideon confirms his eyes heating with desire.

"Is there a particular rush to leave this room?" I ask and Gideon crawls slowly towards me.

"No Angel, no rush at all" he gently pulls the covers back and runs his hand down my neck and to my breast.

"Well in that case, perhaps my husband would like to join me?" I say, I grab his hand and pull him closer. Not needing any encouragement whatsoever Gideon is on top of me, his lips cover my nipple and he gently sucks, my hands start to wander and I come into contact with his cock, which is like hot steel against my stomach, I grasp him in both hands and start to move my hands, Gideon closes his eyes and rolls us over so I am straddling him.

"Suck me Angel" he demands, immediately I move downwards and wrap my mouth around the head of his cock and I slowly lick him, the groan that comes from him is all I need to start sucking him.

"Fuck Angel that is so good" he moans his hands move towards my entrance and he finds his goal and thrusts his fingers inside me. I stop and move myself around so I am sitting on his chest and I lean forward to take him in my mouth again, as I do he reaches for me and attacks me with his mouth, his tongue spears me and then twirls around my clit, I moan with desire as I continue to take him to the back of my throat, I grasp his balls in my hand and gently roll them in my hand and caress them as I suck him fiercely. He continues teasing me with his tongue and I feel myself building, as I do so I suck harder and he groans.

"Wait" he pants and pushes me away, I look in astonishment as he moves and goes to the bathroom and fetches his toiletry bag, he pulls out a tube of lotion and looks at me carefully. He walks back to the bed and places the lotion on bed beside us.

"Do you want me inside you again baby?" I ask gently, and he nods at me, he lies down beside me on the bed and pulls me to his side, we have done this numerous times now and the fact he instigates it and wants it fills me with joy and hope that my touch heals him as much as I believe his touch heals me, but he always likes us side by side I think he feels safer that way. I take his cock again and go back to sucking him and I hear him opening the lotion. I feel him nudging me with the tube and I take it from him. As I suck him and take his balls in my hand I slowly move my finger to his rear entrance and as I do so I feel him mirroring my movements with his finger on mine. His tongue is continuing to spear me and I can feel myself building, as he pushes out for me I gently insert my finger and I hear him take a sharp breath in, but he doesn't stiffen or freeze any more. So I gently continue sucking him and gently moving my finger inside him. I touch him and press the spot which I know drives him wild and his hips start bucking wildly. He is moaning with pleasure and I smile to see him enjoying something which previously he viewed as violation and abuse. I feel him all over me his finger in my rear and his tongue is teasing my clit.

"I'm going to come Angel" he says with a gasp, he has barely got the words out of his mouth when I feel his cock jerk, I press the spot inside him once more and he cries out my name as he violently comes and I struggle to swallow everything he gives me. I go to pull away I pull my finger from him and go to move.

"Not yet" he begs, he grabs me and spins me around pulling me on top of him, I can't believe with the amount he has just come that he has barely softened and is ready for more, I lower myself on to him and start to move slowly. Gideon grips my hips and controls my pace.

"That's it Angel, nice and slow, it's your turn now" he pants as he lifts his hips and thrusts into me, I lean back so I can accept all of him and I moan as he continues to move, I am matching him thrust for thrust and I feel myself building, Gideon feels it and increases the speed chasing his own orgasm.

I move and we are setting a punishing pace and rhythm, we both explode at the same time and the feeling is magical, I feel him empty himself into me and I grip him tightly as I ride the waves of my own orgasm.

"Wow" I say as I regain my ability to speak.

Gideon pulls me down and holds me tightly, "God I love you so much" he says with his head pressed into my chest.

I have no idea how long we stay there, but eventually he leads me into the bathroom and we shower together as well as give each other three more explosive orgasms. I am still amazed by his stamina. When we finally leave the bathroom I quickly dress and Gideon orders breakfast.

When the breakfast arrives, so does Angus with Vicky as soon as she lays eyes on us, she smiles and reaches for me, I take her from Angus and she wraps her small arms around my neck. As we are eating breakfast Gideon looks up at me and it seems he is debating whether or not to say something.

"What is it?" I ask

"I sent back the donation Ray gave us this morning" he says looking closely at me and I get the impression that isn't everything.

"And?" I prompt

"I didn't send it from the Foundation funds, I sent it from our personal account, so technically speaking I have replaced it, I don't want the foundation to suffer, but it was right we sent the money back under the circumstances" he stops and looks carefully at me, I smile and nod.

"Thank you" I say

"He called to apologise", he continues "he didn't realise we were actually in love, he thought we were like them" he says that with such disgust. I realise that Gideon used to be a bit like that, he compartmentalised his life the women he was friends with, the women he fucked with no emotional attachment and business associates. I smile as I remember that I changed all that.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks looking at me closely

"Just thinking about my wonderful husband" I say and I am gifted with a beautiful shy smile.

"I won't be seeing Georgie again" he says suddenly.

I look up at him and nod, "Ok, if that's what you want" I force myself to say it, I am pleased but I don't want him to think he has to do this so I force myself to quell my irrational jealousy to say it.

He nods firmly, "It is, I don't want to give her any ideas or mixed signals, I don't want or need any other women in my life, I have all I need right here". He reaches across the table and touches my hand.

"Gideon, can I ask you something?" I say, something Gideon said previously is playing on my mind and has been bugging me since he said it when we arrived in London and this is my opportunity to ask him about it.

He doesn't say anything but looks at me questioningly. I take a deep breath, "Why don't you like Cary?" I ask. He frowns and I prompt him reminding him of what he said the first day we were here and he said he wasn't crazy about Cary, I tell him I always thought they had got on ok.

He puts his head down, and I can see him trying to work the words out in his mind. He grips my hand tightly.

"Angel, I want the relationship you have with Cary, anything happens you call him for his input and take on things, he loves you and you love him...not sexually I get that now, I was so jealous when we first got together, I saw him as a rival but I get that isn't going to happen now or ever, but the depth of feelings you two have for each other, what you have been through together and what you share together, its not as bad now he is with Trey, but there is that special bond you two have and ..." he stops and shrugs, "I have never had that with anyone and I want it with you, but Cary got there first".

I sit with my mouth open, Gideon looks up at me and I feel my heart lurch at the look on his face. "Gideon, baby listen to me, Cary is a dear, dear friend, he was there when I first faced up to what was the darkest time in my life, but I was the first and only person he trusted for a long time because of what he went though, we were both so damaged we found kindred spirits in each other. But you... I don't know where to start, you are my soul mate, I need you to breathe, what I feel for you is infinitely more than my friendship with Cary, I love Cary, I love him dearly but its different its a different kind of love – he is my brother, I know we are not related but the relationship we have is purely platonic, I swear to you Gideon, you are the love of my life, there will never be anyone for me other than you and you will always, always come first".

Gideon looks at me, "You are missing what I am saying, its not about you cheating on me with Cary, I know that will never happen, I trust both of you I know your relationship is not like that, its special and...and I have never had that with anyone and I want it, and I want it with the woman I love" he looks like a lost child and I am feeling out of my depth, this is about so much more than him disliking Cary, I realise all he wants is friendship, a deep meaningful friendship with someone who doesn't use him for his contacts and wealth, he has never had a sibling relationship with Christopher or Ireland despite the fact Ireland and he are getting closer now, and now he wants it, he wants what I have with Cary. I think carefully Christopher seems keen to make amends with him perhaps I should encourage that although I still have a slight apprehension about it. I grip Gideon's hand tightly.

"Baby, you can have that sort of relationship, Ireland worships you, I saw it the first time I met her she was desperate to know you and find out about you, look how close you two have gotten in the short time you have let her in, ok she is quite a bit younger than you but its a start, you have a lot of ground to make up but you can have that brother sister relationship you are obviously craving" I pause and stroke his arm, "Then there is Christopher, he seemed to be genuine when you spoke on the phone, he offered the olive branch and you forgave him, build on that, treat him like a brother, it won't happen over night it will probably take years, go to counselling together, open up to each other, any relationship takes effort baby, hell look at us, I know this is all relatively new to you, you have been so solitary for most of your life its not going to be easy but let people in, yes you will sometimes let the wrong ones in and you will get hurt but that is life, and you know that, but I will always be here right by your side to tell you if your friend is an asshole" I smile at him

"God you are so wise, you see, this is what I want – you have just made everything so clear and it all makes sense now" he says he is looking at me with awe.

"Well that's why its so important that we talk I am your wife and I will always be here for you and I will always be your best friend as long as you let me in and talk to me – it isn't a sign of weakness to ask your wife for advice Gideon, you don't have to handle everything yourself any more, I'm here to share the load and the burden".

"Thank you Angel, I get it now" he says, "I'm sorry I said I wasn't crazy about Cary, he's a great guy, I should have made my thoughts clearer and hell he is one hundred times the guy Davis is, and I thought he was my friend but you were right about him and I failed to see it, but you saw through him from the beginning, I will trust your instincts from now on".

We stand and he hugs me tightly. "Come on lets eat" he says glancing down at the table.

After breakfast there is a knock at the door and I go to answer it I freeze when I see Raymond Davis standing there, I go to shut the door in his face but he stops me.

"Please" he says

"We have nothing to say to each other" I say, I feel Gideon behind me.

"Please I just want to apologise" he says again. He glances nervously at Gideon.

"You already did that – Gideon told me you'd called" I snap

"Yes but I wanted to apologise to you...personally, what I did was unforgivable, I had no idea"

"Is that all?" I say stiffly,

He looks at me and nods, "Ok then, apology accepted but come anywhere near me again and you will regret it" I snarl and slam the door in his astonished face.

Gideon stares at me, "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you are like that?" he says adjusting himself.

I wrap my arms around him, "Just letting him know where he stands" I say and I plant a small swift kiss on his lips, "Lets go home" I add.

The plane touches down in New York, and I'm glad to be back in the States, as lovely as London is its not home. Raul is waiting with the Bentley and he and Angus load the car. Gideon straps Vicky into her car seat and as I climb into the familiar car I sigh contentedly.

"What's wrong Angel?" Gideon asks.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be home" I say.

When we arrive at the Penthouse, it is quiet and we manage to get inside, I realise that the media don't know we are back and it's a good feeling. I throw myself on the sofa and moan with pleasure at being back home. I grab my phone and call Cary. Gideon's words return to me, and I smile, Cary is special to me.

"Hi Cary, we are back in New York" I say as he answers

"Hi Eva, welcome home" he says

"So what have I missed?" I ask

"You and Gideon are the talk of the media; I thought you were meant to be in London for a few more days?"

"We were until an incident last night, I just wanted to come home" I say.

I quickly fill Cary in on what happened, "Oh my god Eva what is it with men wanting you, you are hot but hell girl!" he says.

I snort a mirthless laugh but don't answer.

"Eva, you should know, Brett has issued a statement this morning"

I immediately stiffen at these words, "Oh" I try and say it nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty"

"Oh god what happened?" I ask

Cary sighs, "Well apart from the fact he was wrecked, I mean seriously out of his skull, I've never seen him so wasted. It went along the lines of that he apologised for what he said about Gideon, and he retracted it, probably because you said you were going to sue him for slander, _but_..." he stops.

"There just has to be a but, come on Cary what's the but?" I ask

Cary sighs, "he confessed his undying love for you and said that he will wait for you and when you come to your senses he will be there for you, jeez Eva it was uncomfortable to watch, he said it was more than a fuck buddy relationship to him, he admitted that he fucked it up with what he said that day at the pool room, but he said he was young and he never intended for you to hear it, and what he really felt about you was far more intense than what he let on to the other band members. He said he wishes he could turn the clock back and tell you and everyone his real feelings towards you. He said as soon as you are back in the States he hopes to see you and Gideon to apologise for his actions but he said he will never stop loving you and hopes that one day you will return to him".

I feel sick and I am glad I am sitting down, "Oh my god it's like Corrine all over again" I whisper. As I say this I see Gideon approaching with a grim expression on his face, I am guessing he has found out about Brett's little performance.

"Ok thanks for telling me Cary" I say, "it looks like another restraining order is going to be issued" I add with a sense of resignation.

"It'll all work out baby girl, and whatever happens its not your fault just remember that you have given him no indication that you want him". Cary sounds worried as he says this.

"Thank you Cary, listen I have to go now, give Trey my love and I'll talk to you soon, we will have to come over and visit or you come to us?" I say

"Yeah we will, take care baby girl and I'll talk to you soon" I hang up and turn to Gideon.

"Let me guess, Brett Kline?" I say

Gideon nods, "I have instructed my attorneys to request a restraining order against him, I don't want him anywhere near you" he says firmly.

I nod, "thank you" I say, I have to admit I am glad he has done this. I walk towards him, and wrap my arms around him and he folds his arms around me.

"When are we going to get a break?" I ask sadly, "Why won't people just leave us alone and let us get on with our lives?"

"I'm sorry Angel" Gideon says, my head whips up and I meet his sad gaze.

"No!" I snap, I place my hands on his face, "No Gideon I won't have you taking the blame for this, you are not to blame for anything, all you are guilty of is loving me" I stop and he holds me tighter.

"I won't let him hurt you" Gideon says fiercely

"I know you won't" I say, "and I love you for it" I add.

The media have got the news that we are back in the US and we are under siege. I decide that I should make a statement, this is all I seem to do just lately and I am getting sick of it, this one has to be done though I don't want another Corrine situation I have to make Brett realise and give up and as far as I can see it's the only way to do it. I have talked though my idea with Gideon but he isn't very happy about this plan and I know it is going to be hard for him to show anything than his impassive mask which he wears so easily for the media, so the fact he has agreed to do this shows me how much he loves me if I were ever to question it. Brett needs to get it though his head I am not interested in him and if I can use the media to do this then I will do. We have watched the speech Brett made and I shake my head, he is swaying, his eyes are unfocused and he is slurring his words, he has half a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched in his hand, his free hand is gesticulating wildly and I am shocked, he is totally out of control.

I quickly put together a statement and Murray puts the word out that it will be released at the Crossfire at 2pm. We have lunch at the penthouse and then get ready to head out, Angus is with us as usual and I have to admit I have a bad feeling about this, I wouldn't normally consider doing anything like this, using my family to get my point across but in this instance I feel it is the only way I am sure I am trying to convince myself of this. I put my doubts out of my mind and concentrate on the job in hand. I want Gideon and Vicky with me, but I don't want Vicky to be frightened by the clamouring media so after discussion I decide that Vicky will stay with Angus a short distance away.

Murray is waiting for us when we arrive, "Welcome home Sir, Mrs Cross" he says to us

"Thank you" I say, I quickly launch into my plan and Murray nods.

The media are starting to arrive and we have an area sectioned off for them, I want them well back so they don't frighten Vicky. Murray explains what is going to happen and to warn them that if anyone steps out of line it will be the last time they get access to us.

Two o clock is fast approaching and we are sitting in the small security office in the foyer watching on the screens the media assembling. As I stand to go and face them, Gideon grabs my hand and kisses me fiercely on the lips. I take a deep breath and we step out as soon as we are seen flashbulbs start to go off. I wait and there is calm and quiet. I glance up at Gideon and I look behind me towards Angus and at Vicky who is watching the proceedings with interest.

"Thank you everyone for coming today, we have just arrived back from the UK after publicising my foundation and the trip was very successful, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone in the UK for their hospitality and kindness towards us. I was saddened to see the statement issued by Brett Kline this morning, I would like to thank him for his apology and his retraction of the slanderous comments he made towards my husband. I hope that he can get the help he obviously needs for his alcohol problem and that he can get his life back on track". I pause and take a deep breath this is it, this is the moment I use my family "I am lucky to have found the love of my life" I turn and reach out towards Gideon and he steps forward and grasps my hand, and for the first time he lets his public mask slip away as he looks down at me with heat and love in his eyes, I give him a scorching look back and the undeniable chemistry between us is palpable the flashbulbs immediately start along with the gasps of a few of the reporters, we are practically undressing each other with our eyes and the love we share is undeniable the air is electric and the charge between us is almost visible, this is the most intimate and open Gideon has ever been in public, the press have never seen anything other than his impassive mask and they are greedy for this moment that they are witnessing. Gideon raises his hand and gently caresses my face. I am lost in my husbands touch but remember where I am and turn back to the media, I pull myself together. "As I say I am lucky that I have found the love of my life and I hope that one day Brett can find the happiness Gideon and I share, thank you" as I stop speaking Vicky's voice rings out It couldn't have been better timing it was almost as if it was scripted.

"DADA!" she calls urgently and Gideon's head immediately whips around, he releases my hand and strides to his daughter and as she lifts her arms leaning towards him he takes her from Angus, she buries her face in his neck and he places his large hand over her head to shield her from the media gaze. He walks back towards us and I make a point of turning to him and Vicky. I whisper in his ear.

"If this doesn't get the message across nothing will" I whisper and Gideon smiles. I turn back to the media and smile.

"Thank you for coming today and if you will excuse us now" I say I still feel a little strange and a little bit guilty for deliberately using my family to get my message across but I felt it was the only way for Brett to see just how much Gideon and I are in love and after what happened in London I hope it also tells the world that Gideon and I only want each other.

"Mrs Cross is it true you have placed a restraining order on Mr Kline?" a reporter shouts.

I stop and turn, "It is, now if you will excuse us, no more questions" I say and Gideon and I head back to the security office. When the door shuts, Raul stands and points to one of the screens. I stare at him I had no idea he was here.

"Kline was here watching" he says, he points to a sad face watching the press conference, as Gideon and I show our love for each other, he turns and quietly leaves.

"It appears he has finally got the message though" I say.

"Well it's about time" Gideon says icily. We wait until all the media have cleared and then head upstairs to Cross Industries, Gideon has people waiting to pounce on him as soon as he enters and I don't want to get in the way, I touch his arm.

"I'm heading down to my office and see what I have missed" I say, he nods and kisses my cheek.

"Ok Angel, keep Angus close just in case and I will see you later, let me know when you are going home and I will be able to let you know what time I should be finished here" he says.

I nod and after pressing a quick kiss on his lips I drop Vicky off in the day-care centre promising I won't be long and head downstairs.

I drop down into my seat at my desk and gather my thoughts, I quickly go through the things on my desk and as I am finishing off and preparing to go and fetch my daughter there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" I call

Melissa my PA appears, "Mrs Cross I have someone here to speak to you, he says it's important" she says

"Who?" I ask immediately on my guard.

She looks at the notepad in her hand, "A Mr Richard Stanton" she says.

I gasp and then I realise my mother must have had a meltdown from my performances yesterday in London and this afternoon, I inwardly cringe, I didn't warn her, I remember Gideon's mothers reaction and sigh, I am betting my mother won't be so understanding.

"Send him in" I say in a resigned tone.

Richard appears and closes the door. "Eva love" he says as he approaches me and kisses my cheek. "How was London?" he asks casually.

"Wonderful, I love it there" I say I am waiting for the bombshell. I can't stand it and I go to speak, but he raises his hand to stop me.

"Shall we sit down?" he asks gesturing to the sofa; I nod and meekly follow him. He grasps my hand. "Eva honey, your mom asked me to come and talk to you, she is ...upset about the events which have come to light over the past couple of days" he stops.

I bet she is, I think to myself, out loud I say "There's a surprise" and then cringe at how sarcastic it sounds.

"But, she wants to let you know how proud she is of you and what you have done and how you have handled yourself she watched the gala footage from London and we have also seen today's statement, she wanted you to know that you have her full support and that she is one hundred percent behind you".

I feel my mouth drop open, I wasn't expecting this, I was expecting hysterics and how could you Eva, but this is good, this is progress, in fact this is fantastic, I pull myself together and smile genuinely at Richard.

"Well thank you Richard for coming in person to tell me" I say, "You must be really busy and I appreciate the gesture" I add.

"Nonsense, Eva I have looked on you as a daughter since I married your mother, I know I could never possibly take your fathers place and I wouldn't want to but I just wanted you to know, you mean the world to me and of course you know your mother loves you very much" he stops. I swallow hard, my feelings towards this man have been ambivalent at best over the years, but at this moment I fling my arms around him and hug him tightly. I am surprised when his arms fold over me and he holds me tightly. We pull apart and we both seem a little embarrassed by the show of affection.

"I'd best be getting on" he says as he stands.

"Thank you Richard" I say sincerely.

He nods at me, "Your mother will be calling you when she feels she can without crying" he says.

I nod "Ok" I say

I watch him as he turns to leave as he reaches the door he stops and turns "You are a remarkable young woman Eva" he says and with that he opens the door and leaves.

I am left feeling a little gobsmacked. I gather my things and text Angus to say I am ready to go home. I go upstairs and fetch Vicky. As I leave the day care centre with Vicky in my arms I hear a voice coming from the elevator and I freeze.

"Eva" I look up stopping dead in my tracks and see Brett he looks terrible he appears to be sober, but he is unshaven and a mess he is holding up his hands.

"Please Eva just listen I won't come any closer" he says I stare at him and I see Angus out of the corner of my eye holding on to Gideon who is straining to approach us.

"You are violating your restraining order" I say curtly

"I know" he answers, "I just needed to say goodbye, I am going home to California, I am truly sorry for everything I have done, I had no idea you two were the real deal, I've never seen such chemistry between two people before, so that's it, goodbye Eva, I hope you forgive me at some point for what I did". He turns and spots Gideon, he shouts over to him, "Goodbye Gideon, take care of her, I won't be bothering either of you again, I am going home to California, goodbye" with that he turns and is gone, Angus releases Gideon and he runs over to us.

"Are you ok Angel?" he asks anxiously

I nod, "Yes I am" I say, "I am going home now" I add.

Gideon looks at his watch, "Give me a couple of hours and I will be finished here for the day, I am surprised and I look at my watch and see it is nearly 5:00".

"Richard came by" I say.

"I know I saw him on the security feed" he says.

Of course he did, I smile at the thought my possessive husband probably knew Richard was in the building before I did. Gideon touches my arms.

"Let me finish off and you can tell me all about it when I get home" I nod as he kisses me and strokes Vicky's head before turning and striding back to his office.

Angus comes over, "Ready Mrs Cross?" he asks

"Yes" I say as I follow him towards the elevator.

Gideon was true to his word and was home by 7pm after dinner and after he has played with Vicky for a while, and bathed her, read her a story and put her to bed he comes and sits with me on the sofa. I snuggle up to him, my back against his chest and he has his arms wraps possessively around me, I tell him about Richards visit and what he said and how we hugged and how I never realised that was what he thought of me. As I am talking I realise how lucky I am, I have a mother, who although admittedly can be a pain loves me with all her heart, a step father who I never realised cared as much as he does, I have a husband who would do anything and I mean anything for me, a best friend who I can confide in and who I can guarantee will always give me the best advice, a daughter who I adore. Materially I have a job to die for, none of us will ever want for anything, we have fought against people who want to break us apart and won, nothing can come between Gideon and me. I look up into his face and he stares at me.

"Penny for your thoughts" he asks

I smile and I tell him what I was thinking and he squeezes me tightly.

"So you could say life is good?" he says with a grin.

I roll over and with my hand moving towards his crotch I grin wickedly at him, "Oh yes Mr Cross life is very good!"


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE

_Five years later..._

"Eva, Cary and Trey are here" Gideon shouts impatiently

"I'm coming as fast as I can" I complain as I waddle into the room.

"Baby girl you are the size of a house, when are you due?" Cary says staring at me.

"Gee thanks Taylor, love you too" I say sarcastically, "I was due 2 days ago, I am going in tomorrow and it can't come soon enough". I run my hand over my huge stomach.

Gideon comes to me and puts his hand on my bump "Our little guy is far too comfortable in there" he says with a smile.

"Uncle Cary!" the shriek comes from somewhere behind me and the next thing a tornado of pink flies past me and flings herself at Cary, he immediately whisks her into his arms and swings her around.

"How's my favourite girl?" Cary says

"Hey Taylor I thought I was your favourite girl?" I say with a grin.

He laughs loudly "No you are my best girl, there's a difference" he says

Trey comes in holding a tiny bundle, Gideon and I immediately go to him. I stare at the baby in his arms. "Oh my god Trey he is gorgeous" I say.

"He is isn't he" Trey says with a proud smile. Cary takes Vicky over and introduces her to the baby.

"Vicky this is Evan, he is my and Trey's son" he says. I smile he is every inch the family man, the wild crazy man of a few years ago has gone replaced by a steady calm reliable one.

"Can I hold him?" Gideon says and Trey hands over the baby to Gideon, "he is so big" Gideon says. I know he is comparing him with Vicky, when she was born, but Vicky was two months premature. I point this out to him and he nods.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice" my mother appears and hugs Cary warmly.

"Hey here's the birthday girl!" Cary says cheekily he looks at my mom with pure love in his eyes "How are you Monica?" he says seriously, he reaches for his bag and pulls out a present and hands it to her.

"I'm fine" she says as she hugs him tightly. "You are looking well Cary" she adds as she takes the present from him and thanks him.

I look at her and smile. She has been through a tough couple of years, Richard died suddenly, he had a massive heart attack and that was it goodnight Vienna. It came as a shock to us all. I expected my mother to disintegrate but she has been stronger than she has ever been. It had the unexpected side effect that Gordon Tramell got in touch with her to offer his condolences and they finally made their peace, and he then too died just a few weeks later, it was almost as if he had hung on until he had made his peace with her. She is now a very wealthy woman Gordon left her a substantial amount and Richard left almost everything to her; Gideon has helped her sort out all his business affairs, she decided to sell his company and Gideon made sure she was aware of all her options and made sure she got the best deal. I was surprised when Gordon left me all his personal effects, including a huge photograph album of pictures of my family on my mother's side including photographs of my mom's real mother. He left his late wife's jewellery to Vicky and beautiful gold watch with the instructions it be given his first great grandson, and if I didn't have any more children it was mine to do as I wished with. Richard left me and Gideon his Yacht and his home in the South of France; I never expected anything from either of them. I have also inherited Clancy as soon as it became clear my mom was selling up and moving to California it also became clear Clancy would be out of a job, I couldn't see that happen and Gideon agreed. So Benjamin Clancy is now my personal bodyguard and driver. Angus isn't getting any younger and having Ben as I insist on calling him around for me takes some of the pressure off him. Raul has moved more to the security side of Gideon's operation which is where he has always been happiest. I look at Ben and Angus who are both enjoying some down time, we insisted they came and join in as they are much more than just employees to us.

I look around the room, Trey, now a successful veterinarian, Cary former model and now devoted house husband and father, he hit the big time when he moved to Chicago, he was the hot property and face of the moment, everyone wanted a piece of him. He made his money and got out. They paid a surrogate to carry a child for them, it was decided they would mix their sperm donations so nobody would know who was the father, but you only have to take one look at the baby to realise Cary is the biological father, as the baby is his double. I love how Cary and Trey are so settled and happy, Cary has his dream, his own family. Then I look at my beloved husband, Gideon is a totally different man these days he sold off a large portion of Cross Industries and technically speaking he never has to work again. He still does but not to the extent he previously did. He is slowly coming to terms with his past, he has stayed in therapy with Dr Travis and along with the couple's therapy we still attend, his night terrors gradually became less and less until a few months ago they finally stopped altogether. He still doesn't sleep with me, in the same bed just in case, as its still relatively early days. He is much closer with his family, Ireland spends a lot of time with us and she should be arriving here today fairly soon. His relationship with his mother is much better now, there will never be the closeness there which I have with my mother but it's definitely better than the estrangement they had for years. His relationship with Christopher is better too, he has managed to turn his life around, with the help of the therapy he has been getting, I knew he had really changed and didn't have any ulterior motives when I suffered another miscarriage, it was Christopher who was there at the time, he was the one who took care of me and took me to the hospital and who called Gideon to tell him and he was the one who was holding Gideon in his arms and comforting him when I came round in recovery.

We have desperately needed our couple's therapy over the past five years. I watch our five year old daughter running around beside herself having mad Uncle Cary around again. As she has got older Gideon has become more and more protective of her. I stroke my bump it has taken us three years to get this little guy, and at one point we thought we would never have another child. I suffered a series of miscarriages which nearly destroyed us both, and after the last one – an ectopic pregnancy which nearly cost me my life we decided to call it a day and be thankful just for our daughter. We relocated to Chicago for a while to regroup and try to get over everything which had happened and Gideon instinctively knew I needed Cary close by and although he'd never admit it I'm sure he also appreciated Cary's kind and gentle friendship. When I discovered I was pregnant again it was mixed emotions for us both shock that I had actually got pregnant again as after the ectopic pregnancy I was warned that I would find it hard to conceive with the damage that had been caused and then wondering if we could go through it all again, but things were different, things were good, everything seemed to fall into place and go right. The day we found out I was having a little boy was very emotional; it was the icing on the cake. We moved back to New York as this is where I have always felt most at home.

I am drawn from my thoughts by a familiar voice, "Hi sorry I'm late" we all turn and see Ireland walking into the room looking flustered, she walks over and kisses Gideon on the cheek, "Hi Bro" she says quickly and turns to me. "My God Eva you are huge" she exclaims. She hugs me and walks over to my mom, "Hi Mrs Stanton its so nice to see you again, and happy birthday, this is for you" she hands my mom an exquisitely wrapped present before throwing herself at Cary, "hey you" she says to him, "Where's the baby?" she asks looking around, her gaze fixes on Trey and the baby and she makes a beeline for them.

"Aunty Ireland, come and see Uncle Trey and Uncle Cary's baby" Vicky has spotted Ireland and grabs her hand pulling her towards Trey.

"Hi Vicky it's so good to see you again" Ireland says as she is pulled along.

Gideon laughs he whispers in my ear, "Now we can see where our daughter gets her boundless energy from", he watches the scene in front of us "she's a mini Ireland!" He says fondly. I laugh. It's a wonderful party; my mom looks happy and relaxed. Ben comments on how well she looks and I nod.

"I know, this is the mom I should have had all my life" I say.

I wander outside on to the balcony and look at the view out over Central Park, there is one person missing here who I always think about at times like this, I touch my bump. He never got to meet his grand-daughter or his grandson I feel my eyes mist over, a strong arm wraps around my shoulders and another around my bump, holding me protectively.

"You are thinking about your dad aren't you" Gideon whispers in my ear, I nod, he kisses my cheek gently.

I place my hand over his and then suddenly I gasp in pain, I double over and grip Gideon's hand tightly.

"Eva" he says in panic

The pain has gone and I look up at him, "I think I'm in labour" I say I hardly get the words out my mouth and I feel a gush of water, Gideon jumps back staring at me.

"Yep, that's what happened last time" I say with a grin.

"Ok, don't panic" he says I smile at him the only one panicking right now is him. I calmly turn and walk inside.

"Erm excuse me everyone, I'm afraid Gideon and I have to step out for a while, it seems that our son wants to join the party, my waters just broke and I..."I stop as another pain grips me and I grasp a chair, "I think I need to get to the hospital" I finish. There are squeals and Cary rushes over to me.

"Don't worry about anything, I will take care of everything here, just go and do your thing!" he says.

I hug him tightly, my mother looks at me, and smiles, "Go on, call me when you have some news, I will stay here and take care of Vicky". I nod and search the room for my daughter. I spot her standing with Ireland. She is riveted to the spot and looks panicked; she is gripping Irelands hand and shaking her head.

"Vicky darling" I call, she immediately comes running over to me, I grip her small hands in mine "Mommy has to go to the hospital its time for me to have the baby, remember I told you" I say, she nods at me, but fear appears in her eyes. She has witnessed too much pain despite us trying to shield her from it, she was there and old enough to know something bad was happening when I suffered three of my five miscarriages and she associates me going to hospital with upset and negativity. She looks for Gideon and as he walks in she runs to him.

"Daddy, mommy is going to hospital again" she says, there are tears in her eyes now, and it breaks my heart to see it.

Gideon crouches in front of her, "I know she is. Listen to me sweet pea, its not like before, I promise you, really its not, daddy is going with mommy and I need you to stay here with grandma and everyone and make grandma Monica's birthday party special, can you do that for me?"

Vicky nods but still looks worried, Gideon wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear, I have no idea what he says but it seems to have the desired effect as she smiles at him and hugs him tightly, before turning and disappearing. He turns to my mother, and beckons to Ireland and Cary, they walk over, "Please keep her occupied and her mind off the fact we are at the hospital" they all nod.

Just then Vicky arrives back in the room with a huge box and gives it to my mom, "This is from me grandma" she squeals, "let me help you open it" she adds and as her attention is taken with the present, Gideon and I slip away.

Angus is waiting outside for us and quickly drives us to the hospital. I am getting contractions so regularly they are almost constant and they are strong and painful and I am getting the urge to push although I try to resist it. I am quickly taken straight to a delivery room and examined, Dr Reid gasps in shock. "Erm I can see the head" she says. Gideon's mouth drops open. He holds my hand as I push and a few moments later a squealing angry cry fills the air.

Gideon stares at his son in disbelief, "Did that really just happen that quickly?" he asks. "After all this time, he decides that in the end he's going to sprint out!" he adds.

I am given my son to hold, he is beautiful, even though he is protesting loudly, and Gideon takes his phone and makes the call back to the house.

"You are not going to believe this" he says to whoever answers, "Seriously, we barely got here, mom and baby doing well, you can probably hear that there is nothing wrong with his lungs" he smiles, "Can you put my daughter on?" he says. He waits, "Vicky darling its daddy, mommy has had the baby, can you hear him? Listen to me sweet pea I said everything was different this time - you are a big sister, you have got a little brother if you want to tell everyone" I hear a squeal of delight down the phone and I smile. Gideon continues to speak to her, "Vicky, daddy is going to send some pictures in a moment, I will send them to grandma Monica's phone and to Uncle Cary and Aunty Ireland so you will see your little brother in just a moment, and then later, daddy or Angus will bring you to see him and mommy ok?"

He listens and Vicky is obviously talking to him, "Yes ...I promise sweet pea, of course you can, ok be a good girl and daddy will see you very soon" he says "Bye bye darling, I love you too" he says and hangs up.

Gideon immediately takes photos of me and the baby and then takes one of the three of us and he sends them to my mother's phone, to his mother's phone along with a quick message and to Cary and Ireland. I am feeling a bit dazed by the speed everything has happened.

"How much did he weigh?" I ask, I look at him and he is enormous compared to Vicky when she was first born.

"8lb 9oz" the nurse says to me as she is filling in the paperwork.

"Everything is ok?" I ask

"Everything is fine Mrs Cross" Dr Reid says, "It was a textbook delivery" she adds.

I try and feed him and he latches on quickly and sucks hungrily, when I have finished and winded him, Gideon takes him from me, and holds him looking at him with love in his eyes and awe on his face. I take his phone and take some pictures of him holding his son.

I look up at him and grin, "I love you" I whisper

His face breaks into a huge smile "Crossfire! He answers and kisses me soundly.

"What are we going to name him?" Gideon asks suddenly, I stare at him. We had been so paranoid about something going wrong we didn't dare to plan too much, and we refused to even think about names.

"I'm not sure" I say

Gideon looks at me, "I want him to have his own name, and not be named after anyone, we used your fathers name for Vicky and it was appropriate at the time, there is no way I want him named after my father, he was no role model for anyone and I don't have any feelings either way towards Chris Vidal, and I'm sorry Angel but I just don't like the name Cary" he stops and looks at me.

"Well what about your name?" I ask

"No" he replies adamantly, "I will not inflict my name on anyone, I have always hated it" he says firmly.

"Oh ok, well what names do you like?" I ask I have a rough idea of names I like.

"I like David, Thomas, Damien, Harvey, Ethan, and that Celtic one - Liam; I like Simon, Xander and Alexander, Xavier and Joseph. He stops.

I really like Xander I say and Liam, so how about Xander Liam Cross, it has a nice ring to it?"

Gideon smiles and looks down at his son, "Xander Liam Cross, yes it suits him, his own name and he will be his own person". He says firmly.

Gideon looks at me "Thank you Angel" he says, he shakes his head "Oh my god Eva I can't believe this after everything we have been through", and he turns to me and kisses me. He pulls away and continues to talk. "The day you stopped outside the Crossfire at the side of the Bentley and I first laid eyes on you I was drawn to you like I had never been drawn to anyone before and you stole my heart and made me a complete person, thank you for making me the man I am now and for giving me the life I never dreamed I could have, and also for never giving up on me, god I love you so much and the word love is still insignificant and almost irrelevant for the feelings I have for you" he says.

I look up at him, "I love you" he whispers staring into my eyes.

I grin and plant a kiss on his lips, "I know" I reply.

**THE END**


End file.
